Slayer Gothic - Wishverse
by gothicjedi666
Summary: I decided to do more Slayer Gothic. In this story he becomes trapped in the Wishverse and does his best to rebuild what he lost. There will be some of the same girls in the harem, but also new girls as well. Warnings for adult themes. Also this is a spin off of my other Slayer Gothic stories and should be read after them.
1. Wishverse

**Author Note**

I was considering getting back to Slayer Gothic since I've been doing Jump Chain for quite a while now. I have some interesting ideas, let me know what you think.

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

**Part 1**

**Mobile Home. Wishverse.**

I woke up and for a few moments I just stared up at the ceiling because there was something off about it. I had to finish waking up before I realised that the roof wasn't actually wrong it was in fact simply a roof. My issue turned out to be that I wasn't in my bedroom and that was the real problem.

Last night I'd gone to bed with a girl, and I was now getting up in a different bed with a different girl. I knew her, it was Buffy, or at least she seemed to be, but she'd been at her mother's last night, and I hadn't gone to her place, this wasn't her room either. It was too small and it wasn't girly enough to belong to Buffy.

After slowly getting out of bed I began to look around what turned out to be a RV. I'd spent most of a summer driving around in one of these, only this RV was the trailer kind so something must be towing it around. Given the size of the RV a truck would be needed.

This was also odd to me as while I did own a RV, this was a different kind. Also my girls and I hadn't lived in the RV so much as when possible we'd rented rooms. This RV looked more lived in, and I could see some personal touches that suggested Buffy and I lived here.

Which didn't make any sense. If Buffy and I had been kidnapped (assuming that was Buffy in the bed I wasn't sure so I hadn't woken her up) why would someone go to all this trouble? None of this made any sense to me.

I wanted some answers so I started to look around some more, seeking out clues, I didn't seem to be in any danger, and if whoever was behind this wanted to harm me they could have done that while I was sleeping. Also my Slayer senses weren't alerting to me any danger right now, so I figured that I should have some time to figure things out.

Quickly I found a number of things that were hanging up. Some were easy to identify, such as the dream catchers, the other things were harder to put a name to, but I guessed that were talismans of some sort. While I was no expert in such things, I suspected that were meant to grant defences for this place. RVs such as this didn't have the protection against vampires that most types of homes did so these might help.

Of course this didn't help me understand what the heck was going on here, so I looked around some more. I found books of magic, many of which that I owned copies off. I would learn nothing new from inspecting these old tomes, even if I'd had the time to read them. Which I might not.

I found some clothing, and Buffy's stuff seemed a little off. She'd never been one for wearing practical clothing over what she considered fashionable, but now things seemed different. Her clothing was all made up of denim and leather for the most part a lot like mine was.

As for weapons. There was a lot of them stored in this trailer. The guns were loaded with real bullets as far as I could tell, and the other stuff such as the knives were very sharp. Which was odd because if someone had kidnapped me or banished me somewhere, then why give me weapons?

Within one of the chests were a number of different kinds of pistols, shotguns, knives, and other stabbing weapons, as well stakes, crosses, a crossbow, crossbow bolts, and some other weapons that looked as if they'd been taken from some enemy. I knew a trophy when I saw one.

Also I noticed that Old One symbols had been engraved onto many of the weapons. I did know that Old One symbols could be used to enchant items, but I'd never used those spells in that way. Perhaps that would change.

Then I found a diary, it was clearly the property of a girl, and when I opened it up I discovered that it belong to Buffy. She'd signed it a few times, in different ways. But there were no love hearts or anything like that, and the writing was different as well, it more seemed serious than her normal writing.

Which didn't shock me much as I'd known that she kept a journal I'd just never tried to read hers. Not until now, I needed information and this might provide it.

It didn't take me long to realise that this was not an account of the life of my Buffy Summers. The dates were right, this was 1999, but the events mentioned in this diary had never happened. I was mentioned often, but I had no memory of the stuff that was written about in the little book.

Looking some more I found Buffy's oldest diary, and I checked it to discover that apparently Buffy's parents had not divorced and they'd moved to Cleveland. Then she'd met me, and we'd joined forces to go do Slayer stuff across the country.

Thinking fast it struck me that this could be the wish verse, or some version of it. It would explain a few things. Someone could have altered the past. But that didn't make much sense because I remembered the proper timeline. The timeline that involved me having a harem, much in the way of cash, a big house, lots of fancy weapons, and great amounts of power.

Given that I knew about this universe I figured that in this new reality, that Angel and Rupert Giles did move to Sunnydale, however Buffy Summers did not move there, and I must have been sent to her in Cleveland rather than Sunnydale.

With no one capable of preventing the Harvest, the Master succeeded in escaping from his mystical prison. The Order of Aurelius overran and took over Sunnydale. Oddly he didn't open the Hellmouth, maybe he'd needed to feed from Slayer to get the power to that?

Angel, who by the other vampires was considered a traitor, was captured and imprisoned, while other people known in the show were either killed or turned into vampires. Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris were both sired, and they acted as the Master's leading acolytes. Darla must have died or displeased her creator so much that she'd been forced to leave Sunnydale.

In a town ruled by vampires, Sunnydale High School was lightly populated and held monthly memorials. Due to people favouring the daytime, the school held a Winter Brunch (presumably in lieu of a dance which could take place at night), and students weren't allowed to drive cars. What that had to staying alive in vampire town I didn't know, nor did I care to.

The remaining human inhabitants of Sunnydale wore dimly coloured clothing, as it was believed vampires were attracted to the bright and revealing clothing, which could be true as far as I knew. A curfew for all townsfolk was set for soon after school hours, not that it seemed to help.

In order to try to keep the vampires in check, Giles formed a team of vampire hunters one of which was Oz. However, they had few resources and were unable to actually defeat the vampires, who dubbed them the White Hats, the Master considered them to be a minor nuisance and intended to deal with Giles at some point.

Meanwhile, Buffy and her mother had moved to Cleveland, where she met her new Watcher. However, this Watcher had no control over the actions of the Slayer, who, through the years, developed a tough, grim personality similar to Faith Lehane, shunning friends or family, living only to slay, like Kendra Young.

That must be the Buffy Summers who was lying next to me. Only in this version of Wishverse we'd still gotten together.

At this point I found myself wishing that I'd kept a few journals of my adventures. No one would ever believed what was written in them, but I could have done with the information. There were so many unanswered questions running around inside my head.

I needed to understand what the me of this reality had been doing for years. Also I needed to figure out why I remembered the proper timeline, but knew nothing about this one despite clearly having lived in it. And what did that all mean?

Was the me of this timeline now living my life? Or maybe he'd never existed up until this point? If so then was any of this really real?

Altering the past like this would require a heck of a lot of power, more than I'd ever had. The PTBs or the Senior Partners might be able to do something like this, they had a lot of power, but it would easier to drive me into a totally different part of the multiverse than to alter a timeline in such a way. Some higher powers had done that before.

A Vengeance Demon utilising the power of a wish could also alter reality in such a way, but Anya couldn't have done this as Xander had died a while back and so had never broken the heart of Cordellia. Without that Anya had no reason to go to Sunnydale.

Vengeance Demons were drawn to pain, but if anyone had been so badly hurt in a romantic sense I was sure that one of my girls would have mentioned it to me. There were other Vengeance Demons out there. Perhaps one of them had been drawn to Sunnydale due to another kind of pain and with the Hellmouth there a wish could alter reality on a massive scale.

Hopefully I could get to Sunnydale quickly, find the demon, or better yet its source of power, which should be something like a pendant, and destroy it. Which should set things to right. If it didn't then I might be stuck in this reality, and I didn't like that idea one bit.

"You're up early" a voice said.

I didn't jump in surprise as I'd sensed Buffy stirring. I turned to see her, and she was sitting on the small bed. She was wearing a top that had to be mine as the sleeves were too long, yet when she stretched I could tell that she'd gone to bed with no underwear on.

However I knew that it would be wrong to get distracted. This wasn't my Buffy. I had to focus on getting back to Sunnydale so that I could set things right. If I couldn't I'd have to stay in this bad reality, while trying to make things better for myself.

"I had Slayer dream" I lied "We need to go to Sunnydale".

Outright lies weren't really my thing, but I needed to act quickly. I didn't know who had made the wish, and while I felt certain that the wish granting would have taken place on the Hellmouth that didn't mean the demon had hung around afterwards.

I would need Giles's help to identify, summon and then kill the demon, with me doing the work on the last one more than likely. I didn't intend to just to destroy the demon's power centre and leave them human. I was going to kill them and then smash the power centre.

"Sunnydale?" asked Buffy "Never heard of it, and why didn't have a Slayer dream?".

Well it was a small town in California so it made sense that this version of her would know nothing about it.

"I have" I told her ""We don't have much time. You'll just have to trust that I know what I'm doing".

Wishverse Buffy came over and put her arms around me, and I didn't tense up despite feeling somewhat freaked out by all this. Thankfully I was good at hiding my feelings.

"I always trust you, Damien" she said "I go where you go".

Now I felt bad. I was going to end this Buffy's existence so that I could get mine back. Although my Buffy had family, friend, a large allowance, and got to girl stuff so she'd be happier.

(Line Break)

**Oxnard. Wishverse.**

My intention was to drive straight to Sunnydale while subtly probing this world's Buffy for all the information that I could get while driving. I needed to understand more about what I'd been doing in this dimension just in case I couldn't get back and had to end up living here full time.

While I had every intention of getting back the proper universe, and my awesome life there, I knew that things didn't always go to plan. Plus I was rather curious about the life I'd had in this time line.

If I'd been the me of this reality, and in a sense I had been, then I'd have assumed that this time line would come to and end during season 3, and that I just had to wait for that moment. Which would explain why I'd avoided Sunnydale in this time line. I couldn't have afforded to mess up events there.

However I could not have predicted that another me would make up in this world after the wish was granted with no memory of this life. Which didn't make much sense really. Why was I aware the time line changed while Buffy wasn't unless I wasn't from this time line?

Alas no one had any answers for me. So all I could do was head to Sunnydale, hook up with Giles and let me him defeat demon Anya while I made sure that Buffy, and this world's version of Angel, didn't die at the factory while facing the Master.

Assuming that I went back home there was still a chance that this time line would carry on, the multiverse was a large and strange place, and who knew how new realities came into existence. If this time line did carry on it would benefit from having Buffy and Angel both alive and at least aware of each other.

Of course it was also possible that undoing the wish would restore the me of this time line. If so then he would be grateful towards me for not letting Buffy die. Other than that I couldn't help him. I no resources here, and no way of getting back to my own reality without destroying Anya's power centre.

"We'll stop here to eat and stretch our legs" I decided.

Currently we were at a diner at the edge of Oxnard, which was somewhat near Sunnydale, and there was something familiar about this place. I must have been here before.

"I need to pee" Buffy told me.

While I'd been emotional distant from her finding myself in this universe she didn't seem to mind. This version of Buffy must not be much for the touchy feely stuff.

She gave me that impression from just how she dressed. Like this version of me she'd gone biker this day, she wore tight leather trousers, or pants as they were called here, a lose top that made it clear she was sans bra, and a jacket that was sized for a man, and perhaps once it had been mine, and by that I meant the me of this reality.

What was really telling, aside from the fact she was carrying a very deadly looking knife that looked it had seen a lot of use, was her shoes. She was wearing practical boots. Buffy Summers did not do practical footwear. It was so strange.

"Find us a table" I instructed my fellow Slayer "I'll met you inside".

I wanted a quick look around so that I could jog my memory about this place. I didn't get far before something caught my attention.

"Please, Daddy. I won't do it again" a female person was saying.

I knew that voice. I'd heard it often, and a few times with that level of fear in it.

"Tara, I wish I could believe you, but you ran away" said some man who also sounded familiar "You're just like your mother with your unnaturalness, I've got to beat it out of you, like I did with her".

That man, if he could be called that, had to be Tara's father, we'd met once before, briefly and I'd not liked him then either. It seemed as if he'd tracked Tara down like he did in my time line and in the show. I'd arrived just in time to see it happen. Which could not be a coincidence, the PTBs had to be involved in all of this.

"You're an abusive asshole in every reality" I said to Tara's father.

The man turned around to look at me.

"This ain't your business, kid" he replied "Stay out of it"

I shook my head.

"Sorry" I said, despite not being at apologetic "I can't do that".

He threw a punch, which I caught, and then I broke the hand. In this body, only my mind had made the trip to this reality, I lacked the mystical marks that enhanced my slayer power, but I was still more than a match for an abusive git like this fellow.

"Oh gawd my hand!" he called out.

He cradled the damaged body part.

"You freak!" he yelled "You want to protect her so bad? You can have her!".

With that, he turned, and ran off, or to be more precise he tried to run away. I knocked him down.

"You're not getting away that easy" I told the git "You've been beating his girl for a while by the sounds of things. I plan to repay the favour".

I had some issues about getting taken away from my life, and this bastard was going to help me work through some of my problems.

"Don't" a soft voice requested.

This plea came from an unexpected source. Tara had spoken, and I was very surprised to hear her speak.

"D-don't h-hurt him" she pleaded "J-just let h-him g-go".

She looked as though she would break down in tears if didn't do what she wanted. She must really love her father despite all the things he'd done. I didn't know if that made her more worthy of my pity, or she was just a better person that anyone else in this back alley.

"Fine go" I told the man whose hand I'd broken "Be grateful that she's a better human being than either of us".

I turned to Tara, her expression managed to be thankful, shy, and fearful all at once. I was actually rather impressed by the sight. I couldn't imagine feeling so many feelings at once. It must be tiring.

Since I knew that Tara and I meeting here was no coincidence, because they didn't exist, I figured that the PTBs of this reality were involved, and had made sure our paths would cross at this place.

The fact that the Tara of this reality was working in the same diner I'd found her in during the original timeline, only years later, just had to be work of someone playing a game with people's lives.

"Hi" I said to the witch "I'm Damien. Who are you?".

She looked at the ground.

"T-T-Tara. Tara M-McLay" she told me.

I stepped closer to her, then stopped when she flinched. I wasn't close enough to touch her, and yet she was already anticipating getting hit.

"Jeez" I muttered

Her father must have really done a number on her. Well, I'd have to fix that as best I could while I was here, and if the me of this time line did return he could carry on from me.

"He'll be back" I said the young witch "You should leave town".

Tara's father was a monster, and they didn't let go of their prey easily.

"W-what am I g-going t-to do n-now?" she asked.

Thinking on it I realised that the Hellmouth was basically unprotected, and Tara was a witch, maybe she could help whomever ended up looking after that town.

"I'm travelling at the moment" I told the girl "You're welcome to tag along until you find somewhere new to go".

She looked at me disbelievingly.

"W-why w-would you d-do that? I'm n-not g-going to 'th-thank' y-you, i-if that's w-what you think…" she said.

I had to wonder how someone could be so scared and yet be willing to be brave in other ways. Then again my Tara had always been a mystery to me.

"You can stay here or come with me and my girlfriend" I told Tara "The choice is yours".

I headed out of the alley.

"Come on its dinner time. I'll buy you something to eat" I said to her.

Tara followed, I imagined that she was feeling confused and hopeful at the same time. That at least I could understand.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale. Wishverse.**

Rupert Giles was certainly having an interesting day. While trying to save some people from being grabbed by vampires, he'd encountered not one, but two Slayers, who'd saved this life, and that if was impossible enough, one of the Slayers was a boy. Clearly his fellow Watchers had been keeping things from him.

Once the people who'd been grabbed by the vampires were set free and the vampires trying to grab people had been reduced to dust, they all went to his home where he researched wish granting demons as the male Slayer had requested.

Apparently the Slayer of the male type, a matter worthy of study in of itself, had been granted a Slayer dream, which led him to believe that a wish granting demon called Anyanka had altered the past somehow, making the world a much darker place than it should be.

"Yes I believe I might have found something on your demon this Anyanka" he said to the boy called Damien "She was hard to track down, but she's mentioned in...

The male Slayer interrupted him.

"What did you find?" he greatly desired to know.

Giles read from the book.

"In order to defeat Anyanka, one must destroy her power center. This should reverse all the wishes she's granted, rendering her mortal and powerless again" he said before closing the book "You see? Without her power centre, she'd just be ordinary woman again, and all this would be, um well..."

The girl called Tara, who was a witch, looked over the passage, and then passed it to Damien after muttering a few words.

"Smashing the power centre won't reverse all her wishes just the last one she granted which means if she granted another wish recently it won't undo what she did to the world" he said "Someone's researching skills aren't up to snuff".

Well maybe his Latin was a tad rusty.

"I've been busy" he said defensively.

"What's her power centre?" Buffy Summer asked.

It was Damien who answered.

"In my dream she wore a locket" he said "It seemed important".

Slayer dreams were often lacking in helpful details, Buffy had noticed this, yet they weren't exactly useless either, sometimes they did drop helpful hints.

"Mr Giles if you can summon this demon and smash her locket that should change things" Damien was now saying "But in case it doesn't Buffy and I can do some good while in town".

Giles nodded and started gathering ingredients.

"Tara, please stay here and help with the magic" Damien instructed the witch "And Mr Giles the demon will be strong even without a wish to twist so do be careful".

The male Slayer picked up his leather jacket.

"We'll be back soon" he promised.

"Where are you going?" Giles asked.

Buffy smirked. They were Slayers, they were going to find trouble.

(Line Break)

**The Bronze. Wishverse. **

I remembered this place from the show, it was a major vampire nest, yet right now it looked like a closed club. There weren't even any chained up humans to save. Which I figured meant that they'd been taken to the factory.

While I'd considered going right to the factory, we'd come here first in order to save Angel, not that Buffy knew this she just thought that we'd been drawn to this place due to my Slayer dream. Those sort of dreams did sometimes have little hints, images of things that were important.

"It's you, Buffy" Angel said, when we found him "I mean… you don't remember how could you?".

Well he sounded nice and crazy.

"How did you know my name?" Buffy asked

The stake in hand looked ready to strike. She wasn't lowering her guard, not while in this place, which was very wise of her.

"I waited for you but you never…I was supposed to help you" he said.

Buffy just huffed, clearly not believing him.

"You were gonna help me" she said "How?".

Angel managed to sit up.

"The Master rose, he let me live to punish me" the vampire with a soul explained "I kept waiting for you, my destiny".

Buffy just rolls her eyes, she was unimpressed.

"You try talking to him" she said.

Might as well.

"Where's the Master?" I questioned.

He seemed to be more focused now.

"At the factory. I can take you there" Angel said.

Good, everything was proceed as I wished it to. Soon we'd deal with the Master as Giles dealt with Anya.

"Take us to the factory" I ordered.

I kicked the cell door of its hinges, and then tore the chain that was keeping Angel in place, right out of the wall.

"You're going to need some blood" I said to the vamp "They should have some blood packs stored away somewhere around here".

Some larger vamp nests did, and if I recalled correctly the Master had drunk from a sort of cappuccino machine that served blood. When we found that Angel attacked it like a starving man at a feast. He even vamped out, showing his demonic face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Buffy called out "He's a fucking vampire".

She must not have heard me mention the blood before.

"I won't hurt you." Angel insisted.

"No you'll just leave that for your boss" Buffy quipped.

Angel glared at her.

"You don't believe I want to help you" Angel said as he opened his shirt revealing all the wounds and burns that had been given to him during a recent torture sessions. "Believe I want him dead".

Well we all had that much in common at least.

(Line Break)

**Factory. Sunnydale. **

The Master was standing before his minions, taking in this moment of glory. His plans were progressing well, and a new age was now dawning for vampires, not they normally cared for any dawning what with their fatal reaction to sunlight.

He watched as a couple of vampires dragged a human woman out of the pen, which was where livestock belonged, and strap her down on the machine that would soon activate. It would drain every human put on it of all their blood, ensuring a plentiful supply for this growing army of minions.

Sure the town wouldn't last long with the factory going at full speed, but there were whole cities full of humans for them to drain. They'd start with taking the homeless, and the people who spent time on the street, turning the strongest they could find and draining the rest.

By the time the humans realised what was going on it would be too late for them. There would be more factories elsewhere and more vampires than the humans could ever deal with. The world would belong to them, and they would serve the Master.

"Behold the technical wonder, which is about to alter the very fabric of our society" the Master said as he began his speech "Some have argued that such advancement goes against our nature. They claim that death is our art. I say to them... Well, I don't say anything to them because I kill them".

He paused a moment for a few chuckles.

"Undeniably we are the world's superior race. Yet we have always been too parochial, too bound by the mindless routine of the predator. Hunt and kill, hunt and kill. Titillating? Yes. Practical? Hardly" he said to the growing crowd of undead "Meanwhile, the humans, with their plebeian minds, have brought us a truly demonic concept".

The Master paused for just a second

"Mass production!" he yelled.

A vampire took a cup of blood and gave it to the ruler of the undead, just as three people entered the room who were very much not like the others even though one of them was a vampire.

The Master barely lived long enough to enjoy the taste of the blood as blast of very unnatural fire rapidly consumed his flesh. Had he known the attack was coming he might have been able to counter it with a spell of his own, alas he'd been distracted and for all his power he burned like any other vampire.

As he died the other vampires, who'd just seen the death of one they saw as almost god-like, begin to panic, and then they began to die.

(Line Break)

**Giles's Apartment. Sunnydale.**

After killing the Master, dusting many vampires, and smashing the Master's bones, we returned to the apartment. Once there I found that Giles and Tara had performed the ritual, and they'd smashed Anya's locket, but the world was still the Wishverse, nothing had changed at all as far as I could tell.

Okay so Buffy hadn't died, but we'd still lost Angel, all the damage done to him had ensured that he died in that battle. Not that this was a big loss as I didn't think the Angel of this reality had achieved much.

"She must have granted a wish since the one that changed the world" the Watcher "That or destroying the locket didn't reverse anything, she might have even been the right demon".

There were many explanations for this going through my mind. Perhaps Anya had granted more wishes since changing the timeline, or maybe this timeline was simply going to keep on existing while some other version of me lived my life back home.

I didn't know. I didn't understand how alternate universe and timelines worked, what I did know was that I had no intention of living in a RV with no harem. I'd have to rebuild, start over, maybe here, maybe somewhere else.

While it was tempting to try to recreate my own life here in Sunnydale, that would be a mistake. For starters Willow was dead. I saw Buffy stake her. Amy had lost her body to her mother a while back and was mostly likely long gone. Marcie would have gone totally nuts by now, and could be working for the government as an assassin for all I knew. Faith would on her way to becoming a career criminal by now since she couldn't be slayer. As for Kendra, she should be alive and well. I should look her up. What about Fred, was still in the Host's dimension. I needed to find out.

"At least we got the Master" Buffy said "And we burned down his factory, so that's something".

She then turned to me.

"So back on the road" she asked.

From what I'd learned so far Buffy and I had spent our careers as Slayers driving around in our RV, basically living our own version of Supernatural, only with less homoerotic subtext, and more fun.

"We'll stay in town for a few weeks at least" I told her "There are a lot of vampires here, we need to make sure that don't reorganise".

Plus I wanted some time to think and plan. If I was going to rebuild my life that would require resources that I didn't have. I did have some ideas of how to start doing that, which involved going to to see a certain green skinned demon in LA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

**Part 2**

**Sunnydale High. Sunnydale. **

"I can't believe that we have to go to school" complained Buffy as we walked into the dreaded building "How did Jeeves talk us into this?".

Hearing that made me smile.

"His name is Giles" I corrected "And it didn't take much convincing".

Buffy looked at me and glared. Which was only partly effective as she was wearing sunglasses.

"You only agreed because Tara wants to go" she accused.

This was partly true. I did want to get on the witch's good size, and I many reasons for wanting to do that.

First of all she'd been a waitress at the same diner for three years while trying to save up money for college. She'd even been taking night classes, which she paid for with her tips. However actually graduating from high school would make going to college much easier and there wasn't much left of the school year anyway.

My second reason was that I intended to rebuild my harem. Like before Lorne the demon would be the key to encouraging that. He had ways of helping people, and knew how to talk to them. If joining a harem was for the best, and it should still be, then the singing green guy was the key to starting one.

Another good reason was that we'd be in town for a while, and given how depopulated this place was we'd had no problem finding a three bedroom apartment to stay in, and since we'd living in one place for a while it made sense to try to blend in. Which meant going to school. As Giles had suggested.

As it turned out Buffy and I did have a Watcher, he was Wesley, no surprise there. While Buffy and I had been travelling he'd been at our base in Cleveland, which had not been taken by Molag Bal in this timeline for some reason.

I had plenty of other reasons to stick around that had nothing to do with Tara. I needed to deal with the Mayor if Wilkins was alive, and then there was the Glove of... Mygon, or whatever that I needed to destroy.

Then there were those two orbs the Trio get their hands on in season six. I'd looked into them before, but they'd not been important as I'd had other ways to increase my powers. Now with so few resources and me being weaker I would need those orbs.

Also the Slayer Scythe should be at the Shadow Valley Vineyard. I should get that for Buffy as right now we'd needed more advantages.

There were a few others things as well. A growing list of things to do that I was sure I'd need to add before long.

"Besides I want to see you in a cheerleaders outfit" I told Buffy.

I was also going to put myself through the hell that was high school for her. My Buffy was much more well adjusted than this version, and that worried me since my Buffy made regular trips to other dimensions and actually recruited girls for my harem.

This Buffy was more closed off, far less social, and I was pretty sure that she wouldn't mind killing people. Not that I was fit to judge, but she was suppose to remind me not to murder humans. A few months socialising at a school might be good for her.

"I do-do want to go-go to school" Tara said "How did you-you arrange it so f-fast".

That stutter of hers was not something I'd missed. Hopefully it would go away quickly.

"The school has been losing students rapidly, in fact it would have closed soon the rate things were going" I told her "So we I offered to add to the student population they became very helpful".

Due to the small amount of students we would all have the same classes. I'd been wondering who I knew at this school that had survived this long. Cordellia Chase was alive, well and holding court by the looks of things. She and the popular girls paid us no attention and this was for the best.

"I ho-ho hope no one bothers me" I heard Tara say.

Turning around I addressed her.

"If any guys bothers you just tell them I'm your boyfriend" I told her "And I can punch them if they keep annoying you".

She looked confused.

"W-what about B-buffy?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Her too" I said "Monogamy is over rated".

Buffy elbowed me in the ribs and since she had super powers it hurt.

"Oh relax" I told her "I don't think I have the right junk for Tara".

The witch just blushed so I had no idea if she was gay in this reality or just too embarrassed to correct me. Not that it really mattered to me, I'd get her under my control, then have her try both sets of junk with Buffy and I. This version of Buffy wouldn't be too hard to convince I figured, she already accept my authority.

I just had to present the idea in a favourable way, and to be firm about it, at the right time. This wasn't the right time, I didn't want to row with anyone in public.

"Right we need to report to the main office and get our timetables" I said.

This didn't take long and once we had our timetables we headed for the library. Giles was already there, and had our books ready.

"Feel up to a spot of training later?" he asked of Buffy and myself "I know that your Watcher will be on his way here, but until then I'd be happy to supervise".

I decided to let him have that as this version of Giles had never been a proper Watcher due to the Buffy of this reality moving to Cleveland not Sunnydale. From what little I'd been able to piece together her father and mother hadn't divorced, instead moving to Cleveland, only to die due a demon attack later on. Which was partly why this version of Buffy was less sociable and more Faith like.

Which made me wonder what this world's version of Faith was like. Tracking her down would be hard as this was the late 90's and the Internet was a joke compared to what I was used to so I wouldn't be able to track her online. Sure I could go to Boston and look, but without the PTBs helping finding one young woman in a city would be next to impossible.

Of course the Watchers would know where Kendra was, and she should be as easy to control as the other version of her had been, assuming that her background hadn't changed too much.

What worried me most was Winifred Burkle, I couldn't believe that I'd left her in Plyea for all this time. She must be mental by now, and I needed her for portal research. I couldn't imagine what the me of this reality had been thinking by not going after her.

I had to wonder if the me of this reality had existed at all. Maybe when his time line was created a past was fabricated to give people memories of this reality, but none of it had really happened. Sort of like when Dawn would come along in season 5, only it was the world that hadn't existed before.

Perhaps it really didn't matter. This was real now and I had to accept that. At least until I found someway to leave. I was starting to wish that I'd gone to live at the Citadel of Gothics full time. Then I would have been outside of the Buffyverse when the wish was made.

There was no sense regretting that now. I had to get on with things, and find Fred so that she could figure out the portals. She'd need time to recover before going that, and the aid of a witch, but that was another reason to keep Tara happy.

My mind was made up. I'd go to the library in LA, find the book, steal a car, drive to Pleya, find Fred, use a boombox and a boomstick (otherwise known as a shotgun) to disable or kill the demons in the castle, and then use their books to make a portal home. I'd done it before and I'd do it again.

"Okay English class is up first" I said.

Buffy sighed.

"But I already speak that language" she complained.

I couldn't help smiling when I heard that. Turns at this Buffy had a sense of humour after all.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

"No wonder they were worried about the school getting closed down" I said as we entered the lunch room, or cafeteria as the locals proclaimed it to be "There can't be more than fifty students in the school".

I'd once read a sign outside of Sunnydale I'd lived in that stated the population to be 38,500, I assumed that only referred to the humans, but still that was quite a lot of people, and there had been hundreds of students at the high school the last time I'd walked its halls.

For the first time I came to an understanding of just how many people must have died since the Master had risen at the Harvest, which would have taken place a couple of years ago.

"Well at least I won't need to worry about tryouts" Buffy said "They must be desperate for cheerleaders".

That seemed to be as much as she could care about the loss of life. I was surprised that she'd even consented to trying out for the role of Cheerleader. Perhaps she cared more about me that it seemed, and wanted me to be happy.

"Someone sh-sh-should do something" Tara commented.

Well I'd tried.

"I killed the boss vampire in this town" I told the witch "And I'll take out most of the rest while I'm here, so some of them should make it graduation".

Which the Mayor would ruin by turning into a demon and eating everyone. I had some ideas of how to stop him even if he couldn't be killed, because invulnerable or not, he could be contained, and he'd have trouble turning into anything if he was buried in concrete.

"I-I-I always wanted to come to Sunnydale" Tara mentioned as we grabbed our trays.

This I knew already. She'd hadn't come to California on a whim, and she'd hadn't spent so long as a waitress in diner just to make ends met, she'd been saving up for college here in Sunnydale because this was where her mother had gone to college.

"UC Sunnydale is also threatening to close its doors" I told the witch.

This news made her rather sullen and since Buffy wasn't much of a talker I figured that not much would be spoke about while we ate our midday meal.

(Line Break)

**Caritas. LA.**

The name of the club meant charity in Latin, which was an odd name for the karaoke bar that was owned and operated by Lorne, an empathic demon. Despite that I rather liked it. Buffy had less of a positive reaction.

"Remember that Caritas is a sanctuary, where humans, demons, and vampires alike can interact peacefully" I reminded Buffy "Violence is prohibited by means of a spell cast on the location by the Furies so that no supernatural creature can commit acts of violence inside of it. Which may include Slayers, so let's not find out".

Not that any act of violence would result in more than someone getting knocked on their asses, but there was reason to risk it and end up getting barred.

"So we're he-here to see-see a singing demon?" Tara asked me.

I'd explained this already so I assumed that she was just after some reassurance.

"His name is Lorne, and he has the ability to see into a singer's soul and direct them to their path laid out by the Powers That Be, or Fate or whatever" I explained "I want to know what I'm suppose to do and you could do with some guidance".

Buffy made a face of disgust. I didn't know if it was the prospect of singing in public, or because of the demons around us.

"I-I-I have to sing" said an alarmed Tara McClay.

While that hadn't been a question I gave her an answer.

"Yes" I told her "If you want to know what will give your life meaning then you need to go on stage and sing".

I missed my more confident version of Tara, she would sing, on the other hand this version of Tara was willing to do housework, so I had mixed feelings about her overall.

"Don't worry I'll go first" I offered.

Which might be unwise as given all that happened to me since the last time I'd sung for Lorne I could make his head explode. Still I needed help so I would take the risk.

"Okay we have a volunteer" said Lorne, who had heard me speak "Just head up on stage and select the song, the machine has them all".

I found to my surprise that the machine had songs that hadn't been released yet. Either it wasn't bound by time or it was somehow getting the words from my mind.

_It starts with one and multiplies, 'til you can taste the sun_  
_And burnt by the sky you try to take it from_  
_But if it falls, there's no place to run_  
_Crumbling down, it's so unreal_  
_They're dealing you in to determine your end_  
_And sending you back again, to places you've been_  
_And bending your will, 'til it breaks you within_  
_And, still, they fill their eyes_  
_With the twilight through the skylight_  
_And the highlights on a frame of steel_  
_See the brightness of your likeness_  
_As I write this on a pad, with the way I feel_  
_Hear the screaming, in my dreaming_  
_As it's seeming that you've played your part_  
_Like you're heartless, take apart this_  
_In the darkness, while I know that_

_I tried so hard, and got so far_  
_But, in the end, it doesn't even matter_  
_I had to fall, to lose it all. But, in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I've looked down the line and what's there is not what ought to be_  
_Held back by the battles they fought for me_  
_Calling me to be part of their property_  
_And now I see that I get no chance_  
_I get no break, fakes and snakes quickly lead to mistakes_  
_And as the tightrope within slowly starts to thin_  
_I can only hope that they close their eyes_  
_With the twilight through the skylight_  
_And the highlights on a frame of steel_  
_See the brightness of your likeness_  
_As I write this on a pad, with the way I feel_  
_Hear the screaming, in my dreaming_  
_As it's seeming that you've played your part_

_Like you're heartless, take apart this_  
_In the darkness, while I know that_

_I tried so hard, and got so far But, in the end, it doesn't even matter_  
_I had to fall, to lose it all But, in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go_  
_For all this, there's only one thing you should know_  
_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go_  
_For all this, there's only one thing you should know_  
_I tried so hard, and got so far_  
_But, in the end, it doesn't even matter_  
_I had to fall, to lose it all_  
_But, in the end, it doesn't even matter_

When I went and sat down at a free table the host came over to me, and he did not look happy, he was holding a drink to one of his horns. Which made me wonder if I'd done some damage to his mental gifts.

"Oh honey, where do I start?" he said.

I wasn't sure.

"Just give me a place to start" I requested.

That he did, and it seemed as the lack of Angel wasn't to prevent destiny from playing out. By the sound of things I would need to go to LA one day soon. Of course I'd had a different destiny once so I didn't put too much stock in long term predictions. However it would be nice to have a goal to work towards.

(Line Break)

**Wilderness. Pylea**

If it wasn't for the two suns overhead I could have believed that the portal had merely transported us to somewhere else on Earth. Judging by their reactions Tara and Buffy were thinking along the same lines.

"You know when you told me that we'd be saving someone from a Hell-dimension I didn't think that it would as nice as this" Buffy commented "Now where are we going?".

I really had no idea if were anywhere near the castle belonging to the Covenant of Trombli, or Fred's cave, but that would not be an issue for long. Like before I'd been able to get something belonging to Fred from the library she'd worked at and I witch to do the locating spell for me.

"Well first we need to locate Winifred Burkle" I reminded everyone.

There hadn't been much time for a planning session so I was just going to do what I did last time and hoped that it worked. A little risky, however I had no desire to let Fred, or any version of her, waste a way in this crappy excuse for a reality.

"Then with her acting as a local guide we will make our way to the castle, steal some books we need to make the portal home, as well as the Pylean Crown Jewels, which we will sell in LA" I told the girls "For your aid you'll get a cut of the profits".

I didn't blame her for being a bit confused by all this. I was rapidly changing her life and not giving her much time to adapt.

"And this Winifred is a super genius" Buffy remember "She'll make weapons for us".

Hopefully she'd do a lot more.

"Yep I'll give her the same offer I'm giving to you two" I said.

Rather than beat around the bush, or ask about what Lorne had discussed with the two girls, I'd made them an offer. They could live with me in Sunnydale to start with, before moving to LA, and I would pay for college if they wanted to go, I had ways of making money to pay for that. Also I'd give them a roof over their heads, grant them an allowance and and feed them.

In exchange they became my girls. I'd be able to call upon their aid when doing Slayer stuff. Have sex with them, a part that Tara was having trouble with, and we'd all help each other with any problems that came up.

Which all made sense on a practical level as neither Tara or Buffy had any family to go live with, or any other prospects for the future. I might have been more sensitive when making such an offer in the past, but I no longer had so much kindness in me.

I'd been cruelly ripped away from my old life, and even if I got back then there was a chance that some other version of me was living my life. It could even be his life and this version of me just got the memories of that other time line for some unknown reason.

My overall plan was still to find the Citadel, somehow, and hope that the Council could put things right. Alas given the vastness of the multi-verse that might never happen, but it was good to have goals, and I could make a pretty decent life for myself even if I never got back there.

Besides they might not want two Slayer Gothics, and even if they did I'd need something to offer that other versions of myself couldn't. Books of lore would help with that, as would magical items. Still I would need to acquire more resources to make it worth for the Citadel to take me in.

"Still not sure about sharing" Buffy told me.

By now we were out of the car I'd stolen for this trip, and we were gathering up our gear.

"You have time to think it over" I said to her "And you'll get your share of the plunder no matter what you chose".

My fellow Slayer sensed that it was time to let the matter drop. While I didn't have any memories of this reality this version of Buffy was too much like Faith to care much about love. We'd been sleeping together simply because we'd both been travelling together. And Slaying did make her hungry and horny, even if she always denied it.

"So, we just follow the ball of light?" Buffy queried

Tara's spell had been successful.

"Yes" she answered.

I gave Buffy more detailed information.

"The spell will lead us to Winifred" I explained "And it will travel as fast as we do so we can drive right to her cave".

It would be good to get out of here as quickly as possible. Fred should be physically fine, for the most part, but it was possible that events of this world had been influenced by different events happening back on Earth.

With that I mind I got everyone back in the car and started driving.

(Line Break)

**Wilderness. Pylea**

Winifred Burkle had managed to figure out how to disable the techno-mystical slave-collar around her neck less than a year after she'd arrived in this nightmare world. And after escaping her slavery had fled into the woods, eventually finding a cave with a concealed entrance where she had made a home.

Her need to occasionally venture back at night to the settlement in order to steal food, and any other small useful items she could carry off, had prevented her moving further into the forest for safety, so she was always at risk of being found.

It had been... well she couldn't remember how long it had been since she had escaped her former owners, a gathwok family, and despite attempts to track her down so far neither the local constable Narwek, nor the occasional patrol by the Imperial Guard, had gotten anywhere near her.

Also she'd managed to avoid the local predators, some of which made wolves and bears seem like cuddly puppies. No mere cow, as humans were referred to in this reality, should have been able to do that.

Fred was smart, very smart, and she was also resourceful, good with gadgets and a lot more strong-willed and determined than people might expect from looking at her. Unfortunately she was also gradually starting to lose her grip on her sanity and was finding it harder with every passing day to remember her previous life and not slip into despair.

Winifred had begun to worry more and more that her mind might be starting to play tricks on her. Before too long she'd be so crazy that the idea she had about making enchiladas out of tree bark would seem like a good idea.

So when she heard what sounded like a car driving up to her little cave she came to the incorrect, yet totally understandable, conclusion that she'd gone totally bonkers. Still hope was a power thing, and the idea that someone had a car, which only people in her world could have, around here could mean that someone from her world was here.

Armed with that logic, and a heavy rock, she headed out of cave and made the error of abandoning caution. Which was a real mistake as for once she was spotted, by two demons who had also been wondering around trying to find the source of the noise.

"I've found that fugitive cow that's been stealing our food" a demon said while looking right at Fred.

She tried to run, which she was normally good at, but she tripped over a rock that she couldn't use for bashing, and fell to the ground. Which led her capture. The deathwoks who had captured Fred looked suitably pleased with themselves.

"After I swing the crebbil at the Bach-nal we will feast" declared a demon "But not well as this cow is very skinny".

The two deathwok demon were carrying swords which could have done the job just as well as the ceremonial crebbil axe, but they'd get more honour if they took the slave back, and killed her in public.

"Perhaps we should just kill her now" suggested the other demon "Dragging her skinny corpse back to the village would be easy work".

The two natives of this verse debated the issues of ease of carrying over freshness.

"Please just make it quick" Fred requested.

There was no point in trying to struggle free, deathwok demons were stronger than humans, especially ones like Fred who were on the brink of starvation anyway, and she'd never been a fighter even when she'd had access to plenty of food.

"The lady will be coming with me" said a new voice.

The two deathwok demons turned around, and found themselves looking at three more cows, only these cows were clad in strange clothes.

"More escaped slaves?" one asked.

They didn't seem like slaves, and they had weapons, these must be the rebels Fred had heard about.

"Do your worst cows" said one of the green people.

Two of the cows did just that, and they were blurs of speed as they battled the demons. The two humans in biker gear, quickly disarmed, and then killed the demons. Fred had never seen people move like that, it was as if two superheroes had come to save her.

"Can't be real, only this is real" she said to herself. "Don't get your hopes up Fred, the handsome man didn't really save you from the monsters".

"Aww she thinks your handsome" said the short blond.

The man who was actually rather average looking in reality, walked over to the scared woman.

"You're Winifred Burkle aren't you?" he asked, his voice calm and patient "I saw a photograph of you on a missing poster at the university"

Fred just stared.

"Now I realise that this is probably a little much for you to take in right now but I'm here to bring you back home to Earth" he said "And I want to recruit you for a group I'm putting together, but we can talk about that later".

Fred laughed, it was a shrill hysterical sort of laughter.

"A dream, a dream" she said.

That was when the hallucination passed her a burrito , one that was filled with yummy spicy chicken. Fred found this odd as tricks of the mind didn't normally give people food. Well none of other the delusions she'd had ever gave her food.

(Line Break)

**Cave. Pleya.**

It was amazing what you could accomplish with the right knowledge, for example I'd known that Fred's mental health would be poor after spending so much time alone, and that Winifred would doubt our existence.

However while illusions can look and sound very real, not many of them provide taste and smells, sure that happens, but providing Fred with her second favourite food, I knew that enchiladas were her most favourite, seem to convince her that we were real. Plus providing her with food was gaining me her trust.

"How did you know I liked these?" Winifred asked me.

Thanks to the other Fred I knew all about enchilada. They were tortillas rolled around a filling and sometimes covered with a chili pepper sauce. Fred liked spicy chicken enchiladas and how they differed from burritos had do with the sauce that covered them. Burriots were easier to carry around, and could be eaten without a fork.

"I asked about you at the library" I told Fred "I learned that you're very smart, and like Mexican food, oh and this is yours".

From my pocket I took out a small stuffed toy.

"Feigenbaum!" Fred called out "He's the master of chaos!".

Buffy gave me a confused look.

"The toy is named after Mitchell Jay Feigenbaum" I explained "He's a mathematical physicist and pioneer in the study of chaos theory".

Another thing I knew from my Fred.

"I found him in the lost property at the library" I told Winifred.

She stared at me and smiled.

"You're like a superhero" she told me "Can you fly?".

I shook my head.

"No just super strong, super fast, super tough and so on" I said.

Slayer powers might not seem like much when compared to comic book heroes, but we had a wide range of abilities that made us the most deadly warriors in this and many other realities.

"So why did you come find me?" Fred asked.

I had intended to ease her into that, but there was no sense lying anymore than required.

"Well like I told you before I want to recruit you into a group I'm forming" I said to the mad woman, who seemed less mad now "You're super smart and you already know that monster exist".

She actually looked disappointed.

"You want me for my mind?" she asked "Isn't the hero suppose to ravage the girl he saves, I'd like a good ravaging, its been a while".

Well at least getting her into bed wouldn't take much effort. I'd wait for her to recover and clean up first. About twenty showers and as many baths should do it, then maybe some therapy.

"You might want to shave your legs first" Buffy advised.

Stuff like that could wait.

"Anyway once you're up to it I'd like you to take us to the castle" I requested of Fred.

That freaked her out.

"You can't go there" she insisted "Bad things happen to people who go there".

I wasn't concerned.

"The demons in this dimension can be disable by music" I informed the tiny Texan woman "And we have guns".

I showed her my pistols, they were Heckler & Koch USPs, semi-automatic pistols, and while not all demons could be killed with guns, we had other weapons.

"Yeah those could work" said Fred "Wish I had a gun".

Wisely I decided not to give the crazy lady any firearms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse**

**Part 3**

**Apartment. Sunnydale. **

Not long after returning to this dimension from Pleya I found myself standing out of my bedroom's window down at the street below. It seemed so peaceful, a typical small town that was somewhere in America. In movies those were always the places that provided the setting for some horror movie. Sunnydale just happened to be a place that saw more than its fair share of monsters.

If this were the BTVS show there would be sad music playing right now, because I was thinking about all the things I'd lost, and how I couldn't get any of it back. I should have enjoyed it more while I had it. Not that I hadn't enjoyed myself with all those girls, money and power.

I'd considered summoning up another vengeance demon and trying to wish things back, but I knew that wouldn't work as the demon would pervert any wish I made in order to cause the maximum amount of pain and suffering.

The kind of power required to alter reality was far beyond me, and anything that kind of power would have no reason to grant my request. It would be foolish to even attract the attention of anything that powerful.

"Damien, what are we doing here?" Buffy asked me.

Since Fred needed space, and possible a straight jacket, my fellow Slayer had moved into my room. She was used to sharing a sleeping space with me so this was no hardship.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

The young woman, who was only wearing one of my t-shirts, got up off the bed and came over to me.

"Since when do we stay anywhere" she said "Ever since we got together we've always been on the road, we'd find evil, kill it, save people and then go somewhere else. Now we have an apartment. Why?".

I could well imagine that this change of pace was disconcerting to her.

"Don't you ever want more?" I asked her "A home, friends, something to fight for, not just against".

Buffy looked out of the window.

"I had that" she said "Until my parents died".

She turned to look at me.

"You've always told me that we're warriors" she was now saying "We don't get this sort of life".

Maybe I'd been right.

"No harm in trying" I reasoned "At least for a while. Once school is over we can go back on the road for the summer if you want, and later on we can decide if we set up shop somewhere".

If the Initiative was going start performing operations in this town then I didn't want to be here when they did. I might look human, because mostly I was, but someone like Maggie Walsh wouldn't mind taking me a part to figure out how I worked, and she did betray Buffy in the show.

"And why get more girls?" Buffy wanted to know "I've always been enough before now. I let you do whatever you want to me".

I sighed and closed the curtain.

"You're not the problem" I assured her, before explaining "Its just that I want more. I deserve more than to live in a RV. I want a proper home, I want money, I want to be respected, I want a team of attractive women who all work for me, and who I can sleep with".

Buffy bit her lip, in a way that was totally adorable.

"Guess I either get on board or go face the big scary world by myself" she said.

Well that was not something I wanted.

"Don't you a proper roof over your head, some friends, and maybe an education?" I asked her "I mean what happens if you need to get a job in the future. Don't you want to go to college at least?".

Oddly it had my Buffy who had wanted the normal stuff while I'd wanted to live a special life. We'd found a compromise, and now I was the one who wanted a bit more normalcy while she wanted to be the warrior.

"I still get to kill stuff right?" she asked "And we divide the loot like we always have".

It had come as a bit of a surprise to me to find out how much in the way of cash and valuables you hide in a RV. Apparently the me of this reality, if he existed at all outside of people's memories, had made slaying somewhat profitable.

"Sure" I said "Trust me there's a lot of stuff to kill in this town, and looting too".

Vampires couldn't just go and open a bank account so they tended to horde cash, and they sometimes took watches and stuff from their victims which could be sold for quick cash if you had the right contacts. Which many demons did.

"Okay I'm in" Buffy let me know "Not like I got anywhere else to go. Now can we have sex. You can put it in my ass. We haven't done that for a while".

This was a bit sudden, but not for as we'd been sleeping together for a long time from her perspective, and I did like fucking her ass. I figured that this Buffy had decided to give in and give me what I wanted without further delay.

"Bend over" I ordered.

Buffy nodded as she followed my command. I reached forward and grabbed a hold of her hair, pulling her back as I thrust into her ass.

"You love my cock, don't you?" I asked her.

I was rough with her, however she was a Slayer so for her it was no big deal

"Yes" she admitted.

"Tell me" I commanded "Tell me that you love my cock".

While I couldn't see her face I could tell that she was smiling.

"I love your cock" she told me "I love sucking on it, I love it when you fuck me with it, I love having it stretch out my ass".

While she spoke I saw a hand of hers move towards her pussy.

"No touching yourself" I scolded "Keep talking dirty to me"

This took effort as I was fucking her ass, but she obeyed me, and it was important that she did since I wanted control over her.

"I love it when you cum in me" she said "I love... ah!".

While she spoke I pulled even tighter on her hair as one of my hands reached around and roughly squeezed her tits.

"Are you going to keep spreading your legs for me?" I demanded to know.

She better do.

"You can fuck me whenever you want. Treat me like a cum dump!" Buffy shouted out.

Her ass was so good to fuck, and before long I did as she wished and dumped my cum into her while pulling on her hair.

(Line Break)

**Magic Shop. Sunnydale.**

Buffy watched as Tara laid out several tarot cards before her. It had been a slow night, so Buffy decided to hang out with Tara to get to know her a little better. Apparently, it was a slow night at the magic shop too, which made the Slayer wonder how Tara had been able to get a job here so quickly if the place had no customers.

It wasn't hard to guess why Tara had gone out and gotten a job. She didn't want to be dependant on Damien, despite him not asking for much in return really. Buffy would talk to the witch about that later. Once they'd gotten to know each other a little better.

"How long have you been doing this?" Buffy asked.

"Oh-oh not long. I'm still learning. But-but, I think I'm really good at it."

Tara flipped over the last two cards. Buffy scanned the cards and breathed a sigh of relief.

"No death card. That's a good sign, right?" she asked,

Tara looked up and smiled.

"Actually, the death card's a little mis-mis-understood. It usually just means change" corrected.

The witch studied the cards for a moment.

"So, what do they say?" Buffy asked "Am I going to be rich?".

Not that she cared about money.

"Well, it looks like someone has left you in the past and that you've also been through a lot of suffering" Tara said, sounding more sure of herself than normal.

Buffy smiled despite how depressing the reading was.

"Yeah, that's pretty dead-on accurate" she said.

Tara dealt out more cards.

"You-you possess an-an inner strength that will help you get through it, and I see a change for the better happening" Tara told the Slayer "You'll still have obstacles to face, but I foresee it will be a positive outcome".

Buffy liked the sound of that.

"You're pretty good at reading tarots cards" she said "That was eerily accurate. Let's hope for that positive outcome."

Tara smiled.

"Thank you" she said as she began to gather up the cards. "Of-of course, I sort of know a little about your past, so it wasn't all-all the cards".

Buffy didn't normally believe in fortune telling, but given that the blond teen sitting with her had real power there might be something to it this time.

"Well things have to get better for me" Buffy reasoned "After what I've been through, things can only go up from here, right?"

A loud crash came from the back room, and Tara looked to Buffy in alarm.

"I take that back" said Buffy with a sigh "Things are about to get pretty ugly right now. So much for it being a quiet night. Stay here"

Tara nodded as Buffy went to investigate what the noise was.

The back room, which served as a storeroom, was littered with a myriad of items as the shopkeeper was not the best at keeping inventory. When Buffy arrived, she found the back door wide open and that two vampires both dressed in some sort of uniforms were ransacking the room. She reached for the stake in her jacket pocket.

"Okay, I know this shop is technically a public place, but that doesn't mean you're invited" Buffy told the vamps.

At the sound of her voice, the two vampires immediately stopped and looked to see who had interrupted them. Then the vampire closest to he, ran at the Slayer, which was a pretty stupid thing to do in Buffy's opinion, and for once she was wrong.

Buffy swung her leg in a roundhouse kick, but the vampire caught her leg before it was able to connect with his head. The vampire then grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her back against a row of shelves. A cloud of dust and a few small items fell down upon impact.

The Slayer ignored the pain and confusion a normal human would feel upon getting thrown into some shelves, and charged at the demon who had dared to hurt, she would have staked him then and there, had the vampire been unarmed.

Suddenly the undead thing pulled out two swords from their scabbards, they were both adorned with jewels, while one was long and the other short. Buffy's ability to take in her surroundings in much less time than normal allowed to notice the jewels, and she was filled with a desire to claim the shiny weapons for herself.

Buffy dodged the blade of one of the vampire's swords while from the corner of her eye, she saw the second vampire charging toward her. She was out numbered and they had weapons with much more reach than hers. If that wasn't bad enough these were not just some random vampires, these guys had training, and even teamwork.

Just then her fellow Slayer appeared in the doorway, and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief at his impeccable timing. He began to fight the second vampire as Buffy turned her attention back to the first.

When that vampire attack again she grabbed both of his wrists and twisted them, forcing the vampire to drop both swords. Now that he was without his weapons, he would be much easier to fight.

Buffy punched him in the head, momentarily stunning him. While the vampire was still getting his bearings, Buffy reached for the dropped long sword as she rolled across floor, and once she was back on her feet, she swung it at him, neatly beheading the vampire and turning him to dust.

She soon noticed that Damien was still fighting the second vampire. He had wrangled one of the swords free from him and was using it to defend himself. Her fellow Slayer was skilled with the blade, but this vampire clearly had more experience, as well super human strength and speed.

Buffy came up behind the vampire and held the sword up for a moment, waiting for the right time to strike. When the right time presented itself Buffy swung the sword towards the vampire, beheading him as well.

"Buffy! Damien!" Tara screamed from the other room.

They locked eyes for just a moment before running back to the front. A third vampire, previously unseen, now had Tara in his grips.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled "Let go of her".

The vampire took one look at Buffy and Damien, who were both armed with swords of his fellow vampires, and just took off after throwing Tara at the two Slayers hard enough that one of them had to catch her. Which was the most sensible thing the blood sucking fiend could have done.

"It's all clear here," Damien said. "Looks like it was just the three of them".

His ability to sense monsters had always been better than hers.

"Great timing by the way," Buffy said to her lover.

They smiled at each other for a moment, and the female Slayer couldn't help noticing that he seemed more himself than before. Damien had been acting odd recently, but after the fight he seemed more comfortable in Buffy's presence than before.

"I've never seen vampires quite like that," Tara said.

Not that she was any sort of expert.

"They had on some strange outfits" Buffy mentioned. "And some nice weapons".

She was so keeping the swords.

"Any ideas on who they are?" she asked Damien.

He made a thoughtful face.

"They seem familiar" he said "I just can't quite recall where I've seen them before. Maybe Giles will know".

Well that was what Watchers were for.

"They were looking for something" Buffy told him "And given where we are I'm thinking that is was something magical".

Which didn't really narrow it down, but it was better than nothing, and that along with the swords were at least clues for the Watcher who would figure out this mystery.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale High. Sunnydale. **

Giles looked up when he saw Buffy and I enter the library.

"Buffy, Damien" he greeted "You're here early".

He wouldn't have been expecting to see us until after class.

"Had an interesting night," Buffy said. "Wanna hear about it?".

Well Watchers were suppose to record our exploits in case the information came in useful for future Slayers.

"Vampires?" he asked.

Buffy gave him a look.

"What else?" he then asked.

Giles stopped what he was doing and gave his full attention to Buffy, leaving me free to wander around this version of the Sunnydale High Library. By the looks of things it was much the same, only less organised. I figured that this Giles hadn't been able to devote as much time to keeping order in here what the Master on the lose.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some vampires tried to rob Uncle Bob last night."

Giles gave her a confused look.

"Uncle Bob?" he asked.

"Uncle Bob?" said Buffy "How can you not know Uncle Bob?".

In the timeline of the show I was sure that he'd been killed by season 2. In this time line he was still around. Buffy must have been hanging around the magic shop a lot since we'd arrived in town to already know the man.

Not that I blamed here. I'd been giving Fred a lot of attention since we'd left Pleya, which had happened very quickly after we'd that reality. The whole thing had been a blur involving terrible music a lot of shooting, some looting, and then we'd left.

"She means the owner of the magic store on Maple Court" I told him.

He nodded to signal his understanding.

"Right, of course. The shop where Tara works" he realised "Go on".

While I understood Tara's desire not to become dependant on me, since he she had valid reasons not to trust any man, it did frustrate my plans. Still it didn't prevent me from using her skills as a witch even if we never slept together.

"I was over there last night before she closed up shop" Buffy told the Watcher "We heard a noise in the back storeroom and I went to investigate. There were two vampires ransacking the place. And another one lurking around. And they were all a little…unusual".

"Unusual in what way?" the Watcher asked.

"Well for one, they had these matching outfits, like they were in a cult or something" she said "And two, they were carrying these".

Buffy placed two of the swords she had recovered on the counter. They were why we here so early. We hadn't wanted to risk any of the teachers noticing the weapons and calling the police.

Once they had been laid out. Giles immediately picked them both up and examined them.

"Jewelled swords, one long, one short…" Giles said as he mused aloud.

Now that sounded familiar.

"Damien and I killed two of them, but the third got away" my fellow Slayer reported.

I watched as Giles headed to the cage. He placed the swords in a safe place and began to rifle through his book collection. I'd recover the blades later when there wasn't a chance of a teacher or student seeing them.

"Do you know something about them?" I asked,

Giles pulled a book from the shelf and began to flip through the contents.

"It sounds familiar. I think I might" he said.

He walked out of the cage that was the storage space for the weapons, and flipped a few more pages.

"Ahh, yes, here it is!" he declared.

This was when some people entered the room.

"Here's what?" Oz asked.

He and Larry walked into the library. They were the Scooby Gang of this reality who had been assisting Giles with fighting the vampire threat. I'd recently learned that Larry was dating Amy, who I felt sure was in Amy as there was indeed someone trapped in the cheerleader trophy in the display case.

While I didn't now the details I figured that the Scooby Gang of this reality had saved Amy from her mother, Catherine Madison, and that she started dating Larry sometime after the Scooby Gang had saved her.

Larry was suppose to be publicly gay by now, but with no Xander around, at least not alive, to help admit he was gay Larry wasn't admitting it, or maybe in this universe he was straight. The multiverse could be confusing like that.

While I wouldn't mind having another version of Amy for my new harem, I'd have to break her and Larry up first, which I no real desire to do since neither of them had ever done anything bad to me, and if Amy ever found out I'd have a powerful witch upset with me. Which was never a good thing.

Besides it might be a mistake to try to rebuilt my old harem. Once Fred figured out portals I might be able to return to my home verse, or I could recruit women from other realities who had abilities I would find useful.

That was something to think more on later. Right now Fred was in mental state for working on portals, and I would need to acquire research materials for her. Much like I had last time.

"El Eliminati," Giles said to the group "A group of Fifteenth Century duellists, deadly in their day. Their numbers dwindled in later centuries due to an increase in anti-vampire activity and a lot of pointless duelling".

They sounded very familiar.

"So I was right. They are in a cult" Buffy said.

She sounded very pleased with herself.

"Who's in a cult?" Larry asked.

"Some vamps who tried to raid the magic shop last night" I said.

And they must have chosen that place for a reason. Perhaps the amulet was there rather than in that crypt that Buffy found it in on the show.

"They eventually became the acolytes of a demon called Balthazar, who brought them to the New World, specifically here," Giles continued.

Reaching out with my Slayers senses I found that I got nothing from Oz, he must not be werewolf is this reality.

"So why haven't we seen them before?" Larry asked.

Well because they would have not wanted to intrude on the Master's territory, but now that he was dead they could search for the amulet.

"I'm not sure." Giles studied the book for a moment. "According to the text, they were driven out a hundred years ago when Balthazar was killed. By whom though, it doesn't say. Apparently Balthazar had an amulet purported to give him strength which was taken by a wealthy landowner named Gleaves. It may possibly have been buried with him".

"So the El Eliminati are back because…?" Buffy asked.

I had to wonder what is was like for people who weren't me and didn't have so many answers to questions. Perhaps they were better off as while I had many answers I also had more complex questions.

"That's what we need to find out" Giles said to her "You said they were ransacking the shop's storeroom?"

"Yeah. Seemed to me like they were looking for something" she told him

I decided to get things headed in right direction.

"Do you think they were looking for this Balthazar's amulet?" I asked the watcher "Maybe this Balthazar isn't as dead as the book says, or he might have a successor".

Demons weren't like us mortals. Death didn't always mean the same thing to them as it did to us.

"It's possible" said Giles.

"Is there a picture of the amulet?" I asked.

Giles nodded and handed me the book.

"Yes, right here" he said while pointing at part of a page "The picture is in black and white, but the amulet is described as a grey stone with a ruby gem in the centre".

Yes I remembered this amulet. I'd removed it from my Sunnydale a while back. I couldn't quite recall what I'd done with it. I'd either stored it that the Citadel of Gothics or I'd thrown into one of the lava lakes in the Oblivion Realm, that was what I'd gotten into the habit of doing with dangerous objects.

"At lunch time I'll go check at the magic store" I told the Watcher, while taking the book "I'll met you all back here after class. Giles there should be a way to destroy the amulet, maybe you can whip up some living flame I can get what we need for the spell from the magic store".

Best to deal with the amulet as quickly and as quietly as possible

(Line Break)

**Magic Store. Sunnydale.**

"I bought it from a demon," Bob admitted to me once I'd begun questioning him "He brings me things from time to time. He said he found the amulet in a crypt".

Well that explained why wasn't in the crypt that Buffy finds it in on the show.

"Now we're getting somewhere" I said.

With the amulet now in my hands and soon to be destroyed there would be no threat of Balthazar returning to ful power.

"I don't know anything about the amulet" Bob said to me "If it's dangerous, than I don't want it. You can have it. I just liked the way it looked. Thought I could sell it for a good price".

Well at least he was acting responsible, and by giving it to me he was taking a target of his back.

"If anyone asks tell them that the Mayor came in and brought it" I instructed the store owner "The demon who's after this amulet is an old enemy of his so he'll believe it".

Wilkins was indeed the Major and since he'd be invulnerable soon I needed to deal with him soon. Like tonight.

"That's fine. Take it. I don't want it" Bob insisted "Not if it can get me into trouble".

I put fifty dollars on the counter, more than he'd asked for a copy of A Treatise on the Mythology and Methodology of the Vampire Slayers, and the powders required for the living flame spell.

Living Flame was a form of mystical fire that resulted from reciting a spell while throwing mystical powder on a common flame. It was powerful bit of magic, and the Living Flame was the only way to safely destroy dark artefacts such as this amulet and the Glove of Myhnegon, a mystical gauntlet imbued with a great and dangerous power, which I would get around to destroying sometime soon.

I'd raided a vamp nest last night, and since the undead, and many kinds of demons, couldn't just go and open bank accounts, they tended to have cash lying around if you knew where to look.

As for the book, it was priceless to a Slayer. I'd learned much about what I could from this tome. It not only went into detail about the adventures of many past Slayers, but also how they fought and what they could do.

"Oh you might want to beef up security around here a bit" I advised "There are a lot of unfriendly types in this town".

Vampires were just the tip of the iceberg.

"Yeah, I know. People tell me that a lot" he said.

Well hopefully this time he'd listen.

(Line Break)

**Library. Sunnydale High.**

Giles turned the amulet over, examining it closely.

"Well, it appears to be authentic" the Watcher said to me.

He then studied the picture in his book and looked back to the amulet. He was being careful.

"Uncle Bob told me that some demon sold it to him" I informed Giles "A grave-robbing demon, or crypt-robbing at least. Apparently Uncle Bob likes to buy stuff like this to sell in the magic shop".

"That could be incredibly dangerous if he doesn't know what he's buying" said the Watcher.

Given that this version of Uncle Bob was still alive I figured that he at least had some idea of what he was doing.

"Are you sure that's what they were looking for?" Larry asked

Unlike the others he wasn't pretending not to be listening to our conversation.

"It's too much to be a coincidence otherwise" Giles said to Larry before turning to me "You and Buffy, you should probably patrol around the shop tonight".

My thinking as well.

"Yep, was already planning on it" I said.

Giles gestured to the Scooby Gang.

"Take them with you" he insisted "You might need the backup".

I would have protested only it struck me that if I was going to be in this reality for a while, then it would be smart of me to befriend some of the locals. They might be good for running errands at least.

"As you wish" I to Giles, letting him think he was in charge "But first the Living Flame".

It was one of my favourite spells, and I did so enjoy watching artefacts of evil burn.

(Line Break)

**Apartment. Sunnydale.**

When I entered Fred's room, wanting to see how she was recovering from her ordeal, what I found did not bode well. Winifred had taken to writing on the walls. Hopefully the mess had something to do with portals, as that was something I wanted her to work on.

Travelling to other dimensions was a very complex bit of science, even after years of study my Fred hadn't understood it all, and my grasp of the subject was nothing compared to what she knew

It was relativity easy to reach alternate versions of Earth, or dimensions like Pleya, so much so that some people did it by accident. To get to Pylea all you needed to know was where the hot spots were and the right book. I could go there whenever I wished, I just had no desire to because there was nothing worthwhile there aside from Fred who was now here with me.

Yet some creatures had a harder time reaching this world. Creatures like the Senior Partners, who were mostly likely pure demons, Old Ones, could not enter this dimension on a whim, that was why a senior partner had to become a lesser demon in order to take part in a company review.

Same with Jasmine, she had to set many things in motion in order for her to be able to possess the form of Cordelia and then eventually give birth to herself. Which confused matters even more.

Then there was Glory who tried to open up a way home to her hell-dimension using Dawn's blood. Yet the demons who sent Glory to Earth didn't require Dawn, so how they do it?

To make matters more confusing Illyria could use wave her hand and open a portal to other realities on a whim.

Oh and Sarjahn opened a way to the dimension to Cortath, or was it Quortoth, but I didn't know if that really counted because it wasn't a portal, more like rift in reality.

Professor Seidel seemed to have some idea of how to control portals, but all he used it for was to get rid of students who might outshine him. That such power was in the hands of such a petty little man disgusted me. I would have to kill him, again, and drip feed his research to Fred so that she never found out how she got to Pleya. But before I did that I needed to get Fred to further down on the road to recovery.

"You know we have paper" I told Winifred.

She turned and looked at me in a way that made me think of a puppy who was pleased to see his or her owner. My Fred had never been this crazy or this pleased to see me. Of course that version hadn't been in Pleya for as long as this one.

Thinking on it I realised that with the right amount of encouragement and enough kindness I could make Fred as loyal as any dog to me. Which would serve my needs, but I needed to fix her up somewhat as I needed her mind to be able to focus on her important work.

"Oh sorry" she said to me "I ran out".

I would need to get a computer, that would be less messy than giving her more paper, and allow to organise things better.

"Are you here to ravish me?" she asked "I shaved my legs".

At this point it would like taking advantage of patient at mental hospital.

"Not yet" I told her "I want to wait until you've settled in".

She was disappointed.

"Oh, well let me know if you want to ravish me and I'll try to remember to take a shower" she said.

Yeah best to wait.

"Listen to me, Fred" I instructed.

She gave me her full attention, again much like a loyal puppy.

"I need to go out for a bit" I let her know "But I'll come and check on you soon, and I'll bring you a present".

That made her very happy. She was so putty in my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

**Part 4**

**Computer Store.**

Since I had a few hours between destroying the amulet and meeting up with the new Scooby Gang so that we could go to the Magic Store and deal with any vampires who wanted to raid the place I decided to check out the local computer store. Not there was much in the way of options for decent computers in this primitive century.

I wanted to get Fred a computer so that she would stop writing on her bedroom walls. Having a way to record all the ideas she had about portals would be useful, and if she was going to work on portals rather than focus on recovering then I might as well make it easier for her to record her ideas.

Upon entering the store I headed up the counter and to my surprise the man behind the counter looked just like the Dad from that show 8 Simple Rules. Which made no sense to me until I gave the matter some thought and realised that this must be Ted, the robot who in the show dates Buffy's Mother before ending up on the scrap heap.

In the show Buffy disliked the robot right away, and while that partly had to do with him having a romance with Joyce Summers, another reason for the dislike was that like me Buffy could sense that Ted was not human. Machines didn't normally register to Slaydar, but there was something about the android that set if off.

"Can I help you young man?" the robot man asked.

Quickly I decided what to do.

"I'm on a bit of a budget" I told Ted "So I need the best computer I can get for this much money".

The people running the local pawn shops knew better than to ask questions in this town so I'd been able to sell off one the jewelled swords I'd taken from the cultist vamps before coming to this store.

I would have gotten a much better price for them from a proper collector, but setting up a deal like that required time and contacts. Still I should have more than enough for a home PC. Fred should be able to tweak it for her own use.

"Let's see what we can do" Ted, said with a big smile on his face.

The was one more thing.

"I also need something heavy and sturdy like a crowbar or a tire iron" I mentioned.

Ted's smile didn't fade in the slightest despite my odd request, and I figured that he was programmed to get the customer what he or she wanted.

"I've got a nice wrench in the tool box" he told me.

That would work nicely. I'd buy the computer, put it into the back of my car, then come back in and bash Ted apart so that he couldn't go after anymore women. I could bash him first, before stealing the computer, but I wasn't some monster. I'd pay for my purchase and then destroy Ted.

Then when Fred was recovered I'd have her study what was left of Ted, which should all fit nicely to be the trunk of the car I'd stolen. That would be the civilised way of doing things.

(Line Break)

**Magic Store. Sunnydale.**

"It feels weird to be here after hours," Tara said as she fumbled with the lock to the magic shop. "I hope Uncle Bob doesn't mind us being here".

It was clear to all that the shy witch was having trouble opening the door, and not because there was anything wrong with the lock.

"Tara, he's not going to care," Amy scoffed. "Move aside, let me try".

Amy turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Not that I needed a key to unlock a door" she said to the group "but this way is easier"

Tara reached for the light switch but Buffy placed her hand over her arm.

"No, no lights" she instructed.

This clearly wasn't the first time that she had broken into a place of business in the dead of night. When you did that you never turned on the lights, that would drawn far too much attention.

"How will we see?" Larry asked.

Oz turned on a flashlight.

"We need to keep it as dark in here as we can" Damien said to the others "When the Eliminati come looking for the amulet, we want them to be surprised that we're here. That way, their guard will be down".

"Good thinking," Larry said. "I guess that's why you're the slayer, or a slayer"

No one actually knew why Slayers were chosen, but being able to think things through was a major reason as to why Damien had lived this long as a Slayer.

"Watch yo-your step back here," Tara warned. "Uncle Bob ha-has a lot of junk"

Amy spotted a charm bracelet and grabbed it.

"Ooh, look at this! How much does he want for the bracelet?" she asked.

Tara had no idea.

"Probably wouldn't even notice if it was gone," Oz said.

Amy, when no one was looking, pocketed the bracelet.

"So are you sure these Eliminati vampires are going to show?" Larry asked Damien.

The male Slayer didn't know for sure, but he reasoned that they would since they would still be looking for the amulet, not knowing that it had been destroyed.

"Right when the vampires enter we'll turn on the lights" Damien said to the group "You'll be blinded for a few seconds, but the vampires will be worse off since their eyes are more sensitive to light that ours, so they'll be distracted. That is when we will strike".

Since there were normal humans in the group they would need to use clever tactics in order to compensate for the fact that vampires were stronger and faster than normal humans.

"Tara and I should set up," Amy said as she reached into her magic bag and brought out a candle. "Is there any place I can put this thing without it becoming a fire hazard?".

Once the two witches were set up they waited for what felt like an eternity, but in actuality it was only a half-hour.

There was a shuffling noise outside the door that alerted Buffy and Damien that they had company. Even if the sounded hadn't tipped them off they would have sensed the vampires since they were on alert.

"Everyone get ready," the female Slayer whispered in the darkness.

The back door was jimmied open and four figures entered the room. Thanks to the light of a streetlamp outside even the non-Slayers could see the ridged foreheads normally only seen on vampires

When the lights came on Damien, Buffy, along with Oz and Larry, charged toward them. The guys were armed with axes while Buffy, used the sword she'd taken from a dusted cult member. As they began to fight, Tara and Amy frantically chanted in the background. They were casting a potent protection spell

Damien was the first to kill one of the vamps, as much as you could kill something that was already dead, he dodged the blade of the vampire's sword and slamming his axe down on its neck. As that undead thing turned to dust the male Slayer found more foes to fight.

Meanwhile, Buffy fought another vampire. They duelled in the centre of the room with neither of them getting a hit in yet. It was difficult only having one sword when the other vampire had two, so Buffy decided to make it an even fight.

Finding an opportunity, she struck at the vampire, going for a hand and chopped it off, forcing the vampire to drop his weapon. He was momentary stunned by his missing appendage. Buffy then finished him off, beheading him just as she had done to his buddies the night before.

Buffy looked around, seeing Larry and Oz still fighting the same vampire they had been when the battle started, while Damien was driving a vampire who must have entered the store after the others, back onto the street.

Oz and his vampire were the closest. While Oz kept the vampire distracted, Buffy sliced his head off.

"And off with his head too," Buffy said.

The remaining vampire, whom Larry was still fighting, suddenly realised he was outnumbered three to one and that his fellow cult members were dead. While his cult valued honour, the braver members had been killed off already.

"You big wuss!" Larry called out after him. "Why don't you come back here and fight like a man!".

If not for the trick of the light, and the fact that they'd taken the vampires by surprise it would have been a very different fight.

"Stay here. I'll take care of him," Buffy said.

She ran off, chasing the escaped Eliminati vamp. Damien followed at a slower pace.

(Line Break)

**Warehouse Distract. Sunndyale.**

Inside the packing warehouse, an extremely obese demon with pale, slimy skin sat in a tank of dirty water. One of the Eliminati stood beside him with a ladle and continuously poured water on the demons upper body in order to keep his skin moist.

"Let me tell you what I see," said the demon as he looked at the Eliminati standing around him. "I see fear, and agony, and the pitiful look of faces that cry out for mercy. And now that the Master is out of the way, I see myself taking his place. But what I don't see is what I want to see, and THAT'S MY AMULET!".

The vampires minions held their ground despite feeling like they wanted to run. They may have once been proud warriors, but those days were long gone, and the best of what remained had already been defeated by the two Slayers.

"Lord Balthazar," said one of the vampires as he approached him. "We are trying. But when we went to the magic store the Slayers were guarding it, and they had allies".

"If you know that, then why haven't you taken the place by force?" Balthazar yelled, splashing his hands in the water in anger "Go all of you, bring me the owner of the store, he will know where the amulet is hidden".

None of the vampires moved.

"But the Slayer…" one of them dared to say.

"Enough!" Balthazar said, silencing the vampire. "Already I'm bored".

He then held out his hands. Suddenly, the vampire was dragged across the floor by an invisible force until he was directly in front of Balthazar. The demon grabbed the vampire's throat and squeezed it until his neck broke. The vampire, now dead, or disabled at least, slumped to floor. None of the vampires knew if one of their kind could ever heal a broken neck, and they wouldn't find out, they'd toss out the unmoving corpse into the sun as soon as they could.

"Vincent, come here" ordered the demon leader of the cult.

The vampire Vincent, who was worried he was about to experience the same fate, slowly walked over to him.

"Yes, Lord Balthazar?"

Balthazar wheezed hard before talking.

"Closer" he instructed.

Vincent leaned toward him.

"Closer" the demon repeated.

Vincent leaned closer and Balthazar placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Let me tell you what I want to see" he whispered.

Nothing was said for a moment.

"Yes, Lord Balthazar?" asked the vampire.

"MY AMULET!"

Vincent knew that he better get that shopkeeper and fast.

(Line Break)

**Warehouse District. Sunnydale. **

"This is it," Buffy said as we approached the warehouse.

My fellow Slayer had tracked one of the cultist vampires to this warehouse, and now we just needed to confirm that it was the right place before we formed our plan of attack.

"I say we do recon first" I said to Buffy "See what exactly we're dealing with here before we attack"

Buffy nodded in agreement.

"I think there's a entrance in the back" she told me.

Stealthy we made our way to the back door, which had been left open a crack so we were able to look within. Inside the warehouse, there was large, obese demon sitting in a vat of liquid. Several of the Eliminati vampires surrounded him.

"Okay, we have ten, maybe twelve bad guys and one big demon in desperate need of a Stairmaster," Buffy said.

Wasn't that the pun she made in the show? I couldn't be sure.

"For a dwindling cult, there numbers still seem to be pretty high," l whispered.

I gave the matter some thought. 12 vamps and a demon that could have some funky powers, against two Slayers, not the best odds, and we only had hand held weapons. Sure I could use magic, but it would best if we had something to help even the odds.

"Let's regroup with the others and head to the library" I decided "Maybe we can whip up some Molotov cocktails".

Buffy smiled at me.

"Like that one time at that demon bar?" she asked.

Since I had no idea what she was talking about I just nodded, and then we started heading back to the magic store.

"Wesley should be in town" I mentioned to Buffy.

She seemed happy to hear that.

"Maybe he brought the flamethrower" she said.

Yes one of those would be useful for the attack on the warehouse.

(Line Break)

**Library. Sunnydale High. **

When we got to the library we found sounds of a struggle, by the looks of things someone, or more likely a group of somethings, had entered the library and dragged the watchers away. A pile of dust on the ground meant that either Giles or my watcher had gotten a vamp. That or someone had been badly neglecting the vacuuming.

"Wesley was here" I said to Buffy "And judging by the dust some vampires took them".

This could be deduced from the bag on the counter which had his name on it. The bag turned out to be full of books. No surprise there.

"Stay here" I instructed the non-Slayer people "We'll go and recover the Watchers".

Buffy and I could move quickly even when on foot, and we'd have to break into a liquor store on the way. Thankfully even the liquor stores closed early in this town.

"I have a van" Oz said "It's parked not far from here".

Students in this version of Sunnydale weren't allowed to drive, so clearly Oz was breaking the rules. Not that I cared.

"Okay we'll take the van" I decided.

It would be quicker.

(Line Break)

**Warehouse District. Sunnydale.**

Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, a couple of chaps who'd only met half an hour ago, sat in two chairs with their hands tied together behind their backs. Balthazar, however, was oblivious to them at the moment as he was more focused on the vampire with the ladle.

"The front!" he instructed. "The front! Moisten the front!"

The vampire groaned as he poured a ladle full of water across Balthazar's chest.

Wesley grimaced, not able to watch the sight without the desire to vomit.

"What is that thing?" he whispered to Giles.

"I'm going to guess that it's Balthazar" the more experienced of the two Watchers, answered "Apparently he's not so dead after all"

Balthazar, finally satisfied that his front was moistened enough, turned to Giles and Wesley.

"Bring them closer," he ordered the Eliminati.

Two of the Eliminati grabbed Giles and Wesley from their chairs and brought them closer to Balthazar.

"You know what I want," Balthazar said

"If it's for me to scrub those hard-to-reach areas, I'd like to request you kill me now" said the older Watcher.

One of the Eliminati struck Giles in the back of the head.

"Oww," he muttered.

"Mr Giles, I don't think it's wise to antagonise him," Wesley warned.

While this version of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce wasn't the useless dandy he was normally at this point in the time line, having served as Slayer for both Buffy and Damien for a couple of years, he wasn't as stoic as some versions of the man.

"Listen to your friend," Balthazar said. "Now, you will tell me where my amulet is".

"I don't have your amulet" Rupert said "The mayor took it".

Giles was struck in the head again by an Eliminati. The Watcher got the impression that the owner of the local magic hadn't given the demon the story Damien had told him to give should anyone ask about the amulet. Given that Uncle Bob was dead, and over in the corner lying in a pool of fresh blood, Giles figured that the man must have spilled the truth very recently.

"YOU TELL ME WHERE MY AMULET IS!" Balthazar bellowed.

Giles remained quiet, as did Wesley, who didn't even know what amulet the demon was referring to.

"If I tell you who has it, if you let my friend go" said Giles.

One Watcher dying was better than losing two.

"Hmm…a bargain. Intriguing." Balthazar said as he appeared to mull over the idea. "No. Wait. Boring. Break his kneecaps!".

Two of the cultist vampires grabbed Giles.

"Wait!" Giles said, hoping to play for a little more time "I'll tell you what you need to know"

"You will tell me everything!" Balthazar demanded.

A well aimed throw of something set several vampires on fire, and when Giles looked around to see what was happening he saw Buffy backhanded one vampire than punched another in the face. The first vampire raised his sword. Buffy pulled out her own sword and swung at his arm, making him drop his weapon.

He saw the other Slayer, who was wielding a katana, take on two vampires at the same time, the sheer speed of his movements allowed him to dust one vampire in short order, only the blade didn't remove the vampires head, but that was something he could look into later.

Oz, Larry, Amy and Tara were also here, however they were only distracting the vampires now that their makeshift grenades had been used up. They would need help or the cultist vampires would kill them.

"Buffy!" Giles yelled, while holding out his bound wrists.

The female Slayer turned to Giles and saw the rope binding his hands together. She quickly used the sword to cut the ropes, then returned to fighting. Giles, finally free, untied Wesley's ropes.

Meanwhile Balthazar flailed his arms around in full tantrum mode. The sight would have been comical if anyone had seen it.

"Unacceptable!" he yelled

By now the vampires were outnumbered and while the normal humans were just holding their own, the two Slayers were winning the fight.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Balthazar roared again.

He was about to use his powers, only rather suddenly a lose bundle of wiring ended up in the demons bath, and that was the end of that. Upon seeing their leader get fried the remaining vampires ran for it. Honour really wasn't what it used to be.

"Looks like the rest of the Eliminati scattered," Buffy said.

"I think we've had enough for one night," Giles said, wearily.

Time to get of here. But first some looting, those vampire sword sure were shiny.

(Line Break)

**Library. Sunnydale. **

We'd all returned to the library after dealing with the vampire cult, and I'd approached Wesley with an idea.

"Since we'll be here for a while what do you think about buying the local magic store, or at least renting the property?" I asked my Watcher.

Renting or buying a property here in Sunnydale was cheap and easy. Part of the Mayor's plan to attract people to the town no doubt, and given how few people actually lived in this town compared to the Sunnydale I knew best, then the properties should be even cheaper.

"A nice idea Damien" said Wes "But we lack the funds, and you only want to say a few months at best".

While that was true my thinking was to turn the business over to Giles once I was ready to head to LA, which was where the Host was encouraging me to go. Lorne had assured me that I was meant to go there, and that things would work out, and he'd not let me down before so I'd go with his advice.

"We can get a bank loan" I said to Wes "Which we can pay back over time from the spoils we get from hitting vamp nest. Plus we have more jewelled swords from those cultists vampires".

My Watcher considered this.

"We'd need a deposit" he told me "Enough money to open up an account with the bank we go to for a loan".

That was something I could sort out because I had a few ideas of how to get my hands on a lot of cash.

"Give me a week" I said to Wes "Make an appointment with the bank and I'll have the money".

Before that there was something else I needed to care of, and I needed to do it now.

(Line Break)

**City Hall. Sunnydale. **

I slowly opened the door of the office, weary of any physical or mystical defences the mayor may have, and when I looked inside the room I was surprised by what I saw. Wikins was on his back, bent over his desk, and he had sword in his chest, a jewelled sword.

By the looks of things one of the cultist vampires had killed him. I vaguely remembered that nearly happening the show only Mr Trick saved the mayor, but he wasn't in Sunnydale in this time because Faith had never become the Slayer, because Buffy had never died, because she'd never come to Sunnydale.

It was incredible how changing one fact of one person's life could lead to important events working out differently years later. Despite all I'd learned over the years about the existence, life, magic and all that, I could still be so amazed.

Looking the body I debated if I should take the sword and remove the mayor's head, just be sure, but I decided that putting my fingerprints on a murder weapon was unwise, and if I remembered correct the mayor had mystical defences, best to be careful.

Since it would be foolish to even enter a murder scene I decided to leave, someone had done my work for me and it was one less thing to worry about. Which was fine, because I had plenty of things to do.

(Line Break)

**Apartment. Sunnydale.**

Again I'd come to check on Fred, and I found that getting her a computer had been a very good idea, if you could call the primitive piece of junk I'd been able to buy a computer. I so missed having access to future tech.

"Having fun?" I asked.

As soon as she realised that I was in the room, Fred got up, turned to face me, and gave me a big smile.

"Damien, you're here!" she shouted.

Well I did live here.

"Yes I am" I said "I just wanted to check up on you".

While I'd still gotten her out the Host's Dimension sooner than Angel would have, she'd been in that hellhole for years so it was going to take her a while to get back to something close to normal.

I'd considered trying to use magic to help, or just sending her a therapist, but both of those were bad ideas. Magic could be unpredictable at times, and if she told anyone normal about what had happened to her she'd end up in the loony bin.

What she needed was to do normal things, and to be around people who were supportive. So perhaps bringing her to Sunnydale wasn't the wisest course of action, and it wasn't as I had anywhere else to take her.

Sure her parents might have been able to help her, but even suggesting that could led to her running away. After all she did nearly run away in the show, and I needed Fred here with me so that she could figure out portals.

Portals were my only chance of ever getting back to my universe, which I hadn't given up on, or to the Citadel, which would be the same as getting home since the Council could return me to my proper reality with little effort.

Even if I couldn't find the right reality, which was unlikely given the sheer size of the multi-verse, it would still be good if we could gather resources and allies from other verses.

I felt a little bad for using Fred as a means to get home, but that was offset by the fact that I had saved her from what was pretty much hell. She owed me, and I intended to make use of her skills.

Besides I'd always done what I needed to do in order to win while minimising any collateral damage and while keeping my girls happy. In the grand scheme of things humankind benefited from having me around.

"I'm doing better" Fred told me "Computers are way faster than they used to be".

If she thought that machine was cutting edge I couldn't wait until I got her a proper laptop.

"Fred I'm popping out again for a few hours" I told her "Be good. I'll be back late".

She didn't even notice me leave. That computer was really distracting.

(Line Break)

**University****. LA. **

Oliver Seidel was the chief antagonist of the _Angel _episode "Supersymmetry" he was a university lecturer with the nasty habit of spiriting away any students he felt were a threat to his own career via the use of portals that led to hell-dimensions, including Winifred Burkle.

Since I'd long since gotten into the habit of sowing magical symbols into my clothes so that I wouldn't appear on camera. This had allowed me enter Seidel's office without tripping any alarms. I found the man working late at his desk.

"Don't move professor " I ordered

Wisely the man didn't take any action, and I noted that he wore a suit which didn't look too expensive, so I assumed that his job didn't pay that well. Which just proved how much a short sighted fool this guy was despite being a genius. He had figured out how to create portals, yet he found no way to use to make himself rich, he hadn't even used them to obtain any real kind of power either.

"What do you want?" Seidel asked me "I have money its in the safe!".

While robbing him might confuse the police into thinking the killer had come here for the money, that wasn't why I was here. I doubted he had enough to make it worth while trying to open the safe and setting off an alarm, also I didn't want to risk leaving any clues behind nor could I risk getting distracted from my goals.

"I'm here for vengeance not cash" I informed the academic.

The professor might seem like a harmless man on the wrong side of middle age, but he was a killer, just like me, only he targeted the innocent.

"You have the wrong man" the older gentlemen insisted.

I knew otherwise.

"You're the right man" I replied.

The silenced gun I had pointing at him made it clear what I intended to do.

"It hasn't escaped my notice that your more gifted students have all disappeared" I went on to say "I happen to care about one of them".

This was true. I was already very attached to this new Fred, and she deserved some sort of justice, even if she never found out about it.

"Why would you think that I had anything to do with the unexplained disappearance of those students?" he asked nervously.

Had I required any sort of confirmation that would have been it. He was practically oozing guilt at this point.

"Because I know you've been sending them to other dimensions via portals" I answered "Which also suggests that you know how to control where those portals go, or at that least you know how to make them appear where you wish them to".

This was knowledge I desired, after all it help the other Fred I knew to figure out portals, so it should do again.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Seidel lied.

His acting skills were so poor I had to wonder why the cops hadn't at least suspected his involvement even without evidence. Perhaps it was the gun I held that made him so transparent, they did tend to unnerve some people.

"Give me everything you have regarding inter-dimensional portals" I demanded "I want to know exactly how you sent Winifred Burkle, and the others away, and if you knew where she was going".

He must have been the one to the plant the book in the library, but for some reason he'd never recovered it, which suggested he had either copies of the books or extensive notes he'd taken himself.

"Winifred Burkle?" Seidel said while try to sound as if he didn't know her.

His acting hadn't improved since the last time I'd killed him, well not him, another him. Damn the multiverse could be confusing.

"You sent her to another reality because you were jealousy of her intellect" I stated "and don't bother to deny it I know everything about you".

He stopped acting.

"I don't know how to bring her back" the science guy admitted.

That was of no concern.

"I already did that" I informed the man "She doesn't know it was you who sent her away, and she never has to".

There was no need to tell Fred she had been betrayed by someone she trusted. It might drive her insane... well insaner.

"You're serious?' he asked incredulously "You found her".

I smiled.

"Like I said before 'I know everything about you', for example I know that if you were to read from a certain book on the shelf behind you it would summon something rather nasty to attack me" I said "Not that this helps you because I would just shoot you before you could finish a sentence".

The evil man had gone very pale.

"And if I give you what you want, you'll just leave?' Seidel asked me.

In reply I just nodded my head.

"I'll need to open a few drawers" Seidel told me "and some of cupboards".

Even if he had a weapon hidden in one of the draws my reaction time was much faster than his.

"Go ahead" I said.

The professor nodded before speaking.

"I just want this over and done with" Seidel told me

Carefully I placed a backpack on the table.

"Put it all in there" I ordered.

"What I just don't understand is how you found out about this" Seidel wondered as he filled up the bag I provided "I told no one about any of this".

Unlike the last time I did this I saw no reason to talk to him any more than I had to.

"You have what you want" the man said once he was finished "Now please leave me alone".

Now I had no reason to keep him alive.

After grabbing the bag I started to back out the room, and when I was sure that no blood would splatter on me that was when I shot the man three times in the chest, and twice in the head. It felt good.

Now all I had to do was drip feed Fred the right research, which would be easier this time as I knew better what she needed, and soon we have access to portals once again. Of Fred would need time, resources, and a lab, but those things could be arranged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse**

**Part 5**

**Cartias. LA.**

It was a somewhat busy night here at Caritas. Lorne aka The Host watched his crowd of mixed demons and mortals while wondering who was going to make things interesting. His Karaoke evenings were getting to be famous by now. Beings from all over Southern California came to him for readings on their destinies. Whom would they fall in love with? Where would they find happiness? Who was going to win the third race at the dog track?

"Alex, another seabreeze if you'd be so kind" the Host said "And keep them coming, its going to be one of those nights".

Normally Lorne wouldn't care if someone was avoiding their destiny, but having a depressed looking Slayer at the bar was making him unhappy, not to mention uneasy.

"So want to tell me why your ignoring your responsibilities?" Lorne.

Damien sighed.

"Could we not do this" he requested.

Lorne was going to let this go.

"Look sunshine it's not that you aren't welcome here" said the green demon "But you can reach for your destiny or your destiny will reach for you. Do you really think that you can hide from it".

Damien had been considering it, after a certain evil professor he'd started to wonder if he was doing the right thing. It wasn't the murder that bothered him, not really, he was just questioning if he should try to rebuild his life, or if he should try to live a life somewhere else, and not fight evil.

"I was thinking about it" he told the demon

Lorne sighed.

"Well tough kiddo" he said "You're the Slayer, and with the super powers comes super responsibilities. Now you sit here and try to kill your liver or you can go do your damn job, and make the world a better place".

Lorne wasn't sure if his advice had any effect or not, but he kept talking anyway.

"Now I've read some interesting destiny's tonight" the Host told Damien "And I learned something that might be important".

The Slayer decided to listen, if he didn't like what he heard, well there were plenty of other bars in the city.

"You see that somewhat handsome young man over there?" Lorne said while pointing at a guy "He came to LA looking for this runaway sister, the poor dear. When he got here he started looking in places most folk don't even know exist, now most people would get their faces eaten for poking their noses where they don't belong, but lucky for Colin he found Caritas".

Damien failed to see where this was going.

"Since he was looking for his sweet sister I had him sing for me" the Host was now telling the Slayer "I didn't see anything to do with his sister, but I did see his future, he lives for many, years, years and dies of old age, next week".

Now that got Damien's attention, at least somewhat, those words might not have made much sense to most people, but the Slayer understood exactly what was going on. At first he felt unmotivated to do anything, then he changed his mind. He didn't know why, maybe it was just the way Lorne looked at him, or perhaps it was something. Not that it really mattered.

"I'll take care of it" he decided.

(Line Break)

**Family Home. LA.**

While I had every right to feel bad about losing my old life, Lorne had been right about my destiny, I couldn't avoid it forever, trying rarely worked out well, and I was one of the few people in this world who could make things better for people, even it didn't amount to much in the grand scheme of things.

Sure I couldn't free the world from the scourge of vampires, or banish the demns from the face of the Earth either. I couldn't end world hunger, prevent injustice, or remove inequality. But I could stop some monsters from taking kids off the street, and using them as slave labour.

While I didn't care as much as I once had about such things. There was enough give a crap left in me to go do a little something about the mess here in LA.

It didn't take long to find the place, I remembered that it was called Family Home, and publicly it was a shelter for street kids and runaways. At least that was what it was on the surface. In reality the place was a front for dimensional slavers, who were sending the people they claimed to be helping to an alternate world so that they could be used as unpaid workers.

In that other reality time moved faster. Decades could pass in the demon realm while only a day went by in this world. So when the kids became to old to work they were dumped back on the streets, those that didn't die in the demon's world.

Breaking into the shelter was easy, it was pretending to be charitable organisation after all so its security was just some guys. Humans who were either working for the demons, or didn't understand what was happening here.

Since the later was unlikely I didn't feel bad about beating the crap out of them, however as most humans rationalised the supernatural, they didn't seem to be able to help doing so, I decided to spare their lives on the off chance they were actually ignorant rather than evil.

Since my current body didn't have the mystical symbols that enhanced my powers I was not as fast or as strong as I once had been, and it showed. Sure I was still more than match for most low level demons, but for every one I put out of action two more rose up to replace them.

At least I had my katana, the weapon I'd started off with when I'd first become a Slayer, that helped, the mystical blade cut threw flesh, the uniforms the demons wore and threw the hafts of their clubs.

Finally their leader, Ken his name was I remembered that much, appeared and began yelling at his troops to finish me off, and to get the slaves back to work. I didn't kill him as I figured that Ken's death is what causes the portal to close and I didn't want to leave anyone behind if I could help it.

However I was outnumbered, lacking in backup, and my shotgun had run out of shells so I decided to do something rather drastic.

_"Y ulngeb grah'n uaad!"_

This was an Old One spell that I'd never cast before, and I had learned about during one of my visits to the Citadel, the spell didn't work there due to how that realm worked, but it did work here, and it summoned up a baby Old One, which was basically a tentacle monster that grabbed whomever I wanted it to get rid and dragged them into a realm of insanity. The creature wouldn't remain in this reality for long, and while it did the monster would obey my commands.

"Take the demons!" I yelled.

Naturally the sudden appearance of small Lovecraft style horror did not go unnoticed by anyone, the humans ran in fear, hopefully heading for the exit, while the bad guys had different reactions. Some tried to fight, which was pointless as their crude weapon could not harm such an entity, while some knelt before the creature, begging for mercy, which was also pointless as it had none, and some just ran, which was the smart to do.

I headed out of the factory dimension, making for the portal, along the way I saw a large gate, and I brought it down, trapping any demons who might come after us. Any humans left behind would soon be dead, but I couldn't save everyone, it was important to remember that and not to blame myself.

"This is all your fault!" Ken screamed.

Those were his last words as a long and thin tendril came out of nowhere, grabbing Ken, and soon dragging him off to places best not thought about.

"So there is some justice" I muttered to myself

Knowing the gateway wouldn't last long now that Ken was gone I help the last of the slaves who had made it out of this hell before making the mistake of being on the wrong side when the portal closed.

(Line Break)

**Apartment. Sunnydale.**

There was a knock on my bedroom door, so I went and opened the door, to my surprise it was Tara, she hadn't exactly been avoiding me, but we weren't exactly friends.

"Tara? What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

The blonde witch shook her head and stepped inside my bedroom

"Nothing's wrong. There's s-s-something that I want to ask you" she said.

I waited for the question, when it failed to appear I asked one of my own.

"What is it?" I said,

Tara was trying to calm herself I could tell that so I stayed quite and gave her the time.

"The thing is... I like living here with you. I've n-n-never done that before. With a man, that is. I'm a virgin," Tara managed to explain desote her nervousness.

Now I understood.

"So you want to take up on my offer" I realised "Become part of harem"

She nodded.

"You can change your mind any time, you know that. Right?" I told her "You can just leave if you want. I'll give you some money if you want to make your own way, but if you stick with me I'll send you to college. Give you a place to live. Make sure you have food and so on. A share of any loot we get if you helping with spells. That sound good?".

Tara nodded her head.

"I want to do this" she told me "But I've never been with a man before. At all".

While her father, and perhaps her brother had hit her, I knew that I didn't think the abuse had ever been sexual.

"It's okay. Anytime you want to stop, just say it," I said

I moved over towards her and kissed her trembling lips.

"Just do as I tell you and we'll get along fine" I explained to the witch "I won't make you do anything you really don't want to, but unless you can't bring yourself to do it you must obey me".

This Tara hadn't been to Mareth so she'd be more modest than the one I knew, but I didn't think I'd have much trouble making her do what I wanted. I just had to be careful, and push her to far too soon.

"Undress for me" I ordered.

She slowly took off her long sleeved purple shirt, and then tried to take off her black bra, she paused for a few moments and then worked up the courage to lose the bra. This allowed me to look at her topless form.

"Are they... um, are my breasts big enough?" Tara asked me.

Her clothing hid the fact that she had large boobs, not huge, but they were bigger than most.

"They're beautiful" I said to Tara.

Tara's gasped as I touched her breasts, and she moaned in a nice way when I touched her nipples. I was careful not to pinch and twist them as I remembered tell that the other Tara hadn't liked it rough, at least not until she got used to me fucking her.

"I take it you've done this before," Tara said to me,

She wasn't stuttering, which was a good sign.

I continued to caress her soft breasts as I leaned and kissed her neck gently.

Tara moved away from me rather suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" I wondered.

The blonde witch shook her head quickly.

"No, no. It's just that..."

"What?" I asked her

Tara grinned shyly.

"Well, it's your turn to take something off" she said.

I took off my jeans and Tara couldn't fail to spot my erection.

"Does it hurt?" she wondered.

"No" I assured her.

After sitting down I patted the bed, indicating that I'd like her to sit next to me. Tara moved closer and sat down. I kissed her again, this time on the lips. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and it was clear that he had experience with kissing at least.

When we came up for air Tara took the opportunity to stand up so that she could remove her long multi-coloured skirt. I watched as it fell to the floor and then took in the sight of a near-nude Tara. It had always an agreeable sight.

I got up and ran a hand down her back so that I could squeeze her ass. Then I pulled down her underwear. Once they were out of the way I saw that this Tara wasn't shaved down there.

"My girls have clean shaven pussies" I told Tara.

She nodded meekly.

"I'll get rid of later" she promised.

While she said that I took off my boxers.

"So that's what they look like," Tara whispered

I sat down again, and once more patted a spot on the bed next to me. Tara sat down timidly and I caught her looking at my dick out of the corner of her eye.

"You can touch it" I told her "It won't hurt you".

Her hand moved toward his my cock and then stopped, so I took her hand in mine and slowly brought it to my dick. She wrapped her hand around it, and experimentally started to stroke me. Once I'd had enough of that I figured that it was time for the main event.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

Rather than reply verbally Tara crawled to the top of the bed and laid down. I moved down to Tara's legs and watched as she parted her thighs slowly. I spent a moment staring at her virgin pussy and then lightly touched the shaved mound, making Tara flinch with anticipation.

"Damien?" Tara asked me, she looked confused.

I smiled at her.

"This won't happen often so try to enjoy it" I told her.

I heard her intake of breath as I licked and kissed her pussy, slowly at first, before picking up speed, and letting my tongue inside her.

"Don't stop. Please, don't stop." Tara muttered

I pulled back, much to Tara's disappointment, and slowly inserted two of my fingers inside her. I then moved my free hand to one of Tara's breasts and rubbed her hardened nipple, listening to her moan as I pleasured her.

By now Tara was more than wet enough for me, so I pulled out my fingers, tasted them, and gave her pussy one last kiss before moving up so that we were face to face.

Tara nodded shyly, letting me know that was was okay for this

"Do you think it will fit?" Tara asked with a little fear.

Well it had before.

"It will fit" I assured her "But it will hurt at first, be brave for me".

Slowly and gently I pushed my feeling her tight pussy wrap around my cock like a velvet vice. I saw Tara wince in slight pain, which was worrying.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little" she said "You don't need to stop".

Normally I did whatever I wanted with my women, but this was her first time with a man, and while he would get used to me using her for pleasure, I'd have to be careful for now.

I let Tara adjust to having a penis inside her, before pushing into her a little deeper until I was completely inside her, deflowering her to use the poetic term. This was twice I'd done this to the witch, and it just as fun the second time.

"Oh I feel so full," Tara said.

Slowly I thrusted into her again, and again, before picking up the pace, and before long I was going hard enough that her breasts jiggled as I fucked her. It was tempting to just fuck her as hard as I liked, but I was able to restrain myself. Taking my time to let her get used to getting fucked by a man. Besides even if she had been used to getting fucked by me she wasn't Buffy, only she could take a proper fucking from me.

This dragged things out for a while, as I liked to fuck girls hard, and make them talk dirty, which Tara simply wasn't ready for, but I managed to cum inside her, not even caring if he was on the pill or not.

Once I had cum I was able to stay inside her for few minutes, before I slid out of her, it was a bit of mess so I would need to change the bedding, other that there were no problems.

"It does get easier" I promised.

Tara wiped her eyes and smiled at me

"I'd like to find out" she said.

And she would.

(Line Break)

**Roads. California.**

"No more! Please! No! I Can't take any more! NO MORE! NOOOO!" I pleaded "End this torture",

I stabbed my finger at the button at the car stereo and the horror that was the music of some generic boyband. I didn't even know who they were but after hearing the stone for the tenth time I simply couldn't take it any more!

"You could have just asked me switch tapes" Buffy said with a sigh "And what happened to the driver chooses the music!".

I collapsed back against the passenger seat and basked in the glorious silence. It was nice to have to drive for a change. Apparently in this reality Buffy Summers was capable of understanding stuff like speed limits and shifting gears. Truly the multi-verse was a strange place full of many wonders.

"Want me to take over?" I asked.

She had been driving for a while. We'd decided to get away from Sunnydale, so we'd hit the road, intending to be only gone for the weekend. I was a little worried about Fred, but she'd been hiding in a cave for years so she should be able to last a couple of days in an apartment, and Tara would be with her.

We could have taken the RV and slept in, but since I'd gone to all the trouble of stealing car, and placing a spell on it so that no one notice the stolen car, there were spells for that sort of thing, we'd decided to take the car, and sleep in a reasonable priced hotel.

"Nah I'm good" she said to me.

I then watched as she slotted another tape into the deck. I found the old tech rather charming in someways.

"One moment are you're totally badass demon killing chick with a knife in her boot.."

"Two. One in each" she corrected.

I carried on as if she hadn't spoke.

"And the other, you are girly girl that listens to lame boybands" I finished.

She was indeed a complex person.

"What's wrong with nsync?!" Buffy demanded to know.

The fact that she even had to ask that question was upsetting to me, however I felt it best to avoid the subject as I did want to get laid later.

"So anything important about this hotel we're going to?" I asked,

Since it was 1999 I couldn't just go online and check.

"Well it is suppose to be haunted" my fellow Slayer told me "But come really, I mean, how many hotels are really haunted?".

Good question. From what I had read, ghosts formed primarily from violent deaths with a high emotional charge. Like a husband walking in on his wife and her lover before shooting them both and them himself. Or some could have killed themselves at the hotel we were planning to stay at. Such things did happen.

Although ghosts were a real thing, in this and other dimensions, they were surprisingly rare considering how many humans died every day. I figured that even spirits born from very emotionally charged deaths must either fade away or somehow move on.

"Not as many as you'd think" I said to Buffy.

Of course in this reality we may have encountered a few ghosts, however if we had my fellow Slayer didn't feel like discussing those events. By now she must have noticed that I was acting differently than normal, but she seemed to have put it down to me getting tired of life on the road.

"As long as they have a shower, I don't care if there are ghosts" she told me "And I'd like some food that don't come out of a vending machine at a gas station".

The hotel we planned to stay at was not far from the road and looked to be a three story building with what looked to be maybe twenty rooms and an office, they might have room for a proper kitchen as well.

"One day we'll have enough money to go to Hawaii" I said to Buffy as she parked.

She turned to smile at.

"Hawaii and tiny bikinis" she said "Sounds nice".

I smiled at that.

"Will you be coming too?" I asked.

She laughed, it was a pleasant sight and sound, this version of Buffy didn't display enough feelings for my liking.

"That desperate to see me in a tiny bikini, huh?" she asked.

I grinned upon hearing that.

"Very much so" I said.

Sure I saw her naked all the time, but that didn't stop me from wanting to see her on a beach in a tiny bikini.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. California**

Everything felt... fuzzy. Everything was dark I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a dark chamber with a lot of red splotches on the floor. The place was lit by a single light above what looked like a blood smeared work bench. Which was covered with saws, knives of different kinds, and hooks, a lot hooks, which hung from the ceiling.

Stairs were leading up to a door close to the ceiling, and as I started to pick myself up I realised that I must have been drugged somehow, perhaps something fast acting and tasteless had been put in my foot, and I'd woken up down, likely much sooner than a human normally would because I was the Slayer.

I could smell this place, and I knew the scent of human blood. Not like a vampire would, but well enough to know what sort of animals were slaughtered down here, and it wasn't any sort of cattle

The odd thing was that my Slayer senses, which I had fine tuned over the years, detected nothing supernatural in the area that wasn't a Slayer, which meant the people running this sick operation had to be humans.

"Cannibals. You have got to be fucking kidding me" I said.

Looking around some more now that my eyes had adjusted to the dark I saw that Buffy and I had our hands chained up and that the chains were connected to a couple of hooks that were up near the ceiling. More than enough to secure a drugged human, not nearly enough to hold me.

That Buffy was still out didn't surprise me, she might eat less than me, but she was very petite and when it came to drugs your body mass mattered. Still she'd wake up sooner than anyone normally would.

After freeing myself I grabbed a butcher's knife off the table and then headed up the stairs. The door would be locked, but my strength was already returning. Plus I was angry, they wouldn't like me when I was angry.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. California**

If I'd ever been asked to imagine a hotel run by cannibals I wouldn't have placed it in this state, nor would have I imagined that it would be so normal looking, but if you could ignore the evil people trying to kill you this place was actually rather nice.

It was a family run business, mother and father running the place, the kids helping out. Sweet really, aside from the whole eating people thing. Not that there was much of a family left by this point.

The father was already dead. I'd broken his neck as he tried to prevent me from leaving the meat cellar. Buffy had knocked out the two teens who helped out there parents here, and I'd not been able to kill them. Not that it really mattered as I had a plan to ensure that this place would be shut down permanently.

Before I could enact that plan we had to get to the phone at the front desk, which was proving problematic since the mother was using it as a barricade, and since the desk was at the bottom of a narrow flight of stairs we had no other way of approaching it.

Already I had considered going out one of the windows, as Slayers could handle that sort of thing, but with the drugs still in my system I wasn't sure if that was wise. While I'd had the physical strength to break a man's neck I knew that certain drugs could lessen a Slayer's power including our toughness, if I jumped out the window I could break a leg.

I risked a quick peek around the corner, and saw the weapon the mother was using, a double barrelled shotgun. Two shots only. Which meant that she was reloading, and she was good at it because I had dodge when another shotgun blast ripped part of the door frame off, sending wooden shrapnel flying through the air and I felt something hit my forehead. It stung, but nothing else. I'd worry about it later.

"Two shots, then reload." I said to Buffy "One more, then she reloads. But she can reload really fast".

Buffy nodded, and pressed against the wall and I saw the big knife clutched in her hand, she'd already killed a human with it, and showed no signs of remorse. This version of my fellow Slayer didn't let the fact that humans had souls stop her from killing them if needs be. Good for her.

"I'll draw fire, you take her down" I said.

She shook her head.

"I'm faster, I'll draw her fire, you go for the kill. Never liked killing humans, doesn't bother you so much".

Buffy scooted a bit further down the stairs before moving away from the wall. Then in almost a blur she flew down the stairs and out the doors. Which was my signal to move there was a quick scream after I threw the knife, and then it was over.

"Is that it?" Buffy asked me.

Well there had only been four people running the place, and we'd taken down the rest. Moving quickly I dialled 999, realised that was the British number, and then dialled 911. Then I turned to my fellow Slayer and instructed her to scream for help. I wasn't sure how convincing she was, but it would have to do.

"Come on, Buff" I said "Let's get out of here".

As we left the building I could tell that my fellow Slayer was unsettled

"You may not like it, but humans can be as bad as the worst demons" I said to her "The difference is that humans have a choice in the matter, they have to chose to be evil. Which makes them worse".

That didn't really help, but nothing would after dealing with that insanity. It would take time before she started feeling better.

(Line Break)

**Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

"This feels creepy" said Tara.

Given that we were raiding a crypt I could understand where she was coming from. I had no desire to disturb the final resting place of anyone, but I had to do it this time.

"Sure is" I agreed.

Lifting the crowbar I broken open up the reliquary, which contained the mortal remains of Josephus du Lac. I ignored those and took only the golden cross, before sealing the reliquary back up.

"Here it is, the du Lac cross" I said.

The du Lac Cross was a cross designed by Josephus du Lac to decode the rituals and spells that were written in du Lac's writings, one of these rituals was a method by which a vampire who'd been weakened in some way, could be restored.

Before dying, all crosses were destroyed by du Lac himself, except one that was buried with him. As such if I destroyed this one they would be no way for Spike to decode du Lac's book, assuming of course that he came to the Hellmouth looking to cure his girlfriend.

Angel was dead, well deader, but in original time line Angel had been sent to hell only to come back later, and while Lorne had directed me to go to LA in order to fulfil whatever destiny I could have in this world I wouldn't rule out Angel somehow returning.

In the show Spike turns up in Sunnydale a few months after the Master snuffed it, and might do in this time line if his girlfriend still needed fixing up. Knowing that I'd decided to destroy the cross.

Since it was made of gold and gemstones had embedded on it I figured that taking out the gems and melting down the gold would be best thing to do. But that could wait as I wanted Tara to check out the cross.

"Good or bad aura?" I asked.

The witch ran her hands over the golden cross.

"Neither" she told "But it does have power".

I imagined that not the spells and rituals that du Lac had recorded were evil. However I didn't wish to take chances so I used my super human strength to bend the cross out of shape, and then I began beating it with the crowbar until some of the gems came lose.

"Clear and pretty big for rubies" I said as I inspected the treasure "Should be worth a few grand each".

It would depend on the dealer, and selling them without any questions being asked always resulted in less cash in my hand.

"Here take this" I instructed Tara.

I gave her a big ruby.

"Should get you a few thousand dollars easy" I told her "Keep it or you can sell and open a savings account".

Tara was understandably shock.

"I can keep it?" she asked.

To me it wasn't a big deal.

"I promised you a share of the loot" I said to the witch "I'll keep most of the profits because I need to pay the rent, buy the groceries, and I'm planning to reopen the Magic shop".

Property prices here in Sunnydale were cheap, but I would still need some serious funding to get the place back an running anytime soon.

"Can I start working there again?" Tara asked "I liked working there".

I saw no problem with that as long as kept some time free to do witch stuff for me, and to keep spreading her legs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

** Part 6**

**Shadow Valley Vineyard. Outside of Sunnydale. **

Since this place wasn't the base of operation for the First Evil, an entity I'd thankfully never had the displeasure of encountering, no one stopped me from making my way down into the cellar of the building that I figured that once been used to store the wine made here at the vineyard.

If anyone had tried to stop me they wouldn't have had much luck, since I was the Slayer, and they would have seen an odd sight while failing. I was wearing a hard hat along with my biker gear, and carrying tools made for the quick demolishing of walls.

I would very soon need these tools as I'd come here to once again claim the weapon known to some as the Slayer Scythe.

Long ago, in prehistoric Africa, a group of powerful mystical women, who called themselves the Guardians, secretly forged the Scythe for the First Slayer, Sineya, to kill the last of the Old Ones that walked the Earth.

Later the weapon was kept hidden from the Shadow Men, the creators of the Slayer who would go on to become the Watchers Council. The Guardians put the Scythe in a rock, for when the time came and it was needed again, the Slayer would find and use it.

Despite its name, the Scythe more closely resembled a lochaber axe with a red, steel head, and a sliver edge on the border of the blade. A steel shaft held the head with nails stamped along it, and connected via an assembly of metal spikes, a brown haft with a simple wooden stake on its other extremity.

Its stake seemed apparently sharper and stronger than basic wood, as it could be jammed against a stone wall without any visible damage to it afterwards. In the show Buffy could easily use it to stake several Turok-Han vampires despite their harder sternums

The weapon wouldn't work me for as it was meant only for a female Slayer, and that made me wonder if there was a male version of the Slayer Scythe out there somewhere in the multi-verse, not that I had any way of finding out.

Also I didn't care that much as I had my trusty, not at all rusty, katana, and with Old One magic it was possible to enchant weapons and armour, so I could make my own magical gear, and would once I had somewhere to work.

Since my plan to gather up a new harem and build up a power base was coming along nicely, and I was making a tidy profit from looting, I would soon be able to buy a proper house. Which would allow me to build a real workshop, and then I could enchant all the stuff I used for slaying. I could wait until I moved to LA, which was still my plan, before doing any enchanting, but I might need better stuff while on the road, and wouldn't have the means to enchant things while living in a RV.

That could wait as the Slayer Scythe wouldn't even need sharpening before it could be put into action, and obtaining it only required some labour as well as some time, I didn't even need Buffy to claim it as while it responded to her I could still pull it from the stone, so to speak.

Of course Buffy would wonder where I'd gotten the weapon from. I couldn't use the excuse of Slayer dream again as it didn't really make sense that the PTBs would led me to a weapon that wasn't meant for me. So I'd just say that Lorne told me to go look and that it was my destiny to recover it for Buffy. Lorne didn't talk about what he saw in other people's auras and Buffy wouldn't go and ask.

I found the right wall, placed my hand on it, and muttered a few words that human should speak in order to soften the stone, then I got to work on the wall with my tools. Recovering the scythe would take a few hours even with the right tools and magic aiding me, but on the plus side it would be a good workout, and gaining the scythe was worth the effort.

(Line Break)

**Library. Sunnydale High.**

"I really appreciate you helping me with this," Anya said as Amy led her into the library.

She would even more grateful should they actually able to recover her power centre.

"Oh it's no problem" replied Amy Madison "So, is there anything else we need for the spell?"

Anya suddenly looked worried about something.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here" said the former demon.

"Why not?" Amy wondered.

"Is the, um, librarian here? Giles?" Anya asked.

While he might no recognise the former demon now that she looked like a High School Student, but Anya didn't want to take that chance, and there was also the possibility that the Watcher would prevent Amy from casting the spell even if he didn't know the importance of the object that Anya wanted to summon.

The witch peered into Giles's office.

"No, I think he went home to get something" Amy assured "He was here a little while ago. Oh but he won't mind. He's okay with spells and stuff. Most of the time anyway".

Anya took a few moments to set things up. She put a plate with a necklace painted on it, some candles, and a few other items on the floor between them.

"Did you bring the chicken feet?" the former demon asked.

"Two chicken feet," Amy said

She placed the necessary items on the ground in front of Anya, and then sat down as well.

"So, Anya, you haven't told me what this spell is for exactly" the witch mentioned.

Anya took a match and lit the candles before speaking.

"I'm trying to get back a necklace that was stolen from my Mom's apartment" she lied "It was a family heirloom, its been passed down for generations".

The necklace was in fact an object of power, and if it could be brought here before it was destroyed than Anya should return to her demon form. Then she would be able to have vengeance on those who has mistreated her since she'd become human. The teacher who was failing Anya in maths deserved to have something very nasty happen to him.

"Okay. So how does the spell work?" Amy asked.

"Well, we both call on Eryishon, the Endless One, offer up the standard supplication, then there's a teensy temporal fold. We hope" Anya explained "Then I pour the sacred sand on the representation of the necklace, and Eryishon brings it forth from the time and place it was lost".

Which made it sound a lot simpler than it actually was.

"Cool" said Amy.

"Okay, everything's set up," Anya announced. "Ready?"

The young witch nodded.

"I think so" she said.

"Good" Anya said as she took a deep breath and held her palm over the plate. "Eryishon. K'shala. Meh-uhn".

Amy, following Anya's lead, held her hand, palm-up, over the plate as well.

"Diprecht. Doh-tehenlo nu-Eryishon".

Anya picked up the container of sacred sand and held it over the plate.

"The child to the mother" she said.

"The river to the sea," Amy added.

Anya closed her eyes, she could feel the spell starting to work. This pleased her as it meant that she was only moments away from recovering her lost powers. Soon she was free of this frail human life, and once more be an immortal creature who existed to spread suffering to men everywhere.

"Eryishon, hear my prayer!" she called out.

Amy closed her eyes as well, but when she did, she felt an energy envelope her, starting at the tips of her fingers and working its way through her body. Amy snapped her eyes open, shocked by the power of the spell.

The former demon's eyes were still closed, and she appeared to be in some trance like state, but not for long as another voice called out, interrupting the spell. In a case of bad, or maybe good timing, the two Slayers had just entered the library. Having just received the Slayer Scythe, Buffy had decided to bring it to the Watchers for inspection before trying it out in the field.

"What are you doing?"

Anya's eyes opened as she whipped around.

"A spell!" she yelled "Leave us alone!"

Anya commenced with pouring the sacred sand on the plate only Buffy yanked Anya off the floor, sand spilling everywhere, and Amy feeling the connection broken, fell back. Damien caught her before her head hit the floor.

"Are you okay, Amy?" he asked.

She would recover.

"I feel weird," she answered. "W-what was that?".

"What the hell did you do to her?" the female Slayer demanded of Anya "Paralyse her with some sort of weird magic shit?".

Even this rougher version of Buffy Summers didn't swear that often, the fact that she just had demonstrated how annoyed she currently was.

"Relax!" Anya yelled "Amy was just helping me with a spell. It's not my fault she's too much of a wimp to handle this kind of magic!"

"Hey, I resent that!" the witch shouted.

Anya knelt down on the floor, feeling for her necklace in the sand, when it became clear that the power centre hadn't appeared she grew upset.

"Oh no! It's not here! Damn it! It's not here!" she screamed.

Anya looked up from the floor, glaring at both Buffy and Damien.

"Thanks a lot! You ruined the spell!" she shouted.

Buffy took a step closer, staring Anya down.

"I think you need to go now."

"Fine! But I will get my necklace back!" Anya promised "One way or the other!"

Anya grabbed a few scattered items from the floor, dumping the remaining sand from the plate carelessly in a heap, then stormed out of the library.

"You okay, Amy?" Buffy asked.

The young witch nodded.

"Yeah, I think so" she said" That spell was a little blacker than I like my arts".

"What's the deal with the necklace?" Buffy asked.

Amy shrugged.

"She said it was some family heirloom that was stolen and she was trying to get it back" the witch explained "But I don't think she was being entirely honest with me".

The two Slayers agreed with assessment.

"Well whatever she's up to, it's obviously nothing good," Buffy said, casting a wary glance toward the door. "Think we ought to go after her?"

Damien shook his head.

"I think everything's fine for now. But it might be a good idea to keep a close eye on her" he said.

Buffy decided that she would indeed keep an eye on this Anya. Amy was one of the few people that Buffy actually cared about she surprised herself with how protective she was with those she called friends.

"Well I'm definitely not doing magic with her again!" Amy said with a huff. "That was just weird!"

(Line Break)

**Anya's Apartment. Sunnydale.**

While I was no hacker, and I certainly wasn't Willow Rosenberg, I'd been able to break into the school records in order to get the address of one Anya Jenkins, which I should have done before now.

The Vengeance demon had taken the identity of Anya Jenkins, high school student, so that she could go to the High School and find whomever it was that she'd gotten the wish from, and she was stuck in that form.

In the main time line it had been Cordelia Chase, who'd given Anya the wish. She'd been understandably upset after catching her boyfriend, Xander Harris kissing Willow Rosenberg, while Xander got dumped, Oz forgave Willow, which was totally unfair, but not really surprising. Oz was a total beta male in my opinion.

Who had made the wish in timeline I didn't know. I felt sure that it wasn't one of my girls as they'd know better than to use the word 'wish' when in any version of this world. As for Cordelia she'd never dated Harris in my time line, or this one, because Xander died before that could happen.

Not that it really mattered who made the wish. I'd not been able to undo it, and I wouldn't trust Anya to reverse it if she ever got her power back. If she did ever return to the state of being a demon she'd just go on to hurt more people.

Breaking into Anya's apartment proved to be simple enough. While I lacked the power of a true witch, which was why I had to use my Old One Spells for anything truly impressive, I could unlock a door with a hand motion and a whispered word.

I entered the small apartment and took out the silenced pistol. I didn't intend to actually shoot the former demon as dead bodies could pop up and I didn't fancy a police investigation, assuming there would even be one, but this was Sunnydale people meant missing all the time.

"What do you want!" a frantic Anya called out.

Then she recognised me.

"Oh its you" she said "Get out!".

It was hard to take the former demon seriously since I knew that she was totally powerless, and the flowery pattered grandma styled nightgown didn't help.

"Sit down" I ordered.

She finally noticed the pistol and did as she was told. Guns had a way of focusing people's minds.

"First things first" I said "Who made the wish that changed things here in Sunnydale".

I got my answer right away.

"Harmony Kendel" I was told.

Well that wasn't at all shocking as she was a walking disaster area even just a human girl, and while I had no intention of harming the ditzy blond, I could still feel mad at her.

"What did she wish for?" I asked next.

Again Anya answered right away. She was smart enough to know that this wasn't the time to do anything other than exactly what she was ordered to do by me.

"She wished that Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale" she said "Well that was the polite version of this wish".

Well I'd guessed that much, and I'd also guessed that the entity that had sent me to this world hadn't actually sent me this town rather he, well it, had sent to Buffy. So if Buffy had moved to Cleveland rather than Sunnydale, both of which had hellmouths, then I must have been sent there too.

"Did she say why?" I wondered.

Anya fidgeted for a moment. I could tell that she really didn't want to tell me the truth. Alas for her she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Her boyfriend, some moronic high school jock, called out Buffy's name when they were having sex" Anya let me know.

That was it! I'd been ripped away from my life for that. It was so meaningless!.

"You destroyed my life, and ruined this town because Harmony was mad at her boyfriend for thinking of Buffy during sex" I said, trying to control my anger "Why would you do that?".

Anya shrugged.

"I was a Vengeance demon" she said "It's what we do, or what I did".

This was why I'd always hated the character of Anya, she'd spent a thousand years perverting wishes made by woman who were emotional vulnerable when making the wish, and twisting those wishes to cause as much suffering as possible. Anya did this because she'd been cheated on by a man a thousand years ago.

She'd gotten her revenge back then, but that hadn't stopped her from going on to bring pain to people for over ten centuries, and I highly doubted that all the men that she'd 'punished' had actually done anything wrong.

It wasn't until she got turned back into a demon that she ever showed any remorse for what she'd done, and unlike Angel, it didn't seem as if Anya ever lost her soul, which made her worse really as at least Angel tried to make amends. Heck even Spike, when he got his soul back, did some good in the world, even dying for it. Anya barely did anything and yet was treated better.

"Is there anyway to undo that wish?" I asked Anya "One that doesn't involve restoring your powers?" I questioned.

Anya considered this carefully.

"You could try calling my boss, D'hoffryn" she suggested.

He was like the lord of all Vengeance demons, not someone I wanted to mess with.

"I have no further use for you" I said.

On this day all the men that had suffered because of Anya would get some measure of justice for the horrors done on them. I was going to send Anya to Plyea and let her live out the rest of her life as a slave. Now all I had to do was put her to sleep, and carry her to a hot spot. Which wouldn't take long as Sunnydale was filled with them.

(Line Break)

**Cave. Outside of Sunnydale. **

It was nightfall by the time I pulled up in front of the cavern, the same one the Sisters of Jhe were just last night. Like the show we'd hit the cave, thinking that it would be full of vampires, only to find that it was infested with a different sort of vermin.

In fact I'd already dealt with the Sisterhood in my time line, in this time line they must be striking now because the Master was out of the way, or maybe something else had needed to fall into place first. I really didn't know, and I didn't much care as I knew how to deal with these demons.

Grabbing my sword, I got out of the car and looked around while reaching out with my Slayer senses, I could feel the demons inside, like I had to last time, which prevented us from getting ambushed by the Sisterhood.

"You'd think they'd change bases" I muttered to myself.

Either these demons were stupid or crazy enough not to care if demon hunters knew where they lived.

I made my way into the cave slowly so as to give my eyes a chance to adjust to the dark, and while I couldn't see them, my senses told me where they were. From what I could tell there were only three of them. However I wouldn't take this as gospel since I was relaying on supernatural senses, and those could be fooled or misunderstood even by an experienced Slayer like myself.

Now that my eyes had adjusted I saw that there were two demons in front of me. Both had their backs to me and looked as if they were deep in conversation. The third one I sensed was near by. I would take care of that one later.

These demons had to be mad or arrogant, they hadn't bothered to post a lookout, and while they must know that I was here, they didn't even seem to care. This foolishness and/or arrogance would be their downfall.

"Ladies," I said, startling the demons, "if I could have a moment of your time. I'd like to ask you a few questions"

Deep growls were my only answer.

"I'll take that as no" I joked.

The first demon lunged for me, ready to slice me open with her sharp claws, and if asked I would have admitted that the demon was fast, but I was faster. Which was a shame for the demon as it cost her a chance to keep on living.

With eased practice I unloaded my magical enchanted shotgun into the demon's head, blowing it off her neck in shower of gore. The body was flung back, due to the force of the blast, and slammed into the wall next to the other demon. That one took its eyes off me for a moment and looked at the now headless body, its blood spilling all over the ground.

The same demon then looked back at me only to receive a boot kick in the gut, sending it flying into the same wall as its sister demon. Before the demon could react, I blasted one if its knee caps sending it to the floor. Then I placed his foot on the demon's chest, keeping it pinned to the ground.

Guns didn't always kill demons, they could be odd in that way, and they were next to useless against vampires without special ammo, but nearly everything in this world died when you blew its head off.

"As I already mentioned I'd like to ask you a few questions" I said to the demon while reloading "Oh, and please speak English. Assuming you can".

The demon only snarled and tried to strike me with its claws, so I smacked the demon on the head with the butt of my shotgun, knowing that enchantments on the weapon would prevent it form being damaged when I used it as a club. Then I turned and blasted the third demon, which had been trying to sneak up on me.

"Talk" I ordered to last living Sisterhood member.

Which she did.

"You can not stop us, hunter," it replied in perfect English. "Tonight we will begin a war which will kill every one of your kind".

So they would open the hellmouth tonight, just as I'd suspected.

"Can you give me a more precise time?" I asked.

"Tonight, at midnight on the Hellmouth!" she screamed.

That was good enough for me. I moved the shotgun and aimed it at her head.

"Wait! I told you what you wanted to know!" she yelled.

Indeed she had.

"Yeah, what's your point?" I asked.

"I told you so you wouldn't kill me," the demon said as it thrashed around, trying in vain to free itself.

Like that would have ever happened. I squeezed the trigger, blowing the demon's head clean off. Which resulted in a spray of things best not thought about going all over my jacket and jeans, it was a good thing that I wore such sturdy clothing as you never what kind of effects demon blood could have on bare skin.

Demon blood was really the least of my concern as if needs be I could just buy more clothes. No what concerned me was the numbers of demons that would assault the Hellmouth this very night.

If there numbers were anything like they'd been the last time I'd dealt with the Sisterhood then we would need more fire power. This time we wouldn't have access to advanced weapons, and the Hunter's store in LA didn't sell anything more dangerous than shotguns and pistols, which were fine for most hunts, not so good when you had a small war coming your way.

"What to do now?" I asked myself.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale High. Sunnydale. **

"Ah hello," Giles said as I entered the library "I've identified the demons we fought last night and I'm afraid the news isn't good".

"Like it ever is" I heard Buffy say.

This version of her was very cynical, not that could blame her given that both of her parents were dead, she'd lost her first watcher, and now she didn't have the freedom of the road to enjoy.

"The Sisterhood of Jhe is an Apocalypse cult" Giles said, ignoring Buffy "They exist solely to bring about the world's destruction, and we've not seen the last of them. More will follow".

No news to me, still I checked out the entry the book that was passed around.

"Sisterhood of Jhe. Race of female demons, fierce warriors. Who celebrate victory in battle by eating their foes" I read out.

So glad I killed them when I saw them.

"What sort of diet is that?" Buffy asked.

No one answered that question.

"Why are they here?" Larry asked

Giles cleaned his glasses.

"Wesley is out checking another source, but it looks as if they intend to open the Hellmouth" he told us.

Amy's gasp was all I needed to her in order to understand that the Scooby gang of this realty knew about the Hellmouth and what it could do.

"The Hellmouth. The one that opens..." Oz whispered.

"Beneath our very feet," Giles finished.

Everybody's gaze shifted to spot on the ground that was the closet thing the Hellmouth had to a physical location, not that it was exactly at that location. A Hellmouth was in fact an area in which the barriers between dimensions were particularly weak, which allowed for the the creation of portals between Earth and other places, including some hell dimensions.

Because the barrier between the worlds was weakest here, energy from those dimensions could bleed in somewhat. This way the Hellmouth attracted demons and other supernatural creatures, becoming a "hot spot" for supernatural activity.

The opening a Hellmouth was an apocalyptic threats, and often portents were given as warnings, such as Earthquakes.

Should the hellmouth be opened, and remain open, this would allow demons from those hell-dimensions to cross over to Earth. These wouldn't be the demons that Buffy and I killed sometimes on patrol, these would be much nastier and there would be many of them.

"The Hellmouth beast will be once again unleashed and it will be far from the worst demon to escape from the Hellmouth" Giles told us "Unknown horrors about sums it up".

When the Master rose up in this reality it must have opened the Hellmouth, only for some reason it hadn't stayed open, and the Master here hadn't bothered to open it himself, for some reason.

"Do we know when this is supposed to happen?" queried Amy.

Giles sighed.

"I'm currently trying to narrow it down" he said to the group "If you're up for it, we're heading into deep research mode".

This was when I got everyone's attention.

"I ran into one of the sisterhood demons" I let everyone know "Assuming she wasn't lying when I questioned here, then it will be tonight at midnight".

Somehow everyone now looked even more worried than before.

(Line Break)

**Army Base. Sunnydale.**

While leaving the others to do pointless research I took Buffy in Oz's van to the army base with the intent of stealing more firepower, such as a few assault rifles, some grenades and even a rocket launcher, as that might actually hurt the hellmouth beast.

It was fortunate for all of us that I'd paid for extra weapons training to be downloaded into my mind during one of my trips to the Citadel. Because of that I knew how to use a greater variety of weapons than any Slayer before me.

Of course I'd much prefer access to the Citadel so that I could call for backup, or gets my hands on what most people would consider to be science fiction weapons. But I would just have to make do with what I could steal from this place.

"Damien, are we going to die tonight?" Buffy asked me.

I had no desire to lie to her anymore.

"Looks like" I said.

Buffy made her way to the back of the van, which could be accessed from the front via a crude curtain.

"Come here" she instructed.

As soon as it became clear what she wanted I began taking my trousers off as my fellow Slayer did the same. Then Buffy grabbed my butt and pulled me all the way in her with her Slayer strength, which nearly matched mine

It's amazing how tight and hot Slayer pussy is. It was a hard place to get my cock to leave, still I partly managed it, as I slowly pulled back out of her for a moment before driving back into Buffy's welcoming snatch.

She was lying on the cold floor of the van, which was normally used for the storage of a band's equipment, so it was pretty unromantic, and that clean, but neither of us cared. We'd be dead before dawn it seemed so there was no sense worrying about germs.

"Keep fucking me" Buffy pleaded softly as her hands slid up my back.

I drew back a little so as to stare at my lover as she moaned beneath me. Buffy's sexy lips were parted slightly as she moaned and panted with the intensity of the feelings coursing through her nether parts.

Her slick cunt felt heavenly around my shaft as I slid back and forth inside her fuckhole. I felt Buffy working her internal muscles to squeeze and massage my dick. She could do things with those muscles no other woman could

"Oh fuck…don't stop! Fuck me harder" cried Buffy out "Fuck your cumdump!".

As Buffy drove herself up to meet me thrust for thrust I could feel myself getting closer. I buried myself to the hilt into her welcoming body. She was doing everything she could to get me to cum inside her as quickly as possible. Either because it made her happy, or because she knew that we were in a rush.

"I'm your cumdump!" she loudly declared.

Before long my cum burst forth from my cock and sprayed Buffy's slick cunt walls with sticky goodness. I felt her love juices flooding around my shaft as I came with an intensity I'd not been able to match in some time.

"Damn I'm good" Buffy said as I rolled off her "Now let's go steal some guns".

Right, yes. We'd come here to steal some guns, not for me to use Buffy as a living sex doll, not that she seemed to mind.

In every dimension she was a very odd young woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews**

**Shadowpawzzz**

No I won't be going back to my dragoborn story any time soon.

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse**

**Part 7**

**Sunnydale High. Sunnydale. **

The last time I'd led the defence of the Hellmouth, protecting it from the Sisterhood of Jhe, I'd had more people with me, better technology and a lot of resources to call upon. That victory had been swift, with great loses in enemy numbers and no injuries for my team.

This time things were not so one sided. While the Watchers and the witches worked to stop the Hellmouth from fully opening, everyone else, Buffy, myself, Larry and Oz, tried to keep the demons at bay.

So far we hadn't won, but we hadn't exactly lost either, the Sisterhood were fearsome warriors, who were focused on Buffy and myself, which was the only reason that we hadn't already been overrun by the scary monsters.

That and I had a Heckler & Koch UMP (Universale Maschinenpistole, which was German for "Universal Submachine Gun") it was a submachine gun developed and manufactured quite recently by Heckler & Koch.

It had only just become available, yet there'd been quite a few of them in the armoury over at the army base. A fact that made me wonder if the military was more aware of the demonic threat in this town than it might seem.

Alas I'd not had time to enchant the weapon in anyway and while blasting the Sisterhood demons with a shotgun had proved effective in the past the submachine gun was proving less effective than hoped. Not that it really mattered as I wasn't getting many chances to open fire.

To make matters worse the Hellmouth was now opening and a very nasty creature had entered the melee, it had tentacles and many heads, and the real life creature was much more horrible than anything seen on TV.

I turned and opened fire, using the weapon's fully automatic firing mode, which unleashed rounds of 9×19mm Parabellum into the monster. Sadly for me this only pissed it off and I soon found a tentacle wrapped around one of my legs.

Dropping the rifle I went for my sword only I never it got the weapon out of its scabbard as another tentacle knocked it out of my hand. I tried to find something to grab on to, but there was nothing and I found myself getting dragged into the very mouth of hell itself.

(Line Break)

**Unknown. Another Reality.**

I looked around to see that we were in the middle of a deserted street, and then over to Buffy, who was now getting up off the ground, and trying in vain to dust off what was left of her clothes. They were torn in several places, and partly covered in some kind of slime that I didn't want to think much about.

Next I looked down at my own clothing, as far as I could tell mine were in better shape, but then again, I hadn't had any demon tentacles wrapping around me, well I had, just only around my leg. I remembered that much before getting dragged into the Hellmouth. Which I clearly remembered closing up behind us.

The battle we'd just been fighting had been a hectic affair. I'd been shooting Sisterhood demons with my nice new submachine gun when the Hellmouth had opened, and then I'd been shooting the horrible thing that came out of the Hellmouth once the Sisterhood had opened it.

Well this wasn't where we were suppose to be, for starters I'd not passed out yet, yet it was day time here, it had been about midnight in Sunnydale. Also it was too cold here, and in the distance I could see mountains that were topped with snow, and a forest, which was made up of some sort of pine trees, not like the tress you see in California. This was a colder environment that was for sure.

The sky was hazy, like the smog you sometimes get over the bigger cities, but thicker. While the sun was visible, the haze above us was thick enough that I could stare straight at it without hurting my eyes. It may as well have been a layer of cloud cover.

As I turned my attention to the settlement we were in, I saw that it had definitely seen better days. While some of the buildings looked like they had been blown up, most of them appeared to be intact. Regardless, it was clear something rather bad had gone down here. Given the smoke in the air, combined with the bad smell I figured that a war had happened around here and recently.

"Did we just gust get dragged into the Hellmouth, and almost eaten, or tentacle raped?" Buffy asked me "And I guess this is Hell".

Somehow I doubted that we were any sort of Hell. I'd read about them, and while you had fire hells, ice hells, acid hells, and so on, this looked more like some European country that was having a civil war.

Although the lack of bodies did worry me. People die in war, and yet there were no corpses around, no discarded weapons, I couldn't even see any bullet casing, which was odd, yet there were bullet holes around so maybe the bullet casing were around. I hadn't seen that much of the place yet.

"Buffy help me check this house out" I called over my shoulder "Maybe it will give us some sort of clue as to where we are".

I walked into the darkened room my Beretta M9 raised, ready to fire. I studied the area with my senses, both supernatural and natural, but all I heard was Buffy's footsteps, the wind and some bad smells.

"Here, I found this on the ground out there" Buffy said quietly.

I turned to look at what she had and saw an axe that had been used in the defence of the Hellmouth. The upper part of the blade still covered with some demon's drying blood. Hopefully the others didn't need it.

As for Buffy she was carrying the Slayer Scythe slung over her back, were I had again managed to lose my enchanted kantana, I had the worst luck with that weapon. I had to wonder why.

When Buffy passed me the axe, and I placed the pistol inside my jacket, since I needed to save ammo, and I saw that she was shivering slightly, and that's when I realise jut how chilly it actually was. I hadn't really noticed it until now, of course I tended to wear proper tops.

While keeping the axe at the ready we searched the nearby house. It looked like the owners had left suddenly, and just never come back. Clearly they'd taken some stuff with them, but a lot of junk had been left behind.

After going into a few more houses, and even a store, we'd quickly realised that the whole town must be abandoned.

On the bright side, I'd found Buffy a leather jacket in a closet while we searched, she taken hers off when strapping on the body armour I'd brought for us to wear for the fight with the sisterhood, as she such she'd been without any sort of coat.

While we looked around we found bullet holes, and bullet casing lots of them, which supported my theory about a war. If that wasn't disturbing enough, there were smears across the ground, like the bodies had been dragged away, not recovered and placed into body bags, people who were bleeding badly had been dragged off somewhere.

I'd like to know where they'd been dragged off to, but at the same time I was fairly sure that finding out wouldn't be a good idea.

(Line Break)

**Unknown. Another Reality.**

"None of these places have running water" Buffy said to me "Or power".

This made sense given what I'd seen.

"Well, they've been abandoned for awhile" I reasoned "I guess we'll have to hold off on cleaning up until we can find a swimming pool, or something like it around here".

At least drinking water wouldn't be a concern. By the looks of things some of the stores had been looted, but there were plenty of tins and bottles of water left behind, so we were in no danger of dying of thirst or hunger any time soon. As for shelter, plenty of the buildings were intact so that was another basic needs met.

"This place is really strange" I mentioned to Buffy.

"Of course it's strange, we got dragged into the Hellmouth" she said "Where were we supposed to land, Beverly Hills?".

I ignored the sarcasm.

"We were suppose to land in hell" I argued "But there are power lines, fire hydrants, and cars. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

After dropping the pack full of bottled water onto a bench I took a moment to sit down. Judging by the water bottles we were in an non-English speaking country. I didn't even recognise the language, so I had no hope of translating any of the signs.

"What are we going to do for the night?" Buffy asked "I get the feeling that its going to be really cold here in a few hours".

That I had already considered. We'd have to huddle up for warmth. Which was pretty normal for us.

"One of the houses down that street" I said while pointing "When we checked it out it had couple of upstairs bedrooms that looked to be in pretty good shape. I think that's our best bet for the night".

We headed that way, making good time. As we entered the house, I dropped the pack on the kitchen table and then I did the best to barricade the downstairs doors as well as the windows. I had no idea if we even in danger of attack, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Check, and make sure all the windows on the second floor are locked." I told Buffy

She seemed confused.

"We haven't seen so much as a stray dog" she commented "I don't think there is anything here to attack us. They're aren't even any bugs around".

Aside from us and the plants there was no life around. Thinking on it I'd not even seen a bird, although the smoke might be keeping them away. If it was toxic it wasn't effecting Buffy and I, another thing that didn't make sense.

"That was in daylight, what if there are vamps around here?" I asked "They could just walk right in if they wanted. Thresholds don't protect you if it isn't your home".

Buffy gave me a puzzled look.

"Just use the threshold spell" she said

I was puzzled.

"The Old One spell" Buffy explained "It translates as protect threshold something. I don't know, magic is your thing not mine".

Thinking on it I realised that there was a Old One word for both protect and threshold, so it might work. I didn't understand why I'd never thought of it before.

"Of course" I said "Sorry its been a long day".

Buffy turned to leave.

"Its been a long life time" I heard her mutter.

We'd been dragged by a monster into a reality we knew nothing about, I could see why she would be feeling a little grumpy.

(Line Break)

**Unknown. Another Dimension.**

"This is most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Buffy said as she looked down into a can of mystery meat "Not counting demon guts".

Reaching across the table, I plucked the can from her hand and gave it a sniff. While not exactly the best on offer we couldn't afford to be especially choosy on where our next meal came from.

Wanting to provide a good example I dug my fork in the questionable meat and took a bite. By the taste I figured that it was sort of spam, the outside of the tin supported this theory, and I chose to believe it.

"I stand corrected" Buffy said "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen".

Really it wasn't that bad.

"If you ever want sex again you'll give me a different can" Buffy threatened.

Rather than argue this, as I was too tired to care, I leaned over and stuck my hand into the bag and pulled out a random can. After opening it up with an old fashioned tin opener which I'd found in a drawer, I looked down, and smiled when I saw it's contents.

"You're in luck Buffy" I told her.

"Really?" she asked, looking far too excite "What is it?"

"You've got beans" I replied cheerfully.

I set the beans down, and went for another fork-full of the mystery meat. I looked over to the small fireplace in the living room, and I thought about starting a fire to at least warm it up, but I was just too tired to bother with that either, and besides there wasn't much to burn.

"At least I'm not eating dog food" Buffy muttered.

I was fairly sure that it wasn't dog food as tins of that stuff tend to have dogs on them, but this could be a very strange dimension so who knew.

(Line Break)

**Unknown. Another Dimension. **

I sighed contentedly, as I finished changing the sheets on the bed. Things weren't so bad. We had food, water, a toilet that still flushed, although the taps didn't provide water, and nothing was trying to eat us.

This house would serve us well as a base of operations while I tried to put together everything I knew about portals. I wouldn't be able to return us to Sunnydale, but I should be able to get us to Pleya and from there we could reach LA.

I had no idea if it would the right Pleya or the right LA, but either way it would be better than this place. At least I knew how to deal with the demons in the Host's dimension. I didn't even know what the humans of this world had been fighting. Maybe each other.

If I couldn't figure out how to open a portal to Pleya, which I would have to try many times, since I had no where the hot spots would be, I'd have to risk trying an Old One spell, which could transport us both to a realm of total madness.

Perhaps by using the world, shugg, which could be translated as 'realm of Earth' and lw'nafh, which meant transit, or I could use ch' meaning travel or crossover, to return to Earth.

The question would be which Earth, there were many versions of my home world, and while intent mattered in magic R'lyehian spells were powerful bits of chaos magic, so I could end up on random Earth, which I was loathe to do as it might end up worse than this place.

Still I'd acquired a notebook and pen so I could plan out the spell, and have it ready to go in case we needed it. From what I'd seen of this world we could find ourselves in a war zone at any moment, and while we had body armour, that wouldn't help much if we got shot at by soldiers with assault rifles, or if we got blown up by explosives.

A series of loud thumps, and the sound of something breaking made me change my mind about spending sometime working on portals. When I got downstairs I found that Buffy had smashed up a table.

"You okay?" I asked.

That proved to be the wrong thing to say.

"Do I look okay?!" she yelled at me "My clothes are ruined, I can't shower and I'm still hungry".

She was dealing with all this better than I would have expected her to. I dreaded to think how the main timeline Buffy would cope with all of this. She'd be complaining about every little thing, this version of the infamous slayer was used to things being a bit rougher.

I took a look at her clothes, I could see her once white, tank top was now bordering on dark gray. Her jeans had several tears in them, and the demon slime hadn't come off. She might not care as much about fashion as her other self, but she still liked to wear intact clothes that didn't have demon gunk on them.

"Listen Buffy" I said "I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know where we are, and I don't know when we're going to get home, if we even do. Heck for all I know, Giles will have a portal open for us tomorrow. But there is a real possibility we could be here for awhile, I just don't know".

At this point I held my breath, praying I hadn't just destroyed every bit of hope she had left.

"If we're going to be here for awhile, I'm going to need a new wardrobe. I am not going to keep wearing these stinking clothes" she declared "And we better find some food with proper labels".

Well that wasn't too unreasonable. This was clearly a human settlement and humans did love their shopping, there had to be proper supermarket or something like that around here.

(Line Break)

**Unknown. Alternate Dimension. **

The air was chilly, I wasn't sure if was the beginning or end of winter. I was definitely hoping for the latter as if was going to get colder than this then even I'd feel it. To make things worse the sun was out, but the ever-present haze seemed to keep it from ever getting at all warm.

Buffy was wearing the jacket I had looted for her yesterday, and she'd forced herself into some of the men's clothes that we'd found in the house we'd slept in. They looked dreadful on her, but they didn't have demon goo on them and they would keep her warm.

We were on this little trip to get Buffy some clothes she would could fight in and stay warn in. Really I just wanted to explore settlement, but if this made her happy, I wasn't going to complain.

We'd been trudging down streets at random what seemed like, and hadn't had much luck so far. We were on the hunt for the town's business district, or at the very least, a clothing store. Given how long we'd been looking that had to be a proper city and not a town like.

I had the axe slung over my shoulder, and I hoped I wouldn't have a need to use it any time soon. My eyes scanned from side to side as we walked down another deserted street, looking for anything that could be a threat, the area we were in definitely had me spooked.

The further away we got from the house we were using as a base, which hopefully we'd able to return to, the worse things seemed to be. We saw sandbag bunkers, and completely destroyed buildings to go with the bullet holes, and bloodstains. There had to have been a war here, yet I saw no bodies, nor did we see anything living that wasn't a plant.

"Can we take a break Damien?" Buffy requested.

That seemed like a good idea to me.

"Yeah, I think we could both use one" I replied.

While she had a nice sit down I took a look around us, and eyed a building on the other side of the street. Half of the roof had collapsed into itself, but the other half looked more or less intact. In fact it was the most intact building in this entire street, the fighting must have super fierce here.

I decided to go in for a look as there might be something worth looting her or clues as to who had been fighting who, or what. I didn't even know if there was any fighting going on near here. Sure I'd not heard any fighting, but someone must have cleaned up the bodies, or maybe eaten them.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked me.

She sounded concerned, and given the state of things I didn't blame her.

"I'm going to check inside this building while you rest, I won't be long, promise" I told her, as I stopped in front of the door. "Just keep an eye out, and yell if something happens".

Buffy could take of herself, no need to worry.

"Fine, just don't take too long. I don't want to be alone" she told me.

I turned my attention back to the door and found that it was locked. Leaning the axe against the wall, I decided I was feeling manly. I took a step back, and soon there was a loud crack and the door flew open.

Grabbing the axe, I made my way into the first room. The right side was nothing but rubble, no surprise there given the damage to the building by what must have been an artillery strike.

If this was the case then most likely this was a case of human on human violence, rather something supernatural as creatures like demons as they didn't tend to have that kind of firepower. I wouldn't like to met any demons with such heavy weapons and the smarts to know how to use them effectively.

It could be an alien invasion. But anyone with the kind of technology to travel lightyears wouldn't be using the same kind of weapons as humans, and I'd no sign of any advanced weapon.

During my adventures I'd seen enough energy weapons in action to know what kind of traces they left, and there was nothing like that here, all the damage had been done with what I would consider to be modern weaponry.

Turning to the left side of the room, I saw what looked to be a communications station. This building must have served as a command centre during the fighting, at least for a short time.

As I took a closer look at the damage, I noticed a cable leading from the console to the next room. I moved on, and found a small kitchen with plenty of cabinets. The problem was that half of them were charred. Turning towards the cable, I saw it that in ran through a doorway on the right that had a set of stairs leading down, but it was blocked off by even more debris.

I thought about it for a moment and deduced the the cable probably led to a generator. If they were storing gasoline down there with it, that could explain all the damage. Considering this was a war zone, it made a whole lot of sense.

Sticking my head out the door, I saw her across the street actually keeping watch, it was nice to see her taking the situation seriously. Then I had to remind myself yet again this was not the Buffy of the main time. This version of her wasn't all punning and fashion, this Buffy was different.

"I found some stuff in a kitchen" I said to her "If you've got any room left in your bag grab some tinned goods while I finish checking this place out".

As she followed me in I showed her the console I had found.

"Do you think we can get it working?" she asked, a note of excitement in her voice.

Well by 'we' she must mean 'me' as I'd never met a version of Buffy who could even change a fuse.

"No its ruined" I told her "And even if it was working we can't power it".

After showing her the kitchen, I moved on to another room, and found an office. It had files scattered around a desk, and on the floor. Most seemed to have edges missing, or holes burnt into them, but I could make out the same symbol on every page, must have something to with one of the human nations that had been fighting here.

I rifled through several cabinets, but it looked like they had been emptied, most likely before this little base had been struck by artillery. Not that it really matter as I couldn't read any of it anyway.

Finally turning my attention to the desk, I was disappointed to find the drawers filled with boring office stuff. Then I got to the last one, it was locked, so I broken the draw while pulling it out of the desk,

"What the heck was that?" Buffy asked.

She standing in the doorway, with her scythe at the ready.

"I was just looking through this desk" I told her "Nothing to worry about".

She put the knife away, as she walked into the room. After waiting several seconds, she placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward.

"Well?" she asked.

I saw the annoyance on her face, and I heard it in her voice

"It's just office stuff" I informed her "I was hoping there would be something useful".

But there was nothing. No clues at all as what the hell had happened here. It seemed clear that there had been a war, and that humans had been involved, but other than that I had no idea as to what happened to this city.

The not knowing was what bothered me the most. I had no idea if it was safe to make contact with the locals, assuming we ever found any, or if they'd shoot us on sight because they'd think that we were the enemy.

I was so used to having more information on what was going on than most other people that me being totally in the dark was a very unsettling experience.

"Did you hear that?" Buffy suddenly asked.

I reached out with my Slaydar, the supernatural senses that all Slayers had, mine were fine tuned, however I sensed nothing. Not that this meant much as non-supernatural things, like humans, and animals, wouldn't register on supernatural level.

Lucky for me I could of course use my super human senses of hearing, sight and even smell at times like this, and from them I got the impression that someone was trying to sneak around.

Possibly they were just curious, and wanted to check us out, or they could be sneaking up on with the intent of using murder to take out what they might mistakenly think was some sort of threat.

Moving with much in the way of stealth my fellow Slayer and I made our way to the back of the house. I had my pistol ready, as for Buffy she looked ready and able to use the scythe, since I'd given it to her she'd rarely let it out of her sight.

Turning the corner there was a scream, and I found myself almost shooting Tara of all people.

"Thank the goddess!" she shouted.

Buffy and I soon found ourselves getting tackled by the witch as she tried to hug us. We got into a three way hugging situation after some awkwardness from Buffy as this version of her was more like Faith than the main time line Buffy, and as such she wasn't much for hugging.

As we hugged I noticed that the witch was holding something. It was my katana, the sword was in its scabbard, and given the way she had held on to it, she must have kept it close during all the time we'd been separated.

"Where are we?" Tara asked, once she had calmed down.

Buffy spoke before I was able to.

"You didn't come looking for us did you" she said.

My fellow Slayer had at first incorrectly reasoned that Tara hadn't been dragged here with us. I'd already concluded that this had been the case as the young witch was a poor state. Her clothing, which was less practical than what Buffy and I wore, needed fixing, and she looked as if she'd gotten any sleep last night.

"When that m-monster from the Hellmouth grabbed I-I-I tried to give Damien his sword" Tara explained "Something pulled me into the Hellmouth and I've been looking for help s-since I-I woke up".

The trip here must have put more strain on her than it had on Buffy and I. Which made sense as normal humans weren't as durable as we were. Plus getting dragged into another dimension by a scary monster didn't do people any favour on a psychological level.

"So there's no way back" reasoned Buffy.

Well I had an idea about that.

"There is a spell I've been considering using" I told the two girls "But I don't know if it will work, or even get us home if it does work. Magic isn't a science after all".

Tara looked at me with more confidence that I'd ever seen in this version of her show.

"I really don't want to stay here" she confessed to me.

While taking my sword from her I mused over our options. We could risk me using Old One magic to try to get us home, but it could go wrong, and while Tara was here, Amy should be back in Sunnydale working on using magic to find way to recover us with the help of Giles.

Of course it was that simple, then why hadn't anyone from my original Buffy verse used magic to bring me home?

"Buffy should we risk it?" I asked of her "It could take us somewhere even worse than this. Like a real Hell-dimension, and if we leave then the chances of anyone finding us become even slimmer".

She pondered the options for a moment.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" she said.

I didn't normally let votes decide things, but this time I would let the group decide.

"Okay" I said "But its not my fault if this goes horribly wrong. My Old One spells are prayers of a kind and if the thing granting those prayers decides to send us somewhere even more messed up than this then don't blame me".

No one spoke on that matter.

"Well there's not time like the present" I declared.

I put the pistol away, secured my katana to my hip, and then instructed the two girls to hold on to me. I had no idea how this was going to work, and I really didn't want to become separated from either of them. After all they were mine.

_"ch' uh'e shugg uaad!"_

I'd hoped for a portal or some sort of rift, what I didn't count on was getting yanked into the air, and to see the world become a mess of colour as the three of us were transported to somewhere else in the most uncomfortable way imaginable.

**Author Note**

So will it make it back? Go somewhere else and find a new girl for his harem, or things to make him stronger. Send some ideas my way.


	8. Canon

**Reviews**

**Selias**

The other Slayer Gothic already met the Teen Titans, but I might be able to work Stargate into this. I'll give it some though.

**doug89**

That worn torn world is something that will never be explained. I wanted it to be unknown, that made it more creepy for the characters.

As for the canon cast. I was thinking that they could met Damien and his girls.

**aboulhosncc**

I'll alter my profile to make things more clear.

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse**

**Part 8**

**Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

After the vortex gate thing that I'd prayed for spat us out somewhere else in the multiverse I quickly got up off the grass we'd all landed on and looked around. I even reached for my sword in case there was danger nearby.

We were within the grounds of the High School, and thankfully we'd all landed on a soft part just outside the entrance of the main building. Which was more or less exactly where I'd wanted to go.

It was night time here, but that didn't surprise me as it had been dark when we'd gotten pulled into the Hellmouth and daytime in that other world. Since it had been day when we'd left that reality if we were home then it made sense that it would be night again. Well at least it made sense to me.

That we'd appeared here was also not shocking to me. The Hellmouth here in Sunnydale was a weakness in the barriers between realities, and since it was the most active those barriers must be weakest here. As such it would take less power to enter this world at this location than anywhere else.

As to what had provided that power, well I had some ideas on that, but this was neither the time nor the place to think about such things. Plus even thinking too much about that entity might draw more of its attention my way.

Assuming that this was the right reality, and the flow of time hadn't become messed up for us then we should have been gone for about 24 hours. More than enough time for everyone to really start worrying. With that in mind I figured that we should go and let everyone know that we were okay.

"They might all be at the magic shop, but we should check the library first" I said to the two girls "Plus I want to know what state the Hellmouth is in".

I couldn't see any swarms of demons overrunning the Earth, and everything seemed intact so I didn't think that there been any sort of demonic invasion. The lack of any signs of violence was rather nice after spending a night in that strange other world. Even after all that exploring I still could only guess at what had happened there.

Racing off I entered the library my fellow Slayer and witch behind me, and when I entered the room of books I stopped dead in my tracks. The library was indeed occupied, by the entire cast of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

They looked to be the canon group. There was a Buffy, dressed in impractical shoes and bright colours, so unlike her Wishverse counter part. They had a Giles, a Xander, an Oz and even a Wesley. No sign of their Willow, but that was no great loss as I'd never really cared for her.

"Oh great more vampire doubles" said Xander "And some new guy".

He lifted up a cross and tried to drive me off with. Which of course had no effect as I was just as human as he.

"Please don't do that" I requested "Its annoying".

Rather than move away, out of arms reach which would have been the wise move, the class clown shook the cross, and then tried again, so I just batted it out of his hands. Which proved to be the wrong thing to as the local Buffy, who'd been staring at her counterpart this entire time, mistakenly registered an attack against her friend, and came at me.

This was not the smartest thing she could have done as I'd fought alongside and I'd sparred with two different versions of Buffy Summers, as such I could predict what moves this version of her made with ease.

While Tara wisely stayed out of this my Buffy knocked Xander down to the ground with one punch, no doubt remembering that the last time she'd seen that face it had belonged to Vamp Xander back in the Wishverse. She didn't finish him off, which was good as he was an innocent human.

Then she took out a stake and headed for Angel, while the other version of the vampire with a soul whom she'd met had been an ally, that had been a temporary thing and she'd never gotten to know Angel before he was dusted, so she had no problems trying to dust the Angel of this reality.

Local Buffy Summers tried to kick me in the head, only I caught her foot and push so that she lost her balance and hit the ground rather hard.

This proved to the right thing to do as it freed up my hands just in time for me to catch a crossbow bolt between them. The projectile had been fired at me by Giles who was even now reloading the weapon.

I didn't have much in the way of telekinetic ability, sure I could float a pencil just fine, but there was no way I could have brought the crossbow into my hand or made it float and point at Giles so that I'd have a hostage, which would force the local Scooby Gang to listen to me. But at least I was able to knock the weapon out of his hand, and then I threw the bolt in my hands at him, so that it ended up stuck in the wall very near his head.

"Everyone stop or next time I won't miss!" I said to the two groups.

They all obeyed me. Things remained tense. Thankfully no one made a move, and for a few moments we all just stood around, staring at each others.

"We're not vampire doubles of anyone" I assured the natives "We're just as human as you are. We got lost somewhere far away, and used magic to try to get back to our Sunnydale, but we ended up here. Because of the Hellmouth I guess".

It could also be the work of a higher power, or maybe my command of my Old Magic wasn't as strong as I'd thought. Not that it really mattered right now.

"An alternate universe" I heard Wesley mutter "Fascinating".

Well at times it could be.

"Did Anya try to her necklace back again?" the local Buffy question.

That also might account for us ending up in the wrong universe. If she could be off doing the spell with Willow, but that was unlikely since the Xander who was now picking himself up off the ground had mentioned vampire doubles.

"Not that I know" I answered.

No one spoke for a few moments.

"Perhaps we can return you to your world the same way we did with Willow's double" Giles offered "But it will have to wait until we recover our Willow".

Looking around I saw a black box on a table, and the setup for living flame, which looked as if it had been scattered across the floor. Piecing this together I figured that in this time line the witch called Willow was being held hostage by the Mayor.

"Willow?" asked my Buffy "Who is she?".

The Oz of this world may have just growled.

"A friend of ours" local Buffy told us "She's been held hostage. We can get her back if we trade something for her".

That sounded unwise.

"Why don't you just go get her?" I asked.

"Because he has his own Slayer" Giles told me "And a security force made up of vampires".

Made sense. This was Season 3 so the Faith of this world would be working for the Mayor.

"Do the maths" I said to the local Scooby Gang "Sure he has one Slayer but there are 3 Slayers here now. We can just go in and get your friend, no need to trade anything".

The natives exchanged looks.

"Well we can't be sure that the mayor would even agree to an exchange" Giles said.

The sooner we got this world's Willow back here the sooner the Watcher and witches could get to work on getting us back to the proper reality. Then when I was back in the Wishverse I could try to prefect the Old Magic that created ways to other universes so that I could get back to mine. It might take some practice, but I'd reach the right reality sooner or later.

They should be able to return us to the correct universe the same way they'd sent vamp Willow back to another version of the Wishverse, which was as confusing as it sounded, but at least some of us would get home that way.

Another reason to get out of her as quickly as possible was that I didn't want my girls becoming infected with the stupid thinking the people in the canon time line seemed to be inflicted with.

"Tara stay here and help the Watchers figure out a way for us to get home" I instructed.

I then turned to locals, who were still having trouble processing all of this.

"Okay other Buffy, Angel let's go get your friend" I said "Everyone else stay here and destroy whatever it is that the Mayor wants".

Before any debating could start I was heading out the door. I had no desire to stand around discussing things and being all emotional when there was work to be done. Plus if we waited Oz might try to come along and I didn't want some fool who thought too much with his heart getting in the way of the mission.

(Line Break)

**Streets. Alternate Sunnydale**

"So you're me only with very different tastes in fashion" local Buffy was saying to my Buffy as we walked to Mayor's office "Not that there's anything wrong with the body armour/homeless girl look".

To be fair leather and denim made for decent light body armour, we could do with something better, and at times we did put on armour, which we had done before battling the Sisterhood of Jhe, only Buffy's normal clothing, worn with the armour, had gotten ruined.

So while in the last strange dimension she'd dressed in layers of old clothing. Add to that all the dirt we'd picked up over the last 24 hours or so, and it was easy to see why we might not look like a little like homeless people.

"You look like vamp bait" said my Buffy.

The local version of Miss Summers made an odd noise that may have been a sign of shock.

"Vampires are attracted to bright colours" my Buffy explained "and you don't even have any proper weapons".

Canon Buffy, if this was her, didn't at all look prepared for fight. No wonder she'd died twice.

"I am not vamp bait" native Buffy protested "Angel tell her".

He looked nervous.

"Well actually vampires are more drawn to humans who dress colourfully" he said.

There was no time to argue over such unimportant matters. We had a mission to complete.

"Focus people" I said "We need a plan ready before we arrive if you want a chance of saving your friend".

You'd think the local Buffy would too worried about Willow to even care what people we wearing. Thinking on it I remembered that canon Buffy did tend to be a bit hostile around other Slayers. The version of Buffys that I had known hadn't been so hostile towards me, but that might be because we were different genders. Since I was male I wasn't a threat to her alpha female position in her pack.

"Do we have a plan?" Angel asked.

Actually I did. Sort of. Okay so I was actually making it all up as I went along, but it wasn't as if the locals would have done any better. They would have risked the entire town for one person.

Sure it was a person they cared about, and you could argue that caring like that was what made them the good guys, but as far as I was concerned it was super selfish to risk an entire town for one person.

"I was thinking that we Slayers could go in the front door" I said to the group "and get everyone's attention while Angel sneaks in, finds Willow, and leaves with her while the Mayor's people are distracted".

Native Buffy did not approve.

"That's not a plan, that's barely more than: charge!" she complained.

Was it my imagination or was this version of Buffy more whiny than the other two versions I'd spent time with. If so I didn't know how Angel put up with it.

Plus the best plans were always simple, and since I still had no desire to start an argument I went ahead, walking right into the town hall. I'd broken into this place so many times now that I knew exactly where the mayor's office was and that the security here was substandard. The bad guys were always overconfident, it made them vulnerable.

Before long we ran into a couple of vampires who both wore very nice looking suits. It was almost going to be a shame to dust them. Yet dust them we would, and this was made easier by the presence of two Buffys, the vampires looked confused.

Added to this the fact that I had my katana, and that my Buffy had the Slayer Scythe, both weapons were meant for dealing with much more dangerous creatures than vampires so we got past the guards in short order.

Making our way to the Mayor's office I kicked down the door to find a totally empty room. Which really ruined my dramatic entrance.

"Over here" said a familiar voice

I was not mentally prepare for the sight of Faith holding a wicked looking dagger against Willow's throat. My Faith would never do that, but I couldn't let that get in the way of what needed to be done.

"So two Buffys?" asked the Faith of this world "What's that about?".

No one bothered to explain, and the matter was soon dropped.

"Shame we could have just exchanged your little friend for my box" said the Mayor.

I smiled upon hearing that.

"The box is gone" I told the bad guys "And if you don't let the red head go I'm going to get very upset".

Local Willow whimpered as Faith shed a few drops of her blood.

"Then I guess we've got no reason to keep Will here alive" she reasoned.

I took out my pistol, forcing myself to be calm and steady as I pointed it at the Faith of this reality.

"Go ahead she means nothing to me" I said "And when you kill her you want have anyone to block the bullets".

That sounded cold, but Slayers weren't bullet proof, so local Faith would now be motivated to keep Willow alive and where we could see her.

"No don't" said the local Buffy.

Thankfully she didn't try to stop me. She must be worried that the gun would go off if she tackled me.

"If I let Red go what's to stop you from shooting me?" Faith asked.

Well nothing really. I'd be willing to shoot Willow in order to take out the rogue Slayer, or maybe not. I wasn't sure I'd actually be able to shoot her.

"You're not my problem" I answered "And you're fast. Let her go and run, you'll make it".

Faith looked at her boss.

"What do we do?" she asked him.

The Mayor took a moment to think, that thinking sped up when he realised that Angel was behind him. The vampire had been able to sneak around the back and follow Willow's scent to this corridor.

"If they destroyed my box then I'll have to change my plans" he said to his minion before turning to me "So we give you the girl and you leave. Do we have a deal?".

Shooting Wilkins would be pointless as he couldn't die until he ascended, and I didn't actually want to kill Willow as that would prevent the local Scooby Gang from helping us. Nor did I wish to shoot Faith since this version of her would redeem herself. Plus she looked exactly like my Faith, who might not be my Faith anymore.

"Deal" I said "Let the girl go and we all back away".

Lucky for us all the deal went well, and we all got away from each other. I was a little worried about what sort of backup plan the Mayor might have, but there wasn't really my problem.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

While the Buffy who wasn't suppose to be in this dimension was confused about what was going on here she kept her mouth shut. The Watchers and witches were working, and they didn't need anyone distracting them.

Besides the sooner that this was all over with the better. Buffy understood enough to know that they were trying send Tara, herself and the Slayer without boobs back to the world they belonged in.

This pleased Buffy as she didn't much care for the other her. She seemed shallow and unwilling to make hard choices. Plus she was fairly sure that the other her was dating a vampire, and that was just sick.

She was so lucky to have a super powered human boyfriend, one with a pulse and who could go out during the day. How the other Buffy could stand to have any vampire, even one with a soul touch her, was something the visiting Buffy simply didn't want to understand.

"Right if Damien, the other Buffy and Tara stand in the circle we can begin" Giles instructed.

They all moved over and stood in the pentagram.

"Okay, it was cool to met another me" said the local Buffy "And no offensive meant, but don't come back. Two mes is wiggy".

The feeling was mutual. None native Buffy couldn't wait to get back to her world, the one with people who dressed sensibly, wore practical shoes, and where vampires didn't fall in love with Slayers.

"Hopefully we will get home" Damien said to the natives.

The Willow of this world, who didn't look to worse for where, began chanting along with the Anya of this reality who had been forced into helping to create a temporal fold which should get them home at a point not long after they left.

"Bye" Tara said.

As the fold took the visitors she even waved, at times she could be so cute.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale. Wishverse.**

Walking into the apartment I found Fred in her room, given that she recognised me, and wanted to know where we'd been, I figured that we were finally home.

"I never want to go through that again" my fellow Slayer told the world as she collapsed on the couch next to me "No more Hellmouth openings for Buffy".

Yes those were unpleasant and should be avoided at all cost.

"We should call the Watchers and let them known that we're okay" I figured.

Right now the phone seemed very far away. Although it was just in the kitchen.

"If I made it to the phone I could order pizza" I said to the girls "I've heard that they've started delivering after dark again".

In any town other than Sunnydale that would have been a very strange thing to say.

"You can struggle for the phone" Buffy was now saying "I'm going to crawl into the shower".

For a moment I pictured Buffy all wet, naked, and soapy while in the shower. Which was a nice thing to envision.

"I need to shower too" commented Tara.

Now I was picturing her naked while wet and covered soap. Soon imaginary Tara was showing with imaginary Buffy. Which of course led to imaginary girl on girl action.

"You should shower together" I recommended "You know so they'll be hot water left for me".

Both of the girls looked at me.

"Well we've showered at the same time at school" Buffy pointed out "So I'm up for it. Assuming there is pizza afterwards".

Tara of course blushed. That was her default reaction to things.

"We don't have to wash each other do we?" she asked my fellow Slayer.

That would be optional.

"Maybe when we know each other better" Buffy said "For now we just need to get cleaned up".

While they were doing that I would call the Watchers to let them know that we were okay, and then order Pizza.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

Buffy and I sat in the library, watching as Giles checked in several books. While the group now often met at the magic store the school day had just ended with a surprise test so we hadn't made our way over there yet.

"So how many vampires were in this nest?" Giles asked.

Buffy shrugged.

"Seven, eight, somewhere around there" she answered.

While we'd taken a night off after returning to this reality, we'd gotten back into action fairly quickly after one of the Watchers found out about a new nest in town.

"It's hard to get a precise count when you're fighting" I said "There was a lot of screaming and running about".

Giles made a note in what I guessed was his Watcher diary.

"Fairly large nest" he muttered.

"Fairly dead nest," Buffy replied.

Giles nodded in approval.

"Good" he was now saying "We can't have the vampires getting organised again. Not with the Council coming for a visit".

For better or worse, after both Slayers had vanished, the leaders of the Watchers had been called in. They knew that we were back, and mostly about how we'd gotten back, but they were still coming to access the situation. Which could be a right pain as I didn't want anyone looking into my business.

I'd have to think of a way to get them off my back. I'd done it before by bribing them. Perhaps I could recover some magical object, like that special glove, and gift it to them in order to show respect, or to put it another way I could bribe them. They did seem to care more about acquiring stuff than saving the world.

"You know, you could help me shelve these books" Giles suggested.

Somehow I didn't think that was going to happen.

"Yeah, but you do it so much better" said Buffy.

"You're not my Watcher" I reminded him.

Giles sighed, then returned to his work just as the door opened. Oz, Larry, Amy, and Tara piled into the library.

"Man, that test was brutal," Larry said

He plopped down in the chair next to Buffy. I'd noticed that he liked to hang around with her. If he wasn't gay I'd be worried. Of course I worried that he wasn't gay. Sexuality seemed to be more complex in this part of the multiverse than it was in others. Tara was an example of this, she was suppose to be gay, but she actually seemed to be enjoying having sex with me.

"What was the answer to last question?" Amy asked. "I couldn't figure that one out"

I saw Larry put his head on the table. He looked as he'd fried his brain. Which was odd because I'd found the test easy, as for Buffy she always did pretty well in tests even if she wasn't as smart as some people.

"It's Friday" said Larry "That mean's its the weekend. I can't think about school stuff anymore".

Having attended high school before I knew how he was feeling.

"I think it was 118," Tara said.

"Actually the answer was 103," Oz corrected.

Tara frowned.

"Oh. Well then I guess I got that one wrong" she said.

Thankfully she didn't dwell on it. If it had been Willow in her place she'd be bitching on about how that one wrong answer could ruin her entire future. I really didn't miss her. I did miss how she'd squeal when I spanked her. Lucky for me I could still had a Buffy to spank.

"You guys are all coming to the Bronze's grand re-opening tonight?" Oz asked us all "Me and the Dingoes are playing".

I'd forgotten that he should be in a band.

"That's awesome, man!" Larry said. "How'd you land that gig?"

Oz shrugged.

"Just lucky I guess" was his answer "A band at last minute had to cancel, and Devon jumped on the opportunity".

"It's been so long since I've been to the Bronze," Amy said wistfully.

Not surprising given the Master had turned it into a nest.

"I'm in," Buffy said. "I've heard so much about that place. I mean, you know, before it became a major vampire hangout".

"Dingoes? That's your band, right?" Tara asked.

Oz nodded.

"'Dingoes Ate My Baby' is the real name, but we just call ourselves the Dingoes" he explained "It's been a while since we've played. Hope you guys can all come".

Amy smiled, then held on to Larry's arm.

"We'll be there" she said.

"Tara?" Oz asked

He glanced over at her.

"Sure, I'll go" she said "Sounds like fun".

For a moment I wondered if I should have Tara ask my permission before going out, at least if it was after dark. Only partly because I liked having control over her, but because it was dangerous for her to go out alone at night. But this was Tara, she was the sensible one, she wouldn't be wandering the streets alone after dark.

"I'll be there" I said.

"Be careful," Giles warned us.

"You think something bad is going to happen there?" Buffy asked him.

Maybe he was concerned that people would have fun.

"Not necessarily, but that club is notorious for attracting anything hellmouth related. Watch your backs".

Okay to be fair he was right about that. Not only had the Master made the Bronze his base of operations after he had risen, the Harvest, the ceremony that freed him, had taken place there.

"Everyone take a stake and a cross" I said to the group.

No one argued about that.

(Line Break)

**The Bronze. Sunnydale. **

That the place was packed when Buffy, Tara, Larry, Amy and I arrived, which was a good sign, real proof that the efforts of Buffy and I to clean the streets of demonic filth was actually worth while. That people could come outside after sunset and not fear a vampire attack was all thanks to Buffy and myself. Not that many people knew this.

"I think everyone from school must be here," Tara said.

Which wasn't as bad as it sounded given the class sizes at Sunnydale high.

"Oh I've missed this place," Amy said. "It looks exactly like it did before. I don't think they made many changes".

I looked around at the packed club. Music was blaring from the speakers overhead. On the floor, people were dancing wildly. Over on the other side of the room, some guys were shooting pool. Even the upper level of the club seemed packed.

There were no humans in cages, no screams as people were drained of their blood, and the place didn't smell of blood. Very big improvement, at least for the humans.

"This looks fun" I heard my fellow Slayer say.

Amy reached for Buffy's arm.

"Oh you'll love it here" she promised "This place is the best".

The small guitar player made his way over to us.

"Hey, you guys made it," Oz said.

Larry bumped Oz's fists. It was very manly.

"Wouldn't miss it" Larry said.

"Our band's just setting up now" said the short guy " It'll be a few minutes before we do our set. I should get back".

"Good luck, Oz," Amy said.

He waved as he headed toward the back.

"Let's get some food first. I'm starved," Larry said.

Amy wrapped her arm around Larry's waist.

"You're always thinking of your stomach" Amy teased.

Men so often did.

"I'm always hungry," he said in response.

Only because of my Slayer hearing did I catch Buffy mutter something about me always thinking with my dick. Not that she seemed to be complaining.

As a group we found an unoccupied table, which was a miracle in this packed place, and we all sat down.

"Do they actually have a lot of food to eat here?" Buffy asked.

"Mostly buffalo wings," Larry said. "But they're pretty good".

A waitress came and took our orders shortly, then headed back to grab our drinks. While waiting I looked around at the table of people who had become my new social circle. If things went well I might actually find myself having male friends. Which would be a novel experience if nothing else.

Assuming of course that I didn't abandoned them so that I could return to my old life, but they should do okay without me. They had Watchers, a couple of witches, a Slayer and some normal people to keep the rest grounded.

"This is nice" I commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool here," Tara said.

I smiled upon hearing that, and gently squeezed her hand. Which she squeezed back. A tender gesture considering that we didn't know each other than well. She'd warmed up to me nicely.

Before long the waitress arrived back at our table, and began passing sodas all around and she left a plate of buffalo wings in the centre of the table. The food did smell good.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Larry

He immediately helped himself to a wing. Then I saw Amy take a sip of her soda and recoil as if she'd tasted something toxic.

"Ugh! This isn't diet! That ditzy waitress got my order wrong!" she yelled.

She was overacting, it was only a wrong drink order.

"Relax, Amy," Larry said. "It's just a soda. It's an easy fix"

Amy's expression relaxed.

"You're right. This is no big deal" she said.

With a wave of her hand, Amy chanted a few words of Latin, causing a glittery light to appear over the drink momentarily. She then took another sip and nodded.

"Much better" she declared.

While everyone else seemed impressed I was worried. Using her sort of magic for such meaningless things was dangerous. I knew well that Amy could become addicted to magic, like canon Willow, and while there was no Dark Willow to worry about her, I didn't want a Darth Amy hanging around. I'd have to warn the Watchers about this.

"I've been honing my witchcraft skills" Amy told the group.

"Amy's a fast learner," Tara added. "She's way past me".

Deciding to have a go at the wings before Larry devoured them all, I picked one up and had a bite. It was delicious.

"She gets it from her mother," Larry supplied.

Amy glared at Larry.

"I am _nothing_ like my mother!" she yelled.

Larry backed away, clearly sensing he'd touched a sore spot, which was a wise move.

"Sorry, babe, I didn't mean it that way" he said.

Amy relaxed again.

"That's okay. I overreacted" she admitted

She did seemed overly emotional. A sign of her over doing the magic, or maybe it was just that time of the month. My Amy had a better handle on her magic, and would never use it just to change to taste of her drink.

"Am I missing something here?" I heard Buffy asked.

"You don't get along with your mother?" Tara asked.

They'd spoken almost at the same time.

"No, not at all. It's a long story" the witch said.

Buffy and Tara glanced at each other.

"We've got time," Buffy said.

Since I already knew this story I didn't pay it much attention.

"Well, my Mom did dabble in witchcraft, but that's where our similarities end" Amy started by saying "If she gained so much as a pound. She'd padlock the fridge and eat nothing but soup for like a week".

That couldn't be good for you.

"That sounds…horrible" Tara said.

Well she'd had it worse, yet that didn't stop her from feeling real empathy towards Amy. I admired Tara for that, she was the better sort of person. How she could ever think that she was part demon was a mystery.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'd usually sneak over to a friend's house and eat brownies instead" the not so good witch told the table "Anyway, long story short, we didn't get along. And then Cheerleading tryouts started. My mother was a cheerleader back in her day They called her 'Catherine the Great'".

I was surprised that it didn't say that on her cheerleading trophy.

"So she wanted you to follow in her footsteps?" Tara guessed.

"Worse!" Amy shouted "She wanted to _relive_ those days, _through me_!"

When Buffy and Tara merely stared at her, Amy felt the need to elaborate.

"You know, she used her magic to switch places with me!".

"You had your own little version of Freaky Friday?" Buffy asked.

I assumed that was a movie about body swapping. It sounded a little familiar.

"Sort of. The problem is, even though she's a great cheerleader, she was using my body" Amy was now saying "But I didn't inherit her knack for kicking. So instead, she used her magic to get her way".

I remembered that episode.

"What did she do?" Buffy asked.

"The other girls trying out for the team starting having accidents" Amy said as she looked over at her boyfriend "That's when Larry became suspicious"

He shrugged.

"I just had a feeling something was up" he told us "That was just about the time we started up the White Hats".

That was what the Scooby Gang of this reality were called.

"And Larry came to my rescue." Amy said she leaned into him, smiling ear to ear. "That's when I knew he was the one. We've been together ever since."

Tara smiled upon hearing that.

"Well at least the story had a happy ending" said the nicer witch at the table.

"So what happened to your mother?" Buffy asked.

Amy shrugged.

"I'm not sure" she admitted "She sort of disappeared during the spell to return me to my body. Wherever she is though, I don't think she can hurt me anymore. But I swear every time I see that cheerleading trophy in the display case, I feel like she's watching me"

Amy shivered as a cold wind had just blown through the room.

"Gives me the heebie-jeebies" she said.

Shortly after, Oz's band took the stage. Devon, the lead singer of the band, took hold of the mike.

"Hey, everyone! How's everyone doing tonight?" he asked.

The crowd cheered, and Devon waited until the roar dulled down before speaking again.

"I've got to say it's so great to be back here at the Bronze!"

While the crowd applauded and cheered again, Devon nodded to Oz and he began playing. Problems were cast aside as we all got up to go dance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

** Part 9**

**Willy's Bar. Sunnydale. **

Breaking into the place that was in some realities known as the Abili Room was a fairly simple task for someone like me. How the little man had gotten through the Master's reign over this town alive and with his business still intact was a mystery to me, but some people were like cockroaches in human form.

With the kind of confidence only a super human warrior could have I strode into the main room of the bar. Willy was behind the cash register, counting money. It was after closing time, which very early in the morning, so nobody else was here.

Willy didn't look up until I was standing right across the counter from him. When he noticed me the man began to sweat despite how cool it was in here. When nothing happen he relaxed enough for me to see the difference in his posture.

"You that new hunter guy?" he asked "How you doing buddy?".

Recently I'd risked using my Old Magic to reach the world that had been the original Buffy Verse for me. From a distance I'd seen myself and my... well his harem. Which had not left me in a good mode.

What this all meant I didn't understand. Was I a copy? Had we both spilt from the original, with him staying in one timeline while I came here? I didn't know and I didn't understand. All I could do was rebuild my life here and perfect my Old One magic so that I could gather allies and resources from across the multiverse.

Of course I also needed local contacts. People I could get information from without too much trouble.

"Good Morning, Willy," I said, while resting my hands on the counter "I need to know what you've heard lately about new vampires in town".

By now someone must have taken over from the Master, despite Buffy and I taking out all the nests that we could find, and since I didn't want the vampires to get organised it would be good if I took down any new leaders before they could gain too much power. This shouldn't take too much effort as unlike the Buffy of the main timeline I didn't wait around for threats to appear. I took preemptive action.

"Oh," said Willy. "Actually, uh, I-I've been trying to keep my nose out of that stuff lately. Really! I'm a changed man".

I'd heard that before. From this very man in fact, well a version of him.

"You can't fool me, Willy" I told the barkeeper "This place reeks of vampires and demons, and you take their money so mine must be good here".

I put down fifty bucks, not much considering I'd sold the du lac cross, that thing had been worth more than a few grand once the gold had melted down and the rubies had gotten much more. Most of it was invested in the Magic shop, but I still had some money to throw around. Plus looting vampire nests could be profitable.

"Okay, fine," he said. "Look, you didn't hear this from me. There is a new vampire operation setting up shop, but the leader ain't exactly new if you know what I mean".

I did, the vampire would be an older one. The older vamps had little trouble getting the noobs into line. Also they were far stronger, tougher, faster and smart than the newer vampires. Which made them much more dangerous.

"Let me guess," I was now saying "He's blonde, dresses in a long black coat, and has a crazy girlfriend?".

Willy shook his head.

"Nah this is a chick" he corrected "But she is blond, use to be the Master's favourite".

Must be Darlaa. I'd not seen her around so I'd assumed that either Angel had killed her or the Master had driven her away, replacing her with vamp Willow and Xander, I'd guessed right, and with the Master out of the way she could return to seize power.

"How many guys do you think she's got?" were my next questions "and where have they been holding up?".

I put some more money on the counter.

"There's probably not many of them, she was in her a few hours ago trying to recruit, and only two idiots took her up on her offer" Willy informed me "They're out in that old mansion on Crawford Street".

That was all I needed to do, at least for now. If Willy wasn't lying to me then Darla didn't have much muscle and was vulnerable. Also I did need a bigger house, perhaps I could buy the mansion once it was cleared off vampires.

(Line Break)

**Magic Store. Sunnydale.**

Buffy pressed forward relentlessly, twirling her quarterstaff with such ease that you'd think it was a baton. Her opponent managed to hold her off for about twenty seconds before she knocked his knees out from under him, sending him sprawling on the library floor.

She lowered the quarterstaff, reached out a hand, and helped him back to his feet. Larry was a big guy, but the Slayer was easily able to lift him.

"Good work," she said. "I think that was a personal best".

The other young person didn't agree.

"Tell that to my tailbone," Larry grumbled.

The Slayer smiled.

"Maybe next time you'll be able to beat Oz's record," said Buffy.

Larry turned a scowl on Oz, who was sitting with his feet up at the nearby table, whittling a stake.

"Man, how do you keep beating me?" the football player asked.

The music lover put down the newly made stake.

"Speed trumps muscle," said Oz.

"It's true," said Buffy. "It doesn't matter how powerful your strikes are if you can't get them past your enemy's guard".

The jock scoffed.

"Says the girl with superhuman speed and strength," said Larry.

Buffy smirked.

"You asked me for weapons training," Buffy reminded him. "It's not my fault you weren't emotionally prepared to get your ass handed to you over and over by a less than girl half your size".

There was a snort of amusement from Oz.

"Hey," said Larry "I asked your boyfriend for training".

There had been reservations by the Slayers about working with the White Hats, but Larry and Oz were alright.

"Well he's been busy" Buffy said "The Watchers have us both keeping busy".

While Damien was out gathering information before school started, the female Slayer suspected that he just wanted to avoid the Watchers who'd suddenly turned up. They were here to inspect the situation and to decide if the Slayers should stay in this town..

"But that'll be over soon, right?" said Oz.

"Only if I pass," said Buffy.

She let her hair loss, and while she still kept her hair tied back most of the time her wardrobe had grown a little more colourful in the last month or so. Not too colourful of course and she was keeping her boots on.

"You'll pass," said Oz.

He didn't doubt it.

"Yeah," said Larry, encouragingly "What are they supposed to mark you down for? You've only been enrolled at the school here for month and you're already getting better grades than me, you passed all their performance tests, they even like your apartment, you work okay with Giles, and Sunnydale definitely still needs you around".

Buffy smiled again. Larry was right, she was needed here, as was Damien, the Watchers would understand that.

(Line Break)

**Magic Shop. Sunnydale. **

"I know you may have found our inspection onerous," said Quentin Travers, "but we needed to assess not only your situation but the volatility of this Hellmouth. It was opened when the Master first rose, yet didn't remain open or long, nor did it this time".

The Head Watcher glanced over at Giles.

"You still don't know how it closed?" he asked.

The other Watcher shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," said Giles. "What little evidence I could find suggests a great power, but I have no ideas who it could be".

There were organisations with that kind of power. The Powers That Be, the Senior Partners, it was possible that were Old Ones living in this world who didn't want others of their kinds coming to this world.

We'd been able to claim that some higher power was also what had brought Buffy, Tara and I back to this world. I didn't want the Watchers knowing that I had the kind of power required. Not that would believe it. Most Watchers saw the Slayers as nothing more than weapons for a war they were barely involved in.

"If it matters the two Slayers have done remarkably well since they arrived in town" Wesley told his superiors "Mere hours after making it to Sunnydale the Master, one of the most dangerous vampires in history was destroyed and his minions scattered, then they prevented the demon Balthazar from returning to power and taking over the town. His followers were destroyed or they fled. The same with the Sisterhood of Jhe".

The Watchers talked among themselves for a few moments.

"Given everything that is happening here on the Hellmouth, we would be remiss if we removed you from Sunnydale. Miss Summers, Mr Mason" said Quentin Travers "You two will remain here until further notice".

I smiled.

"Yes, sir," said Buffy.

I was sure that she'd needed to bite her tongue, but she was playing the part of the dutiful soldier. Which was good as we needed to earn their trust and get them to go away.

What would help more with this was that I'd given them the Glove, the lightning shooting one to the Watchers, they cared about power more than anything and the glove was power. Of course they'd lock it up somewhere and let it gather dust, which suited me fine.

"We've been reasonably impressed by your capabilities" Travers said to us "Despite a certain amount of insubordination when you were working under Mr. Wyndam-Pryce in Cleveland. Perhaps assigning a second Watcher would be wise".

Giles was already fulfilling that role so he might as well carry on with it.

"The Council is still uneasy about the involvement of Mr Osbourne, and Blaisdell as well Misses McClay and Madison in your operation, but the circumstances being what they are, it seems it could hardly have been avoided" Travers was now saying "Both young men should continue to receive proper training, as for Misses McClay and Madison their magical abilities could be useful to you, just please be careful. Magic is not to be used recklessly".

Everything seemed to going well with this review.

"Does that mean Giles is my official Watcher now?" Buffy asked.

We'd discussed this. I would keep Wesley if possible as I knew how to keep him busy and out of the way.

"Yes his experience with the supernatural activities in this town make him a suitable Watcher for you Miss Summers" Buffy was told.

Having her own Watcher was something she wanted. It helped her to feel special.

"We'll want regular reports from both Watchers of course" Travers went on to say "Your Watchers will keep us informed of your progress and the situation at large. You'll continue to patrol here and work on discovering who or what closed the Hellmouth. If we learn of any serious supernatural threats arising elsewhere, we may send you to attend to them, but this will be your base of operations for the next few months at least".

Which was just what I wanted.

"Sounds great," said Buffy.

Travers glanced down at his watch.

"Thank you all for your cooperation" the Head Watcher told us "Now we have a plane to catch. Good day to you".

I waited until they'd left before sharing my news with the group.

"Willy, he runs a bar in town that demons go to, told me that Darla is back in town" I told my fellow Slayer and the two Watchers "She's an old and powerful vampire, she could be trouble".

Giles raised an eyebrow, he was alarmed.

"Did he say where she could be found?" he asked.

I nodded.

"A mansion on Crawford street" I answered.

Giles exchanged a look with Wesley. It was clear the younger watcher was going to let the older man take the led here. Which was wise given that Giles knew this town.

"I want Buffy and you to scout out this mansion" he ordered "Once you have an idea of their numbers and any defences we can plan an attack".

Sounded good to me. It would best to deal with Darla quickly, before she could carry out whatever evil plan she had up her sleeve. So if I could think of an excuse and she wasn't well defended we'd deal with her tonight.

(Line Break)

**Amy's House. Sunnydale. **

Darla smiled as she walked up to the house that was the residence of the witch she wished to employ. While she was a demon in a corpse she still had manners so the vampire knocked on the front door, and waited for it to open.

"You Darla?" Amy asked.

"I am," said Darla. "Are you Amy Madison?".

The witch nodded.

"I'm Amy," said the girl "But before we talk about the deal, I want to know how you found out about me".

The vampire smiled at the young woman.

"Hellmouths don't just close on their own," said Darla. "The Sisterhood opened one up and somehow it got closed. I know that it would take someone with a lot of power to do that, and I can smell such power on you".

Amy's eyes narrowed.

"How do I know you'll hold up your end of the deal?" the young witch wished to know "How do I know that the second I step outside, you won't just break my neck?".

Amy wasn't stupid enough to trust any vampire.

"The book I sent with my note was just to get your attention" said Darla. "I have something else in mind for your payment".

She pulled a large, polished black stone with her bag. Amy reached out to take the rare, powerful spell-casting focus, but centuries old vampire quickly snatched it back,

"Back at the mansion there's this and more" said Darla "It can all be yours...once you finish casting my spell".

Greed overcame good sense.

"Fine," said Amy "Take me to your lair".

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street. Sunnydale. **

Together Buffy and I crept up to the mansion that was on Crawford Street. I found it very amusing that Darla had chosen this location as her base of operations. In my time line the large house had belonged to Angel, at least for a time. They must have similar tests.

We made it all the way to the side of the building without encountering any vampires. Security was lack. Good that meant Darla was overconfident, and she'd underestimated us, as so many villains before her.

"Can you sense anything?" Buffy whispered to me.

She'd never been able to make as much use of her Slayer sense as I could. Using those senses I reached out and felt the mansion.

"One, maybe two vampires," I said "Its hard to tell".

I couldn't hear anything so I was going purely on my supernatural senses.

"We can take them and then wait for Darla to come back, we can ambush her" Buffy said.

I was impressed by her planning skills, and her willingness to go against Giles. I didn't want her following his orders over mine.

"Sounds good" I said.

We began sneaking around to the front of the house. As we did we began to hear the voices. The vampires that I had been able to sense earlier.

"I hate watching this place," one of the vampires was saying to the other.

They were standing just inside the mansion. One had curly black hair, the other had a shaven head. Both were in vampface, and acting like bored teenagers. I doubted either of them had been a vampire for more than a decade.

"You and me both," one was saying "Everyone else gets to hunt, but we're stuck here".

"What the hell does she need a witch for, anyway?" the other asked.

I chose that moment to make my presence known. I set one vampire on fire, and when the other ran I burned him too, it wasn't even that tiring. My powers were growing. That or my Old One patron was smiling down upon me.

"Okay let's loot this place and wait for Darla to get back" I said.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street. Sunnydale.**

When Darla and Amy arrived at the mansion, it was to find two piles of ash on the floor. Darla was furious, but not just because the minions were already dead, because there were no lackeys left to take out her frustrations on, and she had to control herself.

"I thought you said you had everything we needed," said Amy, while folding her arms across her chest. "Where's the stuff for the ritual?"

Someone had taken it all, well not all, they'd left the candles and incense sticks, but the expensive crystals and the silver items had all been taken.

"Gone," said Darla through clenched teeth. "And I think I know who took it".

"And you didn't have a backup plan?" said Amy scornfully.

Darla was about to kill the annoying witch and abandon the plan when some noise tipped her off. Which was enough time for to dodge a thrown knife, and she soon found herself in a fight with two Slayers.

Amy ran for it, leaving Darla to face the Slayers alone. One she could have taken, but not two, and while she put up a good fight, she like so many vampires before her was turned to ash at the hands of the Slayer.

(Line Break)

**Magic Store. Sunnydale**

I was glad that we'd moved our base of operations to the recently reopened magic shop, which I now had Wesley running along with Tara. She liked this place and I was glad that she'd become mine as it meant I could keep her working her for me. It was an arrangement that suited us both.

Giles was here as well. Having meetings in the school library was hard when the town had a curfew. I didn't need to worry about that since I owned the store so I could secure it as I pleased, making sure that no one knew we were here after dark.

It helped that the curfew wasn't actually enforced by the police these days, and they didn't get out much after dark. The ones that did tended to get killed, at least in the past, and the ones that hadn't got killed learned to mind their own business after dark.

"Do you have anything to report?" Giles asked "How many vampires are there?".

Buffy smiled as she went and took a seat.

"Zero" she answered.

I gave the Watcher a more detailed summery of events.

"As my informant told me Darla only had a couple of minions actually guarding her base" I said to the room "If there were more they were out hunting so the target was vulnerable. We went in and took care of them before looting the place of some magic stuff that could be dangerous. I decided it was best to let you and Wes look over items that would be used in the spell".

The table in front of Giles was soon littered with objects that Buffy and I had pocketed. They could turn a tidy profit if they were safe to sell here at the store. Also having things to study should distract the Watchers from the fact that we hadn't follow their orders.

"We then waited for Darla to return" I was now saying "She was no match for two Slayers".

Giles or Wes may have had something to say about us not following orders, but I didn't give them a chance to speak.

"When Darla returned to the nest she was building she had Amy with her" I informed the Watchers "By her own free will it seemed".

Larry was not here, which was good as right now I didn't want to handle an overly emotional teenager.

"The stuff for a spell was all laid out" I told Giles and Wes "Amy ran for it when she saw us rather than get rescued. I don't know what sort of spell she was going to do for Darla, and it hardly matters now. The fact that she was willing to do magic for a vampire is worrying enough".

I had a bit more to say.

"Since Amy is human I'll leave her for you to deal with" I said.

While both Buffy and I had killed humans, it was strictly forbidden for Slayers to do that. Although I suspected that the Slayer's Handbook insisted upon that mostly to discourage us from killing the Watcher's Council.

Plus it was a struggle to keep my feelings for the other Amy I'd known separate from this one so I didn't want to get involved at all in her life.

"Yes well" Wesley was now saying "Mr Giles and I will look into Miss Madison's situation and come up with a course of action".

It was amazing how totally not reassuring those words had been.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA. **

While leaving the others to deal with Amy, whoever they saw fight, I decided to take Fred out to LA for a good time, she deserved it, and it was a chance for us to bond. After all I still needed her help.

Sure I could now make doorways of sorts by myself, I had little control over that power, and the portals the other Fred had learned to use which much safer to use. She'd even be able to make them somewhat reliable.

Having a computer was allowing Winifred to organise her thoughts, so she was recovering well. At the very least she wasn't talking to herself any more and she'd stopped writing on the walls. Which was good.

As we had dinner in the hotel's restaurant she ordered more tacos than seemed possible for anyone to consume, while all I had was a burger and fries.

While eating, we exchanged their stories, and talked about the movie I'd taken her too see. I'd forgotten that Fred could not only eat enough to feed a squad of soldiers, she could also talk up a storm.

"I've enjoyed myself today a lot today" Winifred told me.

Being a gentlemen I picked up the check.

"Trust me, the pleasure was all mine Fred" I said to her "I enjoyed spending the day with you".

She flashed me a grin in return

"Well, it's a little out of character for me" she was now saying "but the day doesn't have to end just yet. I'll be honest I really, really want to have sex with you. And I want to keep living with you, so I'll do what it takes to keep you happy".

I could have figured all that out just from the look she was giving me.

"Besides my fingers are getting cramped" she then told me.

If she was expecting me to shocked by that frank admission she was disappointed.

"So shall we go out this evening or just go up to one of the hotel room?" I asked.

I'd been intending to rate her mental state before inviting her to my room or not, so I'd rented two rooms.

"My room" said Fred "I've got my stuff in there".

Before long the two of us grabbed an elevator and went up a few floors.

"When it comes to sex is there anything you particularly enjoy?" I asked.

Fred stared at me for a few seconds in amazement, or was it lust, a mix of the two?.

"Yes! I've had enough of being treated like I'm made of glass, I'm not going to break" she told me "And I known what you do to me. A good hard fuck is just what I need. I want you to fuck me through the mattress, and if you want to spank me or fuck my ass, bring it on!".

Clearly someone had been talking to Buffy about what I enjoyed in the bedroom department.

Once we were inside the room and the door was closed I reached for Fred's top. I yanked it up, making her raise her arms over her head, before removing the top and tossing it aside. Seeing the bra was a front clasp, it too quickly joined the blouse on the floor, leaving her topless in front of me.

I briefly admired her breasts, before letting my hands cup them. They were as good as ever. Then I ran my thumbs over her nipples, making them all pointy and Fred shivered in excitement.

"Lose the rest," I commanded as I pinched her nipples "Show me how well you obey".

She smiled at me as she kicked off her sneakers and undid the button of her jeans, shoving them down off her hips and taking her panties with them. Fred was soon completely naked in front of me. It was easy to tell that she was already turned on.

"You're going to have to shave that pussy of yours" I let her know.

She shivered, it wasn't cold, and she didn't look scared, she was just eager for me to make her mine.

"Of course Sir, I can do that for you" she said to me "But before I take care of that let me take care of you".

Soon she was on her knees and was alternating between taking my cock deep in her mouth and pulling back, so that she could lick the head and the shaft, cleaning up the droplets of pre-cum that leaked out.

She kept sucking me off. She was knelt on the floor, by the door of the hotel room, giving me a blowjob that was so eager you'd think her life was dependant on pleasing me. She kept going until I came right down her throat.

Once she had swallowed everything I had to give her, she looked at me seeking approval. I did worry for a moment that this might be too soon and that she wasn't stable, but that passed. She was mine and I would keep her even I didn't need her portals as much as I once had. She had other things to offer.

"Good girl, now why don't you go and brush your teeth?" I instructed her "I'm not going to kiss you right after I came in your mouth, and you need to shave that pussy of yours if you want me to fuck you".

I half expected her to crawl into the bathroom, but she just walked in, turning to smile at me before closing the door.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

Fred hadn't expected Damien to take control of her so completely, but he had, and so far she was enjoying it. A part of her mind was wondering if she should submit to any man, even one who'd saved her from hell. She'd been a slave before, and she'd not enjoyed it.

The rest of her didn't care, Damien was giving her what she craved so badly, and he no normal man. He was a super hero, and he had freed her from hell. He'd given her a home and kept her safe. That made him worthy of her love and respect.

She closed her eyes for a moment and thought of the things Damien could do to her, and had to bite her lip to keep the moan from escaping. Pushing the images out of her mind by force of will, she reached into the bag she'd put in her earlier, and took out stuff from the drugstore that she had stopped at on the way to the hotel.

While she'd not planned to shave off her bush, she didn't mind doing so for Damien, he'd pay more attention that part of her body if it was pleasing to her eyes. But first she brushed her teeth as she'd been told to.

Then she emptied the bag and started up the shower, she had to make herself presentable for her new lover. She would scrub herself nice and clean, shave everywhere and resist the urge to masturbate. She was after all a good girl.

(Line Break)

**Magic Store. Sunnydale**

"So did you decide what to do with Amy?" I asked Giles.

I'd returned to Sunnydale after my night away with Fred in a hotel that I'd made sure was publicly well known to reduce the chance of cannibals. She was already back at work trying to figure out portals. As for me I'd come here to the shop in order to check up on things.

The store looked great. I'd done my best to have the place redesigned so that it looked like it did in the show when Giles ran the shop. It was amazing how fast contractors could work when yo willing to pay cash in hand and offered a large tip they finished on time.

Already we were getting much in the way of business as a lot of people in this town were well aware of the supernatural, unlike other versions of Sunnydale, and we sold charms that could keep out the undead as well as other unnatural things.

While he didn't work here Giles did come over after school, he even lent a hand when it came to tidying up at the end of the day. He'd moved quite of his books to the store and the rate he was going he should be running this place by the time I was ready to leave.

"I got in contact with a coven who live in England" Giles told me "They teleported one of their members here, a little risky, but worth it, and they took Amy. They'll be able to break her addiction to dark magics or they will find a way to bind her powers".

My Amy had never gone too far down the dark path, and while I'd flirted with it what protected me from corruption was that everything I did was for a greater goal. I didn't desire power, wealth or a harem just for my own benefit, I also wanted to save the world.

Granted I was no hero, even if people did call me that, but I was more grey than white or black. Perhaps I was a shade of darker grey these days since I'd become more selfish after the wish, but I'd saved the whole world and would fight keep fighting the darkness.

"I'm glad to hear she's getting some help" I said to Giles.

Wesley appeared from the back room at this point.

"On the subject of help there are some boxes in the back that need moving down into the basement" he said "Very heavy boxes".

A Slayer's work was never done. As long as there vampires, demons and heavy stuff to be moved we would be needed.


	10. Prom

**Author Note**

I should have another couple of chapters of this story up by the weekend.

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse - Part 10**

**Streets. Sunnydale. **

Buffy ran across the playground, with two flesh-coloured demons in pursuit of her. As she passed by the swing set, she tripped on the edge and fell to the ground. Then she looked up, seeing that one of the demons, with its disfigured face and oddly, no mouth, was looming over her.

She then kicked the demon, the force of the blow shoving the demon into the pole of the swing set. After that she got to her feet, delivered a roundhouse kick to its face, and the demon fell to the ground. Buffy pulled out the knife in her holster.

"You demons just can't resist a run and stumble, can you?" she asked of them.

She threw the knife at one of the demons, but just her luck, the demon caught it. Without warning the other demon suddenly grabbed her from behind. Buffy wriggled out of its grasp and threw the demon into the nearby swing. It was back on its feet moments later, and by now, it was two against one as both demons set their sights on the Slayer.

The demon who'd caught her knife threw it back at her, as best it could given the creature's clawed hands, but Buffy caught it this time, and the now weaponless demon charged her. She kicked it in the stomach, then chucked the demon over the picnic table. Buffy brought up her knife and went in for the kill, stabbing the demon in the heart.

Then Buffy yanked the knife out, before turning to look for the second demon, which hadn't attacked when the other hand. It was nowhere in sight. It had runaway really quick.

"One down, one…gone." Buffy said with a shrug

She then stared at the dead demon on the table, getting a closer look at its features.

"No mouth…no teeth. How the hell does this thing eat?" she wondered.

Buffy felt a familiar tingle up her spine, as her Slayer senses picked up something supernatural, and she looked up, seeing Damien emerge from the darkness. They'd gotten separated while tracking the demons, which sometimes happened when they were on patrol.

"Hey. I killed a scabby demon" Buffy reported.

She pointed to the dead demon on the picnic table.

"Well, I killed scabby demon number one" she admitted "Scabby demon number two got away".

Her fellow Slayer inspected the the slain creature.

"You said there were two of these things?" Damien asked.

"Yeah. The other one must have took off when I was killing this thing" she said

Buffy was now noticing how interested her boyfriend was in the monster.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked.

Damien shook his head.

"I'm not sure" he replied "But I think I've never seen a demon like this before".

Buffy began cutting off one of the demon's horns.

"Maybe Giles will know. I'll ask him tomorrow" she said.

Damien was looking at her oddly the female Slayer noticed, as if he was worried about something.

"Been a while since we took any trophies" she said "But it was your idea".

There was a spurt of blood, and it hit Buffy's check.

"Oh yuck" she said "I think some went in my mouth. Only you get to do that!".

Her attempt at humour went unnoticed.

"Its blood is glowing" Damien said.

Buffy placed her knife back in its holster, and the placed the horn she'd carved off the demon's skull into her coat pocket.

"Yeah, that's pretty weird too" she agreed "Now can we go home? I need like a bucket of mouth wash".

Damien frowned.

"We should bury the demon or hide the body somewhere so no kids get horribly traumatised when they come to the playground tomorrow" the male Slayer said "I don't know if they have any sort of demon remain pickup in this town".

Buffy didn't want to do that, but Damien was right, no sense upsetting the children.

(Line Break)

**Library. Sunnydale High. **

"Any action last night" Giles asked as we entered the library.

I nodded, letting Buffy explain all about how she'd taken down a demon, and that one had gotten away. Other than that we'd not seen nothing supernatural during our last patrol. I would report the same news to my Watcher after school.

This wasn't odd as the Hellmouth went through periods of high and low activity. The lull over summer wasn't just to do with vampires and some demons needing to avoid sunlight, it was also the time of the year when the Hellmouth's energy was at its weakest. At least that was the theory.

"The demon from last night" Buffy was now saying "Some of its blood got on my mouth. Do you think I should be concerned?".

Giles did look concerned. I wasn't as Buffy hadn't show any signs of illness, despite that she'd swallowed some of the blood, and it wasn't the first time she'd come into contact with demonic blood. If Slayer could catch illnesses from demons she and I would be sick most of the time.

"What kind of demon was it?" the Watcher asked.

"I don't know. It didn't have a mouth though, which was kind of weird" Buffy answered.

Giles flipped a few pages in his book, finding a picture of one particular demon. Which he then showed it to Buffy.

"Is this the demon in question?" he asked,

She nodded.

"In the scabby flesh" she answered.

Giles picked the book up and began to walk away with it as he read silently.

"Hmm…"

"What?" asked Buffy.

"It says they can infect the host" he told her.

She did not like hearing this.

"Infect? Infect?"

"Oh um, infect the host with an aspect of the demon. That's all it says" Giles told her.

Buffy grabbed the book from Giles.

"What does aspect of the demon mean? You mean like a part of it? Like a tail or something?" she worried.

I tried to come her down, but she didn't want to be calmed down.

"Even if it is something horrible like a tail, we can reverse it. Right?" she asked.

Giles didn't immediately answer.

"Right?" Buffy repeated.

"I'll do some more research," was all he had to say.

Hopefully he'd find the bit about the potion made the heart of the demon that got away pretty sure. Then I could get the heart and feed it to her. Problem solved.

(Line Break)

**Apartment. Sunnydale.**

"I'm sorry" Buffy said to me "I just can't do this right now".

For a moment I just stared at her with what I was felt sure was a concerned look on my face. We'd been about to start fucking, as we often did after killing some vamps, only she'd suddenly stopped the action. Which she had a right to do. Now I was left hard, and that was not fun.

"You're really worried about this aspect thing, aren't you" I said.

While that hadn't been a question I got an answer anyway.

"I'm not worried, Damien. I'm freaking out" she said to me "I don't know what's going to happen. What if I grow horns or a tail or what if…"

Her eyes grew wide as if in panic

"Oh God, what if my skin turns all scabby and disgusting?" she asked "What if I end up looking just like that demon? You want to fuck me".

Not knowing what else to do I gave her a hug

"It's going to be okay" I assured her "If there's a problem we'll fix it, or find someone who can. If needs be I'll search the whole multiverse for someone who can remove any demon parts".

While this matter would resolve itself, I could take her to someone like the Sorcerer Supreme if that was what it took. I didn't know how I'd contact that person, but I could damn well try.

"It's not going to be okay" Buffy said "I'm going to be a freak".

While I could just tell the truth I'd have to explain how I knew the things I knew. It would be better to steer the Watchers on the right course and let them come up the answers.

"It's going to be okay," I repeated. "Listen, whatever happens, we'll deal with it, and we'll find a way to reverse it. Okay?"

This version of Buffy wasn't much for cuddling, but that didn't seem to matter right now. She needed to be held. At this point I realised that I cared about her too much to let go through this just so I could test an enchantment. I was going to find Wes, research the hell out of the potion require, and hunt down that demon this very night.

"Listen I'm going to go help the Watchers with their research" I said to Buffy "You stay here and rest".

"That's a good idea" she said as she pointed to the bathroom. "I'm going to grab a shower now".

She stripped off what little she had been wearing and headed for the bathroom, not caring if anyone saw her naked. That did nothing to help my erection.

(Line Break)

**Highschool. Sunnydale.**

Buffy followed Tara to the picnic table, half-listening to Tara's story about a silly customer she'd had in the magic shop last night. While the young witch had been working Buffy had started hearing people's thoughts, it hadn't lasted long as Damien had come up with a potion to reverse the effects. Well the Watchers had made the potion her boyfriend had been the one to hunt down and kill the other mouthless demon so that the potion could be made.

Which was all great, disaster averted. Only Buffy couldn't help wondering if there was something wrong with her boyfriend. He'd always been good at solving problems so him finding and slaying the demon so quickly wasn't what bothered her.

It was other things. Damien had never been the settling down type, but recently that had changed, he'd settled them both down in this town, and they even lived with other people. Not she minded him fucking Tara and Fred, she found that having people to live with was actually rather nice.

Damien was not acting himself, and Buffy couldn't help wondering if she'd done something wrong, or if her lover was just changing a person. These changes had even affected their sex life.

"Buffy? Did you hear me?" the magic user asked.

She looked over at Tara, soon realising the the young witch had been talking to her.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little distracted" she admitted.

Tara frowned, she was concerned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, I don't know" Buffy admitted.

"What is it?" Tara asked

Buffy decided to be frank.

"Damien isn't fucking me like he used to" she said.

Tara was mildly shocked upon hearing this. Not use to anyone discussing such things so openly.

"Oh…" was all she could say.

Buffy took that as a sign that she could keep speaking.

"He's still getting the job done, don't get me wrong" she said "And he still loves slapping my ass, but he doesn't tie me up or use the handcuffs, or the nipples clamps".

Tara was again looking shocked.

"I like it rough" the Slayer said "To each their own right?".

Tara considered that, found that she agreed, and then gave her friend a sympathetic look, she didn't like that her friend was unhappy.

"Sorry, I wish I could help, but I'm the wrong person to give advice about that sort of thing" the witch said "Have you talked to him about it?".

"No, we haven't really talked about it" Buffy replied "Maybe's he's just not that into me any more. He does have three girls now".

Tara didn't think that was it.

"No, I don't think so, Buffy" Tara said "Maybe's he's just been too busy. You've both been busy".

Buffy placed her head on the table and buried her face into her arms.

"You should talk to him," Tara whispered.

Buffy sat up and nodded. There was no sense feeling sorry for herself. She would just have to discuss her feelings with Damien. Which wasn't really her thing, but it needed to be done.

"Let's change the subject" the Slayer decided "Have you bought your prom dress yet?"

Tara shook her head.

"No" the witch replied "I…well, I wasn't really planning on going."

It was Buffy's turn to feel mildly shocked.

"What? Tara, you have to go! It's the prom! It's like a high school rite of passage" she said "And you're the one who wanted to come to school".

Tara shrugged.

"We have the same boyfriend" the witch pointed out "So do we both go with him?".

Buffy considered this.

"We're bad ass evil fighters, and we travel to other dimensions, we don't have to be like everyone else, and its nearly the 21st Century so we don't have to let him assume the male role" she said "Let's find Damien and invite him to be our date!".

"Really? Okay, that would be great" Tara said.

No one would stop her from having a good time if she had two Slayers with her.

"Hold on if we ask him won't we have to pay for the limo and stuff" Tara suddenly realised.

Buffy could see a problem with this.

"Well I guess we could let him be the man for the prom" Buffy reasoned "You know for the sake of his fragile male ego, and not at all because he's the only one of us who has enough money to rent a limo".

That sort of seemed fair to Tara, but there was something else worrying her.

"Don't girls put out after prom?" she wondered "I don't mind, but how's that going to work with two of us?".

Buffy considered this.

"Well I've got no problem with a threesome" she said "But if your not up for that I guess we'd take turns with him that. Or maybe we could kiss each other for him and then let him chose".

Tara was now blushing like crazy.

"Okay so that's not a 21st Century independent woman thing to do, but hey it is only 1999, and he'll pay for our prom dresses if we promise a little a girl on girl" Buffy was now saying "And I want an expensive dress. Plus we can force him to take us dress shopping, which is torture for guys, and so fun for us, then after the prom we make it up to him. That's traditional".

At this point Tara was going to go along with things simply because if they discussed this anymore she had no idea what she'd end up agreeing to do.

Before long the two young women had tracked down their mutual boyfriend, who was eating in the cafeteria, and they broke tradition by asking him the prom.

"I guess I'll just rent a tux from somewhere" Damien said.

Buffy gave Tara a look.

"Guys have it so easy" Buffy said.

The two girls then sat down, and the Slayer took something out of her bag.

"I just happen to have a Prom catalogue!" Buffy laid the catalogue on the table. "There's so many gowns in here. I feel like a girl".

No one bothered to point out that she was actually a girl.

"Where did you get that from?" Tara wondered.

Buffy shrugged.

"I found it in the library. Guess somehow lost it" she said while flicking the pages "Check it out. You probably won't be able to get one of these exact dresses, but it'll at least give you some good ideas".

Tara flipped through the pages while Buffy pointed out her favourite gowns.

"I like that one" the young witch was soon saying "It's blue and not too short. And it has a little of that fancy frilly stuff on the arms, but not too much of it".

So engrossed were they with the dresses that neither of them even noticed the guy Slayer leave the table.

(Line Break)

**Dress Shop. Sunnydale. **

"Tara? Do you have it on yet?" Damien asked.

For reasons than escaped the young witch her friend Buffy had declared that their boyfriend had to take them dress shopping separately rather than them going all together. This was important, Tara just didn't know why, and she'd have felt better having Buffy with her, yet she didn't mind spending time with Damien as he didn't put her down or abuse her anyway. He did seem a little grumpy with her now, but the young witch figured that was due to where they were rather than anything she'd done.

"Just a minute!" she called out.

A few seconds later Tara stepped out of the dressing room and modelled the gown for Damien.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked,

She stood before her boyfriend wearing a floor length royal blue gown. It was expensive and modest. Tara liked this dress.

"It's beautiful" Damien praised.

Tara looked into the mirror and frowned, she did like it, but the price was high for an outfit she might only wear once.

"I don't know" she said "I have to think about it. I want to keep looking".

Damien wasn't pleased by this, however he didn't argue.

"If its an issue of price" she told her "Don't worry, you're worth every penny".

While blushing Tara nodded towards the changing room.

"I'm going to take this off" she said

Damien waited outside as Tara slipped back behind the curtain.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd like" he offered.

Tara frowned.

"I can't. I have to be at work in a half hour" she said "But I have tomorrow off so we can look some more then".

Tara poked her head out from the curtain.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" she asked.

The male Slayer needed a moment to process the rapid change in conversation.

"What? the Prom?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, prom isn't for girls like me" she said.

Damien seemed amused by that statement.

"Tara, that's not true" he said "You deserve a prom, and a graduation, and to go to college. I just want you to be happy".

The young witch slipped back behind the curtain and hastily pulled on her regular clothes.

"I just meant that there are other girls that are way more popular and far more prettier than me" she said to her boyfriend "Prom is their thing, you know? It's just not me".

Damien didn't agree.

"Tara, you're beautiful. Don't ever say you're not because you are. And besides, those popular girls? It's just make-up and plastic surgery all paid for with their daddy's credit card" he told her "As soon as they open their mouths you can how shallow and ugly they are under the surface. But you, Tara, you're beautiful on the inside and the out"

The young witch, now fully dressed, pulled the curtain back and gave her lover a half-hearted smile.

"Well, thank you for saying that" she said "But I still can't find a dress that I really love. It's like all the designers had those other girls in mind".

Damien smirked.

"Remember that I just said about Daddy's credit cards" he said "These designers make stuff for spoilt rich girls because they will waste their father's money on dresses they don't even need".

The witch didn't bother to remark that she was having her boyfriend pay for her dress.

"I still want to look around some more." Tara glanced at her watch, realising the time. "Oh, I better run. It's later than I thought. See you tomorrow".

With that she headed out of the store.

(Line Break)

**Dress Shop. Sunnydale. **

On the day before the prom, the boutique on Main St. was especially busy. Ever since school had let out, there had been a steady stream of young girls, and a few young men, coming in and out of the shop. Tara and I were just part of the crowd.

My witch girlfriend remained undecided about what gown she wanted and was checking out the displays. She eyed a price tag on a random dress and I saw her eyes widened. I could read the price from this distance, it was shocking.

"Tara?" I asked.

The young witch turned to face me.

"I'm just browsing," Tara said.

Turning I saw Harmony entering the store with her lackeys. The Cordellia of this world had vanished, not because she was dead, it had something to do with her father's trouble with money from what I'd heard.

"Oh. My. God. Look, girls!" she called out "The lesbo's going to the prom!"

I was shocked to her someone call Tara that, as if it was true she hid it well.

"So, you actually found a date, huh?" Harmony questioned.

"Didn't you?" Tara countered.

While I could have stepped in I actually didn't know what to do, this wasn't a Slayer situation, and I wasn't sure if the witch wanted to me fighting her battles for her.

"You know, this is a high-end boutique" the brainless cheerleader was now saying "I don't think you're going to find anything in this store that's right for you. Maybe you should try Sears, its more your price range"

Harmony and her gaggle of girls laughed at the dig.

"You're right" I heard Tara say "The dresses in here are too revealing and…slutty".

Harmony's posture went rigid.

"What did you just say to me?" she said.

I could sense a fight coming, and while I was sure the my witch could kick Harmony's ass down main street the grown up in me didn't want to let it get that far.

"Okay leave her alone" I said.

I turned to the witch.

"Are you okay, Tara?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go. I don't see anything here I like" she told me.

This I agreed with, there was nothing in here that anyone should like, and by that I meant the people.

"Oh my God. You mean you're her date for the prom?" Harmony asked.

I could tell that she was curious now.

"You got a problem with that, Harm?" I asked.

Because male Slayers were found to be supernaturally attractive by most human females that made me one of the more desirable boys in school. Not that there was much to chose from.

"No. I just thought Tara liked girls" she asked.

Before this could be discussed further a creature crashed through the front window, knocking down a dressed mannequin in the process and going right for Harmony. She was very nearly got her just deserts only the demon thing diverted and went for some poor guy in a tux, who I had to go save.

(Line Break)

**Magic Store. Sunnydale.**

Just like Xander had in the show I managed to snag a copy of the surveillance tape from the boutique. At the Magic shop, after closing time, the gang assembled to watch the footage.

"That's strange," Giles said as he studied the footage. "It appears the creature has all intentions of attacking those young ladies, but then simply stops".

Harmony and her friends were the targets at first, and like I had seen in person the demon thing changed course and went after some random guy.

"And attacked the young man in formal wear instead," Wes added.

I paused the tape.

"So what exactly is it?" Tara asked "I didn't get a good look at when it was alive, and the store was closed pretty quickly after Damien killed it".

Giles flicked through the pages of a book,

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, this is a hellhound" he said "It's particularly vicious. It's sort of a demon foot soldier bred during the Machash Wars. Trained solely to kill. They feed off the brains of their foes".

I pretended to think before saying something.

"You know if its canine in origin then it might have pack mates" I said to the group.

A moment later I restarted the tape and like in the show, on the screen, a teenage boy peered through the shop's broken window.

"I think we have our hellhound raiser," Buffy said.

The heavy yearbook hit the table with a thud. Larry flipped around until he found the picture he was looking for.

"That's Tucker Wells. He was in my chem lab" the football player said "I knew I'd seen him before, but his folks left town".

"What's his demeanour like?" Giles asked.

"Oh let me guess," Buffy interrupted. "He's quiet, keeps to himself, but always seemed like such a nice guy".

It's always the quiet ones.

"He didn't seem the murderous type anyway" Oz told the group "Something must have happened to him".

Maybe he'd come back for revenge against the school, or the Hellmouth had driven him crazy. I didn't know which and it didn't matter as I still had to deal with the problem.

"So we a hellhound trained to attack people in formal wear," Giles mused aloud "And the prom coming up. If there is a whole pack them..."

He didn't finish that thought, he didn't need to.

"Tucker must be planning to attack the prom tonight," Buffy said.

"Then maybe we shouldn't go to prom after all," Tara said.

Buffy turned to Tara.

"No! You're going to prom!" the Slayer insisted.

For some reason this was very important to her. I had no idea why as this version of Buffy wasn't one to care about such things. Perhaps she'd gotten a taste for the more normal things in life. Hopefully it wouldn't influence her too much.

"But Tucker is going to..." the witch tried to protest.

I decided to settle the matter.

"Don't worry" I said "I'll deal with the demon dogs, and met you at the prom. I've paid for the limo and the dresses, so you will use them".

Larry and Oz both had dates, which was good for them. Larry was going with Harmony of all people, but that was slightly better than not having a date.

"Now go get ready all of you" I ordered "I have hellhounds to kill".

(Line Break)

**Tucker's Hideout. Sunnydale. **

Finding this place hadn't been hard. Cow brains have to be brought from a butcher, you can't just around cutting into the skulls of livestock without getting shot by an irate farmer, so it was easy to get the right address.

I quietly made my way down the stairs. I opened the door, then paused at the bottom of the stairs and stared at Tucker who was about to release one of the hellhounds.

"You're ready to go," Tucker was saying to the creature.

That wasn't going to happen.

"This is partly my fault" I told the sick in the head boy "I looked you and your brother up when I got to this town, in my original reality you and your brother's friends did some very naughty things, and I wanted to stop you from doing so again, but your whole family left town. Which means you either left town and came back, or stayed behind to plan your revenge against the school".

Tucker reached for a screwdriver and held it up, prepared to use it if he I tried to stop his plans, but I was not threatened in the least. I just looked around, and saw on top of the television, I spotted several videotapes. Prom Night themed of course.

"What could have happened to drive you to abandon your family, raise up demons, and unleash them on your former classmates?" I asked Tuckers Wells.

"I have my reasons" was all he had to say on the matter.

He didn't elaborate on that, however I didn't care, I'd just be curious, and I had no more time to ponder the situation as Wells came at me with the screwdriver. Which got stuck in his leg.

"It doesn't matter" he said "My fiercest babies are on their way to the dance right now. You think formal wear makes them crazy, wait 'til they see the mirror ball".

While I could just kill him and dump the body somewhere I decided to try something else.

"You know on the way here I tried to think of some sort of ironic death for you" I told the crazy git "Like having you eaten by your own creations, but I don't really want to have to clean that up".

I'd come up with something even worse than death. By exchanging the word shugg for shogg I opened a gateway to a realm of darkness rather than another Earth, and I stepped out of the room as the gateway opened. The vortex, or whatever it was, didn't last long, and it didn't need to as it quickly sucked up everything in the room, leaving it empty afterwards.

While I'd gotten rather good with opening gateways using Old One magic, it was a shame that they were limited to certain types of realities, such as realms of Earth and realms of darkness, otherwise I could have used that magic to get to the Citadel.

As I headed out of the hideout I reassured myself that one day I'd encounter a version of myself who had access to the Citadel, or the Council of Gothics would noticed me, but that was a concern of the future, for now I had a prom to get to.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

"Have you slain all the Hellhounds?" Giles asked me as met me outside the school "I thought I best help in case they've gotten lose".

As if on cue, four hellhounds appeared from the bushes, and soon they were all making a mad dash for the school. Giles passed me the crossbow, I would use that since firing a gun while the prom was happening mere meters away might not end well. I didn't want anyone thinking that I was going to shoot up the school.

"Looks like they're right on time," I said.

I quickly loaded the crossbow and aimed, dropping the trailing hellhound. I reloaded quickly and shot another arrow, managing to graze a hellhound. It was enough to slow it down, but not enough to stop it, and now they were near the entrance to the school.

"Great" I muttered

I ran as fast as I could, heading towards the front doors, which were propped opened. I sent magical fire at them, which they responded to by panicking. As it turns out hellhounds are like animals in that they run from fire. This gave me more than enough time to finish them before anyone in the school ever found out there was any danger. The demon dogs panicked and separated, which required me to chase them a little.

"We need to get rid of these bodies and then I can change for the prom" I said.

So far I was having a very busy night.

"I'll take care of the hounds" Giles told me "Wesley in the library, and I have the keys to Oz's ran. You go and enjoy yourself, you deserve it".

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

Buffy felt out of place in the sea of formal wear around her, but no one seemed to notice as she walked amongst them. The decorations consisted of soft lighting, streamers, and balloons that actually sparkled with glitter. It brought back memories of her old high school dances, the ones she'd had before becoming the Slayer.

Tara didn't look any better off, she'd found a gown that she liked, but she seemed out of place, and Buffy wondered if the witch would leave rather than remain, due to fearing humiliation. Plus they were both worried about fiends from hell attacking the prom. Knowing that the people here could be killed and eaten by monsters, really took the fun out of social events.

To her surprise she found Damien helping himself to some finger food, which was free of any real fingers, she'd checked. Her boyfriend must have killed the hell hounds she reasoned since he was here and hungry. Slaying made him hungry and horny, most of the time.

"Yeah, it's handled" he said "Tucker had already let most of his hell hounds loose by the time I tracked him down, but I got to them just in time. Lives were saved and I don't think we'll be seeing Tucker again".

Buffy assumed that meant Damien had killed the man, and she knew it was best to drop that subject. She didn't like ending humans lives, however she knew that sometimes it had to be done to save people, and it best not discussed as killing humans was forbidden by the Watcher's Council.

"That's great" she praised "But I think your evening could still improve".

Damien had now noticed the young witch.

"Tara! You look gorgeous in that dress" he said "I'm glad you found one you like"

Tara smiled and turned around, showing off her purple floor-length gown.

"Thank you. I went back to that other store to get that blue dress" she explained "but then I found this one instead and liked it better".

Buffy was pleased.

"So shall we find out if three people can slow dance with each other?" she asked.

If nothing else it would an interesting experiment.


	11. Harriet Potter 1

**Reviews**

**Alan**

I don't know the 100, but there will be plenty of world jumping and girls for his harem

**doug89**

That might of worked.

**sandmanwake**

It sounds good in theory, but imbuing humans with demonic powers sounds very risk, and I've seen it work out badly in TV shows like Buffy and Charmed. Besides there are easier ways for them to become better a fighting monsters, like magical items, getting their hands on more advanced weapons. Stuff like that.

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

**Part 10**

**12 Grimmauld Place. The Wizarding World. **

Within the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix an odd collection of people had gathered for an important meeting. These people, who were a mixture of male and female, as well as young and old, were either dressed quite peculiarly in robes of various styles, or wore clothing more suited to the non-magical folk they shared this world with.

What they all had in common was that they were all showing signs of despair, weariness and general grogginess due to a lack of sleep as well as a great amount of worry. They'd all be run ragged over summer, ever since the Dark Lord had begun moving openly, and despite some recent setbacks for their enemy they were losing this war. They all knew this.

These people were the Order of Phoenix which was a vigilante group founded by Albus Dumbledore; who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as a recipient of the Order of Merlin, which had been a reward for his defeat of the powerful Dark Lord Grindelwald. He had some other titles too, but they would take too long to recite.

Dumbledore was an old man, with blue eyes hidden behind spectacles, and a great white beard that looked as if it could be used to sweep the floors if it got any long. As if to contrast the dark mood in the room he wearing colourful robes, but his face was dominated by a frown.

He could not be blamed for this as given the disarray at the Ministry, Dumbledore was effectively the leader of the magical community here in Great Britain.

This society had come into existence when magical people banded together and formed their own communities and their own governments, living in an essentially different world separate from the non-magical world. While this arrangement had given the magical folk a measure of security, unlike their non-magical counterparts the magical humans seemed to be stuck in the middle ages, at least in some sense.

Much like the feudal civilisations throughout history they had class system based on what family a person was born into. Which resulted in a elite pureblood class, a middle class of half-bloods and the downtrodden class of muggleborns. Also there were those who didn't support this system despite having pureblood status, they were referred to as blood traitors.

Because of the inefficient governance and rampant corruption within the Wizarding World, the pureblood elite had gained power, using their wealth and privilege to allow most of them to escape punishment for their crimes. They used this power and freedom to persecute the muggleborns, and anyone else they didn't like. As such Magical Britain now found itself a haven for terrorist activities. Which the incompetent government was unable to deal with.

Things hadn't been too bad until Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort ascend to the rank of Dark Lord, and began creating an army of dark wizards called "Death Eaters", while also allying with dark creatures like Vampires, Werewolves, Giants, Trolls and things even worse.

The Death Eaters were mostly made up of purebloods, and the dark creatures were who were oppressed due to actions of the Magical government, which was kept in power by the very purebloods who rallied to Voldemort.

To makes matters even worse Voldemort was quite a powerful dark wizard and with his army he embarked on a crusade meant to conquer the magical world beginning with Britain. By the 1970's the magical part of Great Britain was plunged in a civil war. Voldemort was opposed by Dumbledore and his allies, the Order of the Phoenix.

Alas for the witches and wizards who took up arms the methods employed by Voldemort were very effective as with his countless raids, widespread destruction and chaos ensued. Also the followers of the Dark Lord were willing to use the darkest magic were as those good witches or wizard willing to fight would not resort to such means.

The Ministry of Magic could not stop him either even though they'd send many of Voldemort's supporters to Azkaban; the Wizarding Prison.

With the use of the Imperius curse and blackmail, as well as outright attacks Dark Lord Voldemort's forces had gotten the upper hand. It looked as if they would take over Magical Britain and once in power their influence would spread.

Then Voldemort had failed to kill a one year old baby. The Dark Lord hadn't died, but he'd been driven away and suddenly the tide turned. The Death Eaters were either locked up, or they changed sides, claiming to have been under the control of dark magic. Only it some cases had this actually been true.

Following this there had been years of peace, and the Dark Lord's attempt to return to power via the Philosopher's stone failed. All in thanks to the same child who Voldemort had failed to kill all those years ago.

Sadly the peace hadn't lasted. The Dark Lord had returned, and after a year of working in the shadows he was now moving openly again. Voldemort was gathering followers, recruiting allies among the dark creatures of the world, removing those who defied him, and causing suffering for the non-magical humans who didn't even know that magic existed, so they were unable to defend themselves.

"Albus! We need to be thinking up ways of dealing with these Death Eater scum" Alastor Moody was saying "The time for using stunners while they pick us off one by one is over".

During the last war the Ministry had given the Aurors, the dark wizard catchers, permission to use even the most deadly of curses as a means of stopping the Death Eaters. That had happened, yet, and while he was no longer an active Auror, Moody was willing to use lethal force if needs be.

"We cannot use such dark and lethal spells because then we will become just like them" Dumbledore replied.

Moody did not like hearing this.

"Albus! We are losing the war" Mad-Eye declared "Our numbers are dwindling fast, if you keep holding us back like this there won't be anyone left to stop those scum from going after the Muggles, and the where will be?".

Dumbledore, who had lived through both World Wars knew that a war between Magical and non-magical humans would be war that they couldn't win. There were simply to many Muggles and their technology had advanced very quickly over the last century.

The only way to ensure peace was for the magical world and the non-magical world to stay apart. That didn't mean that certain Muggles couldn't be trusted with knowledge of magic, but the majority had to remain ignorant in order for all to be safe.

This was something that Voldemort and his followers simply didn't understand. They though of Muggles as vermin, and this hate blinded them to the truth that it was best for all if magical and no magic didn't mix.

"I think we need to deal with the Death Eaters with a stronger hand" said Remus Lupin "If not for our sake then for future generations".

Dumbledore seeing that his support was weakening, knew that he had to do something potential dangerous.

"I believe that I have discovered a way by which we can defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters once and for all" stated the Headmaster.

This was only partly a lie. Only one person could defeat Tom Riddle, but there was nothing in the Prophecy to say that the Chosen One couldn't be helped.

"Do you really mean that we can win this war?" an Order member asked.

Dumbledore seeing he had everyone's attention gave the room one of his famous grandfatherly smile

"Of course, we can prevail" he promised.

Alastor Moody, not one to be convinced by mere words, made a dismissive gesture.

"Get on with it. I want to hear your plan for winning this war" he said.

Mad-Eye was an old friend, and for all his gruffness he was a fierce defender of all that was good, as such Dumbledore held his tongue, refused to scold the Auror for his rudeness, and gave into Alastor's demand.

"I have been searching for a final way to deal with Voldemort for some time" informed the Headmaster "During my research I stumbled upon a summoning ritual by which we can summon a mighty warrior from another world who can help us in the war against the Dark Lord".

Dumbledore had actually been looking for ways to banish Tom Riddle from this world, however since he wouldn't be able to control where the dark wizard went the Headmaster wasn't willing to potential unleash such an evil on a world that might have no means of defending itself against the Dark Lord. Plus it would very hard to keep Voldemort contained in the ritual space long enough to send him away.

"And why do you think that the person who is summoned will help us?" another Order member enquired "What's in it for them?".

A good question. One that Dumbledore had spent some time pondering.

"Well we will be the only people who will be able to send this warrior home" answered the Headmaster "And warriors have expenses, so I imagine that a sum of gold can be agreed upon. Besides from that they will be a champion, a hero, and will wish to help us defeat evil in all its forms".

Most of the Order seemed satisfied with this response.

"I do not like the idea of abducting someone against their will" the defeater of Grindlewald was now saying "but we have to win this war, and to win this war we need a champion"

Had the Chosen One been older then this wouldn't be required, but Potter wasn't ready and Dumbledore knew this.

"I will require seven to carry out this ritual" the Headmaster told the group "Myself and six others. While it is not without risk, seven of us should have the power required to safely bring a champion to our world".

Before long six wand wavers had volunteered and Dumbledore knew that it was time to start the ritual soon.

(Line Break)

**12 Grimmauld Place. The Wizarding World.**

This was not the place I'd meant to come to. I'd been testing out my Old One magic, trying to perfect my ability to open gateways to other worlds, intending to visit a world I'd been to before in order to pick up some rather useful items.

Yet I was not where suppose to be. Instead I was in some underground room by the looks of things. Around me was a summoning circle, I'd seen such things before, as for light the room had been lit up with floating candles of all things.

The group around me was led by a bearded old man with spectacles, overly colourful robes, and a grandfatherly face, who I just knew had to be some version of Albus, lots of middle names, Dumbledore. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and while I'd been to the Wizarding World before this guy had been dead in that reality, or so I remembered, so this had be an alternate version of that world.

Also here there was a heavily scarred man with a leg stump and magical eye, that had to be Mad-Eye Moody. The others could be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and there were some people I didn't recognise so either they weren't in the movies or they'd just been unimportant background characters.

I'd appeared before them in a superhero landing pose, which I hoped looked suitable impressive, and I must look quite the sight in my combination of body armour and biker gear. I didn't think they'd been expecting someone like me as I was currently getting some very odd looks.

"Did you summon me?" I questioned.

During my studies of magic I'd come across summoning rituals for all sorts of demons, and other magical creatures, but never had I seen a ritual meant to summon a human. Although thinking on it I did have a demonic essence within me.

Perhaps that was what had been summoned, only that didn't really make any sense either as why would the Order of the Phoenix, the name given to the group of people around me, summon up any kind of demon. Could they be the bad guys of this world. More information was needed.

"Greetings warrior" said the bearded man "I am Albus Dumbledore the leader of this group. Which we call the Order of Phoenix. We are a organisation dedicated to protecting the people of this land from the Dark Lord Voldemort, and his minions"

Okay that was all well and good as it meant I hadn't been summoned up by a bunch of bad guys. However it didn't really answer my question. Not that I couldn't guess at their motivations.

"Could someone please explain what I am doing in this world?" I asked.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"We were losing the war against Voldemort and his forces" he told me "As such we had no choice but to use a summoning ritual to call fourth a great warrior to aid us in this war".

This just confused me further. A Slayer was a fine warrior against a variety of threats, evil wizards were not one of them. Sure I could do some impressive magic, but most Slayers couldn't so much as float a pencil, and we had no special defences against spells.

"I am sorry, warrior but we are not equipped to deal with the forces of Voldemort ourselves" the Headmaster of Hogwarts was now saying "Our numbers are dwindling, and the dark forces are growing in power".

Must be sometime after the Goblet of Fire judging by the fact the Order was active, and the fact that Voldemort was around. Given that Sirius Black was here it might be the time of the Order of the Phoenix movie. Perhaps I'd find out.

"And why did you think that summoning someone from their world and asking them to fight your war for you, was somehow a good idea?" I asked.

I could not believe the nerve of these people, and more I thought about it the more reasons I had to be angry. If I'd been lacking my own means of returning home I would have been stuck here.

"Please great warrior" pleaded Dumbledore "I know that this was not the right action to take but these are desperate times".

Now I was thinking about how I could take advantage of this situation. Since I had a way home, which was mostly reliable, I was free to leave when ever I wished. So I could stay for a while, grab some stuff of value, and then bugger off.

"You want me to fight some dark wizards?" I asked.

Dumbledore visibly relaxed.

"Well it will cost you" I said.

Dumbledore tensed again, but only for a moment.

"Perhaps we could go upstairs and discuss this like civilised people" Dumbledore suggested.

Well that would be better than standing here in a summoning circle, and my knee was a bit sore after than impractical landing. Its far more painful than the movies suggested. Thankfully I would heal fast.

"I could I get some tea?" I wondered as we entered the kitchen "Its been ages since I've drunk proper tea".

While it was possible to get decent tea bags even in California it just never tasted right. Although that might be a product of where I was drinking it rather than its preparation.

"Of course, why not?" a woman who I knew just had to be Molly Weasley said to me "I'll get you some biscuits too".

She bustled off to make tea with another woman helping her. All others took a seat in the kitchen and I ended up with Albus Dumbledore sitting across from me.

"To start with my name is Damien Mason" I informed the Order "But you can call me Slayer Gothic".

The other me never really used the title so I'd decided that I would try it out.

"And if you want to know about me then I guess I'll start with the Prophecy" I was now saying to the Order "It will help you understand what I am about".

Dumbledore sat up straighter upon hearing that. No surprise there as Prophecy had played a large role in the course of events in the magical world.

"_Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One man in all the world. He alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. He is the Slayer_".

While I'd never heard that prophecy refer to the Slayer as a he rather than a she, their had to be a version of it like that somewhere in the multi-verse. A demon I'd met once had referred to other male Slayers so I doubted that I was unique.

"To put it simply" I said next "Slayer is the title given to a person who chosen by fate to the next in the Slayer line. When the Slayer dies their powers are passed onto another, and that person is bestowed with mystical powers from an ancient demon, but we are humans physically and mentally, we have souls, our powers come from something dark, but we use them to protect people".

I had more to say on this subject.

"While we primarily known as Vampire Slayers as the vampires where I am from are soulless monsters that need to be destroyed so that they don't overrun the Earth and consume all the humans. But the Slayer is a hunter of all evil mystical forces they come across" I then added "This can include dark wizards, but we normally don't go after humans".

Not that Voldemort counted as human.

"As for our powers we sometimes have prophetic dreams that are granted to use by a higher power or powers" I explained "They aren't always helpful".

This was because the PTBs (the Powers That Be) were actually Old Ones, and while not evil they were very alien creatures, as such direct communication between the Powers and humans simply wasn't possible. That was why they sent visions and spoke to some people in dreams.

"We also have the ability to sense the supernatural" I informed everyone "And were very good at hand-to-hand combat, we have inbuilt skills with weapons. I also have superhuman strength, superhuman speed, reflexes and agility. Superhuman stamina. Superhuman durability Superhuman regeneration, and enhanced senses".

I let everyone take that in for a moment as my tea was served. I hadn't needed to tell them that much, but it would build trust, and I would need that if we were going to work together so that I would get paid.

"You might be who we need" said Dumbledore "Now I wonder what it will cost us".

I could think of a few things.

"Payment can be in gold, silver and gems" I told the Headmaster "No coins, but stuff made from valuable materials, and I do like magical items. I'll need some enchanted armour if you have any, lightweight is best. Just equal it the bounty you have on these dark wizards".

I was sure that between them that they could make fighting Death Eaters worth while. They had a lot of useful stuff like potions and wands, which I knew I couldn't use, but Tara could. I'd have to bring her here to get a wand.

"That will take time to arrange" Dumbledore told me "The Ministry does have a bounty for the capture of Death Eaters".

Bringing them in alive could be a problem. Hopefully they would accept dead.

"Understood. In the meantime I would like to read any books you have on the recent history of your world, and any newspapers you have, so I can better understand this world" I requested "Would that be acceptable?".

They'd need some time to process what I had just told them.

"That is perfectly acceptable," Dumbledore replied "I'm sure Sirius will make the Black family library available to you".

While it wasn't urgent it would look odd if I didn't enquire about a way home.

"Is there is any way to get back to my dimension?" I asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Unfortunately, there is no way for a person summoned by the specific ritual we used to go back" I was told "However I will begin work on a ritual to send you back, this may take some time".

I'd bet every dollar in my wallet that the Headmaster would discover away just after I was no longer of any use to him. Not that it really mattered.

"For now you should get some rest while I gather your payment and see if I get some support from the ministry" Dumbledore said to me while standing up "Sirius please make our guest feel at home".

(Line Break)

**12 Grimmauld Place. The Wizarding World.**

I woke up from a Slayer dream with a sense that this world's Chosen One happened to be in danger. When this harm would come I didn't know exactly, and while I couldn't be sure that it would happen soon, I did feel that it was important that I go now.

"Mr Black!" I called out.

It was very late at night, gone 2am, however the man was awake.

"Please call me Sirius" he requested "Every time someone calls me that I'll keep looking around for my father, and I'd rather not see him".

Since my father was a disappointment I could understand his feelings, but this wasn't time for any male bonding.

"This is going to sound strange, but I think your godchild is in danger" I said.

Black stiffened.

"What do you mean?" he demanded to know.

Even with the sense of urgency I would need to explain as I needed this man's help.

"Like I told you in the kitchen we Slayers have dreams sent to us by something above us" I tried to explain "These dreams warn of danger, and while they can be next to useless, sometimes they can be very clear, so I know that your godchild is in danger. I need to get to Potter as quickly as I can".

Sirius grabbed my arm.

"Follow me" he instructed.

We headed to another part of the house.

"I can't leave the House" he told me as we moved "Not after what happened at the Ministry, and you can't apparate since your not a witch or wizard".

That last part was true.

"You can't get to Harry's place via the floo either" Black was now saying "Which means broom or my bike".

We entered what happened to be the garage of the house, and inside it was a bike. His flying motorcycle I assumed.

"Take this" Black instructed.

He threw at me what seemed to be a leather jacket, only it didn't look right.

"It's made of dragonhide" he told me "Tougher than any leather made by Muggles, and it can resist some magic. Won't stop a killing curse, but it can handle most minor spells".

Now this was worth my time and energy.

"The bike flies itself" the animagus informed me "Just stay focused on where you want to go, and don't worry about the buttons".

By now the garage was opening up into what I guessed to be the back garden. The bike started it up and I discovered that it didn't read my mind so much as it responded to what I wanted to happen. Thankfully I had some experience with magical items and didn't end up crashing into a tree.

"Helmet?" I asked.

While it was Muggle made I sensed magic on it, and when I looked through the darkened visor, the night become day.

"Cool" I said.

My voice sounded odd when I'd just spoken,

"I made it to hide my voice as well as my face, the bike isn't strictly speaking legal. Now go save my goddaughter" Black urged me.

The bike was up in the air before I realised that he'd used the word goddaughter and not godson.

(Line Break)

**4 Privet Drive.** **Little Whinging.**

Harriet Daisy Potter, Harry to her friends, was feeling pretty depressed. The past year had not ended well for her, not that any of them really did. She'd found out about the prophecy only weeks ago, and finding out that you were the only person who can stop the Dark Lord wasn't the best news you could get.

Not long after getting that important bit of news she'd been shipped off to the home of her relatives, once again isolating her from the magical world.

She needed to know what was happening out there, so she'd written to her friends, and instead of them telling her anything helpful all she got useless stupid, vague advice. Be nice, don't make waves, get along, don't ask questions. Always the same thing.

How dare they treat her like that! She didn't see them facing Voldemort multiple times!.

Harriet sighed. She wasn't sure why she'd ever expected anything different. Her whole life was like that. No one telling her anything and getting upset at her when she tried to find things out. The Dursleys, the Professors, Dumbledore. She just hadn't expected it from her so called friends as well.

This summer was particularly hard since people had started to notice she was a girl. The Dursleys had taken to locking her away days at a time after the first time Dudley tried to touch her. Saying she had used her freakishness on him. And going out wasn't much better.

Dudley had a gang and all of them looked her in ways that made her skin crawl. Being locked up was turning out to be the better part of her summer. At least inside the house no one looked at her like she was piece of meat.

The sound of shouting drew her attention. As expected it was Vernon. But for once it wasn't at her, or about his job, or the neighbours, or the government, or anyone that wasn't his wife and son. It sounded like he was yelling at someone who was outside. He'd been yelling more than ever recently, and this combined with the heat was why she'd hadn't fallen asleep yet despite the hour.

At hearing the word 'freaks' Harriet scrambled over to the window. Despite herself she felt a surge of hope. Maybe her so called friends came to pick her up?

It was too dark outside too see anything, it was after all nearly 3 in the morning. Then the door slammed, and Harriet got the impression that whomever had been at the door, had just gotten it slammed in their face or faces.

"Potter!" her Uncle yelled.

Vernon clearly blamed her even if she didn't know what was going on, and she didn't have to try to explain as suddenly the door was kicked off its hinges. No wait, maybe it had been blown of its hinges by a spell.

"Now see here! You freaks aren't allowed in here!" Vernon was shouting.

Uncle Vernon's loud rant suddenly stopped as Harriet made it to the top of the stairs. Then Harry gaped in horror at the stump where her Uncle's head used to be.

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia yelled.

There was a flash of green and Petunia dropped to the floor.

"Grab the girl, the Dark Lord wants her alive" a cruel voice said.

The Death Eaters were here, and suddenly Harriet was getting dragged out of the house she was sure that she about to die when there was a loud noise, and the dark wizards all turned to see a motorbike landing on the well maintained lawn of 4 Privet Drive.

A man, if he was a man, stepped off the motorcycle, Harriet saw that he wore a motorcycle helmet, a cool looking leather jacket, denim jeans, and boots. That was fine, however other things were odd. Such as the sword the man carried, and the fact that his voice sounded very strange.

"Let the girl go" the biker ordered.

The Death Eaters did nothing, at first.

"Kill 'im" said on of the masked wizards.

Harriet Potter had her father's skill as a Seeker, which required being able to keep track of a small golden ball which flew around a pitch while the Seeker tried to chase it on a broom, while also avoiding bludgers and sometimes a beater's bat. This required her to quickly process what was going around her, and it was only that allowed her to follow what happened next.

A Death Eater fired off a Killing Curse. The spell should have ended the stranger's life very quickly, only he dropped to the ground, rolled to the side, and then threw a knife at the dark wizard who had just tried to kill him.

Voldemort's minion just stood there for a moment until he dropped to the ground, a knife now in the shoulder of his wand arm. This was more effective than a stunner or a disarming spell as it would took time for even a trained medi-witch to fix that wound, and none of the Death Eaters had those expertise.

The shock wore of quickly, but it was more than enough time for the biker to get back to his feet, and while the other Death Eaters tried to scatter, the man in the leather jacket began to attack.

Moving at a speed even Harriet had trouble following the stranger grabbed a Death Eater and span the man around as another Killing Curse flew at the biker, the dark wizard took the spell, dropping limp and hitting the ground. Which again made the bad guys pause for a moment.

"Get on the bike" the man in the leather jacked ordered.

Harriet wisely did as she was told, and heard a series of loud bangs, as the biker shot several Death Eaters in places that were unlikely to be fatal as long as they got to a healer quickly enough.

"He's got a fireleg!" a dark wizard called out .

The-Girl-Who-Lived assumed that guy had meant to say firearm. Not that it really mattered right now as the world was suddenly covered in darkness. Harriet couldn't see anything, it was pitch black, and all she could hear was shouting.

Someone moved to sit on the bike, and she found herself grabbing onto someone as the bike took off. An experience that seem oddly familiar somehow.

Before long they were up in the sky, and Harriet was able to look down on the house of her relatives. The lawn was covered in a patch of total darkness which only covered the part where the Death Eaters still stood, and from up here she could see that some spell had set 4 Privet Drive on fire.

This left Harriet feeling glad that her cousin had been out drinking the night away with this gang, as it meant that at least he'd been spared. As horrible as her relatives were to her she'd never wanted them dead, and she found that she even had a few tears for them.

A bit of good news was that Hedwig had been allowed out to hunt so the snowy white bird hadn't been in the house when it caught fire. She'd lost all her school stuff, and some personal items, but at least she was alive. Harriet knew this as she spotted the owl, Hedwig was following them.

All she could do about it now was hold on to the man who'd saved her and hope that he was not leading her off to a worse fate than what the Death Eaters had planned for her.


	12. Harriet Potter 2

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse**

**Part 11**

**Apartment. Sunnydale. **

Knowing that we'd be chased by Death Eaters, and maybe by Voldemort himself since he could sense Harriet Potter via their horcrux connection I'd decided to risk using my Old One magic in order to bring us both here, even her owl had followed us.

As it turned out Black's flying Motorcycle had some serious spells put on it as we'd landed rather smoothly in the street just outside my house, and just in time for me to start some breakfast. Which was badly needed after last night. The time difference between the two realities wasn't so great it seemed.

"We need to get to school" Buffy was now saying "Are you bringing her with us?".

I looked over at the female version of Harry Potter, who had fallen asleep on the couch not long after we'd made it here, she'd woken up upon smelling breakfast.

"While I'm sure your godfather is worried about you" I said to the female Harry Potter "You don't need to leave here right away. You could come to school with us. The faculty there won't mind you coming to class if I tell them your my cousin and might be transferring".

I was already considering recruiting her for the harem. I could do with a magically powerful red head, and she might easier to manage that a version of Willow.

"No I need to get back to my... er world" she said.

I turned to Buffy.

"Make up some excuse for me" I told her "I'll be gone for a few days at most, so tell them I've got the flu".

Buffy shrugged.

"They'll just be thankful that you aren't dead" she said.

The teachers in this town didn't question it if you missed some school, as they assumed that the vampires had gotten you, so if you turned up again in daylight they were too happy to see you alive to care why'd you not been in school for a few days.

I kissed her and then Tara, as they headed out the door. Fred was still in bed, she had no reason to be up this early.

"So, tell me about yourself," Harriet said, as I served up some breakfast "You have two girlfriends, what's that like?".

I smiled at her.

"Three actually" I corrected her "There's another woman living here, but she's too old for school. I have a complex love life, and I don't see any reason why I should limit myself when having a harem means I have more people to help me save the world".

As Harriet ate her food, I could tell that she was thinking. I took a moment to really look at her. She had the famous scar of course, and the glasses with green eyes behind them, but her hair was red. Like her mother's I assumed.

"You save the world?" she asked.

Well I wasn't sure if that business with the Sisterhood of Jhe counted as me saving the world, but I'd helped.

"The High School in this town is right on top of the Mouth of Hell, and it attracts demons" I explained as simply as I could "Buffy, that's the one the cheerleader outfit you just saw, she's a Slayer like me. We're super powered humans who battle monsters, like vampires".

Harriet needed a moment to process that as she sat in the small kitchen of my 3 bedroom apartment, which was on the other side of the planet from Little Whinging, and in an alternate reality. Because of this she needed a lot of time just to think things through.

"And you hunt them?" she asked me "Vampires and monsters".

"Hunt might not be the right term" I replied "Most of the time all we have to do is walk through a graveyard at night and they find us".

Sometimes we'd let one go so we could track it back to the nest, which was an idea I'd had recently. I used to just slay them all.

"So you only go after vampires that are a threat to people?" Harriet asked.

I shook my head.

"Me and my friends deal with a completely different type of vampire than what you have in your world" I informed the Chosen One "You see vampires in this world are corpses inhabited by some form of demon, they have all the memories of the corpse they posses, and they even think they are that person, but they're not".

"How can you be sure?" Harriet asked.

That was a good question.

"The vampires of this world have no souls" I told the young witch "Without a soul they can't empathise with anyone, and they are naturally very cruel. If you don't kill them they go around draining people of blood, and since most people believe that they don't exist we can't turn them over to the police. Even if they did arrest the them the vamps would kill any crooks they were locked up with, and turn someone of them into vampires, and since they have the memories if the human body they inhabit you can understand why letting crooks become vampires isn't a good idea".

She seemed to accept my words.

"How about werewolves?" she asked "Do you hunt them?".

I shook my head as I ate some bacon.

"Werewolves are very rare here, and there are ways of managing the curse so that they don't endanger people" I said "If I did encounter a werewolf who was killing people I'd have to deal with them, but there are options other than killing".

I could exile people to other realities for example.

"Glad to hear it. Remus has enough problems with the way he gets treated by most people" Harriet said to me "he really doesn't need a demon hunter coming after him".

I waited for a moment.

"Any other questions?" I wondered.

She nodded.

"You told me that people here don't believe in monsters, but what about magic?" she asked.

I spent a moment thinking about my answer.

"We don't really have magical and non-magical people in this world" I explained. "We just have people and magic is more like a talent than anything else. People born into it, like Tara, she's the other girl you just saw leave, can perform the most powerful of spells, but anyone can learn to do a little magic if they try".

To demonstrate this I made my fork float.

"Most of my magic comes from a higher power, a patron of sorts" I further explained "But even without their help I can some simple stuff, but most people never learn any magic".

Buffy never did.

"Then why don't they?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Magic isn't regulated like it is in your world" I informed the wand waver "but it's still mostly hidden and it's a lot harder to learn, unless you have a talent for it of course. There are generally easier and less dangerous ways to do almost anything, so most people who know of magic don't take the risk. They don't trust it".

She still looked confused.

"Then why did you learn it?" she asked.

She did not ask the easy questions.

"Because there are a lot of bad guys in this world, and we have to deal with them" I let Harriet know "To beat them we need a variety of weapons. Sometimes we have only a few hours to come up with a way to defeat a bad guy and that way might be a spell".

Miss Potter spent some time thinking

"I usually have all year to figure out what was going on and fix it," Harriet said to me.

This made me smile.

"I normally deal with most threats in a matter of days, or even hours" I said "But don't feel bad. After all I have super powers. You just wave a stick around".

She didn't meekly accept my teasing.

"My first year I had to jump on the back of a troll to save my best friend," she challenged "In my second year there was a giant snake could turn people to stone with just the reflection of its gaze, and the monster was controlled by a dark wizard who was trying to resurrect himself. All I had was a sword, a hat and a bird to fight it with".

I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture.

"You don't want to play that game with me" I told her "I've killed hundreds of vampires, demons and other monsters, and I've saved entire planet's full of people. You won't win".

She actually pouted, it was cute.

"Now eat up and I'll take you home" I said "you might want to shower and change first. Feel free to borrow some clothing from one of my girls".

I'd paid for the stuff so I didn't feel bad about her taking any of it.

(Line Break)

**Hogwarts. Wizarding World.**

"And there's my school," Harriet yelled at me

It was hard to hear her over the sounds the motorbike was making, but I wouldn't have needed to hear her as I knew what she had been saying. The pointing made it clear.

I'd decided to bring her here upon returning her to the right world partly because I wanted to see the castle for myself. There was little point travelling around the multi-verse if you didn't take in the sights. Plus I had plans to defeat the Dark Lord quickly, which required visiting a few spots within the castle.

"Where should I land?" I asked, as we circled the castle grounds.

Hogwarts was lacking in landing sites, or even proper roads, there were paths, but they weren't straight enough for my use.

"Park next to the hut, but avoid that tree over there!" I was told.

That must be the Whomping Willow that nearly killed her at the start of her second school year, assuming that had happened here. Knowing that I kept my distance and almost crashed into what I guessed to be Hagrid's Hut, then I drove the bike more normally up to the front door of the school.

As soon we got off the bike we were quickly met by Dumbledore and Snape, who looked as exactly as I expected him to. I felt something touch my mind, but because of certain protections I'd placed on myself he couldn't read my thoughts.

Since I'd been aware for sometime of an event during season 3 that would involve demon's blood and Buffy coming telepathic. While in this time the demon's blood hadn't effected her for long I'd still enchanted a pair of silver dog tags so that one had a protect body spell on it and the other had a protect mind spell on it.

I didn't know to what extent the protections worked, and I wasn't going to test them by having people cast spells on me, but I now knew that the spell did at least stop magical mind reading as Snape was now looking at me with concern, and I'd felt something touch my mind. Which was an odd feeling.

"Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked in confusion "Slayer Gothic?"

By now I'd taken my helmet off.

"Professor Dumbledore," she replied cheerfully, "We avoided the tree this time".

Now it was safe to assume that this wasn't her first trip on an enchanted muggle vehicle.

"Headmaster he has some sort of barrier protecting his mind" Snape whispered to the Headmaster "But it isn't Occlumency".

I wasn't suppose to have heard that. Yet I had due to my super hearing.

"Occlumency?" I asked.

I had feign ignorance, at least for now.

"He's not a wizard," Harriet quickly spoke up, "so he doesn't know what you're talking about".

She turned to me.

"Occlumency is the art of shielding the mind from being read," Harriet explained "Professor Snape tried to teach it to me".

I figured that hadn't gone well.

"Stuff like that is blocked by an enchanted item I made" I told Harriet "I'll make you one of your own when I haves some free time".

She seemed happy about that.

"You're lying" Snape stated "There is no such magic".

I decided to ignore him. It clearly was possible, yet he couldn't accept that so there was no point discussing it further.

"Harriet dear," Dumbledore asked curiously, "What happened at the Dursleys".

She quickly explained about the attack, and by the time she was done I had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she was close to tears.

"I only had my wand on me when we left" Harriet explained to the two teachers "I lost everything else".

No doubt she'd lost some important personal items that had sentimental value.

"While the Order didn't arrive in time to save your family we were able to put out the fire and recover your trunk" Dumbledore told the student "I had it sent to Headquarters for safety, and I see Hedwig is with you".

The owl kept appearing every time Harriet was about to jump worlds with me. There had to be some powerful magic involved.

"You promised me she would be safe," Snape almost yelled at Dumbledore

This was surprising to me as while Snape actually did care for Potter's well-being in the books and movies, he was an asshole about it. This version of him was displaying emotions openly, acting concerned. Perhaps it had something to do with this version of the Chosen One looking more like Lily Potter than James Potter, not that Snape's feelings mattered much to me.

"I had a guard posted to ensure she wouldn't be harmed and to assist her if the need arose," Dumbledore said, shaking his head "He abandoned his post when the Death Eaters attacked rather than alert us".

Must have been that Dung guy.

"I've got some ideas on how to defeat your Dark Lord, but I'll need a few things" I told the old wizard.

Turning I looked at Harriet.

"I need you take me down into the Chamber of Secrets" I told her.

This caught everyone by surprise.

"Why do you need to go there?" Dumbledore asked "And how do you even know about it?"

I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts.

"Voldemort can be defeated, but you need to trust me" I said to the Headmaster "I know things that should led to the defeat of Voldemort, if I have your cooperation. In time I should be able to explain everything, but not know. Not while lives are at stake".

Dumbledore nodded, accepting my words, at least for now.

"I need to speak to the Minister and make arrangement for your pay for the unfortunate Death Eater who was killed in Surrey" the old wizard was now saying "Harriet bring Slayer Gothic to my office once you're done".

Snape led us into the castle proper.

"You killed one of the Dark Lord's minions" the potions master asked.

Actually I hadn't.

"They nailed one of their own" I explained "I don't normally kill humans, and I didn't want to start without permission of your Minster".

Not because of any moral concerns. Rather I wanted to avoid getting thrown into Azakaban for murder. Not that this should happen since this was a war, but the Wizarding government of this country would do something that stupid for some silly reason, if only so they were seen to be doing something.

"Nice ceiling" I commented as we entered the main hall.

It really was impressive, the movies and books didn't really do it justice. It looked like the sky had been brought inside the castle.

"The ceiling is charmed to show the sky, its very pretty on a clear night" Harriet explained to me "my friend Hermione Granger will talk your ear off about the charm work involved if you'll let her".

I'd avoid that as the whole thing would go over my head anyway, however what I couldn't avoid was the demi-human known as Hagrid who'd come over to talk to us.

"Harriet!" Hagrid called out we approached the head table. "It's good to see you! Who's your friend?".

I shifted my helmet so that it now rested under my other arm, this left my right hand free to shake.

"Hagrid this is Damien. Damien this is Hagrid. He teaches us about magical animals and how to care for them," she explained.

Meeting Hagrid was fun, but we had things to do.

"Excuse us Hagrid" I said "Harriet and I have something to take care of".

With that we got moving.

(Line Break)

**Hogwarts School. Wizarding World. **

"So, what do you want to see in the chamber?" Harriet asked her new friend.

By now they'd made it to the girls bathroom. Myrtle wasn't around, which the Chosen One was glad about as she didn't the boy who'd saved her from the Death Eaters to think that she was friends with ghost who lived in a toilet of all things.

"The skeleton of the monster you killed" Damien said.

"Been ages since I went down there," Harriet told the people with her "Are you coming professor?".

Snape would probably like to come along to chaperone. Not that she wanted him to.

"I'll wait for you in the Headmaster's office" he said.

With that the potions master left. Which was oddly trusting, but the Slayer had already proven that he would protect the young witch so perhaps it wasn't so strange.

"Open!" Harriet hissed.

Now she was wondering belatedly if Damien would react badly to her being a parselmouth as the sink slid to the side and a secret passage opened.

"I … I'm a parselmouth," she explained nervously.

Damien shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

"Do they ever say anything interesting or is it all about eating mice and sleeping?" the Slayer asked "Or that's its too cold, they normally prefer warmer climates".

Relieved he didn't care she smiled at the boy in biker gear.

"I don't really talk to them if I can help it" she told her new friend "The basilisk just spoke about killing people, and the one at the zoo just wanted to go free, oh and there was a snake at the duelling club which I stopped from biting a Hufflepuff puff. Which wasn't so bad, only everyone started thinking that I'm a dark witch".

Damien laughed.

"You evil, yeah right" he said.

She wasn't sure if that had been a compliment or an insult, so she decided to ignore it.

"You just slide down into the chamber," Harriet explained, "want me to go first?".

He didn't seem worried about diving into a dark, dank hole.

"I got it," Damien said, before stepping forward and dropping down onto the slide "Look out below!".

As he landed on his back down in the chamber, Damien realised they'd forgotten to bring anything for light and the place was as dark as it was possible to get. Barely a second later Harriet landed atop him and she needed a moment before she started thinking about the lack of light.

"Sorry, I forgot you can't cast a lumos" she said.

She'd had her wand on her when she'd fled the Dursley home so she was able to light up the place somewhat. Torches lit up as well, giving them much more light to see with.

"Wow that's a big snake" Damien said.

Harriet found that she didn't like her new friend paying attention to anyone or anything that wasn't her, but she ignored that feeling, and focused on what the Slayer was up to.

What he was up to involved carefully knocking out some of the fangs from the mouth of the now dead Basilisk. What he planned to do with the fangs Harriet didn't know so she asked.

"Basilisk venom is very destructive and these fangs contain some of that venom" Damien explained as he knocked out some more fangs "They can be used as very dangerous weapons. I'm curious to see if I can slay vampires with them".

The fangs began to vanish inside Damien's coat, which must have expanded pockets.

"Okay now we can go and see Dumbledore" her new friend said.

While she didn't like this place Harriet didn't want to leave as she liked spending time with the male Slayer. Hopefully they wouldn't part ways any time soon.

(Line Break)

**Hogwarts School. Wizarding World.**

The Headmaster's office was an amazing sight, a wealth of knowledge lay on bookshelves around the room, and there were many interesting looking magical devices, all of which could do amazing things. However I had little time to admire this room as Dumbledore wanted my attention.

"Gothic, you spoke of defeating Voldemort" he said.

I took a seat and declined the offer of a lemon drop, I'd read in more than one Harry Potter fanfic about an idea involving those lemon drops having been dosed with something, harmless most likely, but why take the chance?.

"Yes Professor" I replied "Have you explained to Harriet about Horcruxs".

Dumbledore, who had taken a lemon drop, almost chocked, and for a moment I wondered if this was one of these chess-master Dumbledores who would wipe our memories, or arrange for accidents because we had knowledge he didn't want shared.

The only thing he did was ask Snape to leave, which the potion's master did, after some protesting.

"Tell me what you know" the old wizard instructed.

He didn't seem so kind and grandfatherly now.

"In my world there are books and movies that tell the story of a boy called Harry Potter" I explained.

"But I'm a girl!" Harriet protested.

Yeah and she was the only one who had changed genders from the fictional version of this world, at least as far as I could tell. Which I found odd, only if there was an infinite, or nearly so, multiverse, then it wasn't that odd really.

"Yes you are" I acknowledged.

I then got things back on track.

"The Horcruxs are Tom Riddle's diary, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, and Nagini the Snake" I said to the two wand wavers "And Harriet here, but not for much longer I can remove the bit of soul, its risky, but then so is dying".

Dumbledore seemed almost startled as Potter herself.

"You can remove souls?" the Headmaster asked.

I nodded. I might be able to devour them or do other things to souls, but I didn't like to think about where stuff like that could lead.

"Sure" I said "If you don't mind".

I leaned over Harriet and smiled at her.

"This will hurt" I told "But keep still and you'll feel better after".

_"-or 'bthnk orr'e uaaah"_

The bit of Voldemort inside her scar was forced out of her body, and while the scar bled and there was some screaming from the bit of soul, she was otherwise unharmed. This took some time for people to deal with, but they got here in the end.

"I felt sure that summoning you was the right move" Dumbledore said after a while "Its good to know that I was correct in my chosen course of action".

From that I assumed that he was happy with this outcome.

"If we can locate Voldemort's horcruxs then he will become vulnerable" the Headmaster said next "Do you the locations of the items he used?".

Indeed I did, and I had the Professor write them down.

"They can be destroyed by stabbing them with one of these" I informed the Headmaster while passing him one of the fangs I'd taken earlier "Oh and be careful with the ring, there's a curse on it that will kill anyone who touches it".

If he got himself killed even after my warning then that was his fault.

"We'll need to carefully plan the destruction of these Horcruxs" said Dumbledore "But it shouldn't take too long. Voldemort's snake will be difficult, but I'm sure I can convince the goblins to hand over the cup since it is Hogwarts property".

He could do all the hard work. I'd rather spend some time exploring this world before heading home.

"I've spoken with the new Minister" Dumbledore has let me know "He is not a good of a Minister as he could be when it comes to taking my advice. It may be weeks until I can get him to agree to a deal with you. However I arranged a down payment".

The Headmaster dropped a small bag on his desk, I soon discovered that it was much larger on the inside than out. I also found that it was filled with small gemstones, silver goblets, and jewellery.

"Donated by members of the Order of the Phoenix" I was told "there are some coins in there as well in case you decided to visit Diagon Alley at some point. Spend it well".

I heard Harriet gasp.

"You were paid to come save me" she said.

I laid a hand on her knee.

"No I'm being paid to fight Death Eaters" I let her know "I saved you because I dreamt that you were in danger".

I left her to ponder that.

"The information that you provided will save many lives" the Headmaster said "It is fair worth more than what we gave you"

Damn I should have held out for more money.

"Now why don't you two go to headquarters for dinner" Dumbledore invited "After all we don't normally allow students at the school over the summer".

Dinner sounded good. Breakfast had been hours ago and world away.

(Line Break)

**12 Grimmauld Place. The Wizarding World.**

Out of no where Harriet and I had started kissing, while sitting on the bed within one of the rooms inside this big house, and while that was wonderful, before long I wanted more and could stand to wait no longer. Although she seemed so into the kissing that she barely registered the fact that hands were pulling up her T-shirt and undoing her bra.

Before long I had her breasts in my hands, and her nipples hardening in reaction to my touch. I broke the kiss so that I could move my mouth on one of her breasts, soon started to suck on it. She didn't say or do anything, she just let me do I wanted.

Since she wasn't going to stop me I took the opportunity to unzip her jeans and carefully slip them off. Eventually I managed to arrange things so Harriet was just in her underwear. Which was I a nice sight, but I didn't want to go for the pussy to quickly and scare her so I went back to her breasts.

I moved my mouth to Harriet's other breast and after a little time past I worked a hand into her knickers so that I could find her clit. At this point the young witch was practically trying to hump my hand, and I didn't think I was going to have any trouble fucking her.

"No don't stop!" Harriet said to while writhing about.

I did stop, so that I could remove her underwear, she was a natural red head alright. Normally I tell her remove the public hair, but that could wait until we got to know each other better. We'd only met last night, and if I hadn't saved her life I felt sure she wouldn't have let me get this far so soon

Harriet tried to cover her most private area up. Which might seem odd as she hadn't been shy up until this point, however I figured that right now she was fully realising what was going on, and far this could go.

"Its okay" I assured her "You're beautiful".

Gently I moved her hand aside and plunged one finger into her cunt. Harriet stiffened, and then her head was thrown back as my finger moved inside her. She had to be incredible horny.

"Do you like that?" I questioned.

Not that I really needed to ask.

"Yes!" she shouted "Oh dear God yes!"

I felt sure that I had a smug smile on my face as I inserted another finger into Harriet's body. When I was sure she was more than wet enough I started to undress. I kicked off my trousers and let my boxers find their own way to the ground.

"This will hurt, just for a moment" I warned her.

She nodded, and showed the courage her school house was famous for. As for me I was just glad that I'd checked and found that this female version of her was about to turn 17. I would have been horrified to find out later than she was only fifteen.

"I know, but please just do it." Harriet begged.

While I did pause, it was just for one moment and then I thrusted into her hard. Hearing Harriet's cry of pain as I deflowered her was a sweet sound, not because I wanted her to suffer, but because I was now taking the virginity of another powerful young witch, and that felt so good.

(Line Break)

**12 Grimmauld Place. The Wizarding World.**

"Harriet, Harriet, Harry, Harry!" someone screamed in her ear while shaking her.

Harriet just moaned and swatted her hands in the general direction that noise had come from. The shaking soon stopped which made her sigh and snuggle into her pillow.

"HARRY!" the voice yelled.

A heavy book hit her in the head. Only one person ever woke her up that way.

"WHAT?!" Harriet screamed back at Hermione.

"You have to get up!" said the other witch.

She didn't want to.

"Why?!" the Girl-Who-Lived asked.

Pulling back the covers Hermione saw more of her friend that she had meant to. While this was unexpected she couldn't help noticing that on her friend's hips and arse had faint bruises on them, and her chest and neck had hickeys everywhere. She looked as if she'd been mauled, but in a fun way.

"I know what you were up to last night" was all Hermione had to say on the matter.

Miss Potter was confused.

"Know what?" Harriet asked.

"That you..." Hermione started to say.

She coughed and there was soon a deep blush turning her face red.

"Having sex?" said the Chosen One "Yes I was doing that".

Harriet giggled at Hermione's embarrassment. Which caused Hermione to blush to the point that she was now very red.

"Who did you do it with?" Miss Granger asked.

While getting dressed young Harriet Potter explained about the stranger from another world who had saved her from Death Eaters and was helping to defeat Voldemort. Hermione listened to every word.

(Line Break)

**12 Grimmauld Place. The Wizarding World.**

"So you're going?" Harriet asked me.

I was leaning on the motorcycle, which Sirius Black had gifted to me along with the jacket and helmet as thanks for saving his goddaughter, I was ready to take off and head for home, my new pouch was full of things I could sell back home, and I'd already been gone to long. If I wanted to graduate then I'd need to actually attend a few classes before the end of term.

"Yes" I said to the young witch, while pushing her towards me by putting my hands on her hips "But I'll be back to help you deal with Voldemort before long. There's not much I can do until the horcruxs have been found, and I do have a life to get back to".

She pouted in an adorable way.

"Wish I could come with you" she said.

I smiled at her.

"You can" I told her "But you need to finish your last year at Hogwarts".

That was what she wanted, and once it was done she could decide if she wanted to join my harem or not. By then I'd likely be living in LA.

"Then you can decide what you want to do with your life" I said to her "You can join me and my girls, or I can visit you here. It doesn't take me much effort for me to get to this world".

The whole travelling to another reality thing was becoming a habit with me. Lucky for me I enjoyed it and could now control the travelling.

"Just remember this is all mine" I reminded Harriet while squeezing her ass "No one else gets to touch".

She blushed and nodded. I enjoyed having this much control over the females in my life. Being a male Slayer made it easy to dominate them. Many women I'd met responded to the alpha predator within me. It made them weak at the knees.

"I'll be good" she promised.

That pleased me. Barring anything drastic she would be mine, and given that there was a dark lord after her something drastic would happen, so really I should take her away from this place forever, but she'd never willingly go and leave her friends in danger, and if I forced the issues she'd only end up resenting me for it.

So I would go and let her decide what to do with her life. She either miss me like crazy, or if this was just some crush she felt, she'd get over it. Either way it was best to let her figure out her feelings on her own.

(Line Break)

**Diagon Alley. Wizarding World. **

While Tara was not the biggest Harry Potter fan she found that she'd really enjoyed this trip to that boy's world, even if he happened to be a she in this reality. So far she'd only seen a few stores, but that was enough and Damien, her boyfriend if that term could be used, had spoilt her shamelessly. Not that she minded.

Seeing this world for real was an amazing experience, one that she would always be grateful for. Most of all she liked seeing all the strange people, some of whom weren't human, but also weren't demons of any sort, like the goblins, who admittedly did seem a little demonic.

Most of their time here so far had been spent shopping. They'd picked up a trunk that was bigger on the inside, and then they'd started to fill with all the things Tara would need in order to educate herself in the use this world's magic.

Damien had even brought her a wand from a rather scary man who ran a business that sold and made them. It was 12 inches of Pear wood with unicorn hair in the centre, it had filled her with warmth the first time she'd touched it and she'd filled the shop with the scent of honey for some reason.

Now they were in the book store, and her boyfriend was filling the trunk with many book. Most of which were aimed at young Hogwarts students. This made sense as while Tara had some experience with magic she knew little about waving a wand and it would be safer to start with the most simple of spells.

"Can you pay for all this" Tara asked.

The male Slayer smiled at her.

"Don't worry I have a lot of gold" he assured her "More than enough to pay for school books. Besides I promised you a share of the loot".

Tara wasn't sure that getting a magical trunk full of books, magical items and stuff for potions, could be considered loot, but she did feel gratitude towards her friend. Her life had changed so much since she'd met the Slayer, and she was enjoying it a lot.

"I'm glad you convinced me come live with you" the young witch said.

She'd never had much luck with men. Mostly they ignored her, and she was grateful for that, and the ones that didn't ignore had been abusive. Damien was different, sure she was sometimes sore after he fucked her, however that was an act of cruelty he was just a lot stronger than her.

He didn't ask for much considering all he gave, she didn't pay rent, or buy the food, and she had protection from the threats of her world. Sure she didn't think it was right to spread her legs for material gains, yet the arrangement she'd set up with Damien did make her happy.

She had a home, friends, she got to go to school, her magical gifts were valued, and now she was getting to see other worlds. Granted not all of them were fun to visit, but still was better than working her ass off as a waitress just to pay for night school.

"If we hurry we should have time to try to the local ice cream" Damien said to Tara "They have some odd flavours, but from what I've heard it is pretty good".

That would be the end to a great day out the young witch thought. She also wondered if her boyfriend would like sex later. She'd not mind at all if he did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews**

**BloodRaven46**

You're right it was second year so I changed it. Thanks for pointing that out.

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

**Part 13**

**University Campus. Sunnydale.**

As I'd already known for some time UC Sunnydale was the local university, and very much the college that Tara wished to go due to her mother having come here back when she was Tara's age. Buffy was at least willing to attend college here, while Fred had her eye on the university in LA due to its extensive physics program.

Thankfully I had plans which would allow them to go where they wished to by buying two properties, one here in Sunnydale and the other in LA. With the right magic moving between the two buildings would be simple enough, and I had contacts who could sort out such things for me.

In the show this campus also served as a front for the activities of an organisation called The Initiative which was located beneath the campus. I had no idea if they were already set up here, or if they would even come to this town, as so far I'd seen no signs of them, but I didn't have the detection setup I'd had in other Sunnydale that allowed me to keep track of people and demons.

The fact that The Initiative might become active was a good reason to keep my girls off campus and to have our residence here in Sunnydale made as undetectable as possible. I also wanted to look into Tara, Buffy and I learning to apparte, a from of magical teleporting, assuming that this was possible, so that we could escape the government types. If that wasn't possible then perhaps we could make sure of portkeys so that everyone would be able to escape LA if they needed to.

"I can't believe that I'm really here" I heard Tara say.

The college campus was having an open day, which was a chance for high school students who'd applied to study here to check the place out before coming here as college students later in the year. In the show Buffy came here, got totally overwhelmed by all the newness, and got kicked out at least one classes, stuff like that.

In this reality what classes Buffy and the rest of us would be intending to take would be something we decide long before term started, in fact some of the Professors were here today, ready to give us introductions to their classes, so that get to know them a little and what they had to teach before making our choices.

"Professor Gerhardt. Professor Riegert. Professor Walsh. Professor Roberts. Professor Lillian. Professor Bellamy. Professor Hawkins" I read out "Wonder if the Hawkins here is related to Stephen Hawkings".

He even taught physics, but the science department here was nothing special, and only Fred cared about such things away. She could go to UC LA and attend classes that I wouldn't have a chance of understanding and then live at the hotel once I'd made it habitable. Which would be linked to the house here in Sunnydale.

"Maggie Walsh" I said "She's suppose to be a good teacher".

In the main time line Professor Margret Walsh was a UC Sunnydale professor, teaching Introduction to Psychology, as well as Director of The Initiative. She was also the mentor of Riley Finn, who served as her Teaching Assistant, and the creator of Adam. If she was here to go down the same path she did in the show it would be a good idea to keep an eye on her. Hopefully I wouldn't get attached as I might have to kill her.

"Psychology might be fun" Tara was now saying "Are we going to take that class?".

Buffy and I considered this for a few moments. There were many classes that we could take, and we didn't have to take them together.

"I'd like to take classes with you two" my fellow Slayer said.

Well at least we could suffer together.

"Okay let's head to the lecture hall and hear what Maggie Walsh is offering".

We entered the crowded room, and by the looks of things the college was going to stay open as there were many potential students, also it seemed as this would be a popular class. Hopefully there would be room for all three of us.

"I'm Professor Walsh" the woman at the desk introduced herself "Those of you who join my class and fall into my good graces will come to know me as Maggie. Those of you who don't will come to know me by the nickname my T.A.s use and think I don't know about: the Evil Bitch-Monster of Death".

The class laughed and we settled into listen to the professor talk about what she would be teaching over the next year. You know when she wasn't cutting demons apart in her lab and making a monster.

(Line Break)

**Rivet City. Capital Wasteland.**

I'd been here once before when hunting Super Mutants with Predator Gothic, and back when I'd been thinking about how to get my hands on some advanced weapons to use against the forces of darkness, I'd thought of this place. Granted it wasn't the most ideal spot to visit, but it was pretty easy to get weapons while here.

"This is a dump" Fred commented.

While it may have been wiser to bring Buffy with me in case of danger I'd decided to drag Winifred Burkle along as she needed to get use to travelling the multiverse and she was the closest thing to a tech expert that I had. While the other version of Fred I'd known had some experience about advanced weapons this version of her didn't, at least not yet. Still she could learn.

"It's no holiday resort that's for sure" I agreed "But we came here for weapons, not a good time".

We were now crossing the bridge which had been put into the right position so that we could cross. And since Fred and I might be the healthiest and cleanest people around who didn't live in a vault, we'd gone to some trouble to make ourselves blend it. This had involved dressing in the clothes Buffy and I had gotten from that other world which had been a war zone of some kind, at least the parts I'd seen.

The two of us carried bags, mine a duffel bag, and Fred's a big backpack, they were full of stuff that we could trade here within the converted aircraft carrier. Unlike in some worlds, things like gold and jewels were worthless here so instead we would trade clean water, weapons and bottle caps, which weren't too hard to get your hands on in Sunnydale.

"Just focus on the lasers" I said to her.

"Real laser weapons" said Fred "Golly".

They were impressive given the tech level of this world, and while plasma weapons would be better, I doubted that they'd have any and I didn't fancy going up against any Enclave troopers in order to acquire any as facing powered armoured men with advanced weapons was not like fighting the undead or even evil magic users.

"That's the place" I said while pointing out the store "Flak 'N Shrapnel's, they sell the weapons".

Fred gave me a puzzled look.

"How do you know about this place?" she asked.

We headed over to the store called Rivet City Supply while talking.

"Well since I can open ways to any version of Earth I figured that could include fictional versions of Earth, since its in a near infinite multi-verse anything can exist" I explained "So I decided to see if we come to this world, which I know has advanced weapons as its a video game where I'm from".

The store owner had by now noticed us.

"If you've got stuff you want to sell, then I'm your man" the owner said.

Fred and I piled our stuff on a counter, and bartered for more caps, figuring that it would be best to pay in cash for the laser weapon. Well I bartered Fred spent her time staring at the helmet that must have belonged to a member of the Brotherhood of Steel.

"That's part of a set of T-45d power armour" Fred was told by the guy who ran the store "Useless without the rest of the set".

The tiny Texan seemed very interested the helmet.

"Is it real?" she asked.

The store owner gave her an odd look.

"Of course its real" he said "And it works too, its just useless without the rest of the suit. You can have it for 25 caps".

While we didn't need a helmet for a suit of power armour, because even if he had a set of power armour we wouldn't know how to use it, Fred did seem very interested in the helmet. Getting to play with advance tech was something that got her nether regions all wet. Well it had for the other version of her.

"We'll take it" I decided.

Fred looked giddy as she took the helmet, holding it to her chest while grinning at me. The oddest things made her smile, which alone made buying the helmet worth it. Besides I'd made more than enough caps and could always return if needs be, although I'd rather not given how hostile this world could be.

Since there was hostility in many words Fred and I soon moved over the where the weapons were sold. I asked about laser weapons, and as it turned out they only had one beaten up laser pistol. Not unexpected given their variety, and at least that came with a manual.

I soon discovered that the AEP7 laser pistol was put into service to replace the AEP5 model. The AEP7 came with generous battery size, tight shot grouping at range, resilience to extended use, and fairly decent damage output, as such it was a very good choice for a sidearm and from my experience playing the game I knew that it used extensively in this role by the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland.

According the manual The AEP7 was produced in large numbers thanks to newly developed manufacturing technologies in the United States, although logistics and supply issues (caused by prolonged war with China) prevented its wide-scale deployment, but enough seemed to have been made for one to end up in my hands.

Hopefully the tech wouldn't prove to be too complex as Fred would need to maintain and even repair this weapon, and perhaps she could even duplicate it. I had a feeling that in the future we'd need more fire power. I'd not forgotten about Glory, and I didn't think that 9mm bullets would do much to her.

Of course there were far more advanced weapons I could get my hands on, but Fred wouldn't be able to maintain them without learning more about advanced tech. Hence why buying this laser pistol was such a good idea.

"There's not much else here" I said to Fred, once we had the laser weapon "We should go back home, restock and try some other places".

If I recalled correctly on the New Vegas strip there was a store that sold plenty of energy weapons. If needs be we could go check it out.

(Line Break)

**Apartment. Sunnydale.**

When my eyes opened I found myself alone, but the other side of the bed was still warm to the touch so I'd not been alone for long. It was tempting to go back to sleep, however my superior Slayer senses picked something coming from inside the house.

I smiled upon hearing the sound of Winifred's humming, it was almost as it was drifting in through the open door like in those old cartoons were you could see flying notes, and the smell of things frying was down right mouthwatering. I could tell exactly what Fred was cooking just by sniffing the air. She'd must have gotten up really early because she was hungry.

Looking over at the bedside clock I saw that it happened to be eight o'clock in the morning and learning this made me groan as it also happened to be a Saturday morning. This meant that I'd gotten up in time to go to school, on a day that wasn't any school. Not that anyone should be forced to get up early for school, and it felt weird to have to do that since I was an adult.

Why Fred was up I didn't know, and I doubted that the witch or my fellow Slayer would be awake for somet ime even with the smell of food filling the apartment. Buffy never got up before midday if she could help it, and Tara had been spending a lot of time reading recently while alone in her room, playing with her wand, and by that I meant her actual magic wand.

Winifred was singing now. I discovered in the past that the young lady was actually quite good with her vocal chords, and listening to her now required more focus and that involved becoming fully awake. With a sigh I threw aside the covers and got up out of bed, as much as I didn't desire to.

After a quick trip the bathroom I found Winifred Burkle in the kitchen as I'd known she would be, and she looked beautiful as she danced about in the kitchen while she fixed her breakfast. It might be our breakfast if the amount is anything to go by, but with Fred, I didn't always know.

Recently when I'd made her breakfast I'd seen her demolish an entire stack of pancakes with more gusto than most teenage boys such as myself could manage then ask for seconds. It was amazing that she kept her figure when eating do much.

She was now shaking her cute little behind as she cooked, she'd worn one of my t-shirts, something all my girls were in the habit of doing, and it was huge on her so I couldn't tell if she'd put on any knickers or not.

I calculated the odds of getting her to stop what she was doing so that she'd come back to bed with me. I knew that she enjoyed sex, and bed, but she also liked eating. So I decided not to try to stop her from making food and just to check out the underwear situation.

To do this I wrapped my arms around her waist, under her arms, and as I lifted up the t-shirt she leaned back against me as I kissed the top of her head. I had to feel around to be sure, but she'd gone bottomless for breakfast, which was very good of her.

"Good morning" I greeted her

She turned around for a moment so that she could smile at me.

"Hmmmm. Good morning to you too" she replied.

I checked her boobs to make sure she had no bra on, it seemed unlikely since she'd not gotten dressed, however from past experiences that it was best to check these things. Which led to her pressing her cute little butt against my crotch, which of course was already hard.

Moving my hand down I rubbed her pussy, letting my fingers explore her cunt while my other hand squeezed her breasts through the t-shirt. She sighed softly as I had my fun.

"We could just go back to bed" I suggested.

I knew she'd say no, but I had to make the offer.

"Bedrooms too far from the food" Fred said to me "the kitchen table should be pretty sturdy. What do you think?".

It should hold our combined weight.

"Let's find out" I said.

Soon she was lying on her back on the the table her legs spread, and she lifted up her t-shirt so that her small breasts were exposed to my eyes. I was about to start playing with her body when I saw that Fred had grabbed a bear-shaped honey dispenser that had been on the table.

She smiled up at me, the honey dispenser in her hands and she flashed me a wicked grin before slowly drizzling a line of the golden syrup goodness from her belly to between the valley of her breasts. I looked down at her some more, admiring her little body and the mess she'd started to make.

"Want more?" she asked "Get licking!".

I started on her belly and begins to lap up the sweet stuff, licking it up with my tongue, then she applied more. So I had to lick up entire mouthful of honey from between her breasts, before I could get to the main event, which was fucking her like I wanted to.

"Can I get some of those waffles?" a voice asked.

I turned to see Buffy, and judging by her look I might as well have been sitting at the table eating breakfast rather than licking honey off Fred's body.

"Sorry to interrupt" she said "I just want to eat before you make a mess of the breakfast table".

Fred giggled.

"We should take this into your room" she said.

I picked Fred caveman style and carried her off into the bedroom. Which made her giggle even more.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale. **

I knew a little about this place, such as that in the main time line it was occupied by Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike in early 1998 after their previous lair was burned to the ground by Rupert Giles. After he was returned from Acathla's hell dimension, Angel took residence in the Mansion. When he departed to Los Angeles, the building presumably remained abandoned until the destruction of the entire town.

Things were different here, but the mansion was still abandoned. It was in a good state, and for sale according tp a local real estate agent, although there was no for sale sign anywhere. I was considering buying it, yet I might not have too. There was a special spell available in Harriet world's that could hide a property very effectively. A fact I mentioned to everyone.

"I've read about that spell" Tara said to the group.

Currently Buffy, Tara, Fred and I were within the mansion, looking around, seeing if we all wanted to live here.

"It's too advanced for me" the young witch went on to say.

Given that she was learning from books meant for first year Hogwarts students which she'd gotten days ago I'd be surprised if she could manage even a lumos at this stage of her education.

"My thinking was to find someone from Harriet's world to do the spell for us" I said to Tara "It would be worth any price they asked and I'd like you to be the Secret Keeper".

The pretty spellcaster seemed surprised.

"Why me?" she asked.

I had my reasons, one of which is that you could only be a Secret Keeper for one secret and I intended to have the same spell cast on the hotel that Angel uses as a base in LA. I'd have to deal with the paranoia demon that was haunting the place first, but I could handle such a creature.

"Because I've been thinking about how you want to go to UC Sunnydale with Buffy and me" I told the witch "Were as I want to move to LA and have a big house that I can fill with attractive girls, and some cool stuff".

That was my new dream. A hotel full of hot babes, who could all help me fight evil, and loads of cool stuff.

"We can do both if we have two properties that are linked using our version of the Floo network" I went on to explain "That way you can to college here and still come to LA when needed. As a bonus you'll have a safe haven here in Sunnydale. A place no one can find".

There were ways around any defence, but the magical wards made by the wand wavers would be unfamiliar to the people of this universe, and therefore more secure.

This might work" Buffy was currently saying "If one place is found by the back guys we'll have a second place to go to".

That was partly why I wanted two properties.

"Let's look around some more" I said.

There'd be no point setting up in this place if no one liked it so I wanted my girls to give a good inspection before I went to any trouble.

(Line Break)

**Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

"So this is Slaying" Fred said.

She along with Damien had been walking around the cemetery for some time now, and still they were waiting for a vampire to turn up so that they could test the laser pistol they'd brought in the world of Fallout on an undead creature. In theory a single shot should burn a hole through the vampire and ignite its unnatural flesh as vampires were very flammable. But they wanted to test that.

"Its mostly walking around until something scary tries to ambush you" the male Slayer said to her "But don't worry something will turn up".

As if summoned by his words two vampires started making their way over to what they thought were helpless humans, out here in the dark. Only that wasn't actually the case.

"Wait her while I break their legs" Damien said to Fred.

The two vampires looked at each, as if they weren't quite sure what they'd heard what the guy actually said, and wanted some sort of conformation.

"You know we're the bad guys right?" asked one of the vampires "We're going to break your legs".

Damien just smiled, walked up to one of the vampires, and brought his foot down on the leg of the vampire who had just spoken. The breaking limb made a sound which made Fred wince in sympathy.

"He broke my leg!" the human sized leeches called out.

The other vamp growled and went for the male Slayer, intending to bite into the humans neck, only Damien punched the vampire in its ugly face before driving the creature to the ground, and breaking its leg. These two vamps must have been fresh out of their graves considering how easily they'd been beaten.

"Okay now you can shoot them!" the Slayer called out.

There was no rush as even vampires needed time to fix broken bones, so Fred took her time lining up the two shots before firing, an action that turned both of the blood suckers into small piles of ashes. Which was all well and good.

They would have started heading how only without any warning a demon of some sort suddenly came charging out of the brush and rammed right into Damien.

Fred shouted, aimed the laser pistol, and fired, only this time when the laser burned its way through the monster it didn't ignite the creature or even seem to hurt it much. It was annoyed at least Winifred discovered before long as the demon raised its arms and charged at her. Lucky for her the Slayer was here.

(Line Break)

**Apartment. Sunnydale.**

"Everything okay?" Fred asked me.

I'd taken a blow during this night's patrol, so now I was going to lay on the couch and wait for the paid to fade. Which wouldn't take long given my healing abilities.

"Do you feel like doing anything tonight? It's only about ten thirty," Fred said to me "Tara and Buffy already went to bed".

Well we had school in the morning.

"Maybe. What did you have in mind?" I questioned.

While I should go to bed I wasn't tired.

"I don't know, maybe a movie or some dinner" Fred suggested.

She sat down next to me.

"Really are you okay?" she asked again "You fought off two vampires and then a thing with horns".

Well Fred had shot the vampires, after I'd beaten them down, and then some monster had randomly turned up, and that thing hadn't been easily killed by a laser pistol so I'd been required to slay it the old fashioned way.

"I heal fast" I assured the smart girl "By morning there won't even be any bruises. All in a day's work for the Slayer".

"I'd say you did more than enough" said the science chick.

Fred leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

"You up for some dinner?" she was now asking.

I could eat.

"Sure. What are you going to make?" I wondered.

I had a teenage boy's stomach so the amount of food mattered more to me that what we'd eat.

"Let's just order some Chinese" she decided.

As our lips locked again, and our tongues began wrestling each other Fred's hand made it's way to my lap and I got hard very, very quickly. I took off my shirt and Winifred gasped when she saw the marks on my torso.

"My poor baby, do that hurt much?" Fred was now saying "I'll make you feel better".

Fred smiled at me, sat back, and took off her shirt before removing her bra, and dropping it to the floor.

"Bet this will make you feel better" she said.

Rather than take things further she grabbed the phone, which I had moved into this room, and she began ordering our food as I groped Fred's breasts, occasionally rolling the nipple between my fingers. Somehow she was able to ignore what I was doing and focus on making the order.

Once she off the phone she smiled at me as she unfastened my jeans and yanked them down so that I was now just in my underwear, which were soon also removed. Of course my cock somehow got even harder as Fred began to slowly work her hand up and down my shaft while she tongued my balls. An action that didn't last as long as it should have.

"You deserve to be pampered" Fred replied

She stood up and removed what was left of her clothing, while facing away from me so that I could check out her cute little ass, and she knew that I stared at often enough. The brunette then turned around so that she was facing me, and the view this way around was also of the good.

Once she had my dick back in her hand she guided it to her wet and warm opening as she lowered herself onto me. With a little work she was able to take it all inside her and she giggled as she leaned forward.

"It's amazing that you don't split me in two given how big you are" Fred said to me.

She held onto me as best she could while slowly grinding her hips up and down on me, my body ached a little, but it was worth it.

Fred soon sat up as she continued to slide up and down on my prick. She was increasing in pace, and pretty much using my dick to get herself off, not that I minded as it didn't take much to get Fred to cum, and she was aware that food was on the way. Which would motivate her to cum quickly.

Then suddenly Fred came, and my cock felt as it would drown in her wetness just before my dick did its thing sending some of my baby batter as far up inside the tiny Texan as was possible. She collapsed onto of me as I came inside her.

"Now I'm really hungry" she said.

Good thing she'd ordered that Chinese.

(Line Break)

**Hogwarts. Magical Britain. **

Once again while travelling between worlds I'd been summoned by the wand wavers. Thankfully I'd been on my own, just doing some scouting around, and I was starting to wonder if they could only summon when I was between realities. Perhaps I was more vulnerable at that point to summoning magics, or maybe it had to do with me being outside of space and time. If so then I needed some kind of defence against summoning as I worried about what would happen to anyone travelling with me while I got summoned, they could be lost.

Whatever their reason for bringing me here I didn't yet know. What I did know was that I'd ended up in the Great Hall here at the magical school, and inside a summoning circle with some familiar faces around me, as well as some people in nice looking suits. Government types I felt sure.

"Welcome come back, Slayer Gothic" Dumbledore greeted "I hope you weren't busy".

We exchanged some small talk until a man who I was sure had to be Rufus Scrimgeour cleared his throat awkwardly

"Yes, well… erm… perhaps we should get on with our meeting?" he said.

"Of course Minister" agreed the Headmaster.

The Minister clearly wanted to be in charge here, and clearly he wasn't.

"To get straight to the point, Mr Mason," said Scrimgeour "the primary purpose for this meeting is to apprise you of how things currently stand, and what efforts we are making to win the war that we find ourselves in, as well what role you can play in this conflict".

I just had to laugh.

"So far your plan for this war seems to involve yanking into me into this world when it suits you, and placing most of your hopes of an outside power ending the war for you" I was now saying "Which won't be free".

Scrimgeour was rather flustered, he'd gone red in the face, and seemed unable to speak, so a woman with a monocle spoke next.

"Blunt but correct Mr Mason" she said "And you've already made a good start. We, and by that I mean the the Headmaster's little club, managed to capture several Death Eaters after their failed attack on Miss Potter. One was also killed, and several of the criminals had rather nasty injuries".

All thanks to me.

"So Miss.." I began by saying.

"Madam Bones" she supplied.

Aunt of Hogwarts student Susan Bones if my memory served,

"So Madam Bones I assume that the capture Death Eaters were all pumped up with truth potion, which allowed you to learn about all their plans and discover their hideouts?" I asked, knowing that it was unlikely "Hideouts that you raided with teams of Aurors".

I didn't have high hopes for this.

"Er, no." said Madam Bones.

A weary sigh left my body

"Of course not" I muttered before increasing the volume of my voice "Are they at least imprisoned in a top secret location that no Death Eater could ever find?".

Again it seemed unlikely.

"No, they are in Azkaban," said Scrimgeour, who had recomposed himself by this point "under the guard of the Dementors".

I groaned again

"The Dementors will join with Voldemort the moment he asks, if they haven't already," I told the Minster.

It had happened before.

"The Ministry is more than capable of maintaining the loyalty of its Dementors," said Scrimgeour

I didn't fail to notice how defensive he sounded.

"No you can't" I replied.

They wouldn't listen to me, as they were convinced that they controlled the Dementors, and their own superiority to other creatures, so I changed the subject while finally getting out to the summoning circle.

"What do Aurors wear in terms of armour?" I asked "I've been looking for something lightweight that can withstand some punishment. Like this jacket".

I was still wearing the jacket that Sirius Black had gifted to me. It had served me well and I should look into getting a whole suit of armour made from. Maybe something in the style worn by the Dark Brotherhood. That along with a mask would work great while patrolling LA.

"Our Aurors don't use armour," said Madam Bones "Few wizards have since the middle ages".

Why was I not surprised to hear this. Its like they got rid of any practical sense when they picked up their wands.

"What about dragonhide?" I wondered "You can buy it at the shops. It stops minor spells and weighs very little. I know its expensive, but so its training new Aurors".

This time they did listen

"Amelia, get us as much as dragonhide as you" said Scrimgeour before turning to me "Any other tips you can offer".

Well I had a few ideas.

"Let's talk bounties" I said to the Minister "If you guys don't mind getting your hands a little dirty I'm sure we can deal with these Death Eaters".

Voldemort I couldn't kill, but his minions, they were all too mortal, and them I could kill. If I got paid for it then all the better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse**

**Part 14**

**Hogwarts. Magical Britain.**

Not long after meeting the Minister of Magic, Dumbledore served tea and tiny sandwiches as we sat in his office, discussing things. This was still all a bit strange for me even after years of adventures involving the supernatural and otherwise fantastic. However I hid it rather well, and something pretty impressive would have to happen in order to make me visibly react.

"How goes the Horcrux hunt?" I enquired of the old man.

Dumbledore stroked his massive amount of facial fair, getting rid of some crumbs, before speaking.

"All of them have been destroyed, only Voldemort's pet snake remains" the Headmaster told me "Voldemort keep the snake with him at all times".

And because I'd removed the bit of Riddle's soul from Harriet Potter she couldn't use the connection to locate the reptile, which also had a bit of soul Riddle soul stuck in it. Still there were other ways to find the snake, and I had some ideas already.

"That could be a problem" I said "Unless he's hanging out in base that you already know about".

Perhaps Riddle Manor, which he'd used as a hideout in the fourth book. I could go check that place out once I'd recovered my flying motorcycle from back in Sunnydale. I didn't think he'd actually be there, but it wouldn't take long to find out for certain.

"We are looking" the Headmaster told me "And at least we can be fairly sure that he can't make any more Horcruxs, I doubt he has much soul left".

If he did they were in trouble because I'd have no knowledge of that Horcrux and if Voldemort had any sense at all he'd turn a stone into a horcrux and dump it at the bottom of a very deep lake. Of course he would never do that as his ego wouldn't allow it.

"While I have you here I wanted to give you something" Dumbledore was now telling me "I think this will settle our bill, as the Muggles would say".

A box floated across the desk and when I opened it I found the most beautiful of daggers within it.

"Goblin silver, 18th century" the Headmaster told me "Something a friend left me, but I have no use for such things. However a hunter of dark creatures might. Not that I approve of killing of course".

It was a lovely looking weapon, and I knew that Goblin made blades absorbed things that made them stronger while repelling things that didn't. Which could come in handy if I stabbed some demons with if they had toxic blood it wouldn't damage the blade and would make it more lethal a weapon.

"Thank you" I said, after returning the dagger to its box "I'll take good care of it".

Dumbledore smiled a little.

"I'm sure you will" he said, before changing the subject "On another matter. Young Harriet has been talking about you non-stop. I'm sure she'd like a visit. I can finish dealing with the Minister, now that's he had time to calm down a little".

He'd be doing some damage control I didn't doubt. The Minister would need it after I'd ruffled his feathers by explained how to actually a fight a war.

"You can use the floo network to get there" said the Headmaster as he stood up "I'm sure you know the address".

Since I'd been summoned to the Headquarters by Dumbledore he might as well have given me the address. And while I would like to pop over right now I needed to do something first. Then I could go see her.

(Line Break)

**Riddle Manor. England.**

Lord Voldemort, A.K.A. Tom Riddle was sitting on his stone throne, considering his next moves in the war. He was highly incensed at his followers' failure to procure or hear the prophecy. More importantly, through their incompetence, he had been forced to reveal himself to that idiot Fudge much sooner than he had intended.

And, on top of all that, he had taxed himself severely, both in the duel with Dumbledore and with the possession of Potter. He had been forced to take a number of strengthening potions and restorative draughts to recuperate from that. His recovery was aided, however, by the fact that his body wasn't really a body as such; instead, it was a magical construct.

Leaning back on his throne while idly twirling his wand in his fingers, he reflected on the past year. It had been very entertaining to watch the Daily Prophet slander and ridicule Dumbledore and Potter over the intervening months since his resurrection.

After Potter had escaped, he had been very angry for a time. Later, though, he'd realised that it was part of a pattern. Potter had gotten lucky far too many times. After considering things, Voldemort decided that maybe it wasn't entirely luck, that maybe it was the prophecy coming into play. With this new idea in mind, he had instructed Severus to try and dig into the magical connection he and Potter shared to see if there was any way it could be manipulated.

It wasn't until this past Christmas that he'd even realised that there was a connection between himself and the girl. He had been inside Nagini while she scouted out the entrance to the Department of Mysteries, and had felt another presence within the snkae when she had bitten that idiot Arthur Weasley.

Later Voldemort had planted a vision in Potter's head about her godfather being held captive in the Hall of Prophecy. Potter had come, but then the plan had gotten derailed slightly, because Potter had brought a few of her friends along with her, and the Order had been alerted. This had resulted in twelve of his best Death Eaters being captured and the loss of the prophecy.

Then when he'd sent his remaining Death Eaters, their ranks having been depleted due to the disaster at the Ministry, to attack Potter directly and that had only made things worse. Any defences at that house in Surrey had faded away to nothing, so his minions should have been able to drag that girl to him. Only they'd failed, and one of them had died because Dumbledore had summoned up some warrior from another world.

This would not stand. The Dark Lord was defeated. Sure many of his followers were now locked up, but he could recruit more, and once his ranks were swelled he'd take Azkaban, and free all his followers. Then those who opposed him would pay in blood.

He would gather his minions and plan the attack.

(Line Break)

**Riddle Manor. England.**

I'd landed the flying motorcycle some distance away and I was now making my way slowly across the grounds of Riddle Manor. I could see a light on and I could sense the supernatural goings on here. Very dark mojo if I was any judge.

As I got closer to the house I could hear voices, and the sense of darkness got stronger. I could soon hear voices, and once I had climbed the wall, so that I could peek inside. While I was able to sense the darkness I wanted to make sure that this was the Death Eater base before taking any action.

It wouldn't do to destroy the place only to find out that the Death Eaters had moved on, and I'd just blown up some otherwise homeless guy who just happened to be squatting in a place with a dark aura. Not that I need to have worried as there were a bunch of guys in black robes having a meeting in an old abandoned house.

My Slayer senses allowed me to hear what was going on, they were planning an attack on someone I couldn't care less about. I'd come here to find out if the Dark Lord and his minions still used this place as a base of operations, and they were.

They had next to no security, and they didn't seem to notice that I was watching them. Perhaps they had defences to keep out Wizards as well as Muggles, and those magics simply didn't work on me since I was neither of those things. Still it seemed foolish that they were using this place as a base of operations despite the fact that it must have been exposed as their hideout sometime ago.

I'd figured out that they could be here so Dumbledore must know, so why hadn't the Aurors swarmed this place? No wonder the so called good guys and the Ministry were losing this war. They must be so scared of Voldemort that they weren't willing to go on the offensive, well I was fine with doing that.

When I saw the Dark Lord himself I nearly lost my grip on the windowsill, the dude was ugly, my Slayer senses really went haywire, and he had a huge snake with him. Which meant if I could take this place out I'd get the last Horcrux as well as Riddle at the same time. Well the Prophecy might require Harriet to become involved, but that could be arranged.

(Line Break)

**12 Grimmauld Place. The Wizarding World.**

"I wish I could come with you" Harriet said to me.

Her naked form was sprawled over me as we'd laid on her bed, a little sweaty as we cuddled after the hot sex we'd just had. For a girl who'd been a virgin until recently she was quite eager to please a man, or maybe she just wanted to please me. If so then training her shouldn't be a problem.

"You can" I told her "I can open a portal for two".

She ran her hand over my chest, feeling the hair.

"I can't leave my friends, not with Voldemort around" she stated.

Yes he was an issue.

"We'll just have to kill him then" I decided.

I'd been thinking about how to do that.

"Yeah I'll just go and defeat him" Harriet said with a smile "should only take me a few decades to get to his level".

From her perspective I could see why it might seem like such a daunting task.

"I know where he is" I told Harriet "We could go blow him up".

The young witch laughed.

"Sure because you just happen to have a nice big bomb handy" she kidded.

Well I didn't, but I knew where to get that kind of fire power from.

"No bombs" I said "That would involve sneaking in and planting it. Some sort of artillery strike from a distance would be better".

Harriet laughed again, and looked at me, then she stopped smiling.

"You're serious aren't you?" she asked.

I smiled.

"No that's your godfather" I replied "I'm Damien, and I'm not joking".

Harriet now looked concerned.

"You really want to blow him up?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"You forget that I can pretty much go anywhere I want so getting a heavy enough weapon won't be the problem" I was now saying "And I know someone smart enough to use those kind of weapons".

Harriet was now staring at me.

"You really want to go out and blow up Voldemort?" she asked "Really kill him".

I nodded.

"If we move quickly it could be done in a few hours" I said.

Harriet looked down at her naked body, which I'd used for my pleasure rather well.

"I'm going to have to get dressed" she moaned.

That would be the down side to all of this.

(Line Break)

**Riddle Manor. England.**

Harriet Potter would soon turn seventeen, in fact it would be midnight and her birthday very soon, and should all go well it would be best birthday she'd ever have, and not just because she was getting to spend it with both her boyfriend, who was a fighter of evil, and also her best friend, Hermione Granger, who'd tagged along on this very strange adventure.

It would be best because soon she'd be free of Lord Voldemort, as he was about get blown up, assuming that Fred, one of her boyfriends other girlfriends, which was something she'd have to get used to, could get the weird machine working any time soon.

Hermione was trying to help, bless her, however the machine was some sort of futuristic tech from another version of Earth, a rather unpleasant world, which she'd gotten to see a little of as they drove from world to world in a Jeep that could fit into Damien's portals.

Looking over the manual Harriet discovered that this weapon launched something called mini nukes. The mini nuke was a football-sized tactical nuclear warhead designed for use in a nuclear catapult weapon called the Fat Boy, which didn't look at all fat.

According to the manual the mini nuke projectile was very heavy, and if simply fired straight ahead, it would only travel only a short distance before falling to the ground and detonating. Which wasn't what they wanted right now as all four of them would caught in the blast.

The weapon could be fired at an upward angle in order to catapult the mini nuke further, so that it would impact a target at a safer distance, while only harming the people you wanted dead, and while it could be fired from the shoulder by someone in what was called powered armour, they were using it as a mortar of sorts, which required a lot more set up.

From what Harriet understood this would increase the range drastically and if aimed right it should take out the whole of Riddle Manor. The young woman called Fred, not to be confused with George's twin, was using a small computer that she'd gotten from the other world to aim the device. The shot had to be perfect in order to maximise the damage.

Harriet didn't want to kill anyone, but while getting this weapon, which had involved a lot of trading of goods, Damien had made a sound argument for making this strike. He'd pointed out that while killing all these people might seemed horrible it would actually save lives in the long run as these Death Eaters were planning an attack, they would take out whole families if given the chance, and they would keep killing until someone stopped them.

Sure they could be locked up in prison, but many of them had been contained in Azkaban, and Voldemort had freed them, and he could do so again. Plus he'd reminded her many Death Eaters had after the last war been able to bribe their way out of jail. There was no reason why they'd not be able to do that again.

So it made sense that to take out all the remaining bad guys while they could and end the war before a lot of innocent people were killed. She just wasn't sure if she could press the button when the time came.

"We're ready to go" Fred reported to Damien "Just press the button and that whole house will go boom".

The Slayer looked at the Girl-Who-Lived.

"With the prophecy still in effect it has to be you" Damien told her.

Harriet leaned down and almost pressed the button.

"She can't do it" said Hermione.

Harriet bit her lip and dressed the button, the mini-nuke flew through the air and struck the manor, blowing it pieces in a small nuclear inferno. It was almost pretty in a strange way.

"Well that should be the end of Voldemort" Damien said "Even if his spirit somehow survived he has no minions and no horcruxes left. We can check to see if the snake is really dead too".

Fred put on a pair of funny looking goggles.

"Once it cools off I check the area for anything living" she told the group.

It was highly unlikely that anything had survived, but there was no sense taking chances.

"What do we do now?" Harriet wondered.

Damien smiled at her.

"Well if I were I'd get some sleep, and tomorrow I'll take you somewhere nice" her boyfriend said "You can crash at mine for a few days. I'm getting a new place so I'll have room for you".

Harriet thought that sounded nice. She could do with some time away.

(Line Break)

**Lunch Room. Sunnydale High. **

Of all the places I could have taken Harriet Potter she for some insane reason decided to take me up on an earlier offer and spend some time living as an American High School Student. She was even going shopping at the mall after school with Buffy and Tara, just like a more normal seventeen year old girl would.

Which was good for me as giving Harriet the chance to see what life would be like for her if she lived with me full time might bring her round to the idea of becoming part of my harem, but I still found this strange. We could have spent the day on some tropical island if that was what she had desired.

So far her High School experience had involved, going to class, gossiping with Tara and Buffy, neither of which were normally ones for gossip, but they were doing their best to make Harriet feel welcome. Judging by this and the other things she'd gotten up to today I figured that for the Girl-Who-Lived getting to be a somewhat normal girl for a few hours was a big treat.

"What are you drawing?" Tara asked me.

"Zeppelins" I answered "I'm just jotting down some notes".

While shovelling food into my mouth I'd been writing down a few ideas for the future and drawing some crude pictures as well. The notes and images were all about the worlds I'd like to visit and the resources I'd like to acquire, including better means of transport. I didn't think I'd go with another space ship any time soon, but there were other forms of transport that might suit my needs.

Fred wasn't devoting as much effort into portals in this time line, as we didn't need them as much, however the work was progress well because this time I'd more knowledge on the subject and could guide her down the right path. At some point she'd need a real lab, and when we got to LA she'd get one.

Which meant for now I was limited to the portals I could make, and I didn't think that it would be possible to drive anything bigger than a RV through one. So my plans of a dimension jumping Zeppelin would take a while to be fully realised.

At least acquiring such a means of transport wouldn't be hard as airships of many kinds were common enough on alternate versions of Earth and with the magic I had access to, I could hire people to enchant the airship, should it work out the air ship would fly due to being powered by magic and go through portals.

"Is that a Zeppelin flying through a portal?" Buffy asked.

Given the poor state of my drawing she had to know me really well in order to have guessed that

"Yeah, but I don't think it will work" I told her "the portals aren't big enough, but we might be able to get a RV through a portal if we can use magic to toughen it up".

I felt certain that there were ways to do that with wand magic and Old One spells.

"It will be a bit of a squeeze and I'm worried about going off road" I was now saying "But it might work".

Harriet learned forward.

"How about space expanding charms to make the RV bigger on the inside. I can't do the spells" she said "So we'll have to find someone who can can".

I was sure that I could hire someone to do that sort of work. I'd have to test run the vehicle before letting anyone else in it. However should it work we'd be able to travel to alternate versions of Earth. The hard part would be coming out of the portal on a road and not causing a multi car pile up, which I'd risked in the past. Hence why I'd wanted to use an airship since there is far less to crash into when your up in the sky.

"Maybe the Zeppelin will work if you make the portals bigger" Tara said to me "If you practice the spell and focus on what you want I bet you can make much bigger portals, and they are already smoother than they used to be".

She was right. While magic wasn't the most dependable of talents it was like other talents in that you could only perfect through practice. The more comfortable and familiar you were with a spell the more dependable it was. Plus my spells came from a patron who seemed to like me.

Still there would be limits. I'd never be able to move a space ship that way as while I didn't power the spells casting them still placed a strain on me. A portal big enough to move an entire space ship from one universe to another would likely be fatal.

However if I drove larger forms of transport through the portals, and worked my way up to the airship I might actually be able to it. Of course I'd have really pace myself when opening portals that big as it would tax me. If I didn't then casting such spells could harm me.

"We'd have to find a kind of airship that's easy to fly" I was now saying to the group "And it would have to work by magic since refuelling it any other way would draw a lot of attention".

The whole group was now thinking about it.

"I don't think that even in my world we have anything that big which can fly" said Harriet "Then again maybe they do exist in my world. I've not seen that much of it".

While the Internet was awful in this primitive world it did exist so maybe I could find something online. Some fiction that we could visit in reality and get an airship in it.

"Why don't people fly around in airships here?" Buffy wondered.

I actually knew why.

"Mostly its due to planes being much faster and cheaper" I said to her "Planes use up a lot more fuel, which means more pollution, but the airlines can cram people on a plane and get them where there going in a mater of hours. Plus there's the Hindenburg. Like the Concorde, it was the fastest way to cross the Atlantic in its day, making the journey in two and a half days. That was fast back then, but it was expensive, so only the rich could afford to fly on airship and the Hindenburg crashed. It was recorded on camera, and when people saw it they were put off airships".

Buffy was confused.

"But lots of planes have crashed" she said.

"There is another reason" I told her "Paul Von Hindenburg, who the Hidenburg airship was named after was President of Germany until 1934. The Nazis, who were involved in airship manufacture named it after him, and he was involved in Hilter's rise to power so people connected airships to Nazis which didn't help with their popularity".

Buffy sighed.

"Nazis ruin everything" she stated.

No one could argue with that.

"Do you think we can do it by graduation?" Tara asked me "Then we travel a lot over the summer, not just around the country".

That would be cool. Flying to different versions of Earth in our enchanted airship, which we'd need to make invisible.

"No reason why we can't try" I said "And with space expanding charms we could all fit in the airship, take plenty of stuff with us and have room for loot. We'd need somewhere to store it when we're at home, or we can find a version of Earth devoid of people to keep it in. The airship would be like a mobile base for us when we want to travel".

It was an appealing idea.

"I'd love to go with you, but I'd miss too much school" Harriet was saying.

While the difference in time wasn't that extreme between this world and hers they were still weeks ahead of us so by the time the summer holidays started here she'd be going back to school.

"Why bother with school when you can learn the magic of other worlds" I debated "Think all of all the cool stuff and the knowledge you could bring back to your world after having adventures with us. Its not like you'll need a job anyway as you'll have plenty of money if you stick around with me. With enough looting you'll be set for life because all we need to do is find one world were all the people were killed and raid its gold deposits".

If I wanted a lot of gold I'd just go to a version of Earth that had been overrun by zombies and raid that world's version of Fort Knox.

"I'm not sure what to do" Harriet admitted.

While I could understand her concerns it wasn't me or any of my girls that she needed to get any advice from. Now that Voldemort was gone she wasn't really the Chosen One any more and that had changed her destiny. And when you're unsure of your destiny there was only one person who could you.

Harriet Potter needed to go see the Host.

(Line Break)

**Caritas. LA**

"So I go and sing on stage in front of monsters and then some green guy will tell what I'm meant to do now that Voldemort is gone" Harriet summed up as we walked inside the club "And I thought my world was weird".

I'd seen places stranger than either her dimension or the one I currently called home, but most people weren't like me.

"That's it" I told her "Go sing, and a demon called Lorne will see your destiny, and he'll hopefully tell you what you need to feel fulfilled in your life".

For me it was all about being a warrior, fighting evil, saving people, looting, becoming more powerful and getting to bang hot chicks. It was actually a lot of fun, and unlike most people I knew that I really mattered in the grand scheme of things.

"I don't think they'll have anything by the Weird Sisters" Harriet said, sounding nervous "Do you know any Muggle songs I could sing?".

While I did she didn't need my help.

"The machine knows any song you know" I told her "Just go up there and think about the song you want the machine will do the rest".

It either got the lyrics from you or it had every songs ever written stored on it. Given how much magic in this world had to do with affecting memory I figured it was the former rather than the later.

"Just go over to the stage and sing your heart out" I instructed Harriet "It's worth it trust me".

When she got up there and started singing I had no idea what song it was she'd chosen, but she sang it well, expressing herself and that was what really mattered to Lorne when it came to reading people.

_This one's going out to all the lovers out there._

_Hold each other tight, and keep each other warm._

_And dance your final dance_

_This is your final chance_  
_To hold the one you love_  
_You know you've waited long enough_

_So, believe_  
_That magic works_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Of bein' hurt_  
_Don't let this magic die_  
_The answer's there_  
_Oh, just look in her eyes_

_And make your final move_  
_Mmm, don't be scared, she wants you to_  
_Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave_  
_Don't let this moment slip away_

_Now, believe_  
_That magic works_  
_And don't be afraid_  
_Afraid of bein' hurt_  
_No, don't let this magic die_  
_Ooh, the answer's there_  
_Yeah, just look in her eyes_

_And don't believe that magic can die_  
_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance your final dance_  
_'Cause this is your final chance_

"Oh honey oh baby!" shouted Lorne when he came over to our table with a couple of drinks "You've had quite the life haven't you. Now your dragon's been slain, and your ready to drive off into the sunset".

While the drinking age was 21 in the USA, this was a demon bar so Lorne didn't care that neither of us were old enough. If the police every raided this place it wouldn't be because they were looking for underage drinkers.

"I guess" replied Harriet "But where do I drive off to?".

Lorne sat down and gave the witch one his smiles that always put people at ease. He had his ways of charming people.

"Well that's up to you sugar cube" he said "You've kind of peaked early I know, but on the plus side that means you're free to do as you please. You can home, marry and make babies, or you can keep having your adventures its up to you. Just make sure you chose for yourself. Your whole life has been about other people telling you want to do or where to go. Now you have to decide for yourself, I'm not sure which will be harder".

That was it apparently. Lorne got up and left, and while he'd not spoken much I figured that he'd told Harriet what she needed to hear.

"So I can just leave" Harriet was now saying, mostly to herself it seemed "and then go back if I want to. Its up to me".

Indeed it was.

"But what about my exams?" she wondered.

I had smile as that concern seemed so silly.

"Just hire a tutor" I suggested "I bet the Ministry can have you do the exams with them".

Her look told me that she hadn't considered that.

"We can fake the paperwork so that you can come to college with Buffy, Tara and I, if that is what you fancy" I let Harriet know "The courses we're doing are pretty basic for beginners and not based on stuff learned in High School so you wouldn't behind. And you can drop out if you don't like it".

Harriet smiled.

"Okay I'll stick with you" she decided "I can always take my NEWTs when I get back".

Hearing this pleased me greatly.

"Let's get some drinks before we go back" I decided "We need to celebrate".

Adding another girl to my harem was worth forking out for a bottle of champagne.


	15. DC Verse

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

**DC**

**Watchtower. Earth Orbit. **

The founding members of the Justice League all stared at me as if they couldn't accept what they were seeing as real, and who could blame given that I'd just landed on top of the table of their meeting room while riding my flying motorcycle through a portal. Even for these nice folks this was a very odd sight.

Looking around I saw Green Lantern, Batman, the Flash, Superman, The Man Hunter, and Wonder Woman, no Hawkgirl, so this might be after her people invaded the Earth, or she could just be in the bathroom.

"How did you get in here?!" demanded a certain dark figure.

I'd faced down many monsters and other scary things in my time, and yet none of them had ever sent chills through my spine the way the Batman did when he used his Batglare at me. I should be above such things, but apparently this wasn't the case.

"Portal and flying motorcycle" I answered.

Wonder Woman flung her magic lasso and it ended up around my waist, pinning my arms in the my side, before I could even try to dodge it, and when she tugged on the magical rope I soon slammed into the table. Which was a very painful experience as the Amazon was very, very strong.

"Ouch!" I called out "That hurt".

Wonder Wonder had goddess level strength, and while I was touch for a mere mortal, I was still a mortal, although I was not at all mere.

"Are you okay?" Superman asked.

I'd be fine, and it was nice of him to enquire.

"That depends" was my reply" am I in the Watchtower and are you guys the Justice League?".

While I'd not been trying to reach the Watchtower I had come looking for the League as it struck me that if I ever needed help preventing the end of the world that I might as well have experts to call upon. The League saved their world every other week.

Of course it was possible that these guys were an early version of the Justice Lords, in an near infinite multi-verse anything was possible, and I'd not meant to open a portal to a station in orbit. Hopefully that had happened because I'd been looking for the League and not because I'd lost control.

"Yes to both, now how did you get in here?" Batman demanded to know.

I turned to face him as best I could. I knew that it was pointless to try to break the rope as it was forged by a god.

"Portal and flying motorbike" I answered "Which you just saw".

Batman glared some more.

"Who are you?" was the next question.

While I couldn't lie I could chose how to answer.

"Mostly I go buy Damien" I said "But you can call me Slayer Gothic".

I'd been able to avoid giving them my real name.

"Why are you here?" he wished to know.

I couldn't have lied even if I'd wanted to.

"Recently I've started travelled to other worlds in order to gather gather resources and to make allies as my world is sometimes in danger. We might need help to save it" I told the heroes "Oh and I'm looking for more girls for my harem".

That last part caused a few raised eyebrows.

"Exploiting women to satisfy your own base lusts" Wonder Woman said or asked.

I was compelled to answer even though I couldn't be sure if that had actually been a question.

"Partly" I told her "I also do need help fighting the forces of darkness that plague the world I call home, and the girls in my harem are there by choice. They could just leave if wanted to".

I was sure that Wonder Woman would have something to say about that, but the conversation moved on.

"We're getting off topic," the Green Lantern said gruffly.

He was the former marine Green Lantern, the serious one, I'd always found the character to a bit too rigid for my liking.

"Right yes" I was now saying "Like I already told you I'm seeking resources, allies and team mates to help defend my world. And since I was aware of the League I figured that I'd find you guys, offer an alliance, and then I could come get some help if my world really needs it".

I was sure what I could offer people like them, but they were heroes, so they might come save Buffy's world if I asked nicely.

"Is your world in danger?" Superman asked.

Well at least one of them seemed willing to address my concerns.

"Yes" I answer "But there aren't any world ending events going on right now. I wouldn't be popping over to your reality too often, just for the major stuff. Compared to what you face here the bad guys of my world aren't really a big deal".

I saw Batman turn to address to Martian Manhunter.

"Can you read his mind?" the Dark Knight asked.

The alien shook his head.

"His mind is shielded" the man from Mars reported.

I was impressed by the power of protective enchantment. Keeping out Snape was one thing, stopping a proper telepath was something else.

"How are you shielded?" I was asked.

While I didn't want to answer I had to.

"The dog tags I'm wearing are enchanted to protect my body and mind" I answered "I made them myself so I can make some for you guys".

At this point I figured that I might as well try to offer them something in exchange for their help.

"I'll just confirm you story" the Jo'nn told me as he removed the dog tags "This won't harm you, and it won't take long if you focus on what you want me to see".

Hearing this didn't not assure me.

"Don't go too deep" I warned "I use my powers to fight monsters, but they come from something dark".

The alien didn't seem worried.

"I'll pull out if before doing any damage" he promised.

This made me snigger.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" I said.

Only the Flash found that funny, and I was too busy to make any more jokes as I tried to show the alien man the kind of threats Buffy and I had faced as well as stuff from the show. The Hellmouth monster, my memories of such bad guys from the show, like Adam, the Mayor in his snake form, Glory and Ubervamps.

"He's telling the truth" said the Manhunter, a moment late "He comes from a world with no heroes with our level of power. In fact he is the strongest hero they have, and he lives in a world full of monsters".

I gathered that the alien bloke must have looked at the images I'd focused on rather than read my thoughts, otherwise he'd know that I had many secrets.

"Looking into his mind I discovered that we are cartoon series in this world" the man from mars was now saying "Which doesn't surprise me as much as it should".

If I recalled correctly there was a Justice League adventure that involved some members of this team encountering a creature in another world who made a comic series come to life only in his world the comic characters had been real, and they'd died in a nuclear war, or something like that.

"Can I get up now?" I asked.

I was freed from the lasso of truth, and my dog tags were returned to me. I then lifted up my bike, which I could easily lift with my super powers, and put it on the floor.

"You guys can discuss stuff while I use your teleporters to get back down to Earth" I told them.

I didn't want to open a portal here in case I ended up in orbit over Sunnydale, and while hanging out in the Watchtower would normally be my idea of a good time I'd not been made to feel welcome, as such I didn't want to stick around.

"Maybe we shouldn't let him leave" Batman said.

I was already at the door, but I stopped there.

"What are you going to do?" I asked "Lock me up for landing on your table?".

I was fairly sure that there were no laws on opening portals to other realities, and it wasn't as I'd meant to appear in the Watchtower.

"We can't hold him prisoner here" Superman said "He hasn't actually done anything wrong".

At least one of them wasn't being unreasonably hostile.

"I can open portals to other dimensions so you couldn't hold me even if you did lock me" I pointed out "And if I was your enemy I'd have just sent a bomb through rather than fly here".

That gave them something to ponder.

"So I'll come back in a few days and find a way to contact you" I told them "then we discuss helping each other. I can go to lots of worlds so there must be something you guys want that I can supply".

While they processed all of that I headed into the main section of the Watchtower and asked to be beamed down onto the Earth, which did as the Man Hunter cleared it for me. That was nice of him.

"Jump City please" I request "I'm going to visit the Titans, if they exist in this reality".

I'd declared my intentions knowing that someone would contact them, if such a team was active in this universe, and let them know I was coming.

(Line Break)

**Titan Tower. Jump City**

The least sociable of the local super hero team sat on the roof of the tower trying to enjoy some peace and quite when she heard a motorbike, and by the sounds of things it was getting closer, much closer, in fact it was heading right towards Raven.

Now this would not normally be a cause for as concern motorbikes weren't an uncommon thing here in Jump city, and one of her team mates owned such a device, however Raven was concerned as she was on an island, on the roof of a tower so there shouldn't be any motorbikes up here and they certainly shouldn't be flying towards the tower.

Whomever was controlling the flying motorbike brought his vehicle to stop on the flat roof, and while he made no openly hostile move the young hero mistakenly though that this was an attack. Using her powers she tried to blast the stranger only as she gathered her power to attack he spoke a few very odd sounding words.

Her soul self encountered a strange energy shield that seemed to be made up of many colours that kept changing, and while this was impressive this didn't prevent Raven from using her powers to demolish the shield and batter the stranger.

By the time her team mates made it to the roof the girl in the cloak had the situation well in control.

"Raven wait!" Robin called out "The League just called about someone called Gothic coming to visit us on his flying motorcycle".

The visitor she'd not been aware of was currently lying on the ground, batter, bruised, and he'd past out.

"Oh" was all she could say.

(Line Break)

**Titan Tower. Jump City**

"Did somebody get the number of the truck that hit me?" I asked.

I groaned as I sat up slowly. That must have been a truck that hit me, or maybe a bus.

"No truck" said a young man, who I knew to be Robin "It was Raven".

Now I could remember, her power eclipsed mine, she broken my magical shield, and considering that my spells were a form of prayer to an Old One, who provided the power for the spell, then she must have goddess levels of power to call upon.

"That's twice I've been attacked by heroes just today" I let the people here know as I stood up and looked around "I get more bruises from the good guys than from the monsters".

By the looks of things I was still on the roof of Titan Tower. They'd not moved me, which had been the wise thing to do given my injuries. Thankfully Slayer healed fast.

"It sounds like you lived an interesting life" a girl said to me "I'm Raven, nice shield".

Not nice enough.

"Sorry for hurting you" she then said. "I thought you were a threat".

To be fair she wasn't the only person to attack first and ask questions later. I couldn't be sure that every demon I'd slain had actually been evil. Not that I worried about it as if I did I'd spend so much time worrying about if my actions were right that I'd never get anything done.

"Well I don't feel like a threat" I said with a shrug. "But you couldn't have known that"

I smiled at Raven, clearly she wasn't the same version of the demi-demon that I'd remembered meeting before, but I liked seeing her again. She'd always been my favourite of the Teen Titans.

"Introductions" I said "My name is Gothic and I hunt demons in another universe".

The demi-human in the group did not like hearing that.

"I'm not a demon." Raven told me,

She'd spoke those words very quickly, giving no one else a chance to speak.

"No. You're not. But you're linked to one" I mentioned "Not that I judge, my powers come from a demon. It's a long story, and it involves a prophecy of sorts".

As was hers.

"There's a prophecy" Raven said with sighed.

No surprises there.

"There's always a prophecy." I said dismissively "Not all of them come true, and they can be fulfilled in ways you don't expect".

For example in the Pergamum Codex, it was written that Buffy Summers would die at the hands of the Master and that he would rise from his mystical prison, a prophecy that was technically fulfilled when the Master bit Buffy and left her to drown in a pool with her blood giving him the power to escape the sunken church. The prophecy, however, was not fulfilled as expected, as Buffy was revived by Alexander Harris, and subsequently killed the Master minutes after he returned to the surface.

As for my time line, the Master had risen without ever seeing either Buffy or I, and had died due to some magical fire I'd sent at him without him even realising that he was under attack. Prophecy was a tricky thing. The one in the Codex was fulfilled in the canon Wishverse as that version of Buffy was killed by the Master, but he'd already broken out of his prison so that might not count.

"Anyway I've come here looking for allies, and any resources you can spare to help me fight the evil that threatens my world" I let the Titans know "And we can hang out too".

Like the Justice League they were going to need a little time to process that.

(Line Break)

**Titan Tower. Jump City**

"This will do" I said.

I was now in what I assumed to be Cyborg's workshop. It had the tools I required to create the special dog tags which I would custom make for each of the Teen Titans.

"So what are you offering?" enquired Robin.

Since I'd come here offering an alliance it made sense that the leader of this team would want to know what I could give them in exchange for being able to call upon them if I needed the back up. Sure they were heroes and should want to help so this was more about building trust for them rather than any material gains.

"These" I said, while showing him my dog tags "They grant magical protection for the mind and body, but they have limits".

All things did.

"They can protect against mind reading. Jo'nn couldn't see into my mind while I wore mine" I explained "But they don't protect against Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth, so don't go around thinking your invincible. Still they should help".

Robin nodded upon hearing this. I was sure that he understood very well that no defence was perfect.

"I have a couple of old bo-staffs" he said "I'll trade them for some of your dog tags. If they work out we can discuss more trades later".

That would be fine with me.

"Okay" I agree "Now let me get to work".

This shouldn't take too long.

(Line Break)

**Titan Tower. Jump City**

Raven looked at the amulet I'd made her. It wasn't much to the eye, but to anyone with her level of magical ability it should be clear how powerful it is.

"I used enchanted items like this to protect my body and mind" I explained "But this one is enchanted to also protect your soul. I don't know how powerful it is, so I can only hope it helps".

She didn't put it on, nor did she refuse the gift, she just stood in the doorway.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

She was suspicious, and I didn't blame her for that.

"I protect people from monsters" I told her "Sometimes that involves slaying vampires, and something that means trying to keep a pretty girl safe from her demonic father".

Raven just started at me some more.

"You better come inside" she said.

I had to smile.

"You're letting me into your room?" I asked "Isn't that forbidden?".

After all no one was allowed in her room.

"What do you know about my father?" she demanded to know, ignoring what I had just said.

I gathered my thoughts.

"Trigon is a manifestation of pure evil, and he is bent on world domination, he will do anything and use anyone, even in order to achieve this goal. While he's very powerful, he also deceptive and cunning" I said "He's not above subtly manipulating people so that he can trick them into getting what he wants".

That was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Sometime in the past he disguised himself as a human male and married Arella, your mother" I was now saying "However, after he consummated the marriage with her, he abandoned her rather than make her his queen. He did that because Trigon looks out only for himself".

Not unlike many other demons I'd encountered, and sadly quite a few humans.

"In the show, there's a cartoon based on the adventures you Titans have, you finally succumb to his mental torment and start to believe that you can't defy him, so you go along with the prophecy" was what I said next "Trigon enters the world, turns everyone into stone, except for the Titans, who are protected by a spell you place on them".

She was understandably shocked to hear this.

"Bringing Trigon into this world for some reason turns you into a little girl, don't ask me why" I told her "The Teen Titans, along with Slade, launch an all-out assault on Trigon, but in the end, its you who defeat Trigon, while renouncing him as your father. Trigon's death or banishment, I'm not actually sure what you do to him somehow undoes all damage he does to Earth. Although that might be the work of some good guy counterpart to Trigon".

The local PTBs most likely did it. The ones in the Buffy verse could reverse time for all but a single person so a similar group might do it here while leaving the Titans aware of what happened, maybe as a reward for defeating him.

"I can beat Trigon?" Raven asked.

She was very surprised to have heard that,

"Sure" I told her "You just need to reject him as your father and then blast him. Some of your power comes from him so just use it against him. Plus you have other options".

She frowned at me.

"Like what?" she wished to know.

I could think of loads.

"Well I'd suggested dying, but your father might just bring you back to life" I started by saying "So we'll try something less drastic. You could be put into an an enchanted sleep. I could get you a power stripping potion so you can't let your father into this world".

They had those in the Charmed show. A half-demon called Cole drank such a potion and his demonic side was destroyed. It should be fairly simple for me to convince the Charmed Ones to brew such a potion if it meant saving billions of people from getting turned into stone.

"There are even magical symbols that can be placed on clothing or the skin that make you invisible to higher powers and modern surveillance technology" I went on to say "I don't know if they would prevent your demon father from being able to bother you, but it wouldn't take much effort to try".

Raven blushed.

"On my skin" she said "So I'd be naked".

At times it was very cool to be a male Slayer. There was just something about me that the ladies all weak in the knees. Well not all the ladies, however it worked on more than enough of them to keep my cock happy.

"There are suppose to be tattooed on" I informed Raven "For a test run painting the symbols on to your body should be enough. If it works then it would hurt a lot to get all the symbols tattooed on your skin, but if it keeps you safe it will be worth the effort. You can sow them onto clothes, the only problem there is you'd be vulnerable if your clothes got damaged and you'd not be able to take a proper shower without lowering your guard".

She was blushing again.

"I'm not sure I can" she let me know "My emotions are connected to my powers, the more I feel the more energy there is, and getting naked with a boy in my room, well ...".

This I understood.

"That could make things tricky" I mused "What would be good is if we could get you some sort of magic-nullifying collar that would allow someone to unlock your powers when you need them to fight crime, but leave you powerless the rest of the time so that you can't harm anyone. You'd need to trust someone with that sort of control over you".

The Pan-Dimensional Marketplace no doubt had something like that because they'd need them in order to control slaves with magical abilities. Alas since that wasn't an alternate Earth I couldn't access it.

Giving the matter some more though I came up with an idea.

"If you're willing to visit my world I know someone who might be able to put you on the right track" I told Raven "But it will involve singing in public".

My impression was that this idea was potentially more embarrassing that having me draw on her while she was all naked.

(Line Break)

**Post Office. LA.**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Raven

She'd told me not long ago that Lorne was directing her to go see The Oracles, those creatures, who were also sometimes called the Knowing Ones, were servants of The Powers That Be. The Oracles were a pair of higher beings - male and female - whose task was to guide the warriors of good, communicating them the will and actions of the Powers That Be, though they did so in exchange for a tribute.

According to what I'd read, and seen in the Angel show, the Oracles were considered to be arrogant, fickle and self-important. They regarded mortal beings, even warriors such as myself, as lower beings, and did not suffer the presence of us mortals for long,

Though human-shaped, the Oracles had bronze-coloured skin with stylised blue markings and deep blue eyes. While the Sister, the female Oracle had black, curly hair, the Brother, the male Oracle, had hair that was golden and metallic in appearance. I suspected that this was the appearance they took when meeting humans as there actual forms could be quite terrifying.

"It was your idea to go to a demon bar" said Raven.

To be fair it had been. I'd been thinking that Lorne could guide the Teen Titan to her destiny, and maybe use his abilities to give her reassurance about beating her father. I hadn't thought that we'd end up trying to chat to creatures who worked for the Powers That Be.

"Fine I'll open the doorway" I said.

Thankfully I already knew how to do this. All that was required was to burn some herbs and say a few words. The door just needed to be opened.

_"I come before the Oracles for guidance and direction. I beseech access to the knowing ones_"

The Oracles dwelled in an alternate dimension, accessible only through a gateway located under the post office in Los Angeles. The gateway opens beneath a stone arc marked with the words "Gateway for Lost Souls", written in Greek.

Under normal circumstances, only a warrior of good with a pure heart could enter their realm, however this was hardly a normal circumstance.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

She was already gone, and a moment later she was out. Time could be funny like that when you involved other planes of existence.

"So did they help?" I asked.

She brushed herself off, and I noticed that her fancy belt was gone, she must have given to the Oracles as a tribute.

"They told me how I can defeat my father" she let me know "Only I can do it, so I have to go back".

I was tempted to recruit her for my harem, but she'd have to deal with Trigon first anyway, and we should get to know each other better first.

"Well you still have the power stripping option" I reminded her.

She didn't reply to that, and I became frustrated. We'd visited both the demon bar and risked contacting the Oracles, and it seemed to be for nothing. If anything Raven seemed more closed off than before, which made me thinking that trying to get to know her might be a waste of time.

"Okay I'll take you back" I said to her "Your friends will be worrying by now".

Plus I had school in the morning.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

"So any luck recruiting?" Buffy asked me.

We were sitting out in the sunshine having our lunch. I was looking forward to the school day ending as I fancied spending a few hours in another reality, but the day was dragging on. Even the company of Tara, Harriet and Buffy didn't make it more pleasant.

"Not so much" I replied "Not many girls are willing to uproot their lives and move in with a guy they just met and join his harem".

Which wasn't so surprising. The only reason Harriet was doing so now was because I'd saved her life, defeat her nemesis, and because she understood that it wouldn't take much effort to visit her world. Plus she actually wanted to graduate High School with us and attend college.

Which had been easy to arrange when you knew a demons who knew some powerful magic users who could, for a price, alter reality so that someone suddenly had records going back years. It was much like the magic that inserted Dawn into Buffy's life in Season 5 only less powerful as it only needed to alter paper records going back a few years and there weren't many false memories implanted into people.

Harriet was now my cousin, who'd moved to Sunnydale from England at the same time as I had, and now she would be attending school here until the end of the year. She was only 17 in her world, but her records here said she was 18, so she would be able to graduate and go to college with us.

As far as anyone other than Tara, Fred, Buffy and I were concerned Harriet had been with us for months. Even the Watchers wouldn't know as I wanted to keep it hidden just how powerful she was. If the Watchers Council found out they might try to grab her or they could consider her a threat and try to take her out. That I simply could not allow.

Raven, another magic girl I'd spent time with, it seemed that I had a type, simply had too much going on in her life to do the same as Harriet, and my efforts to help hadn't amounted to much. Still I could keep visiting her and perhaps woo her a little. If it didn't work out then it didn't work out.

"Maybe you need to find girls more like Fred" suggested Buffy "You know people who wouldn't mind leaving whatever world they live in and moving somewhere new because where they live now sucks so much".

Most women wouldn't join a harem unless they were very desperate as human cultures tend to encourage monogamy despite the fact that human males aren't made for that. Of course most guys couldn't handle a harem, and while plenty of men could desire one they'd never have the courage or the resources to make it happen.

Then again I was no normal guy. I was a demon hunter who travelled to different realities for fun and profit. Normal and I had parted ways a long time ago. I'd not had much trouble recruiting for my harem in the past. Perhaps I'd erred by trying to recruit females who were too powerful.

In my last harem I'd been the most powerful even with talented witches in the group, so if I wanted strong women to submit to me, then I needed to make myself stronger. Not that power was everything, the girls I recruited needed to be willing to submit to me.

"Shame that you can just hire someone" Buffy was now saying saying "But then you'd paying for sex, which is illegal, and you can't just buy people for a harem. Well not unless slavery is suddenly allowed".

Not in this reality.

"What about making some allies?" Tara asked me "How did that go".

I'd enjoyed better results with that part of my mission.

"Yeah I met with a couple of super hero teams" I told the two girls "If we really need the backup they'll send someone to help, but they don't use lethal force so I don't think we'll be working them much. So I'll only go and request help from them if I really have to".

While the promise of aid could come in handy. What we really needed were more team mates, better weapons and further resources. I needed to give this matter some more thought. Only I couldn't right now as it was time for our afternoon class.


	16. Pokegirl 1

**Reviews**

**Alan**

Lisanna and her cousins were sent home after helping to defend Mithril Hall. They got paid in mithril for their trouble.

**doug89**

Arya Stark could be an interesting character to have join the group.

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

**Pokegirl 1**

**Pokecentre. Sunshine League. **

I'd come to this world along with Buffy, Tara, Harriet and Fred because I'd thought of this reality when thinking about places that could supply both our needs for more resources and potential team mates. What I hadn't expected was that mere moments after arriving we'd been snatched up by the police and brought to what looked to be a pokecentre.

While I didn't have much information to go on right now I suspected that my portal had been detected by the locals and that was how they'd managed to find us so quickly. The Office Jennies who'd brought us here hadn't arrested us, and they didn't seem interested in harming us, so I'd decided to go along with things until some danger presented itself, and only then would we get violent.

I didn't know much about this world, other than it was a kinky version of the pokemon world which was inhabited by humans, and pokegirls, basically feminine pokemon built for perverts, some of which could pass for human, and could be very powerful. One of them could serve me well in my fight against evil.

Of course before we could exchange information with the locals they wanted to run some tests on us, which had involved me getting a lot of attention by a couple of girls in sexy nurse uniforms. Which hadn't been a bad thing, it had just been rather distracting.

"Sorry about that. Those two NurseJoys need a nice hard Taming, they get a little too eager to please if they haven't gotten any in a while" the cop told me "If I hadn't been here they'd have carted you off into the back, and not just for a check up".

Buffy had ask a question at this point.

"Taming?" she asked "Is that like sex?".

The cop looked as confused, but only for a few moments.

"Sorry I forgot that you're from way out of town" said the police officer "That happens here sometimes, people somehow fall into this world, that's how we knew you were here, we have equipment set up to detect when someone comes here from another reality. Not everything from other worlds is human. But most of the time the people that come here are human".

By the sounds of things something powerful liked to dump random humans into this plane, much like I'd been dumped into Buffy's world on the whim of some Old One.

"Hmm, this will make things a bit awkward, then" cop went on to say "You see Taming is...".

Suddenly an important looking woman in an expensive looking suit entered the room.

"I'll take it from here, Officer Jenny" said the lady.

The government type, she had to be one of those kind, looked us over.

"So your our unexpected visitors, hmm?" she said to us "Only one male, that's normally how it works, and the girls are humans, not Pokegirls".

"What's a Pokégirl?" Fred asked,

The agent lady turned to face my science chick, and began to explain, I'd already spoken about pokegirls, but naturally Winifred wanted more information.

"This world possesses a race of creatures, of which there are many kinds, we have come to call Pokégirls" she was informed "Every breed has its own remarkable abilities, each different in their own way, and as their name suggests they are all female".

So sexy Pokemon basically.

"You already met an Officer Jenny" the agent said as she pointed to the cop who was now sitting down and not speaking "Those pink haired nurses going over your test results are called Nurse Joys".

I was with them so far. Sexy Pokemon with some Pokemon characters as well.

"Where did these pokegirls come from?" I asked "I don't think they could have evolved naturally".

I was very curious. I didn't recall much about this universe as I'd read about many years ago and I'd never encountered them for real. Until now.

"Because of a man that has left his mark on our world, a very deep mark" the agent said with a heavy sigh. "Centuries ago, a brilliant scientist by the name of Jim Sukebe created a new breed of creatures in the hopes of aiding mankind. He was considered a genius because he mastered a science beyond anything anyone else could grasp and he blended it with magic".

Indeed he sounded clever. Mastering magic or science was hard enough, doing both took a special kind of person.

"He used his knowledge to genetically modify human beings so that they would have great powers and be immune to all known illnesses" the agent said next "He wanted to bring his work to the world when the time was right, but information on the experimentations was leaked to the pubic by a very nosy reporter by the name of Linda McKenzie, a woman looking for nothing but a juicy story".

I'd already figured out that this McKenzie woman was partly behind what had screwed up this world.

"She sneaked into his lab and took photos of first pokegirls he had, and then showed them to the world, twisting his reasons behind his creations and labelling him a mad scientist creating nothing but monsters. Like a real life Dr. Moreau".

The agent then shook her head.

"I'm getting ahead of myself" she then said "Jim Sukebe, or James Patton, to give him his real name, was an inventor. We can't be sure, but we suspect, what he actually invented was some means of travelling to other worlds, which he used to bring advancements to this one, and to expand his own knowledge".

Could this Sukebe have been a powerful magic user, or had he invented some sort of Sliding Device like Quinn Mallory in the show Sliders?

"Didn't he have a chance to explain why he made them?" I wondered.

The agent lady frowned.

"Sadly, he was never given that opportunity, things would have turned out differently if he had" we were told "The people were worked up into a frenzy by McKenzie, who had decided to use what she had learned to fast track her own career, and while were not sure if it was a government sanctioned operation or not, we do know that Sukebe's home was attacked".

I could imagine a mob being whipped up into a frenzy, and then came the pitchforks. Like what had happened to Doctor Frankenstein in Mary Shelly's book.

"It was a slaughter, a mindless slaughter, plain and simple. Sukebe would have died, but the women who were supposedly his victims, sacrificed their lives to buy Sukebe time to escape" we were now being informed "The first pokegirls were murdered".

I disliked hearing that, and I wasn't the only one.

"They killed them? They just killed them all without giving him a chance to explain" Tara said.

In my experience mobs rarely listened to explanations.

"As I said, it was a slaughter. And their deaths triggered a series of unfortunate events that forever changed our world. Sukebe went mad after their deaths, having grown close to the women he'd changed" was the next part of the story "Their loss drove him to declare war on all of humanity".

Now I'd lost sympathy for the guy. Revenge was understandable, but this Sukebe would have harmed innocent people, even children to get this revenge.

"Sukebe's madness went far. In his blind rage toward mankind, he used all of his abilities in both science and magic" it was said "He broadcasted his declaration of war to the entire world, and then unleashed what is now called the Bloody Flu. This became an epidemic throughout most of world. At first, no one took the flu seriously as it hardly bothered most people, giving them mere symptoms of a common cold. It didn't show its true danger until they realised what it did to women".

I didn't like the sound of this.

"What did it do?" I asked

Already I was sure that I wasn't going to like the answer.

"It rendered women who contracted the Bloody Flu, sterile" I was informed "But this was only the pre-preemptive strike. Soon he unleashed The Legendaries. Those creatures were beyond what we now call Pokegirls, which were also unleashed upon mankind later. These beings were goddesses made flesh. Some as beautiful as a righteous angel seeking to punish man for its sins, but there were others that were as horrifying as devils. One in particular, Typhonna, levelled almost the entire landscape of the world".

Even the Justice League might not have been able to stop something like that.

"Her first appearance destroyed almost the entire of North Africa" agent lady let us know "then her rage led onto the other continents. Soon the world was completely changed from what it once was, with an army of Pokégirls under the command of only one man, and the super weapons like Typhonna. It looked as though he would succeed in gaining revenge, but then a startling discovery changed everything once again".

We didn't have to ask, we were being told everything.

"A soldier, a common everyday man, came across a Pokégirl, caught in a bear trap" the woman informed us "Rather than kill the wounded creature, the soldier decided to show mercy and rescued the Pokégirl, and she rewarded him for saving him. It was then that we learned that Sukebe had given the Pokégirls a dependence that human men are well equipped to satisfy".

I didn't have to guess what that was.

"Once the Pokégirl had been 'satisfied' by the soldier, she pledged her loyalty and life to him, becoming his in all sense of the word" it was now being said "This was mankind's last hope. Soon the news of the Pokégirls need to be Tamed spread and then Sukebe's army was being turned against him as more and more men, even women took on the job of taming Pokégirls, thus, becoming the first generation of Tamers".

So Tamers were like pokemon trainers. Only they fucked the sexy Pokemon. Easy enough to understand.

"What of the Legendaries, and the one you called Typhonna. I'm guessing they weren't able to help Sukebe much when humanity started turning Pokégirls against him?" I deduced.

Since the world was still here Typhonna must have been stopped.

"They may have aided their creator, had they remained united" it was explained "But as the war turned against them, the Legendaries showed that they had their own ideas and began either fighting among themselves or they disappeared. Typhonna, who was Sukebe's strongest and deadliest Legendary, was thankfully one of those that vanished without a trace. There are those who speculate that she's still alive, but that's she fallen into a deep sleep, if she should wake up, it would be the end of the world that we have struggled so hard to rebuild".

Then I hoped she slept until the sun went cold.

"Finally after many years of fighting, with mistakes being made by both sides of the war, Sukebe was found in one of his laboratories he used to manufacture Pokégirls" the agent told us "The lab was bombed, killing him and ending what is now called the Revenge War".

Loss of life aside that was a cool story. They should make a movie of it. Perhaps here they had.

"Pokegirls now serve as us pets, companions, and lovers" the agent said "but most Tamers like to use them for Poke Battles and Sex Battles".

I had to ask.

"Sex Battles?".

The agent smiled at me.

"You have to understand this, sex is a common and open thing in our world" she said "And to own a Pokégirl, you have to maintain a steady Taming schedule or else that Pokégirl will revert to her more animistic nature and attack, kill or run away from humans. It might not seem right to you, but that is how humans have maintained peace with the Pokégirls and it has worked for the last few centuries".

Well that all sounded very odd, but it was better to make love than war.

"That's all nice and crazy" Buffy said to the government lady "It just doesn't explain why you dragged us here".

The agent took a seat at the table, encouraging us to do the same, which we did.

"We brought you here because you three are what we call Pure Bloods" it was explained.

Again I had another question as that explanation had been lacking.

"What do you mean by Pure blood?".

I was soon told.

"A pokegirl had three stages in her life Pokekit, which is basically childhood, Pokegirl, which mostly ranges from about 15 to 35, at this stage a Pokegirl is sexually active, they require Taming, but they can't have children, unless they go Feral, but that's not important right now" we were being informed "When a Pokegirl reaches the age of 35 they become Pokewomen and can give birth to pokekit, or a human of either gender. However any human daughter born to a Pokewoman has a good chance of becoming of pokegirl due to poke genes. Its rather complex, more so when you add in the fact that human males born to pokewoman can have what are called 'Blood Gifts', they can inherit abilities from their pokewoman mother or even their father if he has Blood Gifts, but this isn't fully understood".

I really didn't get what any of this had to do with me.

"Purebloods, true Pureblood humans are rare" the agent explained next "And a Pureblood male can sell his sperm for a very high price to human women who want to increase their chances of having children who won't have Blood Gifts or transform into Pokegirls".

Now I was coming to understand the interest.

"You girls are Purebloods, but I doubt you want to become baby factories" the agent said to us "So I've come here to buy sperm from the man in your group. We'll pay you in Standard League Credits, that's our currency, and you can buy anything you want while here. I assume your trip was one way, if it is then we have no way of getting you home, but you could become rich very quickly just by giving us sperm samples".

Great another dimension full of women who wanted to breed with me. I was getting flash backs about Mareth.

"The Nurse Joys will mostly want a few samples anyway" the agent informed me "We'd considered it a fair price for putting you up for as long as you wish to stay, and I can arrange for an account to be set up for when you want to go shopping".

While I had no desire to have children it wasn't as I'd be raising any of them, and there was much in this world we might want to buy.

"I better call in HQ and let them know what the hell is going on," the cop said "These five will need an escort".

Normally I'd be confident in our ability to look after ourselves, but this world sounded very strange so I'd welcome a little extra protection.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale. Pokegirl World.**

It was amusing to find out that we'd appeared in an alternate version of Sunnydale, which was a town in the Sunshine League, and that other towns in the area had similar names, like Sunnyvale, Sunnyfields and so on. This town did look a like our Sunnydale only there were far less graveyards and many pokegirls about.

While I could have spent years exploring this world, I couldn't as I had a home to look after, still it was tempting to move here and sell my sperm in order to fund my adventures. Perhaps one day I would, but for now there were other worlds to explore and demons to slay.

Not that it was fun selling my baby batter as they had an energy drink here that could refuel a guy in short order letting him cum half a dozen times pretty quickly, however while this had allowed me to supply a lot of samples, which the Nurse Joys gathered for me, it had left me sore and my balls felt very empty. Even Slayer healing could only do so much.

"I think I found a pokegirl I want" I told the group as wandered around some shops "And we might be able to buy one if we apply for a pet licence".

One of things I'd brought was a pokedex, which held information on many kinds of pokegirls, so I was able to show the girls the info on that species of poke.

ENCHANTRESS, the Sexy Sorcery Genius Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/Psychic  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: human style diet  
Role: sex-slaves, retainers, spies, magical item artisans  
Libido: High to Extreme  
Strong Vs: Dark, Fighting, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fire, Ghost, Bug  
Attacks: Power Bolt, Mana Bolt, Reflect, Shield, Smile, Sing, Glare, Yell, Cry, Hypnotic Gaze, Backstab, Rapid Stroke, Angel Eyes, Rune Chain  
Enhancements: Magical Affinity, innate ability to craft and enchant items of many kinds, Enhanced Sensitivity (x4), Enhanced Senses (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Longevity (for Dark Elf evolved Enchantresses)  
Evolves: Archmage (magical overload)  
Evolves From: Witch (Moon Stone), Dark Elf (Mana Crystal)

_An Enchantress is quite the opposite of her most common pre-evolved form, which was a Witch. An Enchantress fills out more, becoming quite shapely, her breasts growing out to a nice C-cup and a thin waist and lithe frame. They usually tend to be dressed like Harem girls, or even similar to Domina. Though both styles of clothing have a crescent moon pattern printed somewhere. Usually near the waist, on one of the breasts, or shoulders. Though rarer than others, Enchantresses that evolve from Dark Elves often have darker skin (often the same color as when they were Dark Elves) and enjoy their longevity as well. These Pokégirls retain their pointed ears, although they do not keep the same level of sensitivity to sound that is normally associated with elf-types. Their longevity seems to lessen, however, and there have been known Pokéwoman Enchantress' Pokégirls that evolved from Dark Elves by the time they reached 40 years of age. Research is ongoing as to why this is, but this type of Enchantress is rather rare and there has been little headway made in this research so far._

_Be warned though, Enchantresses are known for being quite jealous, though this is because they can become quite loyal to their Tamer… Almost bordering obsession. Enchantresses' obsession with their Tamer is quite evident, since they can be very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful Pokégirls that are in the Tamer's harem. An Enchantress can also become quite jealous when a Tamer begins to show other Pokégirls of his harem more affection. Put simply, an Enchantress is a sex fiend and an attention hog._

_It is highly recommended that any tamer that has an Enchantress be sure to put some time aside every day to spend with her, or else she will become very moody. And getting her out of this mood can take a great deal of effort. Lazy tamers should NOT keep an Enchantress in their harem, as this breed will never target another Pokégirl with their obsessive loyalty. However, they do get along well with Pokégirls that do not have high libidos, but are still far too selfish to be useful as an Alpha or a Beta within any harem. This breed also seems to enjoy all sorts of sexual acts and picks up on sexual techniques rather easily, although they do prefer a one-on-one taming with their tamer than to be in a group all at once. However, their bodies are extremely sensitive to touch, and although this can be negated with training to some extent, the Enchantress usually requires spells to deaden their senses to the point where they will be most useful in sex battles. This sensitivity does come in handy for their tamers, however, who may otherwise have a difficult time with their needs._

_An Enchantress is also more of a tricky Magic-type of Pokégirl to handle when in battle. Not only are her spells weaker than a Sorceress of the same level (an Enchantress' magical strength is about 75% the overall strength of a Sorceress' at the same level), and she has a few attacks that are useful for damage, but her true strength is in her wide range of status effect attacks. This is also the area that her psychic powers are prevalent, since she has many Psychic-based Status Effect attacks. In general an Enchantress is best used in a support role or in sex battles rather than as a frontline combatant, although she can be used successfully to capture many types of Pokégirls, as long as they are not too fast to avoid her techniques. These Pokégirls do well in such positions, and other than supporting roles they are found commonly for their real benefit to a tamer._

_The true benefit of evolving a Witch into an Enchantress (other than lots of sex) is their unsurpassed ability to make magical items ranging from potions to permanently enchanted items. All other mages when they wish to create a magical item must first obtain the item to be enchanted (usually at great expense and/or difficulty) an Enchantress instinctively knows how to fabricate such an item and if provided with the correct tools and materials can make one of sufficient quality to withstand enchantment. Note this applies only when creating a magical item, so an Enchantress will only know how to make a sword if she is seeking to create a magical sword and will forget how to make swords once she has forged one for enchanting. Also note that Enchantresses are perfectionists when creating items for enchantment and will demand the best materials and tools unless the need for the item is urgent._

_Also unlike other mages they need not cast the spells with which an item is to be enchanted themselves. Another magic user will suffice so long as the Enchantress casts the enchant item and permanence spells and scribes the magic circle to be used for the enchantment. However only if an Enchantress is 100% involved in the enchantment process, from constructing the item to casting the spells, will there be no chance of the enchantment process failing._

_However, despite their proficiency with enchanting items and creating all sorts of magical objects, they find it extraordinarily difficult to craft new spells. Although they can learn new spells quickly enough, creating new ones take four to five times longer than most other magic-casting Pokégirls do. This may seem a deficiency, but considering the lack of tamers and magic teachers able or willing to teach their Pokégirls magic, this is usually a very much forgotten facet of the Enchantress._

"Do you really want to own a person?" Tara asked me.

Well not really. I didn't approve of slavery, it was immoral and not that practical for someone like me. I much preferred having loyal followers who would contribute to the group, and not runaway or stab me in the back in order to gain their freedom.

"Its not like I'm going to make her fight in Pokebattles or abuse her" I assured the blonde "And we could do with someone who can make magical items. You can do the magic with her. I bet you'd like having another spell caster around".

Judging by the rarity of Enchantresses it would make sense to buy a Moon Stone, which I guessed was a kind of Evolution Stone, and give that too a witch pokegirl, which were much more common. There was store that sold those stones on this very street. Which I explained to the girls.

"Well at least you afford one" Fred said with a smile "Who knew your cum was worth so much".

I sure hadn't. It wasn't something I'd thought about until now.

"What's a pet licence?" Buffy asked.

I explained to her that it would legally allow me to own a pokegirl, and I'd have to prove that I could take care of one. Plus there were some other courses I'd have to come in and take, so that I could legally own the firearms they sold here.

"So she'd be a pet?" my fellow Slayer asked.

Not exactly.

"I don't intend to treat her as one" I told Buffy "She'd be part of the team, and think how better we'd be at slaying if we had loads of magical items".

She was most likely picturing herself with a collection of enchanted swords.

"You can find a witch at the Poke Exchange" one of our escorts said "They're should be one around. They're popular starter girls, but not everyone keeps them".

I didn't like the idea of a reality were young females who were clearly a kind of people could be traded and sold, and this took some shine of the wonder of this world, but I still wouldn't mind living here someday.

"We can always set her free if she's unhappy" I said to my girls "And of course she'll get a fair share of the loot".

At the very least we could consider the option. I wouldn't bring a girl into my harem without the approval of the others as that would only cause problems.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale. Pokegirl World.**

"So she's an alternate version of Tara like that other me with me" Buffy summarised.

That did seem to be the case here. The pokegirl before us did look like Tara, they could be twin sisters, only this poke was better looking and had dark hair while Tara was blond. Also this poke seemed more confident that the Tara I knew.

"Are you my new Master?" the pokegirl asked.

Well I just brought her, but it depended on what the group had to say on the matter.

"Maybe" I replied "Tell me about yourself".

She smiled at me.

"I'm Tara, I'm a witch" she told "I grew up on a ranch out west and when I left school I came here to Sunnydale because this is where my Mom started off her career".

Hearing this made me smile.

"Guess she is you" I said to the blond witch.

My Tara was still a bit flustered.

"She's me" my witch was saying.

I considered how to help her.

"Think of her as a twin sister you just learned about" I advised.

Tara, the human not the poke, made a cute face as she processed this, then she looked shocked.

"We have to take her with us" my witch insisted "She's a slave here".

It was a bit more complex that as a slave was a person who was owned by another. Since the local Tara had no master she couldn't be a slave. I'd brought her sure, but I didn't consider her to be my property, and she was free to leave.

"I need an Enchantress" I let the poke know "Someone to make magical items for me and my group. Would you be willing to do that if I evolve you?".

Local Tara smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir" she said to me "I'd be happy to do whatever you want me to do".

I looked at my other girls.

"Well what do you think?" I wondered.

Tara had made her desires know already.

"I'm comfortable about you buying a person, even if she isn't a human person" Buffy informed me "But she's a Tara, and I do want enchanted weapons. Let's take her with us. We can always bring her back if it doesn't work out".

Magic weapons did make my fellow Slayer very happy.

"I agree with Buffy" said Harriet "Because she seems to know what she's talking about".

Good a reason as any.

"Guess your coming with us" I told poke Tara "We'll pick you up some stuff, and you'll need a new name".

We couldn't have two girls with the same name, it would get super confusing. Sure they dressed differently, the poke wore dark clothing, just a jeans and shirt, with boots. Were as Tara wore long shirts and since learning of vampires being attracted to bright colours she'd taken to wearing blue a lot.

"Are you okay with being called Lenore?" I asked the poke, while thinking of the vampire character that Amber Benson played on Supernatural a couple of times "We can chose a different name if you like, but we can't have two people called Tara".

She made face very similar to the one that my Tara had made moments ago.

"Well some pokes do change their name when they evolve so I guess that would be okay" she said "And Lenore is a pretty name".

I was pleased to hear this, and given her hair style the name suited the poke better.

"So is the other me a human?" Lenore enquired "I can feel that she has magic".

They could discuss that between them later.

"We can talk about that when we get home. Oh and call me Damien, not Master" I instructed "We'll be going to a place where people don't use that word much. Not outside the bedroom anyway".

The poke nodded.

"Only call you Master when we're in bed" she said "Understood".

I was pleased by this development.

"Now we just need an airship" I muttered "And somewhere to store it".

The poke smiled at me.

"You can by those at the airstrip just outside of tower" Lenore let me know "But they are very expensive, and you can rent warehouses there to store airships, they even have repair crews there".

I couldn't help smiling when I heard that. This world really was amazing.


	17. Pokegirl 2

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse**

**Pokegirl 2**

**Sunnydale. Pokegirl World.**

Lenore, who'd been called Tara until very recently when she'd evolved from a Witch into an Enchantress, had not so long ago come to this little town within the Sunshine League in the hopes of finding a master, as her mother had done many years ago, with that in mind she'd brought passage to this place, and then she had put herself up for sale at the Poke Exchange so that she could find a master.

It hadn't take long for her to be sold to someone, and she'd soon found herself the property of a strong looking man who already had a harem, only they were human girls rather than pokegirls, and one of them was her own double from another reality, another world, which she was going to live in.

This was all very strange, but she could adapt given time, she'd have to in order serve her new master well, not that she was suppose to call him that as they didn't pokegirls at all where he was from.

A world with no pokes, no wonder her new master had to get himself a harem full of human girls, she couldn't imagine that there were enough human girls to go around, and this could mean that the men of his world didn't have lots of sex all the time.

To Lenore that sounded just horrible, she'd have to get in plenty of Taming so that her Master would be sexually satisfied, and so would she be.

"I'll need one of these" Lenore told her new Master "Its called a Focusing Wand, and it will boost the power of my special attacks".

Her new Master had brought her a special trunk that was much larger on the inside, so she was able to put the things Damien brought for her right into the trunk once paid for. Since the human was willing to lug the trunk around for her this saved a lot of effort for Lenore.

"These are called Treasured Lockets" Lenore explained as she showed her master some jewellery "One of those will help us bond more quickly".

Like other items it quickly went into basket and would soon be paid for.

Her new Master soon brought her some toys, which would help her handle her increased libido, such as Maxus Tastee Dildo, which would taste so yummy, and a Maxus Vibrator Egg, that would feel great inside her. She'd have to remember to keep it off while enchanting things for her Master and his girls, or she'd get distracted.

"Fruit-Scented Salve" the one called Buffy read off a label "The second most popular salve on the market, this salve is meant for sexual intercourse. A single application to the genitals can have a man's cum tasting like a wide selection of fruit, and each treatment lasts two weeks".

That ended up in the basket as well.

"Word has it that the chocolate flavor salves have been kept from sale as the tamer who tested it was nearly blown to death by his chocolate-loving Bunnygirl" Lenore reported.

Damien also brought a portable healing device, which could hold one pokeball at a time and which could also perform all of the healing functions of a standard healing unit such as those found at a pokecenter. The PPHU required two minutes per pokegirl. The pokegirl is returned at full strength and could immediately be used in battle, however the warning label told them that use of the PPHU was not a substitute for proper nights's sleep.

"Smoke Balls" the human male was now saying "With this all-enveloping cloud of smoke, tamers can always run away from battles. That could be helpful".

He also brought something called an Item Finder Find, which would find hidden items, such a device was very useful for tamers who lose items a lot, but it was also good for treasure seekers.

"This pills will make a poke lactate" Lenore informed her sort of Tamer "And there are salves to flavour the milk if you like that sort of thing".

The human pondered this for a few moments before adding the stuff to the basket, which was quite full by this point so they'd started carrying things around.

"Sometimes I forget how kinky you can be" Buffy said as she nudged Damien with her elbow.

They soon moved on.

"That's bloom powder" Lenore explained as a new shelf of items were inspected "If applied to the breasts it will increase your cup size. It works on any woman".

To her complete lack of surprise all the human girls grabbed a container of the powder. Human girls weren't as blessed as pokes in the chest area. Another reason to pity her new master.

"I'm going to need a lot of tools and materials for enchanting, Ma... I mean Damien" Lenore informed the man "And they won't be cheap if you want the best".

Enchantresses didn't simply enchant any old item, they made magical items from raw materials, imbuing them with magic as they were created. This process meant the items were more expensive, and that took longer to make, but they were superior in power to enchanted items made in other ways, as well more durable.

"Guess we'll be doing a lot of shopping while we're here" the one called Harriet said.

Damien moaned upon hearing that. He didn't like shopping apparently.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale. Pokegirl World.**

"How the hell did you afford this?" Buffy asked me as we inspected the airship.

The vessel was an odd sight, like something out of one of the Final Fantasy games. The main body of the ship could have come from a large medieval sailing vessel, albeit a very well designed and expensive one, but rather than sails this craft had metal poles which held propellers. Which I assumed were what kept the ship in the air when it was in flight.

At the ship's rear there was a massive wheel, and a rather complex looking bit of equipment that must be a steam engine of some kind. Which made sense given the lack of sails as this ship was built for floating on water as well as flying in the air.

There was a set up for ramming at the front of the ship that looked as if it could do some serious damage if I used this ship to ram another. I didn't plan to go around ramming other ships, but there could be a time when the ram came in useful.

"Harriet and I robbed a bank" I told her.

She looked at me with shock.

"Damien!" she yelled "We've done some bad things in the past, but robbing a bank is just wrong, all those people losing their money".

Her outburst was amusing so I smiled at her.

"We robbed a sperm bank" I explained "And we left some gold behind to cover any damages".

I'd found a version of Fort Knox in a zombie world and had grabbed some gold bars. A few of which I'd used to buy the airship, but mostly I'd paid for it in baby batter. Semen from pure blood humans was worth more than gold here.

"You robbed a sperm bank?" Tara asked of me.

I could understand why she might think that she'd misheard me.

"Yep" I told her "I figured that if they were willing to pay so much for sperm samples from one pureblood human that they pay a fortune for a chest full of samples. I moved them quickly so that they didn't defrost and they filled my account with a few million credits. Hence why we can afford this airship".

By this point my fellow Slayer had calmed down.

"Oh well I guess that's too bad" she reasoned "It's not like it will go to waste, and there's plenty more were it came from".

I might have bankrupted the clinic if not for the gold bars I'd left behind, and even they taken as evidence by the police the clinic should have insurance.

"Hi there, are you ready for your tour of the ship?" we were asked.

A human woman in a business suit had been waiting for us at the bottom of the ramp. She was the sales lady who'd brought the fancy flying boat from and now she was here to show us all its features.

"Yes" I replied "please show us the ship".

We followed her up the ramp.

"The ship isn't named" the woman told us "But it is registered so any name you give will start with SLA, which stands for Sunshine League Airship, as long as it is registered to this warehouse you can land here when ever you wish and make full use of our support staff, for a small fee".

While I'd rather hide the airship somewhere away from prying eyes when it wasn't in use, having people who could to do the maintenance and repairs for us was too handy to pass up. We'd just have to make sure that anything we wanted kept hidden was secured in locked trunks or taken off the ship when it was in this warehouse, which doubled as a hanger bay of sorts.

"The ship can be run by one pokegirl if she knows how, and you don't mind pitching in" the guide woman told us "and we sell teaching machines to help with that".

In this world they had small devices which could place information directly into a pokegirl's mind. These machines could teach a poke a wide range of things, including fighting moves and how to fly an airship. They weren't cheap, but they were worth it. Alas only pokes could make use of this technology, so the rest of us would have to learn to help fly the ship the old fashioned way.

"The ship has a number of rooms" we were now being informed "six crew quarters, a captain's cabin, a cargo hold, a kitchen and mess hall, as well as an infirmary, and of course the bridge".

Until we'd gotten on board I hadn't realised just how big the ship really was. Perhaps they were using some sort of space expanding charms to make more internal room. That would explain why the captain's cabin was so large and how we could have such a big cargo bay.

"What powers this ship?" I asked.

It was explained to use that the ship was powered by a spelljamming helm, which they learned about from people like us, who'd come from some other world. The helm was a magical device found on the bridge that powered a vessel such as this by converting magical energy into motion. Which provided both the lift for this ship and the ability to go forwards.

Any spellcaster, be they a user of arcane _or_ divine magic, or a creature with innate magical powers could sit in a helm. The spellcaster provided a conduit for the magical energy that would power the vessel. So I or any of my girls could help to power this ship, aside from Fred who was a Muggle as they came.

The sales lady explained that the helm would attune itself to the helmsman, who would sit on the throne, and began using the person at the helm to get the needed magical energy, which would be a strain on the helmsperson, at least according to the sales woman, but there was a special furnace down in the engine that could burn magical objects in order to greatly lower the strain of the helmsmen.

Without this the helmsmen wouldn't be able to fly the ship for very long, and with a magical item in the furnace an experienced helmsmen could fly the ship for about half a day. Most people wouldn't last that long. Also the furnace provided the energy needed for the steam engine which the ship used when on the water. Staying on the water would greatly reduced the strain on the helmsmen.

When a spellcaster sat at the helm, it felt like being submerged in a warm bath. At this point, one's senses would be expanded; the spellcaster would still be aware of his or her usual, physical senses but also would feel as if the ship itself and the bubble of air around it were a part of his or her body. This bubble of air was would allow us to breathe easily even when high in the sky. A airship like this one wasn't airtight like a plane.

To move the ship at high speeds, the helmsman only had to mentally visualise distance and direction and will the spelljammer to move. This was said to feel like trying to move and arm or leg that has gone numb. It took some practice getting used to controlling a spelljammer through its helm.

"Since the ship runs on magic it needs little in the way of maintenance" we were told "If one of the propellers fails the ship can still keep flying, although if another breaks you will need to land very quickly".

I'd heard most of this information before, having read up on the subject and airships and their ownership. This flying vessel had built to for private ownership. Meaning that it didn't need a crew and as long as it wasn't damaged it could keep flying for weeks.

This made the airship ideal for my purposes as while I had plenty of girls who could learn to fly this ship, if we were going to make the best use of our time off during the summer we would need to leave soon and not spend weeks learning to fly. Lenore would be able to handle most of the work, and as we flew myself and the girls would pick things up, lessening the strain on my pokegirl. Plus we could just visit Harriet worlds for magical items to burn,

"We'll take it" I told the sales lady "And we'll rent the warehouse too".

Now we just had to agree on a price, which might result me having to visit the zombie world again, or maybe I'd just to masturbate some more.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Manor. Sunnydale.**

Thankfully my mansion had enough rooms for us all so my new girl wouldn't need to sleep inside her pokeball or in anyone else's room. This room hadn't been a bedroom until recently, it having been used as dining room, but we didn't need a space for dining as we all in the living when we ate together.

Still I would need to organise the hotel soon and keep some of my girls there if my harem get growing. Thankfully there were 68 apartments in the hotel, all with their own little kitchens and bathrooms. I'd be able to fill it with many girls, if I so desired and could convince them to live with me between going on adventures.

"Let's get on with this Taming business" I said "Get your clothes off".

Lenore blushed, much like Tara would have in this situation, and then she stood up off the bed and the pokegirl removed her upper slowly as she stood in front of me. Clearly she wanted to show me everything that was now mine to enjoy, and I found that owning someone could actually be enjoyable, at least in the bedroom.

Before long the pokegirl began moaning as she squeezed her impressive breasts, and let a hand go down to her pussy, which I could tell was already wet. Once she was warmed up she reached over to check how hard I happened to be.

The Enchantress gasped upon feeling of my hard member and began rubbing herself faster upon discovering that I had something very hard waiting to get inside her. Since that part of me didn't want to wait much longer I grabbed her, pulling her into my lap.

Then I kissed her neck before I began to lick her nibble her lobe, checking to see which action made her moan louder. I didn't get to find out much as the pokegirl seemed eager to get on with things.

While sliding down onto her knees Lenore licked her lips, as she freed my cock. Next she grasped my dick in her soft hands as she began licking the head like a lollipop, and she moved her mouth along the tip before taking what she could into her mouth.

As for me, I was in heaven as she was very good at giving head. I could tell that she wanted me to cum in her mouth soon hence why she was also stroking me with her hands, then using her breasts she gently massaged my testicles while she continued sucking me off.

After a few more minutes, I came right in her mouth, the poor girl she couldn't swallow it all, and to prevent herself from choking, she pulled back to let the rest cover the front of body. Not wanting to lose out on her 'treat', she took what she could to her mouth with her fingers while rubbing the rest of it on her body, and this only resulted in her making herself feel even more excited.

I reached into my bag and drank an entire can of something called Recovery, which was a potent energy drink I'd started drinking a lot of recently. That wasn't recommended, and even a Slayer could have heath problems, so this would be my last can for some time.

"Now the real fun begins," I told my new girl.

I grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

"Please. I'm so horny right now master" Lenore told me "Please put that massive thing inside of me before I go insane".

Within seconds I began thrusting into the Enchantress and because her breed were very sensitive she screamed, in pleasure not pain, I knew this as she lifted her hips occasionally to meet mine in order to heighten the sensations she was feeling even further, and she loved every moment of it.

"You're so tight babe!" I told her.

I grunted then as I fucked her, thrusting faster into her, making Lenore scream even louder at the passionate taming I was giving her.

"Keep going master! I can feel you in me. I love every second of it!" the pokegirl declared to anyone who was listening "Master. Master MASTER!".

Hearing that was very sexy.

"That's right, call me Master" I demanded, as I pounded harder into her "You're mine".

She did as I wished.

"Master! Master! Master!" she yelled.

Soon it was as if they were the only words she knew, but was able to recover her vocabulary somewhat.

"YES! YES! DON'T STOP MASTER, KEEP GOING! I LOVE IT, OH, I LOVE IT!" screamed out Lenore.

I came hard and the pokegirl collapsed, going completely limp as I rolled off her.

"Again please!" she requested.

Given how fast my heart was racing I decided against chugging down more Recovery and going again.

(Line Break)

**Library. Sunnydale High. **

"This is a lot of trouble just for a bit of paper" I said to the girls as we got ready for graduation "Do I really have to wear a gown?".

It wasn't one of the females in the room who answered my question.

"While I agree that gowns and hats are a bit much this is an important moment in your lives" Giles told us "You are all graduating High School today, which must have taken a lot of work considering that you joined your classmates so late in the year".

Giles was under the impression that Harriet Potter was actually my cousin, and that she'd been in Sunnydale for as long as the rest of us. This was due to spell which had inserted her into this world much like Dawn in Season 5 only less extreme since we'd only needed to alter months worth of memories rather than years and the paper trail didn't need to go back too far.

I might have tried to insert Lenore into this world like I had with Harriet, however I didn't wish to modify people's memories unless I had a very good reason as it was a violation. Tara and Buffy had been a bit iffy about letting the Watcher's minds be messed with. So I'd made them understood that should the other Watcher's find out what Harriet could do they might try to grab her and experiment on her so they can take her powers.

Other organisations would try this as well if they new about wand magic, this was partly why I wanted our homes so well hidden, and why I encouraged Harriet not to use her powers in public unless it was to protect herself or others. Thankfully this was a rule in her world due to the laws there so she was used to keeping her powers hidden from the Muggles.

While it was somewhat justified in altering memories in order to keep Harriet safe and happy while in this world, and so she could go to college with the rest of us, it just wasn't worth it for Lenore as she'd already finished her education back in world having gone to some school of magic and taming. Plus her efforts were better spent making magical items, which didn't require her to attend college.

"Not much in the year book" I heard Tara remark, as she flipped through it.

We'd gotten them signed by class mates like everyone else, not that I cared as the generic best wishes of meaningless background characters weren't worth anything to me.

"Not much of a class" I remarked.

They used to have regular memorials for dead students in this school.

"Speaking of class I have your rings here" Giles told us "Since you've been busy I decided to buy them for you. Consider them a thanks for saving the town. Sorry I can't reward you properly".

The rings were nothing special, they were just pewter with a red stone, they were customised for the class, showing the name of the school and the year we'd graduated.

"Thanks" I said, before changing the subject "Are you going to stay here?".

Since the school wasn't going to blow up there would be still be a library to come back to.

"Yes" the Watcher told us "I'll be helping to run the Magic Shop over the summer, and returning in the Fall. Someone needs to keep an eye on the Hellmouth, but I'll be working part time here so that I can spend time at the store".

Soon enough we were all ready to go.

"I'll be sitting with the other staff" Giles told us "Wesley and your friend Fred have seats with the parents. We are the closest thing you have to parents".

Giles believed that Fred was a tutor I'd hired to home school us so that we'd be able to graduate. Which we hadn't need since Buffy tested really well, I had a college level education already and Tara had done years of night school, so we'd done well enough with the exams.

Harriet hadn't taken the exams, but she had average marks due to the spell that had created her back story in this world, which was more than enough for the local college as they had room to spare due to the low numbers of people willing to come to school here and the lack of graduating High School students. Graduation meant little to her, but she went along with it.

Also this arrangement did mean that no one questioned why Fred living with us. We'd need a tutor for college as well, and no one who met Winifred would question her ability to pass on knowledge even she didn't have any real qualifications for the job. It was just a cover.

We made our way outside once we were ready, the class size was small and some student I didn't recognise was making a speech. Once she was done yapping on about the success of the class, and how some of us had survived long enough to graduate they started handing out bits of paper, and when I went up I shook the hand of Principle Flutie, who in this time line had lived until Season 3 somehow.

Then it was all done, and we left the intact Sunnydale High behind. Hopefully we wouldn't have to ever set foot side the building ever again.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Manor. Sunnydale.**

As soon we got back from patrol Buffy headed for the shower while I crashed on the sofa, awaiting my chance to clean up. The new shower was big enough for both of us, but neither of us were in the mood to do anything other than get cleaned up. Slaying made us hungry and horny, more than often, it was just that this time tiredness and hungriness had won out over a desire to fuck.

"Damien can I talk to you?" Tara requested.

Due to way I was lying I had to look up at the young witch, and from this angle I couldn't help noticing that her boobs looked massive. Of course she must have used the bloom powder to go up a cup size despite not really needing to. At least in my view.

"Sure" I said .

Tara was nervous, I sense it, so this had to be important.

"I've been thinking about how you do really need me in your group" the woman was now saying "I mean I'm not a fighter, and Harriet is so much better at magic than me".

That might seem to be true as Harriet's magic was useful and dependable than most forms of magic that I'd seen. However didn't actually mean that Tara's magic wasn't useful, or that she was lacking in skills.

"And now you've got my sort of sisters who can enchant things" the witch added "I feel like I'm just in the way now, and you do so much for me".

While Tara's skill at witchcraft was a big reason why I'd gone to so much trouble to keep her around by making sure she could go to the right college and stuff. Her magical abilities weren't the only reason why I kept her close. I did enjoy having her in my harem.

"I was talking to my new sister" she let me know "And she suggested that I find something that I can do for you that no one else can".

This made sense to me.

"We could use a healer" I reasoned "Someone to patch us up after a big fight. Buffy and I are good at avoiding real injuries, but having some around who knows first aid, and can healing magic, maybe even brew potions to help healing would be a big help. You can take a first aid class at the college, and we can get you stuff for magical healing easily enough".

Apparently Tara hadn't though of that.

"Oh that makes a lot of sense" she said "I could do that".

That she'd not thought of this was to be expected. I'd actually planned stuff like this out. Thinking about strengths and weaknesses of the group.

"Maybe you'd wear a sexy nurses outfit for me" I said with a smile on my face.

Tara blushed in that adorable way she so often did.

"Now I kind of feel silly for you taking those pills and using the bloom powder" the witch admitted "It was a spur of the moment thing because I was worried you wouldn't want me around when you had all these other girls who can do so much".

I could understand her insecurity.

"You took the pills that make girls lactate?" I asked.

She nodded, still red in the face.

"Lenore told me that it can be reversed if it causes any problems, and the flavouring will make it taste good" she explained "I didn't mention it before because I wanted to surprise you, and with graduation, and preparing for our trip you've been real busy".

Indeed I had been and I could do with some relaxation.

"Let's find a place that s more comfortable" she said.

With that she headed into her bedroom and I followed her. Once inside Tara went to lay down on bed, turned sideways and invited me the lay by her side. I quickly complied. Since I was no novice when it came to strange acts in bed I didn't need further directions from her. So I unbuttoned the front of her dress and to let out her marvellous boobs, which had grown greatly in size over the last week.

Once they were out, I placed my mouth over one and began to drink. I found the position and act to be most comfortable. I placed one arm around her in order to bring her closer to me. Tara was already having trouble keeping still and I'd not blame given what I was doing to to her breast. The sweet milk, that she had given a vanilla flavour by her, was greedily devoured by yours truly.

She was pleased with my efforts I could tell as one of her soft hands was rubbing my cock through my jeans in some effort to thank me for my hard work. My cock twitched upon feeling her touch and I stared into her eyes to let her know that I wanted more.

Before long I was fucking her, and she seemed to be enjoying far more than she ever had before, something about breast feeding me seemed to arouse her greatly. I didn't question it, why would I? I just knew that from now on we'd be doing this a lot.


	18. Stargate

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse**

**Stargate**

**Stargate Command. USA.**

"Chevron seven locked, wormhole established," the technician said over the PA system.

The wormhole whooshed to life as SG1, the premier team of the SGC, prepared themselves to once more go through the Stargate. The MALP, which they'd sent ahead less than an hour ago had reported the world they were about to visit had breathable air, and there signs of civilisation around the gate.

Little more than that was known, so it would be up to SG1 to find out if the world had anything to offer, or if it was dangerous. For the four people who made up the team this was pretty much business as usual.

"SG1 prepare to move out," General Hammond called out to the four people in the room below "Your mission to scout the area around the gate, and then to report back".

He was about to order them to go through the gate when something very odd happened. The event horizon of the gate began to warp and the blue colour of the wormhole changed, becoming a riot of sight as it went through the spectrum of colours rapidly.

"Sir something's happening to the wormhole!" the technician called out.

Looking up at the Stargate SG1 watched the warping mess of energy morphed into a tunnel.

"Shut it down!" Hammond called out.

"I can't!" replied the tech.

They'd lost control of the gate, they couldn't even close the Iris before a Jeep got spat out of the strange vortex. It hit the wall of the gateroom, but thankfully for all it hadn't been going to slowly to do anyone any harm even if it had hit anyone. Which it didn't.

The group of soldiers which guarded the gate room quickly raised their weapons as the people who'd come through the gate began to get out of the Jeep they'd used to drive through the strange vortex.

"Freeze!" one of the soldiers called.

"Well, this can't be good," the only male in the visiting group said as the soldiers quickly closed in on them "Take us to your leader".

The soldiers ignored this and took the strangers somewhere else.

(Line Break)

**Holding Cell. SGC.**

"We're not trapped here are we?" Buffy asked me as she paced the cell.

I was not worried about staying in this cell.

"Assuming that their gate isn't operational when I try opening a portal we should be able to leave when ever we wish" I told my fellow Slayer "And if needs be we can bust out of this room".

I'd rather not do that as while Buffy and I could take the guards outside of this room easily enough they did have a lot of heavily armed friends around, and as Slayers we weren't suppose to kill humans, so it was best to avoid violence.

"We can't leave" Harriet said "They took my wand".

Most of what they'd taken could be replaced, or just left behind, but I did want my sword back, as my katana was special to me, just as Buffy's Scythe was special to her. Plus I didn't want the people here hurting themselves with magical items that they couldn't possibly understand.

Worse than all of that Lenore was resting in her pokeball, which the guards here had taken from me, the ball had been on belt, and while she could remain inside the bit of technology for hours if needs be, it couldn't hold her for ever. They weren't meant for long term storage of pokegirls.

"Relax everyone" I urged "The guy in charge will cooperate once he understands what we have to offer".

While we'd intended to come here I'd not planned in appearing in the gateroom, rather I'd wanted to drive my Jeep up to the base and see if I could get an audience with General Hammond by mentioning the Gate. Like Hathor did in the show.

Then my plan had been to show him the laser weapon I'd gotten from the Fallout world. Which could be the start of a profitable trading relationship. I didn't need any Earth made goods, as I could get such things elsewhere, but they should have been willing to trade some zat guns for lasers and other tech I could get for them from the Fallout world.

Perhaps they still would.

(Line Break)

**Briefing Room. SGC**

"Do we have any idea who they are?" General Hammond asked.

Around him were the collected members of SG1 as well as a few of the scientists employed by the SGC, they'd already spent over an hour going over all the stuff that the strangers had brought with them when their Jeep came out of the malfunctioning Stargate.

"None, we don't even know if there alien or not," Carter replied "We can't even see them on the cameras".

That was because the group had mystical symbols sown into their clothes that allowed them bypass most forms of security when they desired to.

"Most of the stuff they have on them is harmless enough" Carter reported "They do have some weapons, but nothing that really threatens this base".

Aside from a laser weapon, which they would get to, most of what the three strangers carried was harmless, or so the SGC folks thought. Although they did find it odd that the pouch belong to the only male stranger contained so many bars of gold. All of which seemed to have come from Fort Knox, only the fortress hadn't been broken into, and none of the gold supply was missing, at least according the officers at the fort.

"This, however, is a sign they have access to very advanced technology" she said.

The air force officer then placed her entire arm into a pouch far too small to contain the whole limb.

"I can't even begin to speculate how this works" she admitted.

Little did she know that it wasn't technology at all, but rather magic, not that she would have accepted that explanation if it had been offered as she didn't believe in such things.

"What about the strange gun?" Jack asked "That looks cool".

Sam lifted up the pistol and showed it to the group before speaking.

"This is a functioning laser weapon" she told the group "And as near as I can tell its over two centuries old. Meaning it can't be some prototype weapon someone here on Earth made recently, but I don't think its alien because the manufacturer mark says it was made here in American, over a decade in the future. I can only guess the people who came through the gate have travelled in time".

Even for SG1 this was odd, and they knew odd.

"Would it not be wise to ask the owner of the laser weapon of its origin?" Teal'c asked.

Hammond had been intending to do just that.

"We probably should, so far that haven't shown any hostile intentions towards us," Doctor Jackson said to the group "And I don't think they meant to mess with the Gate, they might even be here by accident".

The General considered what to do.

"Alright we'll met with them" Hammond said before temporarily adjourning the meeting "Bring them here".

(Line Break)

**Holding Cell. SGC.**

The silence in the small room was abruptly broken by the sound of the door opening, turning I saw a woman with short blond hair walk into the room. She was followed by an older looking man, who was getting grey in the hair. I knew them both.

"We have a few questions for you," Carter said to us.

She was a good looking woman. Shame that I wouldn't be able to recruit her, she had too much invested here to move elsewhere.

"Alright," I responded, speaking for the group "Ask away".

She didn't waste any time.

"First off, who are you?" she asked us.

"I'm Damien Mason, the two ladies with me are Buffy Summers and Harriet Potter" I answered while pointing to each person in turn "We're travellers of sorts, from a different reality than this one".

She either didn't believe it or was so used to the weird that it wasn't questioned.

"Where exactly are you from?" Jack O'Neill asked us.

"As hard as it is to believe, we are from another dimension" I answered "Like I just told you, we're travellers. You probably don't believe me but it's true".

The two military people exchanged look.

"To be honest with you, I find that pretty easy to believe," the blond woman said to me "We've had some experience with other dimensions".

That was one of the reasons why I'd decided to come here in order to trade. The others reasons were that I knew they'd want what I had to offer.

"General Hammond wants to see you" said the Colonel.

Well it was about time.

(Line Break)

**Briefing Room. SGC**

"So you're saying that you are from a parallel world" Colonel O'Neill asked in a calm voice "and on that world, we're a TV show?".

That was what I'd just told them.

"Yup," I replied "It was a good show, you got ten seasons and two spin offs, but the less we speak about Destiny the better, and no I can't tell you about the future because the moment we arrived here events took on a different course".

Unless this was the canon timeline it didn't really matter as there were so many ways the story of SG1 could play out. Besides they would profit from meeting my group even if it alter some things.

"I believe that we have more important matters to discuss right now," Hammond told the group. "Now, will you please explain how you ended up in my base".

That I could do. Although I was wishing that I'd brought Fred with me as she might be able to dazzle them with some science stuff.

"I can make portals to anywhere I wish" I told them "I just can't control when and precisely where I arrive. That's a bit hit and miss".

There was no reason for me to hold back here as they couldn't contain me, and they no idea just how dangerous we were.

"If you can make portals then why did you come through the gate?" Daniel asked.

That was a good point. I didn't understand it, I could only guess.

"I don't know for certain but I intend to come here, so maybe the portal and your wormhole merged and made us come out here" I theorised "But it doesn't really matter. What does matter is what we have to offer, and what we want in return".

While it was doubtful that the SGC would give me any of the really cool alien tech they'd gotten their hands on they should have plenty of zats to trade and some staff weapons as well. I wanted the zats as a weapon that stunned could come in handy, and I thought that they were cool, even if other people didn't.

As for the staff weapons they'd look on the wall, I'd get them for that, and to give Fred something to study.

"What are you offering?" General Hammond asked me.

I smiled upon hearing that.

"There's a place I can take you were they sell energy weapons by the crate full, and for bottle caps" I said "You'll need some other stuff to trade as well, but it will be worth your while".

I was going to take SG1 to New Vegas.

(Line Break)

**New Vegas. Fallout. **

As we walked I kept my eyes open while most of the group, which was made up of SG1 and some of my girls, busied themselves with idle conversation as we headed for the one place I knew would for certain have all the energy weapons the SGC wanted in exchange for the Goauld tech that I desired.

Getting the the SGC to become a trading partner could benefit me greatly in the long run. I could request aid from members of the Justice League if the world was ending, but if I came across say some bad guy aliens who had cool tech I wanted then being able to borrow some SG personal would be more useful as they were more willing to use lethal force.

Hammond would be willing to risk people in exchange for a share of any loot we could get our hands on as long as the loot was worth while. However for now I just wanted to get on their good side, and to get me some zat guns.

The Silver Rush, the building we were heading for, had once been a large casino, only distinguishable from any other Freeside building by the large sign that appeared to have crashed into the partially collapsed upper floor.

A white spray of graffiti - WE SELL WEAPONS FULLY CHARGED WITH NO EXTRA CHARGE - was enough to tell passers-by that they'd find more than just slot machines inside this building. The guard was positioned at the front door, wielding a huge plasma rifle, was another clue.

We also stood out, being all clean, and very heavily armed, thankfully no one had tried to mess with this group, because we were so heavily armed.

"Woah there," the man at the door said, "I'm afraid I can't let you in. No weapons allowed in here but the ones we're selling. You'd best hand 'em over".

This I'd been expecting.

"Sure, no problem," I said.

I had weapons in my pouch if they were needed. Everyone else handed them over less easily, and Teal'c nearly didn't hand over his staff weapon. O'Neill practically had to wrestle it from him.

"Thank you, Sirs and Ma'ams" the guard said as he took our weapons.

He placed the weapons into a large metal container to his right.

"Trust me, your weapons are as safe as kittens in there" he assured us.

When he got inside we found that the locals were already doing some business.

"You're interrupting here," the mercenary warned. "Keep your mouth shut and let the Van Graffs take care of things".

I turned to the group.

"We shouldn't get involved in local affairs unless we really have to" I advised "We're just here to buy weapons and then we can leave. There are other places we can go, and a lot more tech for us to gather".

Thankfully no one argued with me, and I realised that I should really take my own advice, at least some of the time.

"Mr. Soren, please get to the point," a woman urged, her voice smooth and sultry. "Your payment is late and I want to know why".

"Miss Van Graff, my associates and I have decided that we would like to renegotiate the terms of our deal".

That man's voice was calm, all business. He really had no idea how much danger he was in.

"Might I ask for what reason?" enquired the woman, who must be a leader here "The shipment was delivered in perfect condition. The guns were tested before leaving this facility".

I had a feeling that this would end as badly as it did in the game, and that got me wondering if the Courier was around here somewhere, not that I intended to get involved with that person's life. I had enough going on in mine.

"Regardless, we feel that the quality of the weapons is far below expectation and hope to adjust the price accordingly" said the man.

"Ah. I believe I understand what the issue here is. Would you excuse me for a moment?" she asked.

The woman remained still, and I knew that she had no intention of leaving.

"Do it" said the lady.

A flash of neon green came out of one of the rifles a guard was holding hitting the body of a man in armour, he died without a sound. It happened all at once. The business man's bodyguard lit up in a brilliant display of light, then he was nothing more than ashes.

"Never break faith with the Van Graffs, Mr. Soren," the woman warned. "I expect you'll have our payment ready by tomorrow morning".

The man did not reply. He took a few unsteady paces back before bolting from the room, flying up the steps and releasing an involuntary whimper of terror. I could see the dark stain spreading across his crotch as he sped past us, almost throwing himself out the door.

"Alright everyone, show's over," the woman announced. "Let the customers in".

I could tell that SG1 were not amused by what they had just seen.

"What are the odds of us being vaporised before we reach that desk?" O'Neill muttered.

I heard Jackson say something about the fact that they shouldn't do business with the kind of people who ran this place, but I told him that this was a rough world, and he had no right to pass moral judgement over people he knew so little about.

"Sorry about the wait," said one of the Van Graffs as she leaned over the desk. "We had some business to take care of. It wasn't our intention to let you through the door before that matter was settled, but don't worry. I'll be having a long talk with our guard".

With that the bartering began and SG1 began buying as many advanced weapons as they could. Thankfully we'd brought a lot of stuff to bargain with, and if needs be we could come back.

(Line Break)

**Guest Quarters. SGC**

"Unscheduled off world activation," came the voice over the speaker.

We'd just gotten back and while Carter had taken the energy weapons to the labs, the leader of SG1 was now meeting with General Hammond about authorising another mission. One I'd planned that would involve meeting the Brotherhood of Steel, but the folks in the Capital Wasteland who I thought would make good trading partners with the SGC. Only now it sounded as if something else had come up.

"Wonder what's going on?" Buffy wondered as he looked out the small window in the door and seeing a bunch of people running around "Are we under attack?".

Well I figured the SGC was at least.

"Something bad," I answered gravely

Before long the sound of gunfire reached our ears.

"What do we do?" Harriet asked in a calm tone.

I was impressed by how well she was handling all of this.

"We should stay right here" I said.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal an angry looking Colonel O'Neill and the former First Prime Teal'c.

"You folks alright?" Jack asked us.

"We're fine," I said.

It was the rest of the base he should be worrying about. Judging by the noises I could hear things were not going well for the people who worked in this base.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Buffy demanded to know.

Unlike me she didn't know much about this world, and didn't understand what was happening here. Even I could only guess.

"The Goa'uld are attacking," Jack responded "Jaffa are coming through the gate".

Well that wasn't good.

"How did they get through the Iris?" I asked.

It normally kept them secure.

"We're not sure on that yet," Jack told me.

"Can we help?" Harriet asked.

The two locals exchanged looks.

"You know how to use a gun?"

The Air Force Colonel asked as he held out an extra M16 he had with him.

"I can" I said

The gun was a reassuring weight in my hands, and should it help us to get our gear, which hadn't been returned to us yet. A sign that we weren't totally trusted.

"Right, what about the rest of you?" O'Neill asked.

I heard Buffy sigh.

"Guns aren't my thing" she admitted "But I can use one if I have to".

Today she had to.

"Alright, stay close and try to avoid getting shot until. We need to get to the armoury," Jack ordered

With that he walked out of the room after a quick check of the halls. The rest of the group followed closely behind him. Along the way I crouched down to retrieve a Zat gun from one of the dead Jaffa.

"What the hell is that thing?" Buffy asked

I activated the weapon.

"A Zat gun," I replied "Its the stun gun I told you about, remember if you shoot a person twice they die, and if you shoot them three times they disintegrate, or at least they did in the early parts of the show".

O'Neill gave me an odd look.

"Be careful with that," Jack said "It doesn't disintegrate people, but it will kill them on the second shot".

Before long we rounded a corner, running into Jaffa as we did, but we were able to dispatch them with no injuries since there had been only two of them. Soon we made it to the armoury on that level and anybody who didn't already have a weapon was given one. Luckily they had a spare zat for Harriet, who'd never fired a gun, and the zat weapon was pretty simple to use.

"Now what?" I asked as we left the armoury "Where's our stuff?".

My second question was ignored.

"Where is everyone else?" Buffy asked.

Like me she'd noticed that there weren't too many bodies.

"They are either dead or they have been taking prisoner," Teal'c answered.

That was not good.

"We need to get to the control room and shut down the gate," Jack told us.

That sounded like a plan, but there was something on my mind.

"Shouldn't the treaty with the Asgard be preventing this?" I asked.

That got me blank looks. Which meant that they might not know about the little grey dudes.

"The Asgard are powerful aliens who will protect Earth if they can" I explained "if you've never met them you must not have been to Cimmeria".

One of them did react to the name.

"Cimmeria is a world forbidden to all Goauld and Jaffa" Teal'c said "I was made to memorise the address when I became First Prime so that I would know if any tried to reach that world".

I nodded.

"That's because its protected by the Asgard" I explained "If we can get to it we can alert them and request help".

It worked in the show with the Carter that came through the Quantum Mirror.

"We don't have any better ideas" said O'Neill.

We then headed for the control room, we were almost there when we ran into a group of six Jaffa, that immediately opened fire with their staff weapons, forcing us into a fire fight and making me wonder if we'd even reach the control room.

(Line Break)

**Cimmeria. Stargate Verse.**

In order to ensure our escape to this planet so that we could contact the Asgard, O'Neill and Teal'c had stayed behind, action that almost certainly ensured their deaths. Hopefully their sacrifice would not be meaningless.

We'd been able to recover our equipment at least, it having been stored in a room near the gate. And while I could have just opened a portal home I'd decided to go and contact the Asgard as planned. It wouldn't be too much trouble for us, and it could save billions of lives.

The first thing I saw after coming out of the Gate was a large stone hammer a bit further away from the Gate than the DHD. I also spotted the viking like people who lived here, and they soon started chanting for Thor.

They did the same when SG1 arrived in the series, and I noticed that there were a lot of people around here. Which was odd since they didn't use the Gate to travel to other worlds. I could only assume that they lived here because of the Hammer, they might worship it in some way.

The middle of the hammerhead started to glow and the beam scanned across me as I stayed still. The light then moved across Buffy and Harriet before disappearing. If it was able to detect the Goauld tech we carried, which we had in our pouches, then the beam wasn't programmed to deal with it.

At this point the chanting suddenly stopped, a mere moment or two after the beam did. The locals stared at me and my girls for a few seconds, then they ran away.

"Friendly people" Buffy commented.

It didn't take long for some of them to return, this time with a woman who was on a horse, she looked to in charge.

"These guys and girls are descended from Vikings" I told my two girls "So don't do anything aggressive, they might not look like much, but if they are Vikings they could be fearsome warriors".

Sure that didn't help them much when one of the System Lords invaded in the show, but we didn't have an army of Jaffa backing us up.

The group stopped about twenty meters away and the brown haired woman got off her horse. She was carrying a sword and wore a mix of a simple dress and light armour. Which was a Viking outfit I assumed. Her style of clothing seemed Celtic to me so I wondered if Thor had transplanted a number of people from different Western European pre-christian cultures to this world.

"Hail to you strangers. My name is Gairwyn" she said "You came through the stone circle, but you are not Ettin. Are you of the Asgard?".

I shook my head.

"No, we are travellers from Midgard. We are searching for the Hall of Thor's Might so that we can request the aid of Thor. Our need is urgent" I told her. "Can you take us to it"

Gairwyn nodded.

"I will take you to the Hall of Thor's Might" she said "But be warned is some distance to travel".

The sooner we got moving the sooner we'd get there, and we had to be quick as Earth could be under attack by a fleet of Ha'taks by now.

(Line Break)

**Cimmeria. Stargate Verse.**

It took us hours to reach the right spot, and when we got there we found a second stone hammer, similar to the one by the gate, but of a noticeable different design. I knew that all I had to do was touch the red stone on the hammer and I'd be able to face the tests, which were all that stood between me and contact with the little grey men.

"Thank you for your help, Gairwyn" I said to the local woman "We'll pray alone, and we'll be here for some time".

She accepted that.

"I understand. You will be able to find your own way back?" she asked.

That wouldn't be a concern. The Asgard would give us a lift back to Earth, or I would open a portal from here to Sunnydale.

"We will" I told her "And take this as payment for your services".

Nearly all human cultures had a use for gold so the bar I gave her was well received.

"Thank you" she said while taking the gold "No payment was necessary, but it is appreciated. I will leave you to your prayers".

As soon as she was gone I pressed the button and there was a second in delay. Then there was a flash and we were in a pitch black hall so I activated my flashlight. Having pouches of holding came in real handy as they allowed me to carry a lot of equipment around.

The place was empty other than another hammer at the other end. The red stone in it soon started to glow and a hologram of a large viking appeared.

"I am Thor." it said "You are brave to come before me".

The hologram paused for a moment.

"Only the worthy may witness Thor's might" it said

Then the hologram disappeared only to be replaced by more holograms. Now on one side of the room there was a chest, overflowing with gold and jewels. On the other a pile of books.

"Not what I was expecting" I said to my girls "But I think its fairly clear that we should chose knowledge over treasure".

We talked over to the books and before we even reached them the room was back to normal and Thor reappeared

"You were right to chose knowledge over riches" it said "Now prove you can use knowledge. Solve the riddle of the runes and I will show you my true might".

We were then transported to another room, and this time it was as I expected it to be. On one wall there were geometric shapes and on the other there were runes.

Without delay I walked over and drew the radius of the circle that was on the wall with my finger, causing it to melt away to reveal another red stone. I put my hand on it and there was a light behind me so I turned to see a new hologram form, this time of a real Asgard.

"I am the actual one that you know as Thor" he said.

Good thing everyone in this universe spoke English.

"You are not of this world" he said

About that he was correct.

"Its a long story" I told the little grey dude "Me and my friends are from another universe, and we need your help. Well actually it is Earth that needs you. It's been invaded by the Goauld".

Thor stared at me for a moment.

"A dimensional traveller" said Thor.

I was surprised to hear that he knew about that dimensional travellers existed, but perhaps I shouldn't have been as they could have visited other realities during their long history and be visited by people like me. I knew for a fact that there many groups and people who did jump realities.

"How did you know to contact the Asgard?" Thor asked me.

This took some time to explain, and the alien listened to everything I had to say without interrupting me. At least until I mentioned the super weapon at Dakara which could handle the Replicators for them if used right. Taking it would require going to war with the Gouald, which could be bad, just not as bad as letting the evil lego creatures consume all the tech in the known universe.

Thor watched me for a moment after I explained very quickly about the Ori, before he nodded.

"My ship will pick you up before heading on to Earth" the alien told me "Please wait there".

This would be over with soon, once the Asgard ship reached Earth it shouldn't take them long to drive off the bad guys, and then we could go back to Sunnydale. The airship should be ready soon, and I wanted to make sure that things were calm on the Hellmouth before we left.

(Line Break)

**Stargate Command. USA.**

While Thor had come to this world on his war ship with the intent of driving the Goauld off the planet, an act which he'd been successful in performing, the damage was already done, and the people of this world knew that they were not alone in the universe.

A small Goauld fleet had jumped out of hyperspace close to the planet giving the locals little in the way of warning before they'd opened fire, taking out military bases and population centres from orbit.

These actions had killed millions in a short amount of time, and human civilisation on this planet might never recover despite the damage being far less than it could have been. Hopefully the Asgard could help this world to rebuild, but I imagined that they wouldn't be able to do much since they had the Replicators do deal with.

By telling them about the weapon at Dakara, a device I'd explained more about during the short trip to this planet, the little grey dudes should be able to defeat the Replicators and I imagined that the Goauld would take some damage when they lost the planet.

I'd also told the Asgard about the Long Range Communication device hidden under Glastonbury. I wouldn't have minded a chance to loot some of the treasure in that vault, but the Asgard had more important things to do that beam me around, and there were other places I could go to for looting. Besides that gold and stuff belonged to the British people of this world and given that London had been bombed they had bigger things to worry about than some old treasure pile.

Not that this world was my concern right now as I didn't intend to stick around for long. My mission here had been a failure, and that didn't sit right with me, however there wasn't anything I could do about what had happened here. The SGC was no more.

While my girls and I had managed to quickly bring the Asgard here we'd not been quick enough to save the SGC. By the looks of things every solider and many of the civilians had given their lives defending this place, and they'd failed.

"Poor bastards" Buffy commented.

Harriet was just sitting in a chair in the briefing room, crying, she wasn't hardened against this sort of thing like we Slayers were. I knew that she'd recover before long as she was stronger than she looked, but right now she wouldn't be of help to me.

"We won't stick around for long" I said to Buffy "Let's just loot the armoury for alien weapons and get out of here".

The sooner the better, even I didn't like being around this many corpses.


	19. Killer Clowns

**Reviews**

**Kaiya Azure**

I would say no as in an episode of Angel a gypsy camp is attacked by vampires who seem to have no trouble entering the gypsy caravans. So any sort of mobile home should be vulnerable to vampires.

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

**Killer Clowns**

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale**

Harriet caught her lower lip between her teeth and flushed so much that you'd think that her face had been painted bright red. She then glanced up at me from under her eyelashes. She was looking shy, yet also super adorable. We were discussing our sex life, and while she'd started the conversation my frankness had surprised her.

"How can you just talk about, about… sex stuff so casually?" she demanded to know.

I just smiled.

"Why be coy about it?" I asked her back "We're alone, in private, if we can't discuss it with each other here and now, then who can we discuss it with?".

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno" she admitted.

Since the Wizarding World didn't strike me as a sexually open place, and I doubted her relatives would discuss such matters with her, Harriet shyness on this matter made sense. Not that she was timid when it came to the act itself, yet just talking about it made her face go red.

"So then," I pressed, "did you want to talk more about it?".

She needed a moment before replying.

"Yeah," she whispered.

She was now refusing to met my eyes as we went and sat on my bed. My new room was bigger than the old one, but not well decorated, which meant that it didn't yet feel like it was mine.

"Okay," I said "So how do you feel about me spanking you?".

Buffy had recently asked me to be harsher with her in bed, Fred was adventurous, to phrase it simply, Tara was breastfeeding me, and Lenore was built to please, so now Harriet was trying harder to make me happy, but she was struggling to open up enough for proper discussion about us fucking.

"I thought the spanking thing was, I don't know, abusive, but it's not" Harriet managed to say "It's okay that you… you want to do that. I… I wouldn't mind trying it".

Rather than speak I reached out to pull her over lap, and she squeaked, no doubt somewhat surprised to suddenly find herself in such a vulnerable position without any warning.

"Perhaps I should reward you for going and finding out about how to please me instead of just being scared" I told her "It couldn't have been easy talking to Buffy about this".

Well it might have been easier since they were both girls. While Harriet had been a virgin until recently, she had known what to do, so it was safe to assume that she'd discussed the subject with other girls before ever meeting Buffy. Who was rather blunt on the subject.

"Reward me?" she asked.

I rubbed her bottom.

"Yeah," I then said. "I'm sure I can find some things that you'd enjoy. Is there anything you want to try. Lovers try to please each other. I know that I tend to do what I want during sex, but I do want you to be happy".

She was rather warm right now, and I sensed that she was aroused. Maybe she'd been thinking about things that I could do to her.

"I suppose," she whispered.

Thinking I offered a few suggestions. Including the idea of threesomes.

"I think maybe I'll stick with just you" she told me "Until I'm a bit more experienced".

Forcing her to do things that made her uncomfortable wouldn't result in anything good. It would be better to introduce her into new things slowly

"Well, you know I've thought about spanking you quite a bit" I admitted to the wand waver "I'm also interested in watching you make yourself cum".

Right away I knew that I'd have to train this one carefully.

"I… erm… well, when I was… I mean" she struggled to say before taking a deep breath "What about anal. Will you want to fuck my bum?".

Of course I would. It was a cute bottom.

"Yes," I told her "It's something a lot of girls are afraid of, or so I'm told. It wasn't something I wanted to bring up yet, and I wouldn't force you into doing it".

She turned to look at me.

"I'd let you do it" she told me "I mean I am yours".

Hearing this pleased me.

"Well, I think we should build up to that," I said quietly "To begin with, how about trying some spanking".

"What?" she asked.

I gave her a moment to calm down, and then I pulled down her bottoms. She squeaked at the first spank. Not because it hurt: I doubted that there was more than a slight sting, but because she was shocked by the act.

"You okay?" I asked gently.

When I was satisfied by her response, and struck again, hitting the other cheek. She flinched again, but less this time. I began to pick up the place, and she didn't scream, or kick her legs, she did wiggle about a bit, other than that she was as brave as only a member of her school house could be.

(Line Break)

**Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

"Damien behind you" said Buffy "Another one".

It was the last night of patrol here in town, before long we'd take the airship on adventures across the multiverse, and while summer season was a lull time for the demons in this town I'd wanted to make sure that the vamps had their numbers thinned before we left.

The undead seemed to be on board with that plan as well. Normally they tended to lie low during this time of the year as there was more sunlight and the hellmouth was less active. However tonight they were out in force, and looking for a fight. They seemed eager to risk a staking at my hands.

"I see him" I replied

Using a self defence move I flipped the vampire so that it slammed into the ground very hard. The leech was stunned, but not out of the fight just yet.

"I'll kill you" said the vampire

My only response to this was a stake into the heart. I was slaying the old fashioned way during this patrol.

"No I'll kill you" I informed the vampire.

My attack reduced the undead thing to dust

"Aren't things suppose to be quieter now that summer is here?" Buffy asked me.

Indeed they should be.

"We haven't seen anything to suggest that Hellmouth is going to open again" I said to my fellow Slayer "No Earthquakes or anything like that".

The End of the World didn't just sneak up on you, there would be omens, the ground would shake, there would blood, and other things to warn us, like Slayer dreams, or horrible murders. An increase in demon activity the area could be a sign, but by itself it didn't suggest that the Hellmouth was going to open.

"Maybe something nasty is coming to town?" I wondered "Something that has the local monsters unsettled. Sometimes animals can sense disasters coming, maybe demons can sense when something even worse them then are around and it makes them angry".

Before Buffy and I could discuss this further a meteorite passed over head and crashed nearby, or at least it seemed to, the flash of light was a sign.

"Did it hit the ground?" my fellow Slayer wondered.

That seemed unlikely, there would have been more than a flash of light.

"If something travelling at speed actually hit the ground around here and didn't burn up it would have been like a bomb going off" I told her "We'd have felt it from here".

Buffy frowned.

"I've got a bad feeling" she said to me "I think we should go check if did land".

My memories of the show did involve an episode in season 5 that involved a demon which was summoned to Earth in order to deal with all the crazy people made by Glory and seemed to come from outer space. There were no great amounts of nutty people in this town as far as I knew, but other creatures might appear in this reality in the form of shooting star.

"We can go check it out" I decided "Just to be on the safe side".

(Line Break)

**Wilderness. Outside of Sunnydale.**

When we walked over one of the hills that were just outside of town we spotted a circus tent of all things. This normally wouldn't be so odd as circuses did move around and one might be on the way to Sunnydale, but it was it was in the wilderness some distance from town, and there was only one tent.

"Why is it out in the middle of nowhere?" Buffy asked.

Before we could wonder any more about that out of nowhere we were attacked by two large clowns, who did look human to some extent. They didn't trigger our Slayer senses like a supernatural creature would, and yet they were not normal, and now that I was aware of them they did register as dangerous to my senses. Although this was rather self evident since they tried to grab us.

I kicked out at the clown thing that came for me, but it only staggered backwards, seemingly unhurt, and perhaps amused judging by the creature's facial expression. Buffy did the same as I did, driving her attacker back as well.

"We're going to need weapons" I said.

The two of us reached into our pouches, the bigger on the inside kind, and took out our favourite killing tools. I had my katana and Buffy now held the Slayer Scythe. While we were ready to kill, the clown things did not engage us.

Instead of leaping into the fight the two clowns, who wore stripy suits of some kind, as well as pointy hats, seemed to take out some balloons out of no where at all, inflated them, and then turned them into crude swords, cutlasses I guessed.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

The evil clowns laughed and waited for us to attack. Buffy and I exchanged looks before slashing our weapons at the strange creatures. To my amazement the balloon sword didn't pop, it remained intact and I saw that the balloon swords were now covered in some sort of pink energy.

"The fuck!" I yelled.

Magic balloon weapons. Even for me this was freaking odd.

Our weapons clashed again and I landed blows while using my blade to keep the clown's sword out of the way, my attacks did nothing until my katana sliced the nose of the clown. The creature then began to spin and spin around until it exploded in sparkles.

Before I could even try to understand what had just happened I reacted. Throwing a stone at the clown monster which had cornered Buffy, like the other it span around and exploded with sparkles. I didn't think they'd died, it was more likely that they had been transported away or banished to whatever hell world they had come from.

"Well at least now we know how to beat them" Buffy said "whatever they are?".

I considered what to do next. We had some options so I wasn't totally sure what my next course of action should be.

"We'd better warn the others" I decided "and find the Watchers, maybe they have a clue as to what is going on here".

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small hole in the tent open up and an arm came out of it holding what I guessed to be a gun. We tried to dodge, but there was a blue ray which hit Buffy. Then when the light faded I saw that my fellow Slayer was now trapped in a bubble of some kind.

"Let her go!" I demanded.

All of a sudden there were many clowns, one of them grabbed the bubble that Buffy was trapped in while I was forced to back off as there were too many to fight.

(Line Break)

**Streets. Sunnydale.**

While most of the humans knew better than to go out after dark, unless they had to do for work or some other important reason, the demonic population of Sunnydale, which was far larger than even the Slayers knew, were not the day time kind of people. They tended to avoid the light instead of seeking it.

Things had been mostly peaceful for both humans and demons since the Master's defeat, not counting the trouble with Sisterhood of Jhe, but now something was happening and the monsters were feeling it. There was something going on and they wanted to see what was happening.

Normally the presence of more dangerous predators in the area would drive the demons further into hiding, but not this time, if anything they were drawn to the Klowns. Which was unfortunate for two vampires who'd been prowling Restfield cemetery.

They encountered a single clown, and upon meeting the creature they couldn't understand what it was they were seeing. It looked like a big, fat, and very ugly human, and its brightly covered outfit had drawn their attention. Making them wonder if it had wanted them to find the Klown.

"What are you going to squirt me with seltzer?" asked one of the two undead.

The clown raised the bottle and squirted one of the vamps, who began screaming in pain.

"Is that holy water?" the other asked.

Judging by the horrible mess the vamp's face became it was not any kind of water.

"It's acid!" called out the vamp on the floor.

The clown thing laughed and squirted the still standing vampire, who'd just been about to run. Very soon they both wished it had been holy water as that would have finished them off long before the acid dissolved the both of them into some sort of goo.

(Line Break)

**Streets. Sunnydale.**

Not far from the graveyard a pizza delivery boy, one of the few local humans who dared to go out at night, stopped when he passed an ice cream van. The arm of a pretty looking girl waved at him and there were cooing noises coming from inside the van.

Weeks of working at night while staying alive in Sunnydale made the boy weary of getting closer to the van, but he was also a nineteen year old boy and therefore more than a little horny. Then when he saw a girl's bare leg appear he couldn't help going in for a closer look.

Which turned out to be a really stupid thing to do as the thing holding the arm and the leg, neither of which were still attached to any torso were cast aside as a powerful creature with terrible dress sense grabbed the boy and dragged him inside the van.

What happened next could only be guessed at by anyone watching, and judging by the sounds no one sane would want to know what was going on inside the ice cream van.

(Line Break)

**Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

The warrior demon Lagos, who had come to town looking for a certain glove, unaware that it was locked up very secure somewhere in London, finished ransacking the crypt and roared when he discovered that it did not contained the treasure he sought.

He was coming out of the crypt when he almost ran into a clown of all things. Lagos considered attacking, however the clown, which didn't smell human, held out a small box. It seemed harmless enough and the demon was compelled to turn the handle.

The music seemed to hypnotise the demon and he began turning the handle faster and faster until it opened and the warrior creature lost his head as a boxing glove on a spring came out of the box and almost pulverise his skull due to the force of the blow.

This didn't kill the demon, and when we woke up several hours later he decided to give up on the glove and go find some other ancient relic.

(Line Break)

**Streets. Sunnydale.**

It was Harvest Time.

The Killer Klown who was known as Punk, due to looking like a clown with punk features, looked down at his fingers as they gripped the bike's controls, the motorcycle was like Punk himself, an odd mix of clown and punk rocker. He'd chosen this look while on the way to Earth he'd seen something called MTV, and he rather liked the punk look.

His mission was simple, he was to seek out the local police station and neutralise the human's defenders so they couldn't interfere with the harvest. This was necessary for the safety of the entire troupe that the police officers be taken out quickly as in the past a human police officer had killed a number of Klowns, and with help he was even able blow up an entire vessel. They couldn't afford to take chances.

The Klowns enjoyed the Harvest, killing for pleasure as well as necessity. They had to replenish their ship's supplies, and they didn't want anyone getting in the way of their fun, so he had to take out the police, and anyone else willing to fight.

Just as many humans enjoy killing animals for sport, the Klowns enjoyed killing humans, they were after all lesser creatures so what was the harm?

POLICE STATION.

The sign was large and unmistakable, to Punk it seemed as if humans could not even see the obvious unless it was written in giant letters and had an arrow pointed at it. Not wonder they were so ignorant about the terror stalking their streets.

He pulled in amongst the patrol cars, lifted the boom-box to his right shoulder, and walked right in the front door. Astonished faces looked up from three desks and then fell slack, not understanding what it was they were seeing.

All of the cops seemed to be here, any left on patrol would have to be dealt with by any Klown that saw them. The prisoners here, if there were any, wouldn't matter one way or the other, he'd probably let them live. It depended on how amusing they were.

He pulled out his gun and shot off three quick rounds, leaving three large cocoons webbed to three chairs, he left them there for the Kleanup Krew. His job was just to deal with the police and any other humans willing to fight, the others could gather the harvest.

Moving on Punk soon saw another big sign. All of the businesses were closed aside this one. Punk wondered why.

MUSIC AND MOVIES.

The sign wasn't as big as the one at the police station, but it meant more to Punk. He left the boom-box on his ride and walked into the store, immediately going to the CDs. He smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. All the punk and metal he'd heard on the human's transmissions, everything he wanted, and a few feet away as well as music players to blast them out with.

Jimmy, who'd been working late at the store walked out of the bathroom and into something strange. Standing before him was an eight-foot tall clown dressed in punk gear, and the clown was stealing stuff from his store. Jimmy was not happy about this, it was one thing for the monsters to kill people, but now they were stealing from him.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" Jimmy demanded to know,

Punk pulled his gun and turned quickly, confronted by the clerk. He hadn't seen him as he came in, he must have been in the back. He was young, thin, dressed in ragged jeans and a red t-shirt, and his hair was dyed platinum. Yellow eyes met blue, and both widened. One set in fear, one in joy.

"What the..." Jimmy shouted "Don't shoot! Take whatever you want, just don't shoot!"

He did fire and a few moments later Punk walked out of the store, having taken what he wanted, flipping the store sign to 'Closed" as he left.

(Line Break)

**Wilderness. Sunnydale.**

While it was against my better judgement I decided to enter the circus tent by myself and save Buffy rather than go for help. I'd managed to ditch the many scary clown people that had driven me away before, and I'd doubled back. Then I'd made my way into the circus tent, which seemed far larger on the inside than out.

I'd been able to avoid contact with the enemy while looking for their captives. I was able to sense Buffy to an extent and by following that sense I was able to find her general area. I didn't do this too often as it required a lot of focus and that left me vulnerable.

Along the way I'd found what seemed to be armoury, and I'd taken a couple of brightly coloured guns. I had no what they would do, and while it was dangerous to use weapons you didn't know the purpose of I didn't have much choice right now. I might need the firepower.

"This place is so weird" I said to myself.

I had to hide when a clown came into the strange room, and I watched as it stuck a straw into a cotton candy cocoon and began to drink, it didn't stay long and once it was gone I went over to one of the cotton candy cocoons.

The pink material was very odd. I'd never seen cotton candy like this before, and I couldn't break the stuff despite how soft it felt. Which made no sense, until I reasoned that it must be like how spider silk trapped bugs, only scaled up for use on human sized things.

Whatever it was inside was not a human being inside the cocoon. I could feel something demonic, one of clown creatures must have snagged a demon that lived in the woods. I ignored the cocoons and focused on the bubble things, one of which contained Buffy.

Freeing her proved to be little trouble, as Goblin Silver could cut through almost anything, and while she hadn't suffocated she was still a little worse for wear.

"Never again!" my fellow Slayer yelled.

Her distress was understandable, it could be pleasant to be sealed in a bubble, I was just pleased that she hadn't suffocated to death.

"Where are we?" my fellow Slayer asked me.

I wasn't totally sure.

"This is their base" I told her "Or maybe it landed, that shooting star could have been this ship".

Which would make sense if they were aliens. They felt evil, but not demonic, so I figured that they were not descended from the Old Ones, although they could be related to humans given how similar they looked to us. I doubted that I'd ever find out the truth.

"We need to get out of this place before we blow it" I said to Buffy.

While saying that I took out a mini-nuke, and this felt like the right the correct course of action, all of this seemed oddly familiar somehow, and I knew I just had to blow this place up in order to save the town.

"What about the clown things that are outside this base?" my girlfriend asked.

She was right to be concerned. They could do a lot of damage to Sunnydale if allowed to run lose.

"We can hunt them down later" I replied "For now let's just get out of here. I can set the nuke on a timer".

Fred had modified this tech for me so that I could use the few mini-nukes we'd been able to buy as bombs. I had been thinking about taking out the Uber-vamps beneath the school when making that request, now I was glad that I'd thought so far ahead.

(Line Break)

**Alibi Room. Sunnydale.**

Willy the Snitch as he was known to those who made use of his services was hiding behind the counter as a group of clowns loaded the pink cocoons into containers. Not long ago more of the clown creatures head entered the bar, shot his customers with strange looking vessels which trapped them all with pink cotton candy.

He figured that if he kept still he might survive this, only that hope quickly died when one of the clowns found him. The creature that had a punk style to it, lifted what looked a pretend axe made of balloons, and while that shouldn't be dangerous, Willy had the fine tuned senses of a coward, and he knew that he was facing death.

The bartender watched as the alien monster suddenly began to spin around and explode into confetti, for no reason at all, and when he got to his feet he found that all the clowns had suffered the same fate. Which was fine until he realised that he was going to have to clean up all this mess.

"Shit" he swore.

(Line Break)

**Streets. Sunnydale. **

"So far no signs of any clowns" Buffy told me "I've got Giles driving around, keeping an eye out, so far nothing to report. He'll call the mansion if he sees anything".

They did seem to be all gone. I didn't know if the clowns were all dead or I'd just sent them away by blowing up their circus tent base thing, but by all appearances it had been the correct course of action.

As for the phone call, I found it odd that a home hidden by magic could still be hooked up with a phone line, but Fred had been able to sort it out.

"I think they're gone" I said to Buffy "We'll patrol a bit before calling it a night".

We'd give the town a look over, and then go to bed. We did need to get some sleep before morning as we had something to take care of tomorrow.

(Line Break)

**Hyperion Hotel. LA.**

According to the data that I'd been able to find this Hotel was built in 1928 in the California Spanish the deco influence style, in what was then the heart of Hollywood. Before the building was even completed, it was claimed by a Thesulac Demon, a normally incorporeal entity that feeds on human paranoia.

Once the demon began haunting this place a series of suspicious deaths began almost immediately, beginning near the end of construction when a roofer went mad and jumped to his death for no known reason, taking two coworkers with him.

More deaths followed. In 1952 a candle salesman was shot in the head in the room next door to the one in which the vampire Angel was staying, the third apparent suicide in the hotel in as many months. Fearing police involvement, the manager ordered that it be covered up and the body be stored in the meat locker.

The salesman's death combined with the whispers of the demon caused wave of paranoia to pass among the remaining guests, culminating a few days later in the formation of a lynch mob that strung Angel up from the second floor balcony.

Angel, who had been about to attempt a ritual to rid the hotel of the demonic presence, waited until the mob had dispersed before freeing himself and leaving them to the demon out of disgust.

At some point afterwards, the police were called in, and in 1954 the bellhop was executed for murdering the salesman and hiding his body in the meat locker.

The hotel finally closed on December 16, 1979, when the concierge "made his morning wake-up call with a 12-gauge shotgun, room to room." In the show it remained empty until Angel investigations took it over in the fall of 2000.

Angel rediscovered the dilapidated hotel while fleeing demons. In an attempt to atone for his actions fifty years before, Angel and his team killed the Thesulac and freed the lone remaining inhabitant, a fugitive named Judy Kovacs, whom the demon had been feasting off for about fifty years.

Once that was done, Angel cleaned up the Hyperion and made it the new home of Angel Investigations, concluding that they would redeem the building much like how Angel sought to redeem himself.

When Angel briefly became corrupted and fired Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Cordelia Chase, and Charles Gunn, he remained in the Hyperion by himself while his former colleagues continued the agency without him in a rented office, only to return to the Hyperion after Angel returned to them

After this, they remained at the Hyperion until they stop the regn of Jasmine and moved into the headquarters of Wolfram & Hart's Los Angeles branch, later confronting Wolfram & Hart's demon army in the alleyway behind the hotel

What concerned me right now was the Thesulac demons, which were also known as Paranoia demons, were a feared and particularly insidious demonic species. For over seventy years, this particular Thesulac had haunted the Hyperion Hotel until Angel Investigations destroyed it.

Normally a Thesulac demons existed in a non-corporeal state, under which they were invisible and possessed telepathic abilities. In order to sustain itself, a Thesulac would haunt particular areas in which a large number of people would gather and use its telepathic abilities to read from and whisper to the minds of its chosen victims, taunting them with their hidden fears and insecurities. The fear they inspired not only fed the Thesulac, but also drove the victims to insanity and to commit acts of violence such as suicide, lynching and murder.

Only a massive feeding and/or the performing of a spell would cause a Thesulac to assume corporeal state, in which they had grey, scaly skin, red eyes and a large number of tentacles.

Besides their telepathic powers, Thesulacs were also immune to most forms of physical harm, except for massive jolts of electricity, although hitting with a huge weapon such as an axe might kill it, but I wasn't sure. Hopefully one of our many weapons would prove useful here.

"Alright guys get ready." Tara announced to the group as she started the spell "Damien are you sure you want to go through with this?".

She was more worried about herself I suspected. Forcing the demon into a corporal form would be a strain on her and she was the only one who could this. Harriet and Lenore's magic simply didn't work that way.

Also I really wanted this place as a base of operations so we had to clean it out before I could hire a wand waver to cover the building in protective charms to keep the building and the people within it safe.

"I'm sure" I told her.

As soon as we'd walked into the building we had all started to hear whispered voices speaking into our minds. This wasn't telepathy because we were protected against that thanks to the dog tags I'd made, yet there was no source of the voice to be seen.

"Girls ignore what the demon is saying and concentrate" I told my harem.

Tara soon got on with the spell, which was good.

"Demon I command you, show yourself!" she shouted, after some Latin.

Suddenly the air on the stairs begins to shiver and bulge as the Thesulac demon became corporeal. As expected it was an ugly grey faced demon in a long hooded cape with tentacles sticking out form under its robe.

"Watch his tentacles" I warned everybody.

"Excuse me?" Harriet asked

"Tentacles!" I yelled.

The demon laugh.

"I don't remember ordering take-out" the demon said.

The creature studied the room.

"Not as delectable as the last lot who came here, but full of tasty paranoia just the same" it said while gesturing at Buffy "Especially that one".

My fellow Slayer looked confused.

"What did he mean by that?" Buffy demanded to know.

Ignoring her I lifted, aim and fired one of the weapons left behind by the evil clown, it worked as I hoped, and the demon was now contained within a cocoon of cotton candy. From what I'd been able to figure out these cocoons worked by turning what was inside the pink cocoon into some sort of drinkable food. The process would take some time, and it was no doubt very painful. Which suited me just find as the demon deserved to suffer as it made others suffer.

"Guess I'll dump the cocoon in the sewer" I said, mostly to myself.

Everyone other than Buffy seemed happy that it was over so quickly.

"What did he mean, especially that one" asked me.

Ignoring her I headed up the stairs leaving the others behind. I soon entered the room that was still occupied by an old woman, who was sitting in a chair. I knew her to be Judy the woman who'd betrayed Angel, who'd been helping her. She'd been made paranoid by the demon, which meant that she wasn't totally responsible for her actions that day. She'd more than paid for it anyway.

"Judy" I said as I entered the room.

She turned to face me.

"I don't hear them anymore? Are they gone?" she asked of me.

Given that she'd been in here all alone you'd think she be long dead and the room would be mess, but while she'd aged everything else had been persevered. The demon had kept alive and healthy, at least physically.

"Yes" I told you.

I came over to stand in front of the old woman, and then knelt down on one knee in front of her so that she could see that I was a human.

"He kept them from the door. He told me I'd be safe. Am I safe?" Judy asked me.

I assumed she meant the demon.

"You're safe" I assured her "No one wants to hurt you".

I knew she'd soon die, and all I could do is be here at the end.

"Can I go out now" she asked me.

She was already looking sleepy.

"Yeah. You can go out" I told her "You can go anywhere you want".

Judy gave me a big smile and started to get up from her chair, I had to help her.

"I just - I need to take a little rest first. Just a little rest." Judy informed me

With care I helped her over to her bed.

"Easy" I urged

I lowered her on to the bed.

"I'm just going to rest. Just for a minute - and then - I'm going to go out." Judy said to me.

With that she closed her eyes and died. I wrapped her still warm body in her sheets and soon I would open up a portal to somewhere nice I'd scouted out. A tropical island on the zombie world, which was totally free of anything moving. It was nice there I'd bury Judy on a nice island. Then I'd come back and start helping to clean this place up. Which could take a while.

(Line Break)

**Hyperion Hotel. LA.**

The cleaning was not going so well.

"I wish Dobby was here" I heard Harriet say.

Our cleaning was interrupted by a popping noise as a strange creature appeared. Buffy went for her weapon, but I stopped her.

"He's a House Elf" I told her "No threat".

When the small elf saw Harriet he smiled.

"My lady!" he called out "You'se be needing Dobby's help".

Harriet was surprised to see the little creature.

"Dobby!" she called out "How do you get here".

The House Elf moved over to stand before the witch.

"Dobby knew that her ladyship needed his help" said the elf "Dobby will always be here when her ladyship needs me".

Apparently House Elves could move across dimensions if needs be. They must be far more powerful than anyone realised.

"Well this is great" Harriet said "We need help cleaning".

Having a House Elf here could be handy.

"Are you for hire" I asked Dobby "I'll pay you".

The elf looked at Harriet.

"Who is this, your ladyship?" he asked.

Harriet explained that she lived in this world now and that I was her boyfriend, and before long she'd hired the elf to take care of the hotel. Which meant we didn't need to keep cleaning, a fact that made everyone happy.


	20. GOT

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

**GOT**

**King's Landing. Westeros.**

After much practice and a heck of a lot of effort I'd managed to bring us to a world that was not an alternate version of Earth by changing how I used the Old One spell, using the name of the place I wanted to go to rather than the Old One world for the realm of Earth.

While this seemed simple enough I was fairly sure that if I hadn't kept practising the spell as Tara had suggested then this simply wouldn't have worked, and moving an entire airship through the portal would have killed me even with my otherworldy patron doing most of the work.

Even then I wouldn't have been able to do it without the enchanted device that my pokegirl had created. She'd made a fancy staff made from gold that had come from the zombie world I liked to raid for valuables, and she'd topped it with the Cullinan I or Star Africa diamond which was the largest cut diamond in the world.

Which I'd stolen from the Tower of London on the zombie world. Well stole wasn't the right word since there was no in that reality with a claim on the diamond. The diamond was pear shaped, with 74 facets, and until recently it had been set in the Royal Sceptre. It was cut from the 3,106-carat Cullian, the largest diamond crystal ever found.

Even with the staff that help magnify the power of my spells, which was too big and heavy to ever use in combat, the pain of making a portal big enough to move the whole airship had been intense. Trying to move anything larger, like a space ship would most likely do some damage to my body and mind.

While opening such a large portal took a major effort from me it was worth it as I'd been able to bring us to a world that I didn't mind visiting. Not that I would want to live here, but just coming here to take a look around was rather cool. Plus there could be some stuff here worth taking. Those magic swords they had here were of interest.

Now that school was over, and college was weeks away, we had the whole summer free, as the Watchers believed that my girls and I were off in a RV driving around the country, exploring out and taking out some supernatural threats across the country.

We were travelling and we would take out threats to we were only parting lying to the people who thought of themselves as our bosses. And to maintain the illusion that we just driving around the states we'd pop back to Wishverse and phone the Watchers from some town, letting them know that were okay and still slaying the odd demon when we found one.

"Looks like someone did a number on the capital" I said.

While I'd been able to catch up on some of my favourite fiction when visiting the Citadel of Gothics I was still behind on the show and books, and as far as I was aware when Ceresi Lannister blew up the Sept it shouldn't have done as much as damage as what I could see from up here.

"Did we miss a war?" Fred asked.

While the airship, which I had yet to name, mostly ran on magic, I was glad to have Winifred along as she was already figuring out all the mechanical stuff, and along with Lenore, who actually flew the ship, she would be able to maintain the vessel somewhat meaning we wouldn't have return to the hanger in the pokegirl world as often for simple repairs and maintenance.

Which was good for my plans as I didn't want anyone in that world keeping track of my activities. I'd already draw attention myself, it was best to stay away for a while and let the people there start to forget about me and my girls. Then it would be safe to return.

"I think so" I replied.

Below I could see people working to rebuild a King's Landing that looked as if it had been bombed by a modern air force. I remembered from the early seasons that King's Landing would be destroyed by Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons because it was hinted out in a vision had by Daenerys. But they shouldn't have been able to do this much damage, mere fire should not have brought down the Red Keep, even if it was magical fire, not unless the dragons of this world were far more powerful than I remembered.

"Do you think they'll have anything to trade?" Tara asked me.

One of the things we planned to do was to fill the extensive cargo bays of this ship with goods that we could trade elsewhere. I had plenty of gold bars, and we didn't really need trade goods, but it would give us motivation to interact with the locals rather just observing them from on high. There was little point travelling to other realities if we didn't get to met some of the locals.

Besides among the worthless stuff there would be things of real value, such as magical items, books of rare lore, potions, exotic weapons, even potential harem members. Not that I expected to find anyone trustworthy and skilled enough here in King's Landing for such a role. From what I remembered of the people here they made stabbing each other in the back a national pass time.

"Maybe" I said to the young witch "We might want to try one of the Free Cities instead".

I was a little worried about people from here trying to kill us. Even without our guns Buffy and I could handle even a dozen knights, but if the Lannister army was here we'd be in trouble. Harriet had placed Muggle Repelling Charms on the ship so any non-magical pureblood humans, which most people were, couldn't get to close to the ship, but that wouldn't stop them throwing Wildfire at us from behind their walls.

Perhaps it would be wise to go elsewhere. From here we could fly to he Valyria and see if these was anything left after the the Doom. Which had been an event much destruction of Pompeii by the volcanic eruption of Mount Vesuvius; only even more destructive.

The Doom of Valyria was a catastrophic event that took place nearly four hundred years before the War of the Five Kings. It destroyed the city of Old Valyria and devastated most of the surrounding Valyrian Peninsula. The destruction of its capital city in a single day in turn caused the fall of the entire Valyrian Freehold, which for thousands of years had ruled most of Essos.

Indirectly, the disaster led to the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros by House Targaryen because if the Doom had never happened the Targaryen family would have never left the Freehold and gone to Dragonstone.

From what little I knew Valyria remained a smoking ruin even though it had been centuries since the Doom. I also knew that the Free Cities exile some victims of the greyscale disease, called "Stone Men", to the Valyrian peninsula, and the disease was passed by touch so I wouldn't want to go there unprotected.

We'd be flying above it and we had equipment to warn us of danger, which Fred kept an eye on. There could be something left even after all this time in the ruins, but it would safer to have Harriet summon stuff to us rather than go down and get it. Right now she was flying the ship, being better at than anyone who wasn't a pokegirl.

"Here you go, Damien" said Lenore "I made a magic telescope for you".

I'd given the poke the choice in what she made as she was no slave, and so far I'd been able to supply with a wide range of tools and very fine raw materials. Which so far was paying off as she already made some magical items, as well as dragonhide armour for me.

She'd made me a belt that increased my already impressive physical strength. Bracers that made my reflexes better. Boots that let me run faster than ever before. As for the torso and greave, the part that protected my legs, they just gave me some enhanced toughness as Lenore had been a bit worn out while making those bits.

The suit of armour had been costly in terms of raw materials and time, but I'd raided a version of Fort Knox yet again so I could just keep throwing gold bars around until I got what I wanted. That devalued the metal somewhat, however I didn't too much damage to local economies as I was only one man, and I didn't really throw the bars around.

The Ministry of Magic had brought up most of the dragonhide available in Magical UK, so I'd been forced to travel around a bit to get enough material for five people, Lenore didn't wear the stuff, and I was sure that the cost and trouble would prove to be worth while.

She'd not only made the armour from raw materials, she enchanted it, as her kind of poke were known to do, so that it was even more incredibly durable than normal dragonhide. My suit was the largest and bulkiest suit, but still easy to move in, with dragon scales on parts, it was very cool looking.

Alas for the others my suit was the only one complete as Lenore could only work so fast, and she had to help fly the ship as she was the only person among us who could fly the ship for any real length of time. Pokegirls were just better built than humans so the strain didn't bother her as much.

"Those are Stark banners!" I called out.

That didn't seem right. The Northerners shouldn't be in control of this city.

"Aren't they the good guys?" Buffy asked.

It wasn't as simple as that.

"Sort of" I answered "They're the least likely to stab us the back at least".

I looked through the telescope again, and the magnification was great so I could see a lot. By the looks of things some people were heading down into the docks, a lot of them, but hardly an army. We could gun them all down without leaving the ship given the firepower we had on board.

That wouldn't be my chosen course of action as by the looks of things this was a welcoming party not an attempt to repel a suspected attacker. Judging by the organised movements and the lack of any panic, at least down by the docks we hadn't surprised them as much I would have thought.

Whomever was in charge down there had a calm head on his shoulders and was used to dealing with weird crap. Could be Jon Snow, the banners were House Stark and those weren't Lannistar troops down there.

"They can see us, right?" Harriet asked.

While I'd used my expertise is magical warding to make it so that this ship couldn't be photographed or tracked on any kind of radar, thanks to certain mystical symbols painted on the hull, we'd hadn't been able to make it invisible, so the locals could see us.

"We'll land and say hello to the natives" I told my girls "If they prove friendly we'll try to trade".

And if they didn't we'd blast our way out of the port and go somewhere else.

(Line Break)

**King's Landing. Westeros.**

Arya Stark had seen many strange things during her short life, the dead that walked, the White Walkers, dragons, and men who could change their faces as easily as people changed clothing, so when she saw the flying ship she handled it better than most people would.

Some of the smallfolk had gone into a state of panic when they noticed the flying ship, and who could blame them as the last time something strange looking had been in the sky they'd all lost many loved ones to a fire breathing dragon. This hadn't happened so long ago, and even it had watching the people you cared about be burned alive wasn't something you forgot about.

At least this flying ship didn't seem to be attacking. If it had they'd have been fucked as they had no dragons of their own, and all the siege weapons that could be used to fire at some up so high had been destroyed when the Targaryan Queen laid waste to the city.

"Who is flying that ship?" Arya wondered.

It was her brother Bran who answered her.

"People from another world" he told her.

Up until now Arya had been wondering if she'd find out what was west of Westeros sooner than expected as it looked as if people from an unknown land had come to her, but now she was trying to comprehend the idea that there were whole other worlds, and that people from one of those worlds were about to land here. Even for someone with her experiences and education that was hard to understand.

Bran didn't seem at all phased, not that he ever did, he'd not even reacted when Arya had stuck her dagger into the Night King, winning the Battle for the Dawn, it was as if he seen this all before and so could only watch it all happen again with mild interest.

That he'd known the ship was coming didn't surprise Arya at all. Bran had ways of finding out things, and he'd likely been tracking the ships through the eyes of the ravens he liked to warg into. Most likely he'd already seen the crew of the flying vessel and knew that they weren't to feared.

"Do you know why they are here?" was her next question.

Bran didn't speak and soon Arya was too transfixed by the site of the airship landing on the water to care about a lack of an answer. She'd find out soon enough.

"Is that steam?" Tyrion Lannister wondered.

Due to the angle it was hard to tell, and until the ship got a lot closer no one understood what they were seeing. There was a huge wheel on the back of the strange vessel that moved on its own by all appearances, and a lot of steam as well.

Arya figured that the moving wheel, which was pushing the ship through the water, and the steam were connected somehow, she just didn't know how. Still she'd like to find out how that worked. A ship that didn't use sails wouldn't ever becalmed and wouldn't need to depend on wind to move it.

The ship came into dock, and only now did Arya Stark begin to understand the sheer size of the ship, it was far larger than any sea craft that she'd ever been on. She could only imagine how powerful and wealthy the people who owned such a vessel must be.

A gang plank was extended and Arya followed her brother, the king, as Sir Poddrick wheeled over the gangplank. Bran's Kingguard stayed close to the new ruler of the Six Kingdoms, as did Arya. With Sansa and Jon having both already gone north that meant Bran would need her protection more than ever.

At least for now. She still fully intended to go travelling again, she didn't wish to settle down anywhere, and now that she knew about other worlds, if her brother had been right about that, then she might be able to go much further than she'd hoped.

The first of the visitors was now leaving the ship. He was the only male in the group, a dark haired youth, not much older than her if she was any judge. He wore very strange armour, it was as if someone had removed the scales of Drogo the dragon and fashioned into armour. Given how much damage a dragon could take before it died, it must make for good protection Arya reasoned.

This warrior carried a sword on his back which was of a make that Arya didn't recognise, as was the dagger he carried. What was even stranger was the device he wore on the hip opposite the dagger. She'd never seen anything like it, yet she understood that it was a weapon of some sort.

"Welcome to King's Landing" greeted Bran.

The assassin knew that what would follow would be boring political talk and a lot of it, as her brother got whatever it was he could from these visitors, Still she'd tag along if only to learn more.

(Line Break)

**King's Landing. Westeros.**

The Muggle repelling charms did work so it was shocking to me when Arya Stark walked onto my ship. Perhaps I should have been startled as she was hardly a normal person. In the books all the Stark children could Warg into animals and her dreams often involve Nymeria, her direwolf. Plus she'd been trained by the faceless men who could be magical in some way.

"Can I help you Lady Stark?" I asked.

Given that she was an assassin I had to wonder if King Bran had sent her to kill me, but if that were the case she would have been more sneaky about it. Besides I didn't think I'd done anything to make the Three-Eyed-Raven want me dead. We weren't even sticking around for long. Now that we'd brought some maps, we could move on see more of this world.

"I want to book passage" she told me.

My brain had some trouble processing this.

"Book passage?" I asked.

This wasn't a cruise ship.

"I want to go somewhere far away" Arya Stark explained "I can pay".

With ease I caught the coin purse she sent my way and then threw it right back at her.

"We don't take passengers" I informed her "This is a ship of trade and exploration. Crew only".

She didn't seem the type to back down, and I was correct in thinking that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'll join the crew" she said "You'll need a fighter, there are pirates and worse things out there".

True, but sky pirates were rare and we had deadly weapons to protect us. Besides as skilled a fighter as she had become she was no Slayer.

"I don't think you'd make any difference" I said.

With speed surpassing that of most humans she took out her special dagger and threw it at the post that was behind me. It would have hit if I hadn't caught the blade as it went past me.

"Nice weapon" I commented "Valyrian steel and dragon bone. Can't be too many daggers like this in the world. Didn't you kill the Night King with it"?.

Bran had given the highlights of recent events while working out a deal which involved getting maps and books about this world in exchange for a lot of gold. The Six Kingdoms were flat broke so I'd bailed them with gold bars. Not that I minded as I could always go back for more. Fort Knox contained billions of dollars worth in gold, thousands of bars, and there was no one on that world to stop me from taking as much as I needed. If there was anyone left alive in that world then the gold meant nothing to them.

"It is" said Arya.

She attacked, but I sensed it coming, dodging her thrust, and I caught her hand before she could try poking me with the pointy end of her sword for the second time. Not that her blade would have gotten past my armour as I wore enchanted dragonhide.

The girl, young woman really, tried to struggle, to get free, but I had her arm bent backwards so she was more or less helpless. She even tried biting my arm, to no avail. Still I had to admire her will to win.

"How can you move that fast?" the Stark person asked me once I had let her go "Can you teach me to move like that?".

I could not.

"What I can do can't be taught its part of what I am" I told her.

Sure I could get her enchanted items to make her faster. Only I had no reason to.

"I sleep with my crew" I told the assassin "They're all my concubines in a way"

Hopefully she'd understand what that meant.

"I don't spread my legs for just anyone" Lady Stark let me know "You'll have to impress me if you want to me join your crew. For now I just want to be a passanger".

From this I got the sense that she was challenging me, wanting to see my worth, or maybe it was just bluster and she didn't know what else to say. Not that it mattered. I'd let her stay on board for a few days, show her some sights, and what I had to offer before she made up her mind. If she didn't want to join my group then I could always drop her off somewhere.

(Line Break)

**Shipwreck. Valyria**

While it was risky coming here as Valyria had been destroyed in a way that hadn't fully settled down, and what the doom had left behind to explore wasn't safe, but I decided to come here because in this place we could get something we couldn't get else where. Which was Valyrian steel weapons.

Aside from its sharpness, Valyrian steel was recognisable by its strength and light weight when in comparison to ordinary steel, as well as by a distinctive rippled pattern visible in blades made from it. Along with dragonglass, Valyrian steel is one of the few known substances that can kill White Walkers, although this property is not widely known, apparently not even to the White Walkers themselves.

Since the destruction of Valyria, the majority of the surviving Valyrian steel weapons serve as heirlooms in the various noble Houses of Westeros, and they would not willingly part with such a treasure. I could steal the weapons I desired, but that just didn't feel right.

There were however swords which had been lost. Such as Brightroar, which came into the possession of the Lannister kings in the centuries before the Doom of Valyria, and it is said that the weight of gold they paid for it would have been enough to raise an army.

Brightroar was lost when King of the Rock, Tommen II Lannister carried it with him when he sailed with his great fleet to ruined Valyria, with the intention of plundering the wealth and sorcery he was sure still remained. The fleet never returned, nor did Tommen, or Brightroar.

Bran, the Three Eyed Raven, using his powers had been able to mark the spot that Tommen's ship had crashed on a map, and he'd described the sight to me so after some work we'd found the place, and now we just had to recover the sword.

"So how are we going to get into the shipwreak?" Harriet asked me "I don't have any gillyweed, but I can cast the Bubbleheaded Charm on you".

There would be no need for that.

"Use the Summoning Charm" I ordered.

Harriet smiled as she realise how simple this could be. If Tommen had been carrying the sword on him when the ship sank it wouldn't be locked up anywhere below deck.

"Accio Brightroar!"

The sword came flying out of the water and landed on the deck of the airship with a thud. I soon inspected the weapon and found that while the lion's head pommel and the golden hilt of the weapon had suffered over time the blade itself looked to be in find shape.

"There's a blacksmith in King's Landing" I told Harriet "He can reforge the blade if it can't simply be repaired".

Harriet admired the weapon.

"Its a nice looking sword" she praised.

While I'd explained about the magical properties of the special steel, Harriet came from a world filled with magic, so she wasn't that impressed.

"So sight seeing next?" the witch asked.

I shook my head.

"Brandon Stark asked me to recover Blackfyre and Darksister, which I promised to get for him in exchange for the location Brightroar" I reminded the wand waver "the Three Eyed Raven knows where they are both hidden and I think he wants to use to support his rule".

I wasn't sure how exactly that would work, however since the swords were status symbols in the Seven Kingdoms, the new king might plan to gift them to allies or arm his supports with them to make them more powerful. It mattered little to me as it would next to no effort to recover them, only the flying to their locations would take time, and we wanted to sight see anyway.

While it was tempting to stick around this world and try to claim more Valyrian steel weapons, they weren't that powerful compared to some of the magic swords out there in the multi-verse and we only so many weeks before college started, so we needed to keep moving. But first I wanted to check out what was left of Valyria.

(Line Break)

**Ruins of Valyria. **

The enchanted motorbike struck the centuries old bridge seconds after I drove it off the deck of the airship I began driving down a bridge that looked as if it hadn't been used in centuries, perhaps it hadn't been. I felt Arya, who been holding on to me for dear life, lessen her grip as the bike stopped at the end of the bridge.

"This is Valyria" I told her "It was the capital city of the once-great civilisation known as the Valyrian Freehold".

She might already be aware of this, if she'd been educated in such matters. but she didn't speak on the subject, and just spent her time admiring the view. I'd not wanted to come here at first because I'd been worried about the environment being toxic. However that was not a concern as we had equipment to check for such things, so all we were required to put up with was the rotten eggs smell.

"Let's see if any of the libraries survived or if we can find some of their steel" I said.

As it turned out there was something more than sulphur to worry about. There were people here, and they were coming right at us. They were Stone Men, these were people severely afflicted with the disease greyscale. They are called "Stone Men" because of how the disease makes their skin dead, hard and cracked like stone.

Dozens of the sickly people screamed as they attacked. I took out my laser pistol and opened fire even as I brought the bike around, and began driving the bike down the bridge. Which didn't stop them from chasing us. Sadly for the crazy people this was a flying machine and we soon took off, out of their range.

(Line Break)

**Airship. Somewhere Over Westeros.**

It happened after a few days spent just flying around seeing the sights, not that long after we recovered Brightroar. It was time to move on to somewhere new and I'd give Arya some time to think things over while we sailed back to King's Landing with Blackfyre and Darksister, the two swords Brandon Stark had requested that I recovered.

Arya came int my captain's quarters and kissed me, which I took as her way of telling me that she wanted to keep travelling with me and wouldn't mind sleeping with me. I thought that she was wise to take me up on offer before I went to see what was west of Westeros, and if it was more than just the far eastern parts of Esso.

I kissed her again as she cried out happily into my mouth, and kept hold of her not letting her put any distance between us and I wanted a good feel.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked.

She gasped when my hands grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them, an act which soon had whimpering moans from her throat, which escaped from a mouth no longer kept busy with kissing. I mauled her backside rather roughly, but she was protected by her leather breeches so I doubt that I did much damage.

This bitch would be my mine I decided that and now it was happening. My hand smacked down on her ass hard enough to make jump and that was about it.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that if you want to scream" Arya challenged.

I threw her down onto the fur covered bed that took up a lot of space with my captain's cabin and I began to undress her. Something he was more than eager to help with. I must have greatly impressed this young warrior woman over the last few days in order to make her want me so badly. Or perhaps of adventures to come that made her so eager to consummate her entry into my harem.

"Can I try something?" Arya asked "We can have sex later for now I want to do something I've only heard about".

I knew what she wanted to do.

"My lady, who am I to refuse such a generous offer?" I said.

We switched places and since I was in more causal clothing the assassin had little trouble undressing me. I wore jeans rather than breeches, but they were similar enough.

Once my cock was out Arya began to lick up and down the underside of the shaft, with her hand gripping the base of the cock. Her other hand went to my balls, gently caressing and massaging them while her mouth slobbered over the rod. She seemed skilled enough at this, although when she'd have learned tricks like this I didn't know. She'd been rather busy when growing.

"Arya Stark, you are full of surprises" I remarked.

Her head began to bob back and forth, sliding my cock down her mouth and into her throat, I lasted some time, as I relaxed and let her do all the work. She took her time, exploring how to please me with her mouth as I enjoyed the attention.

Eventually, all too soon really, I felt my breathing becoming faster, and my mouth opened so that I could moan in please, and Arya seemed to know that my orgasm was about to come as she picked up her pace, she had to know what was about to happen.

Finally, I finished, groaning as I filled her mouth with cum, which she swallowed without complaint. When my dick left her mouth a bit of cum left her mouth so She pushed the cum on her chin up with her finger, swallowing the remainder before she laughed.

"That was...," she said.

Arya didn't have any words for it.

"Incredible," I praised "You were wonderful. Have you done that before?".

She shook her head.

"No. First time" she told me "I just asked for some pointers. Your friend Buffy went into a lot of detail. Everyone else just spent their time laughing a lot".

Arya then got off the bed.

"I don't want to rush things between us" she told me "But I'll be back for more soon".

This was fine with me. I didn't see any need to make her uncomfortable by not letting her go at her own pace.

(Line Break)

**Airship. The Sunset Sea.**

"Land ahoy!" a voice shouted.

After quickly dropping off the swords at King's Landing, we'd started crossing the ocean at speeds no local vessel could hope to match as we crossed the Sunset Seat, looking for any landmasses beyond the known world. Considering that Westeros could be seen as medieval England, this western mass could be the SOIAF equivalent of the Americas.

Checking out the land ahead with my telescope I found the land ahead to be green and pleasant looking, but since we were sailing rather than flying we had no idea if we'd found this world's America or just a big island.

As it turned out they were islands, Harriet, who'd been scouting ahead on her Firebolt soon let me know this.

"According to one of the maps I got from King's Landing these must be the three islands named Aegon. Rhaenys and Visenya" I said to Arya Stark "We made it in a couple of days, but if I can read this map right we've covered several weeks' of travel since we stopped off at Oldtown".

We'd visited that town on the way out here to see if they had any better maps or knowledge of this part of the world. We'd not found anything, so either didn't have knowledge of this part of the world, or they kept it well hidden.

These three islands went, as far as is known, undiscovered by men for most of history, due to the fact that they are located far to the west across the open ocean, far away from any shipping lanes.

In 56 AC, Lady Alys Westhill led an expedition on her ship, the _Sun Chaser_, accompanied by the ships _Lady Meredith_ and _Autumn Moon_. The expedition stumbled onto the three islands by accident. Much like how Christoper Columbus stumbled across American while looking for a new trade route to India.

The three ships had been caught in a devastating storm that sunk _Autumn Moon_, while blowing _Sun Chaser_ farther west. There, after the storm had passed, the crew spotted shore birds and followed them to land.

_The Sun Chaser_ recovered the badly damaged _Lady Meredith_ and brought her to the islands, where they remained for a fortnight making repairs and restocking their provisions. As the islands had been on no known chart and there were three of them, Lady Alys Westhill named the islands Aegon, Rhaenys, and Visenya, after the Conqueror and his two queens.

What else little we were able to find were about these islands were that they were very small, with a combined land area no larger than Dragonstone; the largest of the islands was no more than a third the size of Dragonstone itself. Alys Westhill, described them as "_a mountain attended by two hills_".

According to what little was known the islands were pleasant and bountiful. Springs and streams provide plentiful fresh water. The islands were uninhabited but for the wildlife, that included wild pigs and huge, sluggish grey lizards as big as deer, whose bites can cause severe infections. The trees are heavy with edible nuts and fruits unknown in other land

"Well here you go" I said to Arya "What is west of Westeros are three islands that very few people have ever seen".

I smiled at the young woman.

"Want to go take a look around?" I asked.

Of course she wanted to, and while we'd not discovered this world's America, we could always come back and look around some more in the future. That was true of all the places I planned to visit. It was doubtful that we'd stay in anyone place for very long, not when there were so many dimensions to visit and only weeks to visit them in.

(Line Break)

**Island. The Sunset Sea.**

As Arya wandered around the Island that no one had set foot for many years, she couldn't help wondering about the sights she'd see in the future. The crew she'd join were an old lot of people, a collection of people from a few different worlds, and they were on a journey the likes of which only a few people would ever go on.

Most people in the Seven Kingdoms never got that far away from the village or town they'd been born in. Arya had been lucky, even from a young age she'd been the chance to travel and expand her knowledge, a chance that not many got.

She'd been to many places in her short life. From Winterfell to King's Landing, all across the Seven Kingdoms, and even across the Narrow Sea. Yet this wasn't enough for the assassin, she wanted more.

There were whole other worlds out there, or so she'd been told, and while she'd not seen them yet, some of the stuff on the flying ship simply had to be from somewhere very far away. Besides Arya didn't think that Damien had been lying to her about where they were going.

The man, who had the title of Slayer, told her about other worlds. About a place called Earth they would go to after visiting some other places. All of which were bound to led to adventures of the kind Arya craved. This Island was pleasant enough, but Arya wanted to see more, and she soon would. She see new things, taste strange foods, meet interesting people, and perhaps make herself a new group of friends.

Not matter what happened she figured that she was going to have fun, and she doubted that she'd ever come back to Westeros, she might never even see this world again. With that in mind she decided to watch the sunset for the last time. There would be other sunset, and she had to wonder if they'd be as nice to look as this one.


	21. Fable

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

** Fable.**

**Albion. Fable Verse.**

My airship, which I still hadn't gotten around to naming, landed on Bowerstone Lake with barely a splash, which was impressive given the sheer size of the vessel and how much it must weigh. Thankfully this body of water was more than large enough for my awesome vessel.

This ship flew as intended by its design, but it was still a sea going vessel, so if you ignored the propellers it looked like just another boat, well more or less. It did have propellers, and a big steam engine in the rear as such it did rather stand out, and because of that I had to be careful where I took this vessel.

Plus it couldn't land on a solid surface, it either had to stay in the air, which was taxing on whom ever had the helm, or it had to dock on the water. The only time it couldn't do either of those things was if it landed at a special place with could support the ship. Like the special warehouse I kept in the pokegirl world.

"There it is" I said to my harem once we were all gathered on the deck "The entrance to the old Heroes Guild. If luck is on our side we should be able to get inside, and then we can do some exploring".

Since we could see the entrance to the Guild from the deck of the ship, it didn't take take us long to fly over to the island in the centre of the lake. We used brooms to get there, one of which we all carried in our pouches of holding, which allowed us to avoid getting wet since we didn't need to swim to the little island.

Fred couldn't even control a broom, as she was totally muggle and you had to have magic to control a broom, but she could ride on the back of mine. Even Arya could control a broom, a skill that she'd picked up very quickly, which meant there was something magical in her. It must have something to do with training with the Faceless Man or because she was a Stark, and had the blood of the First Men.

As to why I'd brought everyone here, it had seemed wise to me to bring Arya somewhere not too unlike her world for her first trip to another universe. Sure Albion was different, but it wasn't massively different to Westeros, at least when compared to a modern day version of Earth. Plus I wanted to come here as this world was cool.

After spending a few days here she'd be better prepared to see more worlds, and that would be good as there were a lot of places I wanted to visit before we returned to Sunnydale and started college. What Arya would do then I didn't know, and we would have to cross that bridge when we came to it.

"How do we get inside?" Buffy asked.

We were now standing before the door, and since we lacked a Guild Seal it wouldn't simply open for us. Even Harriet's unlocking spell did nothing. Whatever magic there was keeping this door locked so far it proved stronger than what the Girl-Who-Lived could conjure up.

"Well we could bust down the door" I reasoned "But I'd rather try using the Cullis Gate, hopefully it just needs charging".

From what I remembered from the game the gate that was nearby should start working once they were charged up, and that should give us away into what remained of the Guild. If it did not then we'd soon find out.

(Line Break)

**Albion. Fable Verse.**

I had been half expecting to see the remains of the Guild Hall as it was the game, lit by the torches. Instead my girls and I were met by almost pitch blackness, the only light around came from the Cullis Gate beneath our feet. Even that began to fade as we stepped off it, soon leaving us in complete darkness.

As Harriet lit up her wand Tara shouted out a word in some dead language and a glowing ball of light appeared above her head. With a wave of her hand the ball floated up into the air and hung there, illuminating the room and heating it somewhat, like a baby sun.

"When did you learn that trick?" I asked.

That was pretty advanced magic considering the limitations of her type of witchcraft, and her big ball of light made Harriet's light spell seem rather pitiful.

"It's just something I've been working on" she said to me.

We soon started to spread and started look around.

"Is this the Guild Hall?" Buffy asked asked as the light expanded, revealing more of the room we were standing in "You mentioned it before".

This was the Guild Hall from the second game if I was right. I'd gone over the history of this land in some detail before leaving Westeros, so that the people travelling with me would have some idea of what to expect.

"Yes, so lets go explore" I replied "Just remember, be careful and stick together".

Fred took out a camera, and began recording everything. By now Tara's light spell had spread far enough that pretty much everything could be seen.

"Nice mural" I heard Harriet say.

The events of the first Fable game were displayed for everyone to see, it was literally writing on the walls, or pictures on the wall in this case.

"I recognise these murals" I said to the group as I moved closer to the nearest wall. "They show scenes from a great Hero's life, so this has to be the same Chamber of Fate where he fought Jack of Blades".

The girls came over to take a look.

While I was sure the image was a more idealised version of the Hero, on the mural he was tall, dark and good looking, and he held a flaming sword, much like the ideal of a hero rather than the real thing. More likely he'd just been some poor lad who barely understand the events he was caught up in.

"There's some writing" I realised "It says that he came from a small village, and that defeated the Wasp Queen, slew Twin Blades the Bandit King, defeated another Hero in the Arena, become Mayor of Bowerstone, and died during the battle with Jack of Blades. Oh his name's worn off".

While I'd explained much about this world to my girls I hadn't had time to go over everything. So I took some time to explain what I'd just spoken about actually meant. Which took some time.

The only other place to go and search was the door directly across from the Cullis gate, which led to a stone bridge that stretched over a bottomless chasm, glowing lanterns lit up within stone posts as we moved, some sort of magic I assumed. The bridge turned into a tunnel lined with cut stone blocks, but quickly changed into simply being hewed out of natural stone.

We continued down the tunnel until we came to a point where a side tunnel branched off to the right, and I spied a broken bookcase lying against the wall. The books here were damp and completely illegible, the ink having soaked through due to exposure to water.

"I guess we'll take this tunnel" I said to my growing harem.

The tunnel ended into a chamber of sorts that was split in half by the ruins of a wall, on one side there were several crates and barrels, all empty aside from some dust. The other side had several intact bookcases. They were mostly empty except for four books, all in decent condition. Picking up the first, which was titled 'The End is Almost Neigh,' I flipped through it.

"A book of prophecies" I muttered.

The next book turned out to be about the Hero of Oakvale, which like the mural confirmed that I was in the right reality, it made mention of details that only someone from the time period or a player of the game would know about. I considered it to be a book worthy of adding to the library I'd have at the hotel, as such I put it in my pouch of holding.

Next I found a book explaining all about The Tattered Spire, which was a sort of huge tower capable of channelling all the magic in Albion, it was an Old Kingdom relic, and as such lost to the ages, the book even told of its destruction. The final book was also informative, it wove a tale about the fall of the Heroes Guild, and one man's effort to save its legacy. These books I also took.

Before long the girls and I headed back down the tunnel to explore the main branch. Here phosphorescent blue mushrooms lined the path, each giving off a soft blue glow. So far none of the bugs seen in the game had made an appearance.

"Must be magical" Tara commented "I don't think it's normal for plants to glow that brightly".

A faint buzzing sound was all the warning we had of an incoming threat, but it was enough to get Buffy and I moving. Between us we were able to stomp the nasty things before too much time passed.

"Seriously? Beetles?" I said with a sigh.

Harriet stepped forward as more of the bugs popped up and she blasted them with magic. Clearing the way.

"Thank you dear" I said to her.

Moving on we found what I discovered to be a chewed upon skeleton, the only thing with it was an empty bottle and a note.

"Suicide" I muttered while reading.

The man's name had been Drake, part of a group of three scavengers who managed to make it into the caves. He had suspected his partners were going to kill him, so he'd poisoned them, then in what could only be described as a fit of insanity he had poisoned himself and then he'd thrown the gem they'd discovered into the lake below.

"Well, his loss, my gain" I said "Harriet would you summon the gem mentioned in this note".

She waved her wand.

_"Accio gem"_

The expensive stone flew into her waiting hand. The gem was clearly magical, the flickering colours in its depths made that obvious, possibly it was an augment, but I'd need to find an expert to identify it.

"Come on lets go back to the Cullis Gate" I said to the group "I don't think there's anything else worth seeing here".

We were soon back in the Chamber of Fate, and again we were able to power up the gate with some magical energy. Apparently all that was needed was some energy and the gate did the rest as long as you knew where you wanted to go.

"Let's see, where should we go next? Bowerstone, Oakfied, or maybe Knothole Glade?" I asked.

Everyone just looked confused as I'd only mentioned some of those places to them while back when we were planning this trip.

"Never mind" I said "All you need to know is that were going shopping".

This world had much to buy, healing potions, Resurrection Phials, skill potions, weapon augments, and that was just the stuff I could remember off the top of my head. Who knew what else we would find.

(Line Break)

**Oakfield. Albion.**

The airship landed in the sea and then floated into the harbour as a crowd gathered at the docks. While the farmers here didn't have much money, and I doubted that they had much to trade that wasn't foodstuffs, which I didn't intend to trade in, I decided to try selling stuff to the locals anyway. After all I'd gone to the trouble of filling the cargo bay with stuff to trade. Plus the local authorities were unlikely to try taking my ship from me.

Before long the ship would be on its way to Bowerstone. Which was where I wanted to go as that was the best place to pick up some more local books, as well as potions, and anything else that took my fancy, but this trip wasn't about making profit or even about acquiring power and weapons that we could use, we were also to explore. Still it wouldn't hurt to make some money. Gold bars were better used as raw materials for enchanting that for paying for things.

I walked down the gangplank as soon as it was done extending, and at the bottom I met the guy who must be the local Sheriff.

"May I be the first to welcome you to Oakfield" he greeted "If you have time, please stop by the temple, it is quite beautiful this time of year. May the Light be with you".

I figured that the last part must be some sort of blessing.

"May the Light be with you" I replied "I'm the captain of this ship, and we have goods to trade".

The natives relaxed upon hearing that. Perhaps they'd been fearing an invasion of sorts. Although if that were the case then everyone crowding the docks rather than running and hiding somewhere seemed foolish. Then again humans could often be rather silly.

"My name is Slayer Gothic" I told the locals "My crew and I would like to explore this place, spend some money and then be on our way".

They liked hearing that.

"I'm a mercenary, among other things" I told the guard guy in a softer tone of voice "and I need to make some coin. I figure you must have something around here that a warrior can handle".

The sheriff nodded slowly, while tipping back his hat.

"Alright" he said "Can you handle bandits, hobbes, trolls, balverines, anything like that?".

I nodded as I could.

"Well let's see" the sheriff was now saying "Bandits aren't much of a problem, at least not until you get to Rookridge. Place is in the no man's land between Bowerstone and here. Our patrols don't go down there, and Bowerstone doesn't send any men. That why we move goods by ship".

He paused, scratching his chin in thought.

"There are the hobbes, always the hobbes. Have to clear them out every few years; little buggers love to steal livestock and children" he was now saying "Last time we cleared them out was…was…".

The man had to stop and think for a while.

"After they took the Jenkins boy," he finally finished "So, every once in a while we get together and run em out with pitch forks, torches, and the like. Little buggers keep coming back though, no idea where from. They like the old mine though".

Hobbs were converted human children, or at least some of them were, so it made sense they'd keep returning to bother this town, it had children.

"And it's probably about time to clear them out" the sheriff said.

He began to tap his fingers together, lips moving soundlessly as he worked through a problem in his head. Finally he nodded sharply as if coming to a decision.

"Tell you what. I'll have some words with people while you go clear out the mine and the forest around it" he offered "Bring me as many Hobbe heads as you can and I'll pay you what I can for them. We'll them on spikes, make the damn bastards think twice about coming back".

Gruesome work, but it was work, and it would not interfere with the stability of the realm if I went and cleared out an old mine full of goblin like creatures.

"Just point me at the mine" I requested.

(Line Break)

**Near Oakfield. Albion.**

After leaving most of the girls at the Temple of Light, so that they could learn more about this world, and its people, Buffy and I headed out of town.

This area was not populated, and it was filled with wild grasses, flowers, and shrubs and as well as a lot of trees. As of yet no farmer had pushed the boundary of their farm out this far yet, and wouldn't for some time I figured, not when there were plenty of safer areas around the town still open to be turned into productive farmland.

I supposed that was what made the hobbes keep coming back here, they could lurk in and around the mine during the day, then go raiding at night, and the rare traveller or wandering rancher that came out this far could easily be put in the stew pot.

With a groan of protest the supposedly locked gate that led into the dried up mine creaked inward, the chains were apparently just for show and not actually hooked to anything as they did nothing to impede our entry into the old mine.

Immediately the smell of damp and mould hit my nose, making me and Buffy gag.

"Okay so tell me about these monsters" Buffy said to me.

I told her that according to legend, the very first hobbes were lost children who had their souls stolen by dark Nymphs. They can still transform lost children into more hobbes, but the sheer number of hobbes indicates that they have another method of reproduction, given that there isn't a pandemic of lost and kidnapped children throughout Albion.

Although often considered dim-witted when compared to humans, Hobbes appear to have some cognitive abilities, which was evidenced by a degree of ingenuity and a social structure. They wore clothes, could make crude weapons, and even had magic users.

"We just need to kill all the hobbes we can find and then collect the heads" I informed my fellow Slayer "Then we get paid".

I'd even been provided with a sack for the heads.

"Okay let's do some pest control" I said to Buffy.

The laser weapons would make this easy.

(Line Break)

**Near Oakfield. Albion.**

"Explore the multiverse, meet new kinds of people, and cut their heads off" said Buffy as she worked with the hacksaw "What a glamours life we led".

Not that the Slayer was really complaining, actually she was enjoying this adventure, she'd enjoyed the days when it was just here and Damien travelling around North America, seeking out evil, and then kicking in the teeth of evil. Over the years they'd been all over the country, and out of it too.

Of course that had come to a rather sudden end with them setting down in Sunnydale, and while this was fun, travelling to other worlds, she couldn't help wishing that it was just the two of them, like it had been back in the old days.

On the other hand having friends was nice, so she figured it was worth not having Damien to herself it meant having a whole team with them. Besides that Lenore chick made some really cool magical items. Plus having witches around was handy.

"Why are you taking the teeth?" the Slayer asked her boyfriend "You take weapons as trophies, not horns and stuff. That's more my deal".

Damien had even brought a pair of pliers with him.

"I was thinking about trophies" he replied "I was thinking that Lenore could use them as crafting materials. When ground down they might even have a use in potions".

Hearing that made Buffy smile. Damien also thought like that. Coming up with plans and ideas that she never would. Mostly she just liked to kill monsters and have sex, normally in that order, and sometimes there was food involved as well.

"Always the thinker" she muttered.

With that Buffy got back to the messy work of harvesting heads, and putting them in the sack. Who'd be a Slayer?

(Line Break)

**Bowerstone. Albion.**

This city was divided into several sections. There was Bowerstone Market, which catered towards the the lower and middle classes. Also there was Old Town which could either be a crime-ridden slum or a newly renewed area of well to do people.

In this reality it turned out to be the later, which suggested that the Hero of the second game was around here somewhere, but I'd not heard anything about them so I figured that he or she was in the gypsy camp, and I had no intention of bothering them since they had a important work in this world.

Aside from those places there were Fairfax Gardens and Fairfax Castle, this part of the city was home to the more upper class people kind of people. According the book I'd brought upon arriving here, Fairfax Castle had been constructed on the site of where Bowerstone Manor, the home of Lady Grey, once stood. It was burned to the ground by witchspotters who were convinced that Lady Grey was a witch.

The book also mentioned Bowerstone Cemetery, which I desired to avoid as frankly I'd had enough of graveyards to last several life times.

Where I desired to go was Bowerstone Market, which was a bustling, thriving hub of commerce for the entire city of Bowerstone, if not the whole of Albion.

Here could be found The Cow & Corset Inn, a furniture stores, as well as an Alchemist, who sold potions that would be very useful to me and my girls. I went right over to the most expensive potions on display, which were in cases that were locked. Each of the potions had a sign beneath them explaining what they were.

_The same sect of Old Kingdom alchemists who are said to have solved the secret of immortality also created the recipe for this life-prolonging potion. Few have the knowledge or the skill to brew it successfully now._

"Life extending?" asked Tara "They can make you live longer?".

Her guess was as good as mine. Tara had only just started studying potions, so she didn't know much about them.

"There's only one, so if you want its yours" I told her.

I'd find a method of obtaining immortality during my travels of that I felt sure.

"Guess I could try it" she said "Maybe the store owner knows more".

I gave her some gold to buy the potion with and started looking else where.

_Death need not be the end. Resurrection is possible with this potion._

I knew this item to be Resurrection Phial is a special potion available in _Fable_, it acts immediately when the character loses all health.

"You're in luck" the store owner told me "I have nine such bottles. The biggest collection in Albion".

When I brought all nine, which involved laying a lot of gold bars on the shop's counter, the store owner handed over all nine bottles, and I had my girls store them carefully in their pouches, and I kept the spares. They only had to keep them close in order to make them work, should they need to be used.

I would have brought some skill potions to, but the owner of this business closed his doors very quickly, so I decided to come back later some day in the future. He must want to secure his new fortune in gold.

"There's a guy who sells weapon augments around here somewhere" I said to my harem "They can greatly enhance non-magical weapons".

Augmentations, or Augments for short, were mystical stones that could be blinded with weapons. They provide a benefit to the user, usually something involving a weapon doing extra damage, while the augmented weapon is being used by a fighter.

Once bound, the augmentation was permanently fixed to the weapon, and there were great bonuses to Augments. Some may increase the amount of gold, experience, or even attractiveness. If I recalled correctly some of the cheaper augments have some drawbacks, such as an exchange of strength to be more easily killed/knocked out.

While I had an elemental shotgun, that I'd gotten from the pokegirl world, ammo for it was costly and the weapon needed a lot of maintenance. So I wanted a shotgun with a fire augment on it so that I could take out vampires quickly and cheaply. Assuming that work.

On the way to the that place of business one of the locals called us over.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

The guy seemed like a sleazy salesmen to me.

"I am Murgo" he said to us "Albion's most trustworthy provider of mystical apprentices and enchanted items".

We all ignored him and looked at the man's wears.

"A pretty but slightly cursed snow globe" he said as I just stared at the item.

I could feel its power as soon as I laid eyes on it.

"What does it do?" I wondered.

He told me that it was cursed village and that the spirits of the villagers were trapped inside the globe until some hero saved them. Which if nothing else meant that it was too dangerous to be left with someone Murgo.

"How much?" I asked.

I knew he'd try to overcharge me, but I didn't think you really could put a price on something like this.

"Five gold" he said.

I paid the man and then took the item.

"How do you..."

The snow globe glowed and I was blinded by a bright light.

(Line Break)

**Cursed Village. Snowglobe. **

When I could see again I could see I was standing on a Cullis Gate but it wasn't working and everywhere I looked the world was black and white except for me. And if that wasn't strange enough when I took my sword it glowed blue and my gun on belt glowed yellow for some reason.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked

There was no around to answer. I was here alone.

I walked out down the hill and passed a house with a blue door, which seemed important for some reason that I couldn't understand.

"This is weird" I said to myself.

I walked onto a bridge and looked ahead to see three blue men who were pointing their hands to a black and white man.

"Help me, please make them stop" the man begged

The blue men turned towards me with swords in their hands. I readied Brightroar and leapt into battle, once they met my blade the blue men simply vanished.

"Okay that was also weird" I muttered.

The man I'd saved, who had been black and white, now regained his colour.

"Thank you that was….it was just horrible" he said.

"Tell me what's happened here?" I commanded.

There was no time for small talk or manners here.

"This place is cursed, just look at it, these things, they've sucked all the colour out of the world" he said.

What an odd thing to do to people.

"I see, so that's why you were black and white when I saw you, they were stealing your colour" I stated.

Because that made total sense.

"You have to save the others, they have no idea what's going on, here you'll need this" he said while handing me a blue key.

Which I guessed went to the blue door on the house I passed.

"You go hide somewhere while I deal with this" I told the man.

Soon I was heading back to the house and as I opened the door I saw another black and white man and three more Blue guys, so I pulled out my sword out and began to slay the blue figures. They had no fighting skills, I wasn't even sure if they were real creatures or just some sort of illusion.

After the last disappeared the man got his colour back and looked at me.

"Oh that's better, it's about time someone did something about this damn curse" he said "here I caught this when I was a little boy, I think it's a butterfly"

Once he'd finished speaking that he walked over to a cabinet.

"A butterfly?" I asked, no understanding why he'd give me such a thing.

The man opened the cabinet doors and a blue orb popped out.

"Go on little butterfly" the man said

Having played the game I knew what to do here I hit the orb with my sword and it took off threw a window as I chased after it to the bridge, then it went past the windmill and right to a locked fence where more Blue people. After all the blue things were gone and the gates opened up.

Once I'd passed the carriage station I saw something go into a well so I followed it and climbed down into the dark well. At the bottom I saw that it was a mine shaft and I followed it to a large cave where I saw three Yellow Shadows and another man.

They pulled rifles from their backs and began shooting at me. I ducked behind a rock, took out my laser pistol and began shooting the yellow people. It only took one good shot for them to disappear and for the man to gain his colour.

"Ah, what a relief, thank you" he said.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked.

It was an odd place to find someone.

"I followed a fat bird down here, that is definitely that last time I'll do that" he answered "I managed to catch so you play with it"

The man pulled a switch and an yellow orb flew towards the gate that was along the wall. Once I shot it and the gate was opened I followed the yellow orb into the tunnel and saw it go into the water. On the other side of the underwater tunnel I found that I was in a tomb with strange suits of armour in it. I also saw the yellow orb ahead so I shot it again, and then I followed it deeper into the tomb.

After following the orb future into the tomb I found a ladder at the end of the mine shaft. Once out I saw I was back where I started but the yellow orb was waiting for me. So I shot it and followed it to a yellow gate that had a bell on it.

As the gate opened the bell rang and soon children ran past me towards a large wooden bridge, as I followed them I realised they were transparent, and I could see threw them. They were some sort of ghosts. As they disappeared I reached a school where three Red people who had surrounded a woman.

Red was magical attacks and while I was no mage I could make little fireballs, and there were more than enough to get them the red people away from the woman. Once they were away from here I used Old One magic to burn them away.

"Oh than goodness that's over, but the children, they all ran away, they must be so scared the little mites, please you have to find them" she requested.

I figured that this could be time consuming.

"Don't worry I'll find them, how many are there?" I asked.

"Five" she said.

Well gathering a few kids shouldn't take too long.

"Okay I'll be right back" I promised.

The scream of a child was heard as I ran into the nearest house to find a little girl and one Red Shadow, once I had gotten rid of it the girl regained her colour like the others had.

"Yeah I can go home now" she said.

"Go back to your teacher, I'll get the others" I said as she ran off.

After tracking down the last of the children and eliminating the red things I made my way to the school where the children were rushing into the building as I approached the School Mistress.

"You found them all, oh well done" she said.

"It was no trouble at all" I lied.

There had been trouble.

"Here the children want you to have this" she said.

Now she was handing me a paper seal that had been painted red and decorated with beads to make a face.

"It's...uh lovely?" I said.

I figured that it was somehow important.

"They say it the key to this town secrets" she told me "Mind you they also stick crayons up their nostrils so I'd be careful if I were you".

Hearing that made me laugh.

"I will" I promised.

Before long I was heading back towards the large wood bridge the was next to a wall with a red door. Inside was a dark tomb. After I entered it, the seal was indeed a key, I followed the sounds of voices and the lit torches and as I reached a large room with doors on the other side the doors closed behind me as Red, Blue, and Yellow people appeared and began to attack.

After fighting my way past three rooms of colour creatures I found myself in a large room where I saw a woman in the centre of a Cullis Gate with three hooded men around her.

"Make it stop, please make it stop, I can't take this anymore" she cried.

Well someone wasn't happy.

"Kill the intruder" one of the hooded guys said.

More of the Red, Blue and Yellow creatures appeared as the girl began to whimper.

"Hold on I'm coming!" I called out.

With my gun in one hand and I drew my sword, holding it with the other as I began to take down the first wave of Blue and Yellow Shadows then finished off the Red with my Old One magic, leaving the three men who weree all glowing a different colour.

"Red for Strength, Blue for Will, and Yellow for Skill" I said

Acting quickly I shot the yellow man, dropped the weapon and hit the red man with one magic, before I finished the last with one swing of my sword.

I recovered the dropped weapon as the woman regained her colours and moved her hands from her face

"You, you saved me, thank you" she said as a light appeared around us "wait what's happening?"

Everything went white and when I could see again I was staring at a world with full colour, and soon people began to appear.

"You did it, look at all this colour, you saved us all, finally we can all rest in peace" the man I first meet said.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked

They started to clap and vanish into thin air. Which left me alone for a while until I used to the Cullis gate to leave which took me back to where Murgo Caravan was. Only now I held a new beautiful snow globe in my hand, and it didn't feel at all cursed. In fact it was rather pretty.

"Oh well isn't that a thrill, not a trace of cursing on that snow globe" Murgo said.

"Yeah thanks to me" I said.

I always got stuck doing the hard work.

"Makes a nice little souvenir don't it?" he said.

"Yeah I think I'll keep it" I said putting it in my bag.

This was something I could explore more later.

"Can you tell me how long was I gone?" I asked.

"About a minute" Murgo said.

I turned to my girls.

"There's a real village inside this thing" I told them "All the people trapped in it are free now, but the buildings and stuff are still there".

Which was so cool.

"What can we do with a village in a snow globe?" Buffy asked me.

I had a few ideas.

"Storage, weapons testing or we can lock people up in it" I said to her "We can even use it as a private holiday resort once it gets fixed up. A place to escape to".

I went on to enquire of Murgo if he anything else like this, and it was Tara who directed my attention a large, ornate mirror, that did not like anything else that Murgo had for sale.

"This isn't cursed" the witch told me "But it's really magical".

I turned to face the owner of the business.

"We'll take the mirror" I told Murgo.

We could examine the artefact back on the ship at our leisure, or maybe after our adventures. It could wait, we had lots of other things to check out.


	22. Skyrim

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse**

**Skyrim**

**Airship. Solitude.**

With the exception of Lenore, who was currently flying this awesome boat, my whole harem had gathered in the captain's cabin so that we could plan the next part of our journey across the multiverse. We had so many options that it was really hard to chose where to go next, and I had next to no power as to chose when in a time line that we would arrive in a new world.

Before coming here I'd stopped off at a more advanced world so I could print off some maps of the land we were currently flying over, as well as some other places we might visit in the future. These maps would help us to plan out not only the worlds we would visit, but where in these worlds we would go. I wanted to maximise the amount of exploring and resource gathering we could do before the summer ended.

A while back I'd decided to bring us to the land of Skyrim because I knew this world very well and it had much to offer my group, not just in terms of magical spells, there were also raw materials for my Enchantress to use. Such as metals that didn't exist elsewhere in the multiverse, as well as tools for making magical items and potions that everyone could use.

I wanted Tara to focus more on potions than on casting spells as Harriet's wand magic was better suited for combat and the witchcraft of Buffy's world while powerful could be risky to use. In this world potions were very easy to make, assuming you have the right resources, and they could be very useful. I imagined that I'd be bringing Tara here a lot to pick up ingredients when we were attending classes at college.

Unlike other Enchantresses back in her world I was able to supply Lenore with a lot of resources and tools, far more than most of her kind had access to as I lived an advanced nation in a heavily industrialised society. Plus I was wealthy so I could supply here with a lot of materials. That combined with being able to get help from other magic users meant that Lenore could make a lot of magical items.

"Okay so Fred and I will head out to get some Ebony while the rest of you stay here in Solitude, with Buffy keeping an eye on things" I told the group "Set up a stall and sell what you can while buying anything that looks useful. Focus on spell books, raw materials for enchantment and alchemy, oh and magical items, they have some cool weapons as well".

Buffy gave me a questioning look.

"So you want us to spend the day selling stuff and shopping?" she asked.

I nodded in conformation.

"A little sightseeing too" I told her "This city has a Bard College, which might be interesting to see".

That wasn't my sort of things, but it should keep the girls diverted for a time while I did my thing.

"What about the people here?" Buffy asked "Won't they have questions?".

I'd considered this.

"By now they'll have spotted the ship and will send someone out to great us" I said to her "I'll talk to the Jarl, she's in charge here and with her permission we can stay for a day or so. By the time news of our arrival has spread to the other major groups we'll be gone".

This world was at a much lower tech level than Earth so the native factions, like the Thalmor, who would try to seize my ship for themselves, would need time to organise, time I wouldn't give them. The Empire and the Stormcloaks would also have an interest, however they were busy right now and by the time they sent someone to deal with us, we'd be gone.

"I'll met you back here as soon as I'm done" I told my girls "Then we can plan the next part of our trip".

There were things I wanted from this world, but it would be better to come back later and sneak about while getting what I desired.

(Line Break)

**Shor's Stone. North of Riften**

This place was just a small village in eastern Skyrim near the Velothi Mountains, little more than a few houses, a couple of stores, a smithy, and an inn. It was a bigger settlement than in the game, but not by a lot. Still this place had value to me because of what they brought out of the nearby mine.

What they dug up here was called Ebony, and it could be a useful crafting material for Lenore, who was currently resting in her pokeball, once we were set up at the hotel she'd be able to work with metals like the Ebony and whatever else I could find for her. So far she'd been doing well enough with the tools and materials that I'd been able to supply her with, but there was still room for improvement.

The wind howled as I landed the bike just outside of the town. I felt it tugging at my hair as I took off my helmet and placed it in my pouch of holding. Fred got off the back of the bike and did the same with her helmet. She was the only one of my girls I'd brought along, not counting Lenore who was in her pokeball. I'd decided to bring her as I liked to spend time with my girls when possible, either as a group or one on one.

It was still very early spring and if I was any judge, and that meant it was warmer than it could have been. In fact I found the cool air to be rather pleasant

Clearly Fred didn't agree as she wore all her cold weather gear, which she'd packed into a pouch of holding while we'd been preparing for our journey to other worlds, and if the clothes weren't enough I knew that Harriet had put a warming spell on her as well.

"You okay?" I asked the walking bundle next to me.

Right now she looked not unlike a futuristic Eskimo, her gear was all state of the art space age fabrics designed for people who climbed the highest mountains. It was literally the best money could buy.

"I'm fine" she assured me.

"You sure? No frostbite or anything like that?" I asked "I can check later if you want. Do a full inspection".

Winifred shook her head, she was not in the mood for flirting.

"No... well not yet" was her reply "But if we stay outside much longer I'll freeze to death, so move!"

What I expected to see was a packed inn, filled with people, food and drink, a big fire roaring fire. stuff like that. Instead what we got was a freezing, dusty, dark room. Nobody was there. No fire, no food, no drink. Something bad had happened here.

Using torches, since neither of us could make magical lights, we began to look around. We found discarded bottles and cups, also one of the benches had fallen over. Upon closer inspection we found food still on the tables, as well as some laying on the floor. Another thing I noticed that there were patches of dark liquid on the frozen floor that might be spilled wine or blood.

I placed my hand over the ashes of the central fireplace and then looked over at Fred.

"Cold. Nobody has been here for a while" I told her.

"What happened here?" she asked as she looked around.

That was a question that I couldn't answer.

"I don't know" I said as I again slowly scanned the empty inn. "You stay here while I check the other houses".

Fred hesitated before she finally nodded.

"Be careful" she said.

(Line Break)

**Solitude. Skyrim.**

"Angeline's Aromatics" Tara read out before entering the store "They must sell perfume too".

She'd asked around and had found out about a woman called Angeline Morrard who operated this Apothecary shop with the assistance from her niece, Vivienne Onis. They lived in the room above the small shop while using the back for storage Tara guessed, as for the business part, that was just a simple small room with a counter.

"Perfume's not really my thing" said Harriet, who'd decided to come with Tara while leaving Buffy and Arya to check out some of the other stores "I always more into brooms, and boy's stuff, then boys, I was never much good at potion either".

Behind the counter, the walls are lined with a variety of ingredients, potions, and other alchemical wares. Tara hoped that a large number of potions and ingredients could be bought from this shop, and to her pleasure she was saw that there was an Alchemy Lab available for use.

Tara soon saw a small woman who stood behind the counter, currently she was grinding away at something with her mortar and pestle.

"Hello," she said warmly looking up from her work as Tara and Harriet approached. "I am Angela, can I help you find something, dears?".

Tara smiled at the older woman.

"Hello, Miss Morrard" the witch said "I was hoping to buy some perfumes".

Not just for herself. Tara figured that they'd make good trade goods to sell on other worlds. Damien would be pleased if she found things for him to sell and she could pay for the products in gold bars that hadn't cost him anything other than a little time to acquire.

"Try this" instructed the store owner.

Tara sniffed her wrist after dabbing a little of the stuff on it.

"Lavender and something I don't recognise" the American teen said.

Harriet quickly got bored as Tara discussed perfumes with the old woman. She would have left, however Buffy had made it clear that no one was to anywhere alone. So Harriet just stood around while Tara talked and talked.

"I was just getting ready to make tea, would care to join me?" the native asked.

"Sure," Tara said before following Angela back into the living quarters.

The modest room was lined with shelves filled with small coloured bottles, as well as much bigger jars, that were filled with stuff ranging from leaves to animal parts. As the two witches looked over the wares, Angela brewed a strong tea that smelled like something served at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, which was a small tea shop located on a side road off the High Street in Hogsmeade Village. It was owned by Madam Puddifoot and was known to be a haunt of happy couples. The tea shop was very popular among Hogwarts students who wanted to spend their time snogging.

"This is lovely, Angela," Tara said while taking a sip.

Harriet didn't care for the taste, but she kept her mouth shut.

"The leaves are from down south" Angela told Tara "It's one of the few things I brought up here with me from Cyrodiil".

Both of the witches knew about Cyrodill.

"Are the perfumes Cyrodiilian as well?" Tara wondered.

"Yes, though sadly I don't often get requests for them," Angela said while pouring another cup. "Usually it's just healing potions and the like for the adventures or for the soldiers. Are you two adventures?".

They were, but not in the way the local woman was thinking.

"In a sense," Harriet said with a smile.

"I don't see many adventures dressed fine as you," Angela said "From where do you hail, child?"

Tara didn't lie, but she kept things vague enough so as not to mention that they were from another world. They'd made an effort to dress in clothes that didn't look too odd, but it was pretty clear that they weren't from Skyrim.

When asked if they'd visited Whiterun they were able to tell the whole truth, and say that they hadn't.

"It's…it's just I hadn't really hoped to run into some who'd been there," Angela said to her visitors "my daughter, Fura, was assigned to Whiterun after she joined the Imperial Army. I…I guess I was hoping you might have met her".

Tara frowned.

"I'm sorry" the witch then said "How long has Fura been stationed there?"

"A few months," Angela replied with a sighed. "I just haven't heard from her lately. I've tried talking to that Captain Aldis, but he hasn't been any help".

That struck Harriet as odd, she'd have thought that someone with the rank of Captain would know where soldiers were stationed, and how many casualties they'd had. No that she an expert on such things.

"Where is this Captain Aldis?" she inquired.

"He's usually stationed at Castle Dour, though I've seen him at the Winking Skeever too" Harriet was told "Every time I or my niece Vivienne have approached him about Fura, he tells us he hasn't heard a word…but I think he's lying".

Harriet frowned.

"Why would he lie?" Miss Potter wondered.

She could only guess.

"I don't know…and I'm not sure if he's lying. It's just…well, perhaps it's just a mother's intuition," Angela said.

"We'll go to him and see what he says" Tara decided.

As Tara turned to leave, Angela reached out and took her hand.

"Thank you for this. Anything you can find out from Captain Aldis would be welcome news" the old lady told her.

Without a word the two spell casters headed for the castle, which was impossible to miss. They didn't even think about not helping the woman they'd just met, they were just that kind of people.

"Excuse me, sir," Harriet said to one of the guards at the entrance to the castle "Could you tell me where I can find Captain Aldis?"

The guard pointed at officer, who the girls went over to.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly.

Tara answered that question as best as she could and then repeated her request for information.

"Generally posting information is strictly on a need-to-know basis," he replied.

"Angela needs to know," Tara argued.

The officer sighed.

"I know," he said "I just…I just couldn't bring myself to tell her".

The officer reached in his pouch.

"Here," Aldis said, handing Tara a worn piece of parchment. "This letter is for her mother".

The two witches headed back to the store, and when once they got inside neither of them needed to say anything.

"I know," Angela whispered as she braced the side of the counter. "I saw the look on your face as you approached. I knew. I think I've known all along".

All Tara could do was try to comfort the old woman, and all Harriet could do was stand around. Tara was a nice girl, but her empathy for others could some times be a drag, even Harriet's desire to help others didn't go this far.

(Line Break)

**Shor's Stone. North of Riften**

I found no signs of any people here dead or otherwise as I searched the small settlement, every house I checked was empty, and the hearths were all cold. Some of the homes had food still on the tables, and everything else seemed to still be there. Jewellery, weapons, clothes were untouched so I didn't think that any raiders had hit this place as they would have ransacked the whole settlement.

It was like everyone just up and left. Or rather, was taken. Nothing was stolen, but everywhere I looked, it seemed like there had been a struggle. Slavers or raiders would have taken the valuables, of that I felt sure, but only the people were gone, and there didn't seem to be enough damage for a monster attack.

This was something I'd thought a lot about while returning to the Inn. Something really fucked up had happened around here.

"We need to figure out what happened to these people" I said when I entered the building.

It only took me a moment to realise that Fred too was gone. I hadn't been gone for long, yet something had come here and grabbed one of my girls without me even noticing, leaving only her torch behind, and no other sign of a struggle.

Which meant that they were fast, silent and had a need for fresh humans. I also knew that they were smart too as they'd taken everyone here with little in the way of struggle, that took planning and teamwork, so that ruled out creatures like trolls.

I also knew one other thing. That they had taken one of my girls, which meant that they were all dead. I was going to find Fred and destroy anything that got in my way.

(Line Break)

**Broken Oar Grotto. Skyrim.**

"I'm ready" said Arya.

Buffy and Arya had found a bounty while in Skyrim so they'd decided to go out and deal with some bandits who'd been praying on the locals. Buffy wouldn't normally go after humans, but they'd gone to a lot of trouble to acquire stun weapons, so she figured that they might as well use them to do some good.

"Not just yet" said the Slayer "Take this stuff".

Buffy passed Arya a silver ring, and a gold diamond necklace.

"The ring makes you even better with one handed weapons and the necklace will provide you to with protection against the cold" Buffy explained "I got them from the court mage".

They'd cost a lot in gold bars, but they were totally worth it.

"You lead I'll follow." Arya said, with some enthusiasm in her voice.

She'd not been doing much recently, other than looking around some exotic places, it would be good to see some action again.

Before long the pair set out. Arya kept pace with Buffy along the way. Which was impressive considering that Buffy had super powers. As they moved Arya went over the details in her mind. Buffy had limited information on the bandits' numbers. But they couldn't be that many of them as having a large group would have drawn the attention of the guards.

"Well this is it. Broken Oar Grotto. You ready for this?" Buffy asked Arya.

She nodded.

"I've got your back" she promised.

The Stark girl stayed one step behind the Slayer as they entered the bandits hideout. The Bandits were caught totally off guard by their arrival.

"Who was supposed to watch the entrance?" one of the crooks called out "Never mind kill them!".

Buffy took out three archers with her zat gun before they could even draw their arrows. Then when Arya opened fire they'd soon taken out five bandits. Leaving only the leader of the bandits to deal with.

"I don't know who you two are but you're dead!" the boss crooks said.

He picked up a dwarven warhammer and then charged at the two girls, who both dived out the way. The crook was zatted, but somehow remained standing, so Arya moved and drove her dagger into the bandit chiefs neck from behind. The look of shock on his face was priceless.

"Must have some kind of magical protection" Buffy mused.

She hadn't wanted the bandit chief dead, but she wasn't upset about it. Besides the bounty did say 'dead or alive'.

"Okay so we take anything of value and see if there's anything we can find out about these bandits" Buffy decided.

They searched the bodies and grabbed anything useful. Arya found a fancy looking steel knife on the chief as well as a journal.

"Buffy I found this" said the Stark girl.

She handed the journal she'd found to the Slayer. Buffy opened the journal and found a key. Then she tried to read the book finding it to be something unreadable. The Slayer did figure that part of the book was a series of lists, possibly of goods that had been stolen.

They also found some more weapons that were worth taking if only to sell to someone else later. None of them looked to be better than stuff she already had aside from the warhammer which was made of some strange material and was surprisingly lightweight.

"I'll give this to the steward guy when we collect the bounty" Buffy said "But first let's tie up the rest of the crooks so the guards can come arrest them".

She figured that Damien might be mad about her taking Arya out of the city and into the dangerous countryside, so Buffy decided that she'd take her punishment, and find a way to make it up to her boyfriend. This would most likely involve some spanking.

(Line Break)

**Vampire Lair. Near Riften. **

While my locator spells weren't as good as a real witches, and Fred's torch wasn't much of a personal item it had been enough to lead me to one of the Barrows they had here, which were basically big tombs. The inside was exactly as creepy as I expected it to be, it was all shadowy with some faint lights provided by lit candles, and there was the scent of blood was in the air.

A scream pulled my attention to the right just in time so see someone rushing me with a sword in hand. I raised my pistol and pulled the trigger twice, making two very large bangs. He, if it was a he, stumbled but didn't stop. Meeting his charge, I stabbed forward with Brightroar, and drove the magical blade into his chest.

He screamed and turned into dust. I just stared at the dust pile in disgust for a moment. Vampires, of course it was vampires. The walking leeches seemed to infest the multiverse like a disease, and no matter how much I tried there would always be more of them.

The last time I'd been in Skyrim, or at least the last time I remembered being here, I'd needed to deal with vamps as well. At least I could deal with this lot, but if everyone that was missing had been turned into more vampires… well I was good, but I wasn't good enough to face all of them.

Luckily, I wasn't alone. Holstering my pistol, I reached for the pokeball and let Lenore lose into this world. She was no warrior type, but she did have an array of spells at her command, and she had really good reflexes for when she needed to cast some spells.

I quickly explained what was happening and then started down the stairs. When I got to the bottom another vampire appeared from the shadows, her mace raising in the air and the weapon was glowing with some unholy light. She was fast, but she'd never fought a Slayer until now.

The vampire screamed and charged only for a blast of magical power cast by Lenore to throw her against the far wall. I followed up Lenore's non-lethal attack with some magical fire, and while the vampires of this reality didn't burn as easily as some types it still did burn.

At this point I recalled that the ash of vampires from this world could be used as part of an invisibility potion, and there were empty jars around here so I filled one of the jars with ash and then wrapped the jar in cloth. Next time I faced the vampires of this world I'd hopefully remember to bring something better for holding ash along with me.

Before long we were heading down a corridor, and suddenly it seemed to darken as a pair of dark shapes moved closer towards us, these creatures were all muscle and bone. Not vampires, these were quadrupeds of some sort with glowing red eyes, some sort of Hell Hounds I guessed.

I aimed my gun in their direction as Lenore sent a ball of light streaking down the hallway, revealing a pair of massive dark dog things. The dogs thing charged and I opened fire, having switched to my laser pistol (which I didn't use much as power cells for the weapon were costly) making short work of the creatures.

Then it was like the dogs had been some kind of signal, as suddenly we were up to our necks in enemies, or to be more precise enemies were going after our necks. The first warning I got about these new threats was when Lenore shouted out to alert me of danger, my Slayer senses having failed me for once.

Raising my gun, I shot the closest one, firing off two rounds to keep it away. My target screamed and rocked back, her invisibility spell, which she'd just cast coming to a quick end, revealing an ugly creature with atrophied wings and grey skin. By pulling the trigger twice more, I caused the monster to burst into flames with a scream, before almost disintegrating, leaving a layer of dust behind.

When I turned back to check on Lenore, she was struggling to keep a barely looking human thing from biting her. I grabbed it with one hand and forced it off the pokegirl before shooting it with my laser pistol at close range, which was very lethal for the monster.

"Sir, one of them got away" the poke told me "It went down the tunnel".

I reloaded my laser pistol, knowing that soon I'd have to revisit the Fallout world for more power cells. Which would be costly, but I could afford it.

"Let's go," I said.

The path twisted and turned, opening into dark caverns, which didn't contain Fred. I kept worrying about the monsters that had her. I knew exactly what such creatures did to their captives, so I knew that had to get to her as soon as possible, before she was turned into a vamp or became lunch for one.

A door now blocked my way, but not for long. I hit the door and it shuddered with the sound of metal against metal. I hammered it again and again with powerful blows before it suddenly flew inwards, opening wide with the sound of tearing metal.

When I entered the next part of the Barrow some spells flew at me, but Lenore had a shield up, frost spikes and fireballs shattering against it as she gave her all to keep the barrier up. Not that she would need to keep it up for long as I was already on the move, which spelled doom for the vampires.

After ducking in order to avoid a fireball that had been sent my way, I practically pounced on the next vampire I saw, letting the savage warrior within me do what it did best. The vampire screamed and turned to dust as I hacked off its limbs with my sword.

I raised a magical shield of my own against a new wave of spells as I turned towards the other vampires, keeping the defensive spell going as hostile spells kept hitting the barrier. Thankfully for me Lenore was bashing vampires around with her magic, which stopped them from focusing on me.

With my sword I slashed, intending to remove a vamps head, but the undead thing got under my first swipe, and when I turned to face him I saw that his hands were glowing an unhealthy dark purple as he threw himself at me. There was a flash of darkness and I felt energy draining from my body in a very painful way. I ignored the pain and drove my sword into the monster's chest, dusting it.

The others were newer vampires I was sure as they were much easier to deal with. Brightroar more than proved that it had been worth recovering as it effectiveness against the vampires of this reality proved to be greater than expected.

After the fight I needed a healing potion that I'd gotten from the Fable Verse in order to recover enough to keep moving, and I was glad that I did keep moving as I found Fred locked in a cell not long after that big fight.

"Fred" I said "Wake up."

No reaction, but she was still breathing, and the other people take from the town were also being kept in cells. So I was able to free them, and take everyone back to the mining settlement. Once we were back I'd get some ebony and then return to the airship in order to rest.

(Line Break)

**Solitude. Skyrim.**

"Did you get what you wanted?" Tara asked me.

By now Fred and I had rejoined the group with me having taken a portal out of this reality down south and then making a portal back to this reality much further north so as to cut down on travel time. The reverse of what I'd done earlier.

"It took some doing" I told the witch "but yeah I got the Ebony".

I'd could regal them with tales of my heroism at a later date, or maybe I wouldn't bother as taking out a nest of vampires wasn't one of the more impressive things that I'd ever done, as for saving a village full of people, that was all in a day's work for me.

"I got plenty" Tara informed me "The cargo bay is full of stuff I thought we can sell in other places, and stuff for making potions too".

Hearing this pleased me.

"Good work" I praised Tara.

"I got some books" Harriet said "Local history, and some stuff on potions. Hermione would love it.

"You can give some books when we pop by for a visit" I promised the witch.

While we needed to visit that world in order to pick up more supplies that wasn't the only reason why I wanted to go there. I was curious to find out if Hogwarts defences would keep Arya Stark out as she wasn't a magic user or a Muggle. It would also be interesting to see if she could read one of the local spell books and learn the spell, at least some basic spells.

While I doubted she'd be able to learn the most powerful spells she should be able to cast some of the simpler ones, and I doubted I'd be able to learn the more advanced stuff either. Harriet and Tara would be different. I could only imagine what spells they'd learn to master in time. Thankfully they weren't the kind of people to become corrupted by power, and I had ideas to make sure the non-mages in the group didn't fall to far behind in terms of power.

"I did good as well" said my fellow Slayer.

Buffy also had news to share.

"Me and Arya got some stuff from the court mage person" she said "Enchanted items, spell books and whatever else she was willing to sell I spent all the gold you got me".

This was fine as I had an entire Fort Knox to plunder back on the zombie world.

"We took on some bandits too" Arya let me know.

I gave Buffy a look.

"Yeah I was going to mention that" she said.

Hearing this did not please me at all.

(Line Break)

**Airship. Near Solitude. **

Not long after entering my cabin Buffy climbed on top of me, with her knees resting on the arms of my chair as she straddled me. Then leaning forward she nipped at my ear before whispering.

"I know I upset you by wandering off with Arya" Buffy said "Don't you want to teach me a lesson…..Master"

My cock would have shoot up upon hearing that even if she hadn't been grinding up against me as she was speaking. Truth be told I was a little annoyed that the two of them had gone off. Arya hadn't formally committed to joining my harem, so she was free to leave if she wish, but Buffy should have known better than to wander off alone.

By now her hands were moving to my belt buckle, and she had some trouble with it so she had to stop straddling me so that she could take off my belt.

"Want to start punishing me already?" she asked "I so deserve it".

She was too eager for this.

"Don't test me Buffy" I warned her "If you do, the punishment will not be the nice little spanking like your used to".

Me saying that just made her smile.

"Get over my lap" I ordered.

Her bottom lip trembled this time as she obeyed. She played her part very well.

"You will be well and truly punished Buffy" I promised

She was really getting into it.

"Please, please Sir. Please punish me now. I've been so bad" Buffy begged.

I pulled up the skirt she'd put on for this sex session, and then pulled down her black thong before I got to work. Once that was done I started her spanking.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

I didn't hold back, but still it took some effort to redden Buffy's ass. Slayer toughness was not to be underestimated. My hand was already hurting, but this wouldn't stop me from giving her the punishment she needed.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Not so hard!" she called out.

I started spanking her with even more enthusiasm than before.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Even though I kept spanking her hard, and she verbally protested she made no real effort to stop me other than wiggle about on my hard on. If she'd wanted to she could have stopped me. So I stopped on my own, and the next thing that happened was that Buffy freed my cock and while facing away me she began to ride my love pole.

"That's it! Ride my cock!" I encouraged her.

She responded to this by pushing her butt back against me as she wiggled her hips. Then I grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head towards me.

"You love it! Don't you, baby girl?" I said into her ear. "You love my big cock inside of you!"

That just made her move even faster.

"YES! YES! I love it! I love YOU!" she called out "And you LOVE me riding your cock like a slut?"

I couldn't deny it and her efforts soon brought me to the edge, she was very good at doing that.

"Ohhhh Yesssss, Buffffyyyy!" I yelled out.

My orgasm was triggered by her dirty talk, she knew exactly how to move and what to say to make me shoot a load of baby batter inside her.


	23. Middle Earth

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse**

**Middle Earth **

**Airship. Over Gondor. **

"That is the city of Minas Tirith" I said to Arya Stark as I passed her the enchanted golden telescope that Lenore had made for me not that long ago "It's sometimes referred to as the White City, or the City of the Kings, although it hasn't had a king for some time".

It was an impressive looking city even by the standards of someone from my world. Even if it was built using magic then it must have taken a lot of work, and it looked better than anything that had been constructed on Earth. Although to be fair if people from this world saw the Manhattan skyline or the Great Wall of China they'd be totally amazed and wonder if magic had been involved in the creation of those places.

"What do you think?" I asked.

I'd worried more than once if Arya might leave the group and go her own way once the rest of us returned to the Wishverse in order to attend college back in Sunnydale, but we'd have the weekends free to make short trips to other worlds, and if I kept showing her places this she wouldn't want to leave me.

"Who lives there?" the assassin questioned.

"Humans with a society not that different from yours" I told her "We should be able to blend in".

Harriet took the telescope from Arya when it was her turn to have a look.

"I thought we were off to see some kind of tall elves" she said.

This had been the plan.

"I was planning to take us to Rivendell, as the elves here do have some magic and might have something cool to trade if they haven't left the area yet" I replied "But we seem to have gotten off course".

While I didn't know how that had happened it didn't surprise me much as opening portals with magic wasn't a precise science. Also some Higher Power or Powers might have messed with the portal in order to bring us here.

"They do have Powers That Be in this reality called the Valar" I said to my girls "Perhaps they want us here for a reason".

This and more I explained to my girls, but they had little interest in such things, Buffy was mostly just annoyed that Higher Powers kept interfering with our lives, as she had a right to be. Alas there wasn't much that we could do about it.

Given that the ship was suppose to be hidden from Higher Powers by its mystical defences I did wonder how they'd known we were here. Perhaps they'd detected and redirected the portal while not knowing who we were. Or it could be my patron behind this. Who knew for certain?

"We'll find somewhere to land and then take a look around" I told the group "I doubt they have much worth buying, but we should go find out".

Leaving the ship wasn't without risk, however Harriet knew plenty of wand spells for defending a place, having brushed on them before going on this trip, and Lenore would stay behind to keep an eye on things. Anyone daring to try hijacking my airship would be in a tough time.

(Line Break)

**Minas Tirith. Gondor.**

We didn't get more than a cursory look from the guard as we passed through the gate. Security wasn't that big of an issue it seemed. Which might not be a good thing as this city was suppose to be sieged by orcs at some point, and while my intent had been to arrive around the time of the Hobbit book I wasn't very good at controlling when I arrived in a new reality, but at least I had some control of where we appeared.

I glanced back towards the gate as we went through. Nice thick doors, a strong steel portcullis. The general construction of the city told me that this was a fortress as well as somewhere to live. It would take a might army in order to conquer this place. Alas the local Dark Lord had one of those.

"We should find somewhere to eat" Arya suggested "There has to be an inn somewhere".

That was a decent idea. Taverns were normally good places to gather information from, and while I knew this world in board strokes I didn't know much about the little details, like what sort of things the businesses had to sell.

"We'll meed some money first," I said "Shouldn't be too hard to find somewhere that will trade treasure for local cons"

As usual when exploring, we always brought some jewellery with us as well as gold bars and some gems. Stuff that was easy enough to convert into local currency and could be taken from the zombie world I liked to raid with little effort.

"What about over there?" said Tara.

It did look like an inn. Sign above the entrance was of what looked like a pint. Which if real would filled with what I assumed would be mead.

"Might be a rough place" I warned the girls "Keep your hands close to your weapons".

I checked to make sure that my Goblin silver dagger was on my belt, and that Brightroar, which I hadn't gotten reforged yet, was still slung over my back. I was dressed in my dragonhide armour, and while Lenore hadn't gotten around to making any more sets from that material, she been able to enchant enough leather pieces to give all of my girls some protection. Even Tara and Fred wore a little armour, despite them being non-violent types.

We soon made our way into the inn, and I held the door open for my girls, I then followed them inside, I was still enough of a gentlemen to do that sort of thing. The inside was pretty much exactly what I'd expected. It seemed like inns across the multiverse had many things in common. Wooden tables, fireplaces, spilt drinks, a scent of something like tobacco, a little puke and roasting food.

"Greetings" I said once I'd reached the bar.

The innkeeper was a human of medium height, balding and while he might have been large and strong once, he had long since turned to fat. He was the typical bartender in a medieval fantasy land really, he might even have a quest available for a hero just starting out. Not that I inquired.

"Ah, welcome, travellers!" he said with a smile "What can I get you? Food? A room?".

It would be better to sleep on the ship than stay here and get fleas. There were spells for that sort of thing, to keep pests away,but given that Harriet and Tara both knew how to apperate, Tara having learned recently, it would easy enough to get them to teleport us back to the ship.

"Food, and something to drink if you have it" I told the man "I have coins, but they are not of this land so I'll have to pay you something in trade".

I laid a very pretty looking necklace on the counter

"This could make some girl very happy" I told the innkeeper "It's real gold, and worth more than what you charge us for food and drink"

He eyed the necklace, acting as he didn't know that was far than what I was asking for it. Of course it was worthless to me since I could just loot another jewellery store back in the zombie world if I so desired.

"My daughter would love such a necklace" the man said before pocketing the item "Take a seat and I'll bring you some food and drink over".

With that he quickly hurried into the kitchen. I didn't doubt that he would hide the necklace somewhere. I also considered that he might go find some of his friends before trying to rob us, but given the amount of guards around I doubted it. More likely he just wanted the jewellery out of sight of his less honourable customers.

Before long we had food and drink filling our table, and nothing made you hungry quite like travelling to other dimensions so we were all soon eating.

"Why does food on other worlds always taste like chicken" I heard Buffy ask.

"Because it is chicken" I told her.

Me saying that turned out to be very funny for some reason.

(Line Break)

**Minas Tirith. Gondor.**

When we left the inn I saw a man in white on a white horse, with what had to be a Hobbit or maybe a child sitting behind him, galloped through the streets, people scattering before them as they made their way up levels. I knew that the rulers of this land would live at the top. Leaders often did as they liked to be able to look down on those they ruled, literally and figuratively.

"That's inconsiderate," I heard Fred say.

"He must have been important" Tara remarked.

This was when they sky began to darken, yet the sun had been high in sky when we'd entered the tavern so it couldn't be evening already.

"Storm coming in?" Buffy wondered

I glanced up at the clouds covering the sun and then frowned.

"Doesn't feel like a storm" I said to her "Feels Odd. My Slayer senses are tingling. Something very bad is coming".

I could feel the evil getting closer.

"Must be the siege you mentioned" said Harriet "We should see if we can help".

I didn't desire to get involved as helping people wasn't the point of this trip, and there would be no reward. On the other hand if the local PTBs had brought us to this part of Middle Earth it might be for a good reason. Perhaps if we offered our services Gandalf could arrange some sort of reward. He did know the elves and might be able to get some of their cool weapons.

"Let's go find that the wizard guy on the horse" I said to my girls "We should find out everything that's going on before making any moves".

More information was always good.

(Line Break)

**Minas Tirith. Gondor.**

"Halt!" the guard demanded as we got close to the gates of the castle grounds at the top of the city "State your business!".

You'd think that with an army of orcs on the way that the soldiers would have better things to do than yell at me and my girls.

"Hello," I said to him with a smile on my face "We're looking for Gandalf. Is he here?".

Sometimes it was best to keep it simple.

The guard guy shook his head.

"He's not here" we were told "There's an inn one level down, they are staying there".

If I recalled correctly the wizard guy had some trouble with the city's regent, who was going a bit mad by this point in the movies.

"They?" Buffy asked

"The wizard and his companion" the guard replied "the hobbit".

Merry or Took, something like that, one of the less important characters.

"Inn it is," I said with a nod. "Thank you."

We headed back the way we'd came in order to search for the inn that contained the wizard we were seeking.

"Wonder what a hobbit is?" Harriet said

I explained to her that they were Halflings, short human like people who lived in holes in the ground, only they were much more civilised than that suggested. I felt sure that I'd already mentioned them, but we had gone over a lot when preparing to come here so it wasn't shocking that she might forget a few details.

It didn't take us long to find the inn we'd been looking for as such places often had signs to help people found them, and once inside I walked over to the bar.

"Barkeep. We're looking for a man named 'Gandalf'" I said.

"The wizard?" he asked and then motioned towards the stairs. "First room on the right".

Who else would have a name like Gandalf.

"Thank you" I said.

After flipping him a coin, I headed for the stairs, my harem following along. The door to Gandalf's room was a thick oaken door that even I would have trouble kicking down, not that I needed to as I just had to knock on it. There were some sounds of movement on the other side of the door before it was pulled open to reveal an old man with a long white beard, who was wearing a long white robe.

"Yes, yes. What can I…"

He paused and stared at us, his eyes widening, somehow he knew that were not what we seemed to be to everyone else around here.

"Do you have a moment to talk?" I inquired.

He nodded.

"I suppose I do" he said.

He led the way into the room. It was larger than most rooms at inns and made from white stone. This must be an even more upper-class kind of inn than the ones below. Which made sense as a major city like this would attract visitors of many types, some of which would be wealthy.

There was also another person in there, a little man with bare and hairy feet. The little man, barely any shorter than Buffy, who was a short person, jumped off the chair he'd been sitting on as my group piled into the room. I was going to have to start travelling with smaller groups at this rate as I had collected many girls and they had trouble all fitting inside room.

"Gandalf, who are these people?" the halfling asked

"If I'm not mistaken, they are travellers from quite far away" said the man in white "A whole other world unless I'm mistaken, and not all from the same world".

I looked over at him, feeling surprised.

"You know who we are?" I asked.

He smiled a bit, as if this was amusing.

"Not completely" the wizard admitted "You are more than what you appear to be, but what exactly you are, I could not say".

Well he was a clever fellow. Of course he wasn't exactly a fellow.

"We are not what we appear, but we mean you no harm," I said.

The hobbit was visibly distressed.

"What do you mean, not what they appear?" he demanded to know.

"I'm not too certain" the man in white said to his little friend "I sense that they have power, and that they are not of this world, but other than that I know little of them".

Still that was a lot more than most people could deduce. Clearly he was no ordinary wizard.

"We have no hostile intentions" I assured the natives "We are explorers, we seek knowledge, about magic and technology. Things we can use".

Gandalf nodded and pulled out a pipe starting to stuff it with something,

"I see" he said "Well I'm afraid you picked a bad time to visit. Darkness is rising to the east, the forces of Mordor are on the march. They are coming, the clouds cover their approach".

The Orcs coming here must loathe sunlight nearly as much as vampires.

"Minas Tirith is the last bastion of man" the wizard added.

"How long till they get here?"Buffy asked.

I didn't need to look at her to sense how concerned she was.

"Difficult to say" the wizard replied "Days at most"

Getting up I walked out on the balcony, and began looking into the distance. Nothing so far, aside from the cloud clover, but evil was coming.

"What do you mean by: Last bastion of man?" Tara wondered.

"The elves are leaving these shores" we were told "The dwarfs are defending their keeps so far but is likely to fall in time".

"As a rule, we don't get involved in other people's wars" I told him, "But I think we might be able to make an exception this time".

The little man rushed up next to me, he now looked more like a puppy or a child then a mystical creature.

"You could save the city!?" he asked me.

I was thinking about it. I still had one of the mini-nukes left, and an airship. Something could be done. Something drastic.

(Line Break)

**Airship. Over Gondor. **

"They looks like some sort of deformed goblins" Harriet said as she looked at the marching Orcs below while using the special telescope "And there are a lot of them".

They were moving a lot of siege equipment, including trebuchets and catapults, as well as a massive battering ram. Even without the siege equipment they had the sheer numbers and massive trolls required to take the city. A job that would be made easier since the current ruler of the city wasn't in the best frame of mind.

The orcs must think they'd already won, but they would get a big massive surprise in a little while, we were about to nuke the crap out of them. The nuke would be fired off the ship and gravity would take care of the rest, it was just a matter of Fred programming the launcher so that the mini-nuke went off before it hit the ground. Because if it did hit the ground the the nuke would be smashed to pieces and be useless.

I had to admit that the view from here was amazing. It was even more amazing when Fred fired the mini-nuke and the centre of the orc army ceased to exist. The weapon wasn't powerful enough to destroy all of the orc army, but what was left would be in no state to fight anytime soon. They might all die if orcs could get radiation sickness.

The signal fires had already been lit so the horseman should be on their way, and the ghost army as well. They could clean up the rest of this mess. I'd have to mention to Gandalf about distracting the Dark Lord so that Frodo could destroy the Ring, but that wasn't my problem.

Suddenly a piercing scream filled the air, and soon shapes with wings dove beneath the clouds, they were heading straight for us. There were three of them. They were riding some sort of ugly flying creatures, and I knew that the things riding those creatures were the worst thing around.

One of the creatures's rapidly dove towards me and I threw myself to the side as it tried to pick me up off the deck off my airship. I manged to avoid it's claws before lashing out with my sword, the razor sharp weapon slicing a claw of the flying monster, nut the amount of damage down was minimal.

Reaching for my new pistol I opened fire. The Plasma Defender, a powerful energy-based pistol which fired superheated bolts of green plasma. It was able to punch through armour with ease, when compared to the more commonly found and cheaper laser pistol, and it did far more damage to monsters.

The first flying corrupted wyern thing went down screaming, it's rider going down towards the ground with it. The other two Ringwraiths had abandoned their steeds, for a time, and were now on the deck of my ship. They were pulling out longswords ready to fight. Those swords weren't normal.

I would have shot the bad guys but they charged at Buffy and struck, one of the blade went through her side and she out called in pain, stumbling to the side before falling.

"No!" I called.

I opened fire blasting the Ringwraiths, setting them on fire, which brought me time to get to my fellow Slayer. She wasn't moving, and while she was in great pain she didn't cry out again.

"Buffy!" I asked and nosed.

"Side hurts," she told me.

Now one of the Ringwraith things were approaching again, its sword held at the ready. Like its comrade, which currently wasn't moving, the still standing monster would pay for hurting my girl.

"Stay back and throw some spells at it if you get the chance," I ordered the other girls.

Which they would already be doing if I hadn't been the way.

"Fool. No man can kill me," it hissed at me.

From out of nowhere, Arya appeared, she rolled to dodge a strike, and then drove her dagger, which was no normal dagger, into the body of the the creature that must be the Witch-King. The creature seemed to collapse into itself, becoming little more than ashes that were soon scattered by the wind

"First the Night King and now the Witch-King" I said to Arya "You seem to have a knack for killing supernatural rulers".

With that over I went to check on Buffy.

"Side hurts a little" she told me,

The blade had gone through her mystical defences and her armour, it must have been some really potent dark magic.

"We need an expert healer" I said to my fellow Slayer "I think the elves of this world can heal this sort of wound".

There had to be some of them left at Rivendall and Gandalf could take us to them.

"It's getting dark" Buffy told me.

She died, but only for a moment, there was a smashing noise like a bottle breaking, and then her eyes opened again

"I'm fine" she said.

Looking inside her pouch of holding I found the Resurrection Phial was broken, there were some damp pieces of glass in her pouch but not sign of the special potion.

"Okay who killed me?" Buffy asked me, now sitting up.

I pointed at the few ashes they were all that remained of the Witch-King.

"Let's end this" I said.

(Line Break)

**Somewhere Over Mordor**.

A pair of little hobbits were very hard to find while you were flying over Mordor. Luckily the Eye of Sauron couldn't see me. The mystical wards combined with a disillusion charm made the bike invisible to everyone. Which made my sudden appearance rather surprising to the two locals. I wouldn't have been able to find them with the Item Finder a device from the Pokegirl world which could locate thing of value, including enchanted rings.

"AAHHH!" one of them screamed.

They stumbled away from me and pulled out their swords, the fat one yelling at me to get away.

"Calm yourself," I said as I crouched down to look at them at a more even level "I'm here to help you end this".

The Dark Lord had pissed me off by sending his minions after us and killing Buffy, which may have triggered the activation of a new Slayer assuming that the Resurrection Phial hadn't just been a bottle ofmagical CPR and a fancy healing potion in one bottle.

"The Wizard Gandalf is at the city of Minas Tirith" I told them "I promised to help him"

Frodo glanced back at his companion before he turned back to me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Damien and I'm a monster hunterr" I told him.

He was understandably still confused.

"Why are you here? Are you here to help us?" he asked,

I shook my head.

"Listen" I said the tiny humanoid "We can stand around here the orcs spot us or you can let me fly you straight to the top, so you can toss it in".

There was no time to debate this.

"It will be a bit of a squeeze, but you should both be able to fit on the bike" I told the Hobbits.

Getting them to fit on a bike they could barely see even close up was a bit of chore, but they didn't exactly have a lot of options, and soon we were flying above the Volcano, and the ring went in, what happened next involved a lot of lava and much in the way of smoke.

(Line Break)

**Rivendall. Middle Earth.**

"I see you are awake," a voice said "I am Elrond, this is my home".

Before long I remembered that being over an exploding volcano was not good for your health. The intense heat and the smoke had nearly prevented me from getting out of Mordor alive. On the plus side I'd finally gotten to see Rivendall, which almost made getting killed in a volcanic eruption worth it.

"I go by Damien, but my title is Slayer Gothic," I said as I gave him a nod. "I guess that you're the one responsible for healing me. Thank you".

There were a few vague memories in my head of Lord Elrond standing over me while chanting.

"You were injured" he answered "and it is the least we could do for assisting Frodo in his task".

The elf moved up to stand next to me. From this part of the town I could look out over the whole valley. My airship was down by some docks, someone must have flown it here and then landed it outside of town.

"Your friend, Buffy has also recovered" I was now being told "Wounds from the blade of the Witch-king are not easily healed. But your friend is strong and has fully recovered".

That must have been a very powerfully enchanted sword to still have been effecting her after she came from the dead. Neither me or any of my girls had been able to counter the magic. Slayers were not easy to injure even when they didn't have extra mystical protection, and enchanted armour. I'd have to get Buffy some dragonhide armour of her own, or maybe something even better.

"He's dead? Sauron?" I asked "I mean totally".

The One Ring had been like a Horcrux, and he died in the movies, but this wasn't a movie.

"As far as we are able to tell. His armies have been defeated and the ground itself in Mordor has collapsed in on itself" the elf told me "Mount Doom is covering what remains with molten stone".

That was nice to hear. I'd wanted the local Dark Lord to pay for sending his minions after us, and that is what I had done.

"Good" I commented.

Elrond watched me for a second before he turned back to looking at the valley.

"What are you?" he asked.

I blinked upon hearing that level of bluntness.

"Buffy and I are Vampire Slayers" I explained "We're humans who have been enhanced with the essence of a demon, but we aren't demons".

The elf nodded.

"I suspected something like that" he said "You have a darkness in you, but your humanity remains intact".

Which was also good.

"So, what will you do now then?" I was asked.

Well my girls and I still had some travelling to do.

"Leave most likely," I sighed and then looked at him. "There isn't anything to keep us here, and I know that your people are leaving these shores"

Now that I had recovered it was time to move on. Lots to do, little time to do it in,

"Thank you, Lord Elrond for your aid and hospitality" I said formally.

"You are returning where you come from?" he asked.

I nodded.

"We will soon" I told the elf.

There were some other places I wanted to see before we went back to Sunnydale, but we didn't have to go back just yet.

Elrond left as my harem joined me on the balcony. I noticed right away that Buffy had on some Mirthral armour, which I asked about.

"It belong to one of the hairy feet people" she informed me "I needed something new, and this stuff will stop even magic blades".

That was something I remembered from the movies that mithral stuff was pretty good, and it could be hidden under normal clothing.

"New sword as well" Buffy said next "The hairy feet guy gave me his sword too. Well he wanted you to have it, but its a bit small for you".

Sting was a fine blade for someone small in stature, however for someone of my size it would be nothing more than a big dagger, and I had a fine dagger already.

"So where too next?" Fred asked

I had idea about that.

"Given that we nearly lost Buffy its clear to me that we need more power" I said to my harem "And I've been thinking about somewhere we can go, at least some of us, while the airship goes in for repairs".

While the ship could be flown by a single pokegirl, and kept in a good state by us, it needed proper maintenance so as not to risk something going wrong while we were in flight.

"So where can we go for more power?" Buffy asked.

I smiled at her.

"A school for monster hunters" I told her "I think you'll like it".

(Line Break)

**Beacon Academy. Remnant**

Since this world was more advanced than others I'd been too I didn't think it wise to bring the airship here without permission. The vessel was a massive investment in time, resources and effort, so I didn't want it shot down by whatever the locals had going by way of an air force.

As such I'd decided to use my Jeep, and to drag along a special trailer, which we'd picked up from the Wizarding World a while back. The trailer was used by the wand wavers to carry large amounts of stuff very easily, you could have an entire travelling show packed up in the trailer.

We, Arya, Harriet, Buffy and I, stopped outside the school ground, in what looked to be a landing pad or a massive car park of some kind. Then we waited for the students to come to us. I figured that the authorities of this world might have a problem with us so we were prepared to leave quickly if needs be.

"Here they come" I said to my girls.

While Arya looked around, taking in this strange new world, and the people in it, Harriet tapped her wand on the trailer and it unpacked so that we now had a store set up. While we kept most of what we picked up in other realities, some of it we sold so that we could obtain more interesting stuff.

The stall had many wonderful things on display, such as jewellery, which I'd salvaged from the zombie world, potions that were mostly harmless, as well as magical items that were from Harriet's world and not very dangerous even if in the hands of a fool.

We even had some weapons on display. They weren't anything special, and I didn't doubt for a moment that the locals had better stuff. Their weapons were certainly much bigger if nothing else. The warriors here must have great reflexes and strength.

"Hello everyone" I said to the students "We're here to trade".

While I had watched a little of the show I didn't know much about what this world had to offer other than it had an easy way to give people super powers. They could call upon their Auras, which were the manifestation of one's soul, and could be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and strengths differ from individual to individual and were dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill

Anything with a soul has an Aura, including Humans and other mortals; even a synthetic person could have a soul. However demons and vampires lacked souls so they could never use their Auras. Although with some demons like Lorne I had to wonder if they were all soulless.

I knew that skilled users of Aura could create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armour could also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities.

Aura was mainly used for defensive purposes. While users of Aura will not be hurt as long as their Aura is up, they can still feel sensations such as pain and heat, and it would naturally have limits. Plus Aura didn't last for long. Still even a few seconds with such a powerful defence could mean the difference between life and death.

Another thing I knew a person's Aura could be used to 'unlock' the Aura of someone else, and this meant that I would have to be very careful about whom I shared the knowledge of Aura with as since all humans could learn how to use it, I might end up with entire worlds full of super powered people.

Which in theory sounded awesome, and the demons would stand no chance against humanity in such a world. Alas humans spent a lot of time fighting other humans, and if we all had Aura then wars between humans would become even more destructive than they already were.

"What are you looking for in trade" asked a student.

"Rare metals, jewels, powerful weapons, magical items, and the like" I told the students "We also accept valuable information, bits of technology, anything your world has that other worlds don't".

This caused a stir

"Wait did you just say: other worlds?" someone asked.

I nodded.

"We're explorers from another reality" I told the students "We trade as well, but mostly we're here to learn more and see the sights".

Since no one seemed willing to mention it I decided to bring up the matter of Aura, in a roundabout sort of way.

"I hear that you guys and girls fight monsters" I mentioned "Can you tell me how?".

Finally someone mentioned using their Aura, and Buffy asked about it.

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm" a girl explained "All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You can protect yourself and your soul when fighting".

That sounded nice.

"How do you use this power?" I asked.

The girl, young woman really, who'd been explaining things, came up to me and laid her hand on my chest.

"Close your eyes and concentrate" she instructed.

I did as she wished.

"Okay" I said.

Something happened. I didn't know what it was, but it felt good.

_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._

"Pyrrha?" one of the locals called out.

The girl, Pyrrha I assumed, had at some point landed on her ass.

"It's all right" she said to the native, before turning to face me "I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own".

I was now surrounded up a dark purple aura, it was pleasant to look at, and felt good.

"You have a lot of it" Pyrrha commented "And it feels strange".

I did have the essence of powerful a demon with in so that might explain why my aura could feel off to a human

"You'll need one of these" the young woman let me know "You can use mine until. I can get a new one".

I knew these devices to be called Scrolls, which were objects that functioned as collapsible and holographic tablet. It was capable, among other things, to function as a phone, a portable computer, a camera and a streaming device as well as a gaming controller. Much like the omni-tools During combat this device was able to gauge a user's Aura and depict it as a life bar, along with those of the user's teammates. We'd all have to get one of these devices.

"Now what was that worth" Pyrrha asked

I waved at the stall.

"Help yourself" I told her "Anything you like take it".

I'd happily of paid much more for this power, and for the Scroll device as it contained information on Semblances, which were something that I'd develop once I started exercising my Aura. But that could wait, for now I had some trading to do.

"They have stuff to make your breasts bigger!" a girl shouted out.

The Bloom Powder was always popular.


	24. Dragon Age

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

** Dragon Age**

**Hyperion Hotel. LA.**

While I'd not intended to return to this reality so soon, given what had happened to Buffy during our last trip it seemed wise to take a break from our travels so that she could take some time to process what had happened to her. So far she seemed fine, but I knew enough about her to know that some time off would do her good.

This stop also gave Arya a chance to start adjusting to life here on a modern version of Earth. This was something I'd decided to leave in the care of some of my girls as I didn't want to have to deal with any feminine hygiene issues, and someone else explain stuff like television and mircowaves.

This left me free to settle in my room, which was the penthouse suite of the hotel on the top floor, I'd not seen this room in the show, but the Hyperion being a proper hotel had both a penthouse suite and a honeymoon suite.

While we'd been away Dobby the House Elf had cleaned up and refurnished both the penthouse and the honeymoon suite, the later of which was now Harriet room as it was actually the largest were as my room was just at the top of the hotel.

The penthouse had a lounge area, complete with bar, couches and room for an entertainment centre, which I would buy and install at some point in the near future. In fact I might just find a world with advanced entertainment tech and get Fred to figure it out. AI figured that my girls would love DVD players.

There were some steps leading up to the bed area, as well as a massive bathroom that could fit my entire harem in with space to spare. The rooms were bigger than some apartments I'd seen, and while it had no kitchen area that wasn't a big deal as the hotel had a proper kitchen.

By far the strangest thing in my new living space was the big magic mirror that took up most of one wall. It was an needlessly ornate thing in my view, and it didn't show anyone's reflection. Plus it practically screamed at you about how much magic it contained. If it weren't for the fact that the mirror had been inactive while on board my airship, and while in the possession of the merchant called Murgo, I might have worried about having it in my home, but I sensed no danger.

Currently Tara, Harriet and I, the magic users of the group, were studying the mirror, trying to figure what the thing actually did. It didn't reflect images, but other than that it functioned as a mirror, in the sense that it was big piece of glass with a frame.

"Okay I went to the future world and printed off everything I could find on magic mirrors" I told the two girls.

The future world was nothing special, it just happened to be a version of Earth that had technology years ahead of this one, because of this I was able to access a proper version of the Internet, and I could obtain information from it.

"And I think I know what this thing is" I said next "It might be a Eluvian".

I went on to explain that the elves of Arlathan, who were an ancient civilisation of elves in the Dragon Age world, left no roads to travel between their cities. Instead, they used these enchanted mirrors to communicate and travel between those cities, perhaps even to other worlds. Also while many of the Eluvians were destroyed, more had simply stopped functioning or became corrupted, and capable of spreading the darkspawn taint.

"Doesn't feel tainted" Tara commented.

No it did not.

"If it's not tainted then it might led somewhere" I said to two witches.

Not that I really needed it to as I could open my own portals, so this was just a project, something to do while waiting for our adventures to start up again.

"Now we just how to figure out how to switch it on" I told my girls "The Eluvians are devices that can be switched on and off, in a sense, and I have no idea how to switch this device on".

It could be anything, and so we could end up trying a lot of things.

"We can start with a spell to open doors" Tara suggested.

Harriet took out her wand.

"Let me try something" she said.

Her opening spell didn't so anything, but it had been worth a try.

"I'll brew us some coffee" I said to the girls.

(Line Break)

**The Crossroads. **

I stepped out of the mirror into a hazy landscape, and stood on what appeared to be a stone floor. All around me lay the ruins of what I guessed to be some sort of ancient temple. The scenery felt very alien to my senses, and I found the light to be a little disorienting, but I figured that I'd get used to it. Strange trees dotted the area, and their oddly curved branches made them seem somehow artificial, in fact I got the sense that this idea place had been constructed, trees and all.

"Where are we?" asked Harriet "Is this the place you mentioned?".

I turned to face her and saw that the mirror we'd just stepped through now did show Tara who was on the other side of the mirror back in the Hotel, she'd agreed to stay there in case the gateway closed after we stepped through. I could open my own portals, but it had seemed wise to have someone keep the door open in case my portals did work here for some reason.

"Not sure" I told Harriet "Let's have a quick look around".

Before long we ran into someone.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a sultry female voice questioned.

I was immediately on guard, and before the woman stepped out of the fog I had a weapon pointed at her. The woman was clothed in draping fabric that did not cover nearly as much as it should have. Her dark hair was only partly hidden by hood, and her bright yellow eyes were recognisable to me.

"It would be most unwise to attack me" she warned,

She then pulled a staff from behind her back. It was barely more than a long stick, but it had runes carved into the sides of it.

"Are you some kind of witch?" Harriet asked.

The woman, who I knew to be Morrigan, laughed upon hearing that.

"A Witch of the Wilds, yes, I have been called such before," the woman replied. "I am Morrigan, and you are trespassing in my home".

Once I had put my gun away she gestured to the place around us.

"If it had a name, it was lost long ago" she explained "I call it the Crossroads, the place in between, where all the eluvians meet, wherever they might be. Tis believed they were built by the ancient elves as a means to travel from one civilisation to another, but as you can see, most of the eluvians are dark, broken or corrupted. Only a few can be opened, and only if you know how".

She looked in fascination back at the mirror that we travelled through. Tara shyly waved at us.

"There have been no travellers here in a great deal of time" she told us "so I was most surprised to see you both stepping out of what I assumed was a dead eluvian".

At this point I was getting suspicious. This version of Morrigan, assuming it was her, didn't appear to be pregnant, and she freely giving us information, it wasn't information that I needed, but she didn't know that. I was left wondering what version of Morrigan this was, she could turn out to be evil or maybe that dragon god baby was around here somewhere.

"I can show you the other working mirrors if you wish" the mage offered.

Okay now I was very worried. Morrigan was not this helpful towards strangers.

"You're just going to give us that information for nothing?" I asked.

I'd played the Dragon Age game and Morrigan had never struck me as the generous type.

"Oh, this one shows intelligence. Most intriguing," she said with a smile "You are correct, there is something I want from you. It costs you nothing to hear me out. If you accept, I will share what lore I have on these mirrors".

That could be useful as while I could open portals, they only went to places I knew about, if I wanted to explore totally new worlds we needed another way of travelling the multiverse. Fred could work on the Slider like tech, but that could take her months to get working, and years to perfect.

"This mirror here is one of several that go to my home land, a place called Thedas" Morrgian let me know. "I left a friend behind when I came here. There were certain events that had to come to pass, I could not risk being followed".

I knew that she was referring to the Hero who stopped the Blight.

"For now, I continue to watch her, using the eluvians" the Witch of the Wilds went on to say "but I have lost sight of her recently. I want you to find her, to give her a message for me, and when you return, tell me how she fares".

That seemed simple enough. Perhaps too simple.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be as easy as it sounds?" Harriet asked.

Things never were.

"I'm afraid you will find Thedas a most inhospitable place and rather dangerous given your ignorance. I will endeavour to tell you what I can, but you don't have much time". she was now saying "You, young girl, have magic, which has its uses, but it draws demons to those who are born with it. There are those who are weak and become possessed".

I'd have to take non-magic users with me into that world. Buffy and I should be okay as while we had demonic essences within us, which might attract things from the Fade, there were ways to keep demons out. Certain magical wards could prevent possession, but they might not stop demons from trying to possess any spellcasters in our group. No sense taking such risks.

"The Chantry created the Circles as a way to train mages, but many are little better than prisons" Morrigan told us "If one is discovered to have magic, they are taken from their homes as children and sent to the Circle. Otherwise, they are labelled apostates, and hunted by the Chantry's soldiers, the Templars".

Another good reason to keep the magic users behind at the hotel.

"And these Darkspawn things?" Harriet asked "Damien mentioned them before, about how they taint things".

I'd not spoken much about them.

"No one knows for certain where they came from, but there are many stories," Morrigan said. "We do know that they are humanoid beasts that live underground, only surfacing in large numbers during a Blight".

She had a bit more to say on the subject.

"That's the purpose of Grey Wardens, they are soldiers, as well, but they fight against the Darkspawn and are the only ones who can end a Blight" Morrigan told Harriet "The friend I mentioned, Solona Amell, helped to slay the Archdemon, a most fearsome corrupted old god in the form of a dragon, an act that ended the Fifth Blight".

We had a bit more to discuss.

"What's the message you want to bring to her?" I asked.

A quick visit to the Dragon Age world could be quite profitable if we got somewhere civilised and were able to get our hands on some rare materials as well as some magic stuff. I wouldn't stay there for a long, but a quick trip would be worth the risk.

(Line Break)

**The Crossroads.**

After returning to the Hotel I'd filled in Buffy and Arya about our mission before equipping myself for the trip. The way we were dressed should allow us to blend in, even if we didn't look like normal people, we should seem to be warriors.

"This eluvian opens into an ancient temple in a place called the Wending Wood, but last I knew it was overran with Darkspawn" Morrigan warned us "With the Blight over, they should have moved on, but the Darkspawn have been acting in a most curious manner. You should be careful".

Good advice.

"How do you kill them?" Buffy asked.

As far as I knew our weapons should work fine.

"They are strong, but not invulnerable. Blades and magic are both effective at damaging them. Silverite runes are helpful, you should acquire some if possible" we were advised "They are also weak against fire".

Morrigan reached into her pouch, which like ours was bigger on the inside, pouches of holding were very common on Fantasy worlds.

"I only have one novice silverite rune" the witch said "I had not anticipated fighting Darkspawn here. I admit, 'tis not much, but perhaps it will serve you better than I. Add this to a weapon and it will do extra damage to them".

The rune was given to me.

"Any weapon?" I asked

Right now I was thinking about the shotgun I'd brought with me on this trip, if it could be enchanted to be more effective against evil beings that would be good for me.

"I do not know," Morrigan admitted "I do not use swords or axes. The warriors I have known use them on weapons that already have slots designed to hold runes. It is possible it will not work, but I am no enchanter".

Perhaps I could find an enchanter in the Dragon Age who would give enchanting this shotgun a go.

"So we go into a old temple full of monsters, fight the monsters, and then go find your friend" Arya summarised "Any idea where to look?".

Morrigan gave this some thought.

"The other Wardens will likely know where she is if she not at home" the witch said "Most of them should be at Vigil's Keep. Once you reach the forest, head west until you find a road. That will be the Pilgrim's Path. Take it north and west and you will find the Keep easily enough".

I had maps of this world, ones of far better quality than the locals could make, which could be one of the things we'd sell in that world should I visit it more than once.

"What's the message you want us to pass on?" Buffy asked.

I'd mentioned the fact that we would be delivering a message, but not what it was.

"Warn Solona of a darkspawn known as the Father" Morrigan answerd "Tell her to refuse any deals that she is offered by him. Then return here".

"How do we get back to you?" Arya asked.

"Return to the eluvian in the temple" she instructed "I will be watching for you and will open it when you return".

I didn't need her help to get back, but there was no reason for Morrigan to know that, and Arya could be forgiven for not knowing if I could return us to the Hotel with my portals if we didn't use them to leave that world. I was more grateful than ever to have the ability to open portals as I didn't totally trust the witch not to seal up the mirror behind us.

"We'll be back" I promised the yellowed eyed woman.

(Line Break)

**Ruins. Wending Woods. **

I stepped out of the mirror and into the darkness of the room that was beyond the mirror. Already I had my shotgun at the ready, wanting to save what passed for ammo with my plasma pistol, but the area was thankfully quiet, and lacking in light, although that was easily dealt with by using torches.

Once I could see better I found that we were standing in a room with stone walls. The mirror stood upon a dais, the top of which showed a thick layer of dust, and the whole thing was covered in cobwebs. I didn't think that the cleaning lady had been around for a while.

After Buffy stepped through, she'd brought up the rear, the mirror gave a final burst of blue light before going dark. Which meant that even with the torches that we couldn't see much, so hopefully the entire of this place wasn't cut off sunlight.

I took point, heading through the doorway out into a long hallway. The hall was dusty as well, with webs, both ancient and new covering most of the corners. Then we came across webs that blocked the entire corridor, and I set them on the fire with my magic, risking using magic, while forgetting for a moment that spider webs aren't actually flammable. Only this time the webs didn't burn and they lit up, burning away very quickly. Which meant that these were not normal webs that had been spun by normal spiders.

This indeed proved to be the case as a few moments later a group of giant spiders dropped from the ceiling above, no doubt upset about the fire. They were thankfully not bullet proof in any way and zat blasts also dealt with them just fine. Freakish they might be, but they were mortal as any other animals.

"You think the witch lady would have warned us about the big spiders," Buffy said

I also could have warned her, but I'd been concerned about the darkspawn, and hadn't considered spiders as a threat.

As we moved on I noted that there weren't as many webs in this hallway, and most of them seemed old and normal sized, so hopefully there should be no more huge spiders. Still I walked carefully, stepping over piles of crumbling stonework. The air was musty and stale, and I figured that no people had set foot in here in a very long time.

By now we'd entered a part of the temple that had old torches we could light, and this allowed us to look around, so I took a moment to examine the statues that lined this hall. I even got out a digital camera and recorded the statues as Fred wanted to document some of what we saw.

Before long we moved on once again and entered a part of the temple that had seen some people recently, or something that looked vaguely like people. There were four of the things. Were these the Darkspawn Morrigan had told us about?

They were smaller than I'd expected, only about chest high, so I figured that these must be Genlocks, which were darkspawn born from a Broodmother which had once between a female dwarf. I noted that they were carrying weapons, mostly clubs and short blades of some kind. The one in the back even had a bow.

"Avoid their blood" I reminded the girls.

After gunning down four of them in short order with my shotgun and the girl's zat weapons, it turned out that were more of the creatures nearby and they had been drawn to us because of the fighting, and they got in too close for guns, so it was time for close quarters fighting.

Buffy made the first move, ducking to her right as one of them took a stab at her. Buffy cut into it's arm with her sword, which was the famous Sting. The thing she cut howled in pain, but not for long as she soon sliced the monster's neck open.

Arya's special knife seemed to be doing just fine against them too, and I saw her thrust it upward into the jaw of one of the darkspawn. Black blood spurted out and I was glad that Arya was fast on her feet, and made faster by enchanted items, as it meant she avoided getting any of the blood on her.

After I cut down a foe I stepped to the side, wincing as an arrow narrowly missed my head. At this point I knew that needed to take out this archer, who was part of the first group. Which wasn't going to be easy as bigger darkspawn were on their way.

Knowing that we'd be in real trouble if we stayed here in a confined space I tapped into the power of aura and ran at the nearest group of enemy intending to take them apart and find us a way out of this creepy place.

(Line Break)

**Wending Wood. Thedas.**

The forest we were in now could have been a forest on Earth, but given that they were in some other kind of dimension, I knew that it was best to keep eye peeled as there could be any number of monsters hidden by the foliage.

A wolf howled in the distance, and I could tell from the faintness of the sound that it was pretty far away, nothing to worry about, well not yet, there could be a hungry wolf pack heading our way in the near future.

Knowing this I watched the treeline and before long I saw a flash of brown fur, moving between some trees. A bear, maybe? But it too, was a good distance away, and away from us. I figured that the local wildlife knew better than to attack a well armed group of humans.

Besides even if they did attack us I could just use my aura again, which was really effective against monsters. I'd really gone to town with the darkspawn, bashing them to death before my energy ran out. I just needed to let that power recharge before using it again.

Before long we reached a bridge that crossed a small river. It was made of wood, and looked pretty sturdy, but there was a good drop to the water below. Thankfully this bridge was well maintained, which I took mean that there would be civilisation around here.

"Hold up," I said to the others, before I went to check something that was on the path "I see some footprints".

Not human by the looks of things, very narrow and light, could be some elves. There were some other prints as well, big heavy prints.

"Sounds like someone's fighting," Buffy commented.

Now that she'd mentioned it I could hear what sounded like a struggle.

"Let's go see if they need any help" I said to the group "I can sense more Darkspawn close by, they feel like demons only worse".

When we found the fight I wasn't surprised to see a few dead Darkspawn scattered about on the ground.

The Darkspawn were brandishing a variety of makeshift weapons, small knives, axes and maces. A few of the man shaped things were even using tree branch as a crude club. I didn't need to worry about how they were armed as the fight didn't last very long. The Wardens were rather powerful for mortals, the darkness within them giving them the ability to fight beyond what most people were capable of, much like Vampire Slayers.

Once the fighting was over and done with I got a good look at the two natives, who were both females, and I noted right away that neither of them were human. One was a dwarf, and the other was an elf.

"Who are you?" the elf demand to know.

Her tone of voice had been very unfriendly.

"Morrigan sent us,"I offered in way of explanation. "We're actually looking for the Hero. We have a message for her".

The two Wardens exchanged looks.

"I can pass on your message" said the elf.

While that would have been fine with in other circumstances I had promised to deliver the message to the Hero, and besides I wanted to see Vigil's Keep.

"Oh no, we're delivering it in person," I insisted

"Well then, I'm sorry, you will be disappointed" the elf said "The Commander isn't here".

That was obvious.

"We're headed back to Vigil's Keep" the dwarf said "You're welcome to join us".

That sounded good to me.

(Line Break)

**Crossroads.**

"So your home is protected by magic" the apostate asked the girl called Harriet.

The Witch of the Wilds had been staying in the Crossroads for some time now, hiding from her mother, among others, and while she was safe here it wasn't much of a home, and while she'd tried to find somewhere to flee to using the Elven mirrors, they were either closed or tainted, or they went to places she'd not dared to enter.

Now someone else had opened a mirror, and it lead somewhere safe for humans, and she tempted to go there, however Morrigan would not be foolish, it would be unwise to enter an unknown world without learning more about it, and having somewhere to stay.

In order to learn more about this world, which was called Earth for some reason, Morrigan had began asking questions and Harriet had been willing to supply Morrigan with plenty of knowledge, far more than she should have, but this was good as now Morrigan had a plan.

"Yeah" said Harriet "Only those told about it can find it, and only Damien can tell people where it is. People who don't know the secret can't even know that the hotel even exists".

The yellow eyed woman smiled as she considered her plan. The mirror would be the only path from the Crossroads to this Earth, it could be closed from the other side and secured.

"And this Damien of yours he gives you food and shelter in exchange for warming his bed sometimes?" Morrigan asked "What else does he offer?".

The Witch of the Wilds had seen enough to know that there was more to this group than them being a group of travellers.

"Oh lots" said the Girl-Who-Lived "Damien is rich, not that this should matter, and he's got access to lots of stuff from different worlds".

Morrigan smiled.

"Does the world you live in have magic?" the older woman enquired.

Harriet nodded.

"We've got books on magic and magic stuff from loads of different worlds, and we collect more all the time" the Chose One answered "My world has a whole street that sells everything magical".

The Witch of the Wilds like hearing this and with the information she'd gained she made a new plan. She now had an idea of what to do next.

(Line Break)

**Vigils Keep. Thedas.**

We travelled for a while, and arrived at the gates of a massive fortress. It appeared sturdy, enough at first, but showed signs of needing repair. Workers were doing just that, they were laying new stonework and reinforcing its defences. The interior of the keep was more massive than in the game as real life was often bigger in scale.

From what I was told by Sigrun, the female dwarf warden, the fortress was built by a group called the Alamarri Avvars to stop the Tevinter advancing from the North during some past conflict. In their time it was known as the Fort of a Thousand Vigils. It was built over caves leading to the Deep Roads, believed to be carved as a gift from Korth, an Avvarian god of mountains.

The Avvars residing in the fortress lived peacefully with the dwarves who owned the Deep Roads back then, which was unusual as at the time the dwarves were allied with their enemy, the Tevinters. In fact the alliance of Avvars and dwarves predated the building the fortress, or so we were told.

As the Avvar culture declined, the ownership of the keep changed hands, eventually becoming the property of the Fereldan noble Howe family from were they governed the entire Arling of Amaranthine.

I also learned that Vigil's Keep was the first fortress to fall during the Orlesian invasion in Ferelden and the last to be liberated during the Fereldan Rebellion.

"Who's the chick?" Buffy asked Sigrun, who she walking next to to

My fellow Slayer gestured at the large statue which was in the centre of the courtyard.

"Okay, now I know you're joking" she said "I'm a dwarf, and even I know who that is".

Buffy clearly didn't.

"I told you, we're from really far away," Buffy reminded the native.

We'd not told them how far away we were from as that would only confuse the locals.

"That's Andraste, the Maker's Holy Bride" Sigrun informed my fellow Slayer "We dwarves worship the Stone, so I wouldn't be the best person to ask for a lot of details about the Chantry, but it's probably the biggest religion in all Thedas".

Buffy just looked at the statue.

"Big with the girl power here" she then said "They have a girl Jesus".

From what I knew of Andraste she was more like the Virgin Mary than Jesus since Andraste had been a mortal woman who came to the attention of the divine rather than the child of a deity, but I had no desire to discuss this.

Once we'd separated from the locals I sought out a trader called Yuriah, a human man who had some interesting things to sell. First I brought a ring known as the Golden Cog, which could be useful to any spellcasters in my group. I also paid for a staff called Charlatan's Walking Stick.

This was when the Warden-Commander returned, and she turned out to be a female mage as Witch of the Wilds had hinted, who took the message from Morrigan without comment, clearly she was busy with other matters, leaving me free to get on with things. I wanted to limit my time in this reality because I didn't want to risk sleeping while here and interacting with the Fade.

I sought out the enchanter and tried to find out about how that type of magic worked in this world, and I quickly dismissed it as enchanting in this world took lyruim, which was dangerous, and it had to be performed by either a dwarf or a mage who had been made Tranquil. It seemed best to stick with the other types of enchanting that I knew about.

Before we headed back to the temple I made sure to stock up on enchanted arrows and crossbow bolts, as well as all the recipes I could get my hands on. I had more than enough gold and I was only limited by the stock the traders had here. If I wanted more I'd have to return to this world and try one of the cities. Which was something I could risk doing another day.

(Line Break)

**The Crossroads.**

Upon returning to this strange realm I found that Morrigan, the Witch of the Wilds wished to speak with me, and what she had to say rather surprised me.

"You want to join my harem?" I asked.

This I had no expected. Sure she was a good looking woman, and her magical powers could be useful to me, but I'd not given much thought to recruiting anyone from this world.

"I spoke with young Harriet, and she told me all about your band" the native spellcaster replied "And I just happen to be looking for somewhere to hide out, as it were".

Things started to make some sense at this point. Aside from knowing that I needed to have a word with the Girl-Who-Lived about telling strangers about my life, I also knew that Morrigan was here to hide from her mother who wanted to take over her daughter's body. If I recalled the game it wasn't as bad as it sounded, but I could understand why Morrigan might want to get as far from this world as possible.

"And she explained about what joining my harem involves?" I inquired.

Morrigan smirked.

"Oh yes she went into great detail" the spellcaster said to me "It seems like a good bargain. I want access to your knowledge, the magic and artefacts of other worlds in exchange for my service. This will fit my needs for a time".

She would have to come back to this world at some point in order to join the Inquisition, but that might not be for some years.

As for the present, well Morrigan wasn't one of the good guys, but she wasn't exactly evil either, and she was no fool, if I was useful to hear then it was highly unlikely that she'd do anything to harm me or my group.

I'd have to keep tabs on her, however she could be worth the risk given how powerful she was, and the other magic users in my group might benefit by learning from her.

"Well then lets get out of here" I said.

I'd have to get the Witch of the Wilds settled in the hotel before planning my next adventure.


	25. Forgotten Realms

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse **

**The Forgotten Realms**

**Jalanthar. Northwest Faerûn**

Since this world had plenty of flying creatures, including many kinds of very powerful dragons, I'd decided that while we explored this world that my airship would make use of one of the rivers here in the Silver Marches, which would take us to Silverymoon, rather than fly directly there.

We were going to Silverymoon in order to trade for more enchanting materials and to buy some magical weapons, those were pretty common in this part of the multiverse. Also while we were here we could pick up some more potions and magical supplies. I wanted us to be well stocked for when we returned to Sunnydale as I wouldn't have as much free time, and as such I wouldn't be able to keep popping to other realities for supplies.

Another reason to pick this place was that I wanted to impress the newest member of harem, the Witch of the Wilds aka Morrigan. Not that I would ever admit this, but I wanted to show off to her. There was something about that woman that made me want to impress her more than my other women. I didn't think that she'd enchanted me it was something more natural than that.

I'd visited Silverymoon before, during my last life, and so far I'd seen no evidence that this was the same version of the Forgotten Realms that had I visited before. Which actually happened to be a good thing as I didn't want to run into the original Slayer Gothic, he might think me a impostor and we could end up trying to kill each other.

We hadn't gotten there yet, right now we were in a hamlet which was located near the Rauvin River, the river my airship was currently sailing on. From my research I'd learned that in recent years the hamlet had relocated from the south bank of the river to the foothills north of the river after repeated orcs raids. Not that the raids had stopped.

This town had been overrun on multiple occasions by orcs, and every time that happened the inhabitants of the Hamlet retreated to safety into the mountains. Many of the newer buildings here had been built directly into the hillside and were covered with turf so as to resist burning.

My girls and I currently sat within in a tavern and as I looked around the tavern, it took a lot of self control for me to not to grin like an idiot. Here I was in an inn within the Forgotten Realms. How many adventures had started this way? What would happen to us while we were here?

The Crowing Cockatrice of Jalanthar was a ramshackle place made mostly of stone and dug half into the ground. Really it was little more than a large covered hole, but it was a tavern and such places were good for gathering information about local events.

"I thought this place would be more fancy" Harriet said "Like that Gondor city".

That place had been rather nice for a medieval city, far cleaner and more friendly than it might have been. I'd wondered if anyone in that place knew what my group had done for them by destroying that orc army, or if they were ignorant about the situation. They couldn't have missed the fact that an army of orcs had been defeated, but they might not know who was responsible.

Not that I cared much as I sought no reward, and not just because they didn't have anything I wanted that I couldn't easily get elsewhere. I could buy anything I desired simply by raiding the zombie world for stuff to sell on other worlds.

"Sliverymoon is suppose to be pretty fancy" I said the wand waving witch "This place is poor,and it gets attacked a lot too".

The orcs of this world were currently attacking a lot of settlements here in the Silver Marches. Mostly it was only the odd war band the people of this hamlet had to worry about. However the orcs had recently rallied behind some super tough warlord or warboss, like they sometimes did, and now they were more organised than normal. Which made them much more dangerous than at other times.

"Yeah, they seem like refugees," Buffy said.

When we got outside of the tavern, intending to go back to the ship, I noticed the many wagons that were crammed full of people, and there were many more walking along side the wagons. They didn't much better off than those who couldn't walk.

The people at the head of the convoy were talking to the guards, something about an  
attack up near the pass. I heard a lot of the conversation as I had enhanced hearing, and I got the impression that this town could soon come under attack.

"We should go" I said to my harem.

To my dismay Tara and Harriet were now going over to the people in wagons, and soon started using wand magic to fix the more minor injuries. Which was kind of them, but it had a big impact on the crowd. Soon people were shoving injuries at the two witches, while parents were pushing children towards them, eager for their kids to get fixed up.

"Enough!" I shouted.

They all pulled back, looking frightened, and while I felt bad about upsetting these poor people I didn't want two of my girls to be trampled by a mob.

"Okay, form a line," I told the people before turning to my girls "Buffy go open the stall, we'll set up here and hand out our healing potions, and any supplies we have that they can use, just give them out".

I wouldn't charge for them anything, and while giving stuff away would result in use losing our stock, the truly worthwhile stuff was stored away back in the hotel, back on the ship, or in our pouches of holding.

"Morrigan if you could look them over, see what you can do" I requested.

She grumbled, but got on with the healing, between them my witches would be able to help a lot of people.

(Line Break)

**Rauvin River. Northwest Faerûn**

"What have we got left to sell?" I asked of Fred.

Healing and sharing stuff with those refuges had resulted in the mobile stall getting picked over as desperate people grabbed what they could. Which might seem like a big loss, but in reality it was in fact not a real problem. Besides helping all those helpless made me look good in the eyes of my girls, or at least most of them.

The buying and selling were just part of why were making these trips, and nothing of any real worth had been made available to the public. The stuff we wanted to keep was either kept secure in the cargo bay or back at the hotel, a place that was hardly lacking in spare rooms for storage.

"Not much" Winifred told me "Most of what's in the cargo bay isn't ours".

My ship had ended up joining a small fleet of ships which were transporting people and war materials. A group of dwarfs, whose wagons of weapons needed to reach Everlund, which was due to be attacked by orcs sometime soon.

They'd booked passage on my ship, paying well for the privilege, as not only could I transport all their goods quickly I could also do it safely. Compared to the other boats on the water my vessel was a floating fortress.

From what I knew of that city we were heading for, since its humble beginnings as a fortified trading outpost and bridgehead on the Rauvin, the city of Everlund had grown in population and importance increased so that it became one of the most important trading cities in the region. Which made it a tempting place to visit as we were here to trade, but it would be best to save the gold until we reached Silverymoon.

"We have a little local money" I said to Fred "And plenty of gold since I raided Fort Knox again before we left".

It was good that we did as it meant we all now had plenty of room in our pouches, and lots of bigger on the inside trunks from Harriet's world. We'd likely devalue gold in these parts for some time, but we'd be able to buy the raw materials, magical items, and so on, that we desired.

"Keep an eye on the cargo" I said to the tiny Texan "and make sure everyone stays on alert. We'll be attacked at some point I just know it".

The barges we were sailing with couldn't go very faster when compared to my mighty vessel so this trip, and I wouldn't leave them behind as they were depending on us for protection.

"Damien!" Arya called out "Look at that"

She passed me the magical telescope and I got a closer look at the amazing sight that she'd alerted me to. On one of clouds above, that was up near the mountains, rested a small castle with a single prominent tower, and I knew that the tower belonged to some wizard.

Also it looked like there were some smaller buildings on the cloud, but it was the castle that held my attention. I could only imagine what sort of power it would take to counter gravity like that.

"What?" one of the dwarves asked before he noticed that sight "It's a cloud island. So what?".

Even for someone like me, who'd seen a lot, a castle in the sky was still very impressive.

"Who lives there?" Arya asked.

"How should I know," the dwarf said. "Probably some Archmage. Wizards are always making cloud islands, when they aren't breeding strange monsters. They're a troublesome bunch. I personally think they should be outlawed".

Given that my ship was magical and it was filled with magic users the dwarf had ruffled some feathers. Morrigan surprisingly kept her mouth shut, denying her desire to make a biting sarcastic comment I felt sure.

"We don't have castles on clouds where were from" I explained.

The cloud slowly drifted out of sight into the mountains, and I was sad to see it go.

"Orcs" someone shouted. "Lots of them".

There was a sudden roar and then an army of orcs were appearing from the trees that lined the river. They were not as horrible to look at as the ones from Middle Earth, but they were no less hostile. This was proven when arrows began to fly through the air.

"Shields up!" I ordered.

Tara was using the golden staff that amplified the effects of spells to bring up a magical barrier that stopped the arrows from hitting my ship or anyone on it. Since my boat was by far the biggest it was attracting nearly all of the arrows.

Then without any warning a large boulder flew through the air and crashed into the water, between several boats.

"Well, they're firing blind," one of the dwarves said "That's something".

It wasn't much.

"They'll get some hits eventually if someone doesn't find their catapults and take them out" I said "and we don't have anything that can fire back that far".

This was when the shield went down and Buffy, who was using her Aura power, jumped off the boat and landed on the bank of the river. Just as she did some fog appeared. I figured that a magic user had created it in an attempt to give us some cover.

"Buffy, get back here!" I yelled.

She either wasn't listening or couldn't here me. I'd hoped that Wishverse Buffy wasn't as stupidly as heroic as other versions of the Slayer, alas this was proving not to be the case. Slayers were drawn to battle, and I too was feeling the urge to go join in.

"As soon as I'm off the ship raise the shield again" I told Tara "And don't wait for me, keep going".

Using my Aura power I jumped further than any human should be able to and landed on the muddy bank of the river without any trouble. Then I stopped using my aura as it was a finite resource and I might need the energy later. I would have to rely on my Slayer powers and the magical items which enhanced those abilities.

This was when a large humanoid came out of the fog and swung an axe at my head. I back stepped very quickly, while taking my sword out and then waited for an opening while avoiding the enemy's axe. When the orc paused in its attack, I went on the offensive, knocking its axe aside before driving Brightroar into the orc's skull.

In the distance I could roaring and orc screams. A sound I followed and it led me to a whole gang of orcs. I attacked them from behind, sword in one hand, plasma defender pistol in the other, and I was soon killing them all very quickly. A few of them lived long enough to actual try killing me as well. Half a dozen were dead in a matter of moments, and now I was covered in blood. Thankfully blood washed off dragonhide easily.

At the point a fireball went off, maybe a dozen yards in front of me. It seemed to burn a hole in the fog and I rushed forward hoping to see Buffy. Instead I found a huge hairy human, which was bucktoothed and drooling. The giant had a great club and tried to bash me with it. Alas for the giant I shot him in the face a few times with my plasma pistol, which totally destroyed its head.

"Buffy!" I called out.

She didn't reply to me, instead I met up with what seemed to be a big fucking orc, or maybe it was an ogre, it held a club, they seemed to be popular in these parts, and it swung the weapon at me.

I powered up with my aura, and caught the end of the club with my hand, an act which greatly shocked the creature, I hadn't even known that I could do that, and while this was fun I really should be more careful since I didn't yet understand this power.

While the aura lasted I jumped into the air and did a spin kick that broke the creature's neck in a single move.

"Whoa, that takes getting used to" I said to myself, amazed by my own power "So cool"

A few moments later I ran into Buffy.

"We need to find those catapults" I said to her "And then get back to the ship".

Before we could start looking a group of orcs charged at us through the mist, hurtling spears as they charged. I took a spear to the shoulder, it bounced off my, stinging but not doing any real damage thanks to my armour and magical protections.

The orcs soon swarmed over us, even as I shot some of them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Buffy wielding her Slayer Scythe even as I swung Brightroar through the flesh of orcs, cutting them down. These creatures were tougher than humans, but their armour was only fur and leather, easy for someone like me to cut through even without a magic sword.

Then the leader appeared, he was a big git who wore proper plate armour, and he had a nice looking axe that I was so going to take from his cooling corpse.

"Mine!" I shouted.

My fancy Goblin silver blade flew through the air and a moment later the big orc had a magical blade in its left eye, which it did not enjoy, and the orc warrior dropped dead on the ground.

Next I went over and took the creature's axe, but not before recovering my dagger, the axe had a solid steel handle that was etched with tiny runes, and had a star sapphire set into the pommel. This handle connected to a double-bladed head forged from silver and some sort of steel if I was any judge.

When I picked up the weapon the axe shimmered with a deep blue luminescence and had six more runes etched into it. These runes glowed blue, and I figured that this meant the weapon liked me, or at least that was the impression I got.

The glowing could also be controlled by the wielder as when I thought about how the glowing would give me away in the dark the blue light faded.

"Finally someone worthy to wield me" said a female voice "I could barely stand to have that orc hold me".

The mind within the axe explained that she had been Lady Laroun a War Lord of Waterdeep until she was slain by orcish archers sometime in the past. She was a just, but violent ruler, and Ahghairon the mage, the maker of this weapon did not foresee another War Lord as honourable as she taking up the mantle any time soon. He obeyed her final request "to ensure that she would always be able to aid the defence of the City of Splendours" by binding her departing soul to a magical battleaxe.

I didn't have much to think about that as we still had some catapults to take down, and by the time we'd done that the fog faded, the air clearing with surprising speed, which confirmed that it must be have been magical made.

When we got to the riverbank we could see that the area was littered with dead bodies, between us we'd killed a lot of monsters.

"What possessed you to go running off like that?" I asked Buffy.

Instead of answering my question she took a look at my new weapon.

"Oh pretty," she said "Is that a sapphire in the hilt?, very nice".

I rolled my eyes.

"Lets get back to the ship" I said "We can discuss your recklessness later".

At times it was like she wanted me to punish her, or maybe it was something worse, maybe she had a death wise.

(Line Break)

**Sliverymoon. Silver Marches. **

"Hold," a guardsman called out as I reached the bottom of the ramp "State your names, and your business here in the Gem of the North".

Given what the man had just called the city that we were currently trying to enter I figured that we were in the right place. Not that I would have mistaken it as there weren't a lot of cites in the Silver Marches, and none of them were like Silverymoon.

As for the guard, he was one of many who'd come out to greet us when the ship had docked, but he was clearly the highest ranking officer. The river when through the city, as such there were plenty of places for a big boat to dock.

"I am Damien Mason" I told the guard, using my civilian name "I'm the captain of this ship, and here to trade".

Not that we had much left to trade as the situation caused by the rampaging orc war bands had led to us giving everything we could to the poor people of this land, and while such charity was approved of by most of my harem, it did mean that I'd have to spend a lot of my gold while in this city while trying buy all the things we needed, rather than trade for them.

"These are my associates" I said while gesturing to each of my girls. "Buffy Summers, Tara MaClay, Harriet Potter, Winifred Burkle, Arya Stark and Morrigan".

It was times like this that I needed a moment to reflect on what an odd harem I'd managed to put together, and I had to wonder what other exotic females I could add to it.

"Our business to simply explore the city, and to do some shopping" I told the guard "We're new to the Silver Marshes, and we are also looking to met traders as we have contacts in far off lands looking for new goods".

By far off lands I met other worlds, but they didn't need to know that.

"You'll have to speak to her ladyship before you can wander the city freely" said the highest ranking of the guardsmen "If you'd please follow me, I'll have some of men guard the ship, no one will board her".

There was no need, the magical defences should keep people out.

(Line Break)

**Sliverymoon. Silver Marches.**

Upon entering the throne room the officer who'd escorted us to the palace gave her ladyship a formal bow before speaking to the ruler of this city.

"Lady, I'm sorry to interrupt you" he said "but this group came from the strange ship we spotted coming this way".

The woman in charge here graced me with a small smile and waved at a chair.

"Please," she said "I'll speak with your leader only".

As my girls piled out of the room, and I took a seat, were as the officer moved to stand behind me in "at ease" position. He was clearly a long term military man.

"I would prefer to speak with our guest alone" her ladyship said.

The officer nodded and spun around, exiting through the door which he closed behind him

"What is your name?" she asked.

So far this meeting was far less pleasant than the last time I'd met with a version of this woman.

"I'm Slayer Gothic, my Lady," I answered.

The powerful mage smiled at me.

"Are you aware that I am a mage?" Lady Alustriel Silverhand said to me "there is a certain spell that allows me to learn the falsehood of anything spoken to me. I will try again. What is your name?"

A "detect lies" spell? Cool.

"Damien Mason," I answered honestly.

That was legally my name and I'd been using it for so long that it actually felt like my name.

"Where are you from?" was the next question.

I knew that my answer would mean nothing to her so there was no harm in answering her question.

"Most recently from Sunnydale California, which is the United States of America" said "Planet Earth".

The very elegant lady raised an eyebrow.

"I have never heard of a planet Earth" she said to me. "How came you to be here?"

Once I'd explained about the ship I would go on to offer her ladyship the chance to acquire goods from other worlds as long as we could trade here freely. She'd been a fool to refuse, and she as no fool.

(Line Break)

**Sliverymoon. Silver Marches.**

After wandering around the city, just taking in the sights rather than doing any business, we settled into the Shining Scroll tea house and bookstore for a break, it was a large establishment that catered to what appeared to be a mostly student crowd. It was quiet and given over to reading, study and whispered conversation. The place was built near a large cluster of buildings done in marble and in a classical style that practically screamed university.

"Is that a school?" Tara asked.

Between sips of the local tea I consulted the map I'd brought, and then the book which explained about different parts of the city. It had been written by a rather good writer, or at least a hard working one as his name had been on quite a few books at what passed for Silverymoon's tourist information office.

"That the Lady's College, which must be the name for the lady I just met with" I told the witch "It trains wizards not just in spell craft, but in the history of magic. Students are provided with rooms in the college's rambling housing-halls, and meals in the college's refectory. The food, and particularly the wine that goes with it, is surprisingly good this book claims, and meals are often accompanied by dance, minstrelsy, literary readings, or displays of entertaining illusions".

I read out some more.

"The college teaches tolerance, cooperation, and an appreciation for differing philosophies and approaches to magic" I told Tara "All students are exposed to every school of spells, to see if they have the desire or aptitude to specialise. The college accommodates just over a hundred students at a time, with an ever-lengthening waiting list to get in. Naive hopefuls who show up at the gates are put on the list, taken in, and taught to do cooking, laundry, cleaning, and repair work around the university. If they continue to do such tasks, they'll be given room and board and allowed to peruse limited portions of the Conclave libraries on their own, until their time comes to join the study body".

Harriet also seemed very interested in the place.

"Sounds a little like Hogwarts" she commented "Only with college students, and no House Elves to do the work".

Hopefully they had a decent defence against the dark arts teacher.

"Do you think I could go there?" Tara asked "Not full time, but maybe they have like a evening class I could attend".

I was fairly certain that I'd had this conversation with a version of Willow when I'd come to this city for the first time.

"Time doesn't pass at the same rate in every reality" I told the teen "Even if it didn't evening here could midday in Sunnydale, so you couldn't to college there and go to classes here".

That wasn't the only issue.

"Besides the magic users here tap into what's called the Weave" I went on to say "it doesn't exist in our worlds so you could end up learning a load of spells you can use back home. You should research that, and if it turns out to be worth learning this worlds magic you can always come here after college in Sunnydale".

Buffy cared not for this conversation.

"Come on let's go see the magical weapons" she was saying.

I stood to leave and fished out some silver coins from my belt pouch and tossed them on the table. Fred picked one up and studied it which allowed me to see that I had by mistake put down a platinum coin.

"Do you have any idea how much this is worth?" she asked me.

In fact I did.

"Its ten gold pieces to one platinum coin" I said "I traded in some gold bars at the city's mint so we have plenty of coins".

Right away I knew that I would regret saying that as there were a lot of shops here and I had a large group of females with me. I was so glad there we had so many pouches of holding otherwise I'd be crushed under the weight of shopping bags during one of these trips.


End file.
